


Black Butler: House of Gold

by Madame_Gold, simply_ann



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A Bunch of Evil Dicks, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character death..kind?, CielosISmyDrug, Cult, Developing Relationships, Escort Service, Experimentation, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff and Angst, FriendT A G S, Fuckin'Demons, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Muder, Murdur Boyfriends, Non-con Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Undertaker is Adrian Craven fight me, demonCiel, myFriendHalpedmeWiffTags, transGrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Gold/pseuds/Madame_Gold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_ann/pseuds/simply_ann
Summary: Aurelie Grant's life was never a life someone would classify as normal. Not when her own parents gave her future best friend to her like a pet that she was to keep on a leash and her life never did get more normal if anything it was just the opposite. Taking the large estate her grandmother left her, she started a escort business to firstly; help those in need and secondly; because it was against everything her parents would ever want for her. Things ran smoothly for a time that was until her butler brought home a young man and this young man was at the center of something bigger and stranger than Aurelie could have ever imagine. Just how will it all end when those who are searching for this young man finally find him?





	1. Chapter 1

  Hmm, she pondered as she lowered herself into the plush cushion that rested behind a dark chestnut desk. Ignoring the papers in front of her she moved polished hands under her chin. her head tilted slightly as her mind raced with the memories of today.

  Something, she knew, was off with her well mannered, well polished and most often silent butler, Claude. As she went through the strange happenings of that day it, it became abundantly clear that her apathetic butler was on edge.

  Extremely on edge, in fact, she recalled as her thumb traced against her lower lip. what, she questioned herself, just what could he possibly be hiding?

  Why was he one edge?   

  She went through the events of her day again and again but nothing appeared to stand out to her. There was nothing out of the ordinary that would cause someone so detached to suddenly stiffen and act so irregular.     

  Leaning back, her eyes stilled on the ceiling and frowned. With the way things currently where, there was no possible way she’d be able to finish her work tonight and that, she decided, was a greater annoyance than her butler’s unexpected problems. To what extent would her butler’s problems become her own? She may have a soft center but it was her hard shell that got her where she was.

  That was the one thing she’d never forget. Her butler’s problems would just have to take the backseat for now. So why was it that her eyes remained glued to the damn ceiling? 

  "Never could resist a mystery, could you, Madame Gold?" a soft voice called.

  A small smile formed, she knew that voice and knew it very well, she even knew that it came from the small chair in the corner of her office. She always disliked that it threw the atmosphere of her office off but she was also aware that it was the only place her dear friend would ever sit.

  "Work hours are over there is no need to refer to me by that name, Ephie."

  Hesitation was easy to sense in someone like Ephie. a true treasure, that girl was. Sometimes, it was very hard for her to believe that they were just a few years apart.

  "The mystery, Aurelie?"

  There it was, she thought, and the smile grew. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed something happening to our favorite butler?

  The  distinct  _ tsk _ had Aurelie grinning, she was fully aware that Ephie was no serious fan of Claude's but she just couldn't help herself. Teasing was one of the pleasures she enjoyed immensely in life.

  "Alright," Aurelie chuckled as she brushed aside short locks of dark hair. "Not your favorite butler, but there is no denying that he was acting very non-Claude today."

  "Non-Claude?" The question hung. "How does he normally act?"

  "Do you purposely not pay attention to him?" wondered Aurelie. 

  There was a brisk movement in shadows of that corner chair which, for most, was impossible to decipher, but knowing that it was Ephie, Aurelie deduced that it was a shrug. 

  Aurelie sat up and gazed over to that corner of the room. As usual, there Ephie sat. Knees to her chest, elbows resting on those knees and her head resting in those hands. Truly a unique girl, she was. She stuck out like a sore thumb with that long, dark silver hair of hers' but it's what made Ephie, Ephie.

  As Ephie laid her head on its' side, grey-green eyes met lavender. 

  "C'mon Ephie, you probably have Claude's schedule and life mapped out inside that brain of yours," Aurelie whined.

  Ephie grinned and gave another shrug. 

  "Are you going to make me beg?"

  "I'd never," Ephie muttered and pursed her lips to the side. "He was indeed acting very non-Claude today, especially since he left a few minutes after you retired to your office."

  This was news to Aurelie. Her back stiffened as her eyes shifted over the window to the far left of the room. "He left? He's never left the property without myself or you before. What the hell is he hiding?"

  "Shall I go after him, Aurelie?"

  For a moment, just a slight moment, Aurelie thought about agreeing but flashes of the strange men loitering around the property the past couple of weeks made her hesitate. Aurelie knew very well Claude would have no trouble handling himself but if she was to let Ephie leave...

  No, she decided, Ephie going after Claude was not in the cards tonight. Not with those shifty loiters hanging about.

  Huffing out a breath, Aurelie shifted her hand through the air.

  "It wouldn't be wise to send you out," she spoke. "Claude is a big boy, he can handle himself and any trouble he decided to get himself into."

  Ephie nodded and watched as Aurelie rose from her seat and walked swiftly to the window. It was to be noted that she had swapped her Madame Gold attire for her more comfortable clothes. Yet, she still managed to look regal, even with the swap from her long locks to an uneven bob that she had styled regularly. 

  "Are they out there?" Ephie questioned

  Aurelie eyes shifted slightly and her mouth was once again unsmiling. Searching the yard of her grandmother's estate she let off a wiry shrug. 

  "It appears tonight is their night off," Aurelie's eyes roamed the vast estate grounds once more then looked up at the sky. A storm was coming, perhaps, that's why they weren't loitering around.

  Still...

  "The girls?" Aurelie turned, leaning against the wall, arms folding over her chest.

  Ephie crossed her legs and rolled her shoulders. "All accounted for and asleep in their rooms. I informed them to check the locks on their windows and to keep the curtains closed until further notice." A smile beamed from that small corner and eyes softened. "They're scared...yet, they know and trust you'll keep them safe."

  " _ We'll _ keep them safe," Aurelie corrected, returning that beaming smile. It was truly rewarding to know her girls trust her to such an extent. Grinning still, Aurelie looked back at Ephie who was now unsmiling and fixated on the window behind her.

  Without pause Aurelie turned and peered out into the night and in that instant, her eyes narrowed.

  
  


  He moved briskly, weaving throughout the trees and unphased by the darkness of night. He remained icy though his thoughts were scattered in a deep abyss he wasn't sure he would be able to climb out of.

  How exciting, he thought as a wicked smile curved his mouth, and how very interesting.

  He looked down at the body he held and tilted his head to the side to study the boy more closely.

  There was no doubt, none whatsoever that this boy had once been his master.

  But just how in the world...

  Rain started to drizzle down from the musk of the sky and lights were now beaming slightly through the trees.

  No time to wonder.

  To question.

  That would have to come later. He was too close now, far too close to the Gold Manor. 

  How troublesome.

  Shifting the weight of the boy over his shoulder, he entered the Manor without qualm. Moving quietly from the entrance hall to parlor, he dropped the boy down to the closest surface available.

  Luckily, for the boy, it was the couch because as always the queen sat in the lavish chair with her always faithful servant beside her.

  Given the way she was sitting he was in for an interrogation It took most of his almost nonexistent willpower not to smirk. To think she thought the cross of the legs, the cold look in her eyes, and her dog at her side to cause him to tremble. How interesting she was.

  Aurelie looked from her butler to the ashy blonde boy he'd dumped on her couch. Both were slightly damped from the rain and contained a thin air of mystery.

  Sharp, cool lavender eyes snapped to the man as fingers danced rhythmically against the arm of her seat.

  "Ephie." Aurelie murmured as she continued to study her butler.

  Without further explanation, Ephie moved from Aurelie's side to squat in front of the boy. With caution, she checked for a pulse and with great relief found one. Looking back, she gave a small nod and rose from her position.

  Aurelie's eyes hadn't left Claude's. "Care to explain?"

  Claude remained ever so aloof. "It's simple enough. I went out, found this boy alone and decided to bring him back." He explained as he pressed his glasses back into place.

  How very vague, Aurelie thought as she searched the sharp plains of her butler's triangular face. Seeking for anything that could give away why her emotionless butler suddenly cared for some random boy on the street.

  She knew very well it wasn't her effect. No, she mused, this was something entirely different.

  "And whatever possessed you to bring him back to my home?"

  A slight change in Claude's expression revealed a small flash of astonishment. "Wasn't it you that said 'Gold Manor is a safe haven for those in need', I figured he was in need."

  Arms folded carefully as legs crossed. "I believe after that I said 'for those in this need must work. To work and earn the life of their desires'. The boy you've bought doesn't seem of legal age and as you're well aware, it is against house rules for a child to work in my establishment." Rising from her seat as if it were a throne, she flicked a hand out to Claude in a dismissive manner. 

  "Take him to the shelter first thing in the morning," she continued as she swept over the boy. "Before the first clients arrive if you don't mind."

  "Very well, Madame." Claude replied in such a monotone voice that Aurelie was almost caught by surprise.

  Looking back at man and child, pale purple eyes wavered The boy looked underweight and his tattered clothes appeared more drenched than necessary and underneath... underneath those tattered clothes, were red welts and old bruises.

  With a sighing heart Aurelie leaned down to brush back the matted hair of the boy. Poor thing, what have you been through? Moving without thought, Aurelie easily picked up the sleeping child and barely refrained from gasping. 

  Definitely underweight.

  Looking at Ephie she rose. "The guest bedrooms?"

  "Have been maintained," Ephie answered as she moved to let Aurelie take the lead. "The closest one is on the second floor, last door on the left."

  "Very well," Aurelie murmured and looked back at Claude. "The males we do have will have nothing to fit him remotely properly." she informed him. "Go fetch one of my unused robes from my closet and bring it to the guest bedroom."

  With the formal movements of any well trained butler, Claude left the parlor to carry out his duties as Aurelie and Ephie traveled to the guest bedroom.

  "I should carry him the rest of the way, shouldn't I?" Ephie waited, arms prepared to take the weight of the boy.

  Aurelie shook her head. "He's so incredibly light, there is no need."

  Nodding, Ephie moved slightly faster in order to make sure the guest door was open when Aurelie finally reached it.

  By the time they'd reached the guest bedroom it was a little after midnight, Aurelie could tell just by the ache she was feeling, her body wasn't used to late nights. 

  Yet, tonight's events had pushed her to interrupt a schedule she'd been attuned to her entire life. She couldn't find a reason to be upset about her routine having been thrown off, not when she held such a broken child in her arms. 

  With great care, she sat the boy down on the dark colored settee that decorated the room. Claude, stood in the doorway with a lively pastel robe stained with the colors of mauve and pink draped over his right arm. 

  "Thank you, Claude." Aurelie murmured as she was handed the silk robe. "You're dismissed for the night. Ephie, hold him up so I can get him undressed."

  Ephie leveled the boy and was quite shaken by how light he felt. It shook her to her core, she was afraid to hold him too tight or he'd bruise or worse, she'd feel the bones beneath the smooth skin.

  It was all too familiar to her. It made her ache and her eyes water and at the same time it made her all too angry. She watched silently as Aurelie removed the scraps of clothing he wore. Aurelie was talking, not to her, but to the boy and even then, Ephie couldn't hear. Couldn't reply. 

  She was lost in her own world, her own memories of the past and dark thoughts that rarely clouded her mind. 

  "Ephie.." Aurelie called. "Ephie, you can let go now. Ephie..."

  Clearing her head Ephie removed her hands and moved a few steps back. 

  "Please, go rest," Aurelie suggested knowing all too well the look in Ephie's eyes was not one she enjoyed. "I can take it from here, if I need you, I promise I'll call."

  Wanting the escape more than anything, Ephie nodded and exited the room as quickly as possible.

  Smiling at the boy she moved him to the bed easily. "You're causing quite the uproar, aren't you? You certainly have the mischievous looks for it." Shifting the blankets, she tucked him in as her grandmother had done for her several years ago when she was nothing but a little girl. "We'll get you well fed tomorrow morning," she continued to tell him as she sat beside him for a moment. "then...then we'll figure out what to do next. I'd like to hear your story..." she swept his hair back once more. "If you're willing to share, that is.

  "Goodnight," she murmured as she left the room, turning the lights off as she slipped through the doorway.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Who gave it the right, Aurelie wondered as her hand aimlessly missed the snooze button, who gave it the damn right to be so fucking loud this early in the morning?

Just then there was a soft tap on her door. "Madame," Claude's voice rang clearly behind the door. "it is time to rise. Would you prefer your morning coffee or tea, today?" 

Glaring, one-eyed, at the door Aurelie did the only logical thing she could think of at that moment. Taking the damn alarm clock, she threw it at the door.

"Very well, Madame." was his response.

Which wasn't to her liking. Damn him, she cursed, he was the only one that she was unable to get a rise out of. After the shit he pulled yesterday, the least he could do was allow her a day of just pissing him off. To a reasonable extent, of course, she couldn't have her butler starting some type of rebellion in her own house.

Shifting so she rested on the edge of the bed, she debated whether or not to just roll off. Perhaps, the fall would wake her up.

Deciding against pain, she sat up and stretched. What a pain waking up was. Checking the simple band around her wrist, she huffed.

It was barely seven in the morning.

Nothing she could do about her work schedule, she did have an appearance to keep and a reputation to protect.

Moving sluggishly, Aurelie didn't bother to change but rather grab one of the many robes that hung neatly and color coordinated in her closet.

This one, Aurelie decided, and shot her arm through the sleeve. So soft, she thought absentmindedly as she made her way down to the kitchen.

Raising her head, she sniffed the air. Ephie cooked.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all. Even if that bastard hadn't let her have her fun, she'd get breakfast made by the brilliant Ephie.

Though, upon entering the massive kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks.

There in a chair facing away from her was the blonde boy from last night.

Not only was he in the chair...But he was tied to it.

"I found him trying to sneak out this morning," Ephie called from behind one of the many counters. She continued to drench her coffee with flavored creamer and smiled. "Along with several pieces of jewelry from one of the girls' room."

"Is that so?" Aurelie responded after her muddled brain was able to process the fact that the boy was tied to the chair and neither Claude nor Ephie saw any problem with that.

"Mmm." Ephie replied and crossed over to the breakfast nook, holding both her coffee and a plate that she set in front of the boy. "Eat slowly," she told him. "Eat any faster than necessary and you'll get sick."

His hands are free, Aurelie realized and shrugged. That was something at least. As usual, Claude brought her over the morning paper and returned to his post in the corner of the room, awaiting orders. Unlike usual, Aurelie rolled the paper in her hands as she walked. Finally, reaching the boy, she simply hit him on the head with her paper.

"Stealing from those who graciously took you in last night," she told him, "is impolite and will not be tolerated.

"Aside from that, did you sleep comfortably?" Aurelie asked as Claude moved swiftly to pull out her chair. She sat elegantly as she accepted the tea he'd offered and studied the boy in front of her.

Not as frail looking as he was last night, Aurelie thought as she looked into the eyes of the palest blue she'd ever seen. It was a pity, she thought, that such eyes held such an adult look in them. It was clear enough he was angry but more so embarrassed.

Sipping her tea, she crossed her legs and smiled at Ephie as she set a plate in front of her. They were served a full English breakfast, which included: fried eggs, sausage, white and black pudding, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, two pieces of toast and fresh slices of tomato. 

Ephie certainly went all out this morning. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ephie smiled as she sat back in her chair and continued to eat her meal.

Taking a small bite, Aurelie continued to study the boy across from her. He hadn't moved an inch and his eyes were dodging about. Her deduction, he was looking for a quick escape. 

"Let's make a deal," Aurelie spoke kindly and offered her most pleasant of smiles. "I'll have Ephie untie you, if and only if, you relax and eat your breakfast.

"And let me be perfectly frank, I don't know where you came from or the people you came from, but I have no interest in mistreating small boys. So, if you'll kindly stop looking around for the next hit, I am sure you'll actually manage to get comfortable."

Icy eyes shifted to hers' the look in them was clearly shock and given his current situation he was in no place to disagree. He'd just make his exit the moment he was untied. He gave her a brief nod and waited. Ready. Always ready to run.

"Let me warn you," Aurelie grinned. "Running would be senseless. You're weak and clearly malnourished, you wouldn't even make it to the door before Ephie caught you again."

Aurelie was surprised at the sudden glower his eyes held. He obviously didn't like being called weak and that, she could appreciate.

"Your choice." Aurelie shrugged and went back to her tea. "When I feel you won't run, I'll have Ephie untie you."

Ephie smiled at both of them, her head resting in her hands. How interesting she found them. Wasn't it just a couple of hours ago Aurelie was adamant about taking him to a shelter? But with the way things are currently going, Ephie could see clearly that Aurelie was planning on keeping the boy.

Hmm, Ephie mused, an addition to the family... just how would that change things?

After a few minutes Aurelie waved two fingers forward and took another bite out of her breakfast. 

Ephie simply picked up one of the knives laid with the other dinning wear and, with a flash of movement, the ropes that had held the boy firmly fell.

Fidgeting in his seat, he looked from his plate to the one called Ephie, to the queen who sat as if this was something that happened every day. 

"Your food is going to get cold," Ephie told him as she gave his plate a little push. "I honestly don't like wasted food, so if you will..."

With a shaky hand he picked up the fork that rested next to his plate and took the first bite of food he had in weeks it seemed.

Aurelie, who'd been reading the paper at that point, smiled. She considered it a victory, a small one, but a victory nonetheless. Looking over her paper, the smile widen, the boy was truly enjoying his breakfast and seemed finally at ease. 

As if he belonged.

Still, he was a mystery. A complete mystery. Just who was he to Claude?

"Claude," Aurelie called to have her table cleared as she rose from her seat. "What time do the first clients arrive?"

Ephie looked at the slim silver watch at her wrist. "Not for some time. It's Thursday, our slowest day."

"Good," Aurelie replied. "We need a slow day today. Especially with all that's happened. I assume I can trust you with today's events?"

Ephie looked from Aurelie to the boy that hadn't left a single scrap on his plate.

"Of course." Moving with her usual grace, Ephie cleared his plate and brushed at his hair. "Would you care for seconds? I made plenty."

He seemed to shrink in his chair and only looked at Ephie from behind strands of his hair.

Again, all too familiar with how he was feeling Ephie rested on the balls of her feet and smiled. "We're not going to hurt you and there is no shame in wanting more. So, would you like me to serve you another plate?"

Before he could stop himself, he had replied. "Mhmm."

"Wasn't that easy?" Ephie rose and returned to the stove, serving second helping.

Aurelie pursed her lips and leaned a hip against the table. "Before I go, if you will, won't you tell us your story and your name to go along with it?"

"Aurelie..." Ephie called from the stove but from the look she saw, she knew there was no delaying this line of questioning for a later time.

Mysteries were always her greatest weakness. 

He began to fidget in his seat once more. Biting his lip harder than was necessary. 

"I told you once before, I have no interest in mistreating children. You were also informed that we were going to bring you no harm." Aurelie sighed. "But, I cannot have a stranger in my home."

"People lie..." Was the only thing he could think up at that very moment. 

"Naturally," Aurelie agreed. "Though in most cases, people lie in order to gain something, and what could I possibly gain from you?"

He began to cling to the robe that had been falling from his shoulders and refused to lift his head. Ephie had returned then, gently placing the plate in front of him and putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Strangely, he was comforted. Something he hadn't experienced or counted on before. Just what was this place and who were these people? 

"Alois," he muttered. "My name is Alois."

Another victory. Half victory if she was being honest with herself, which she always was. "Alois," she repeated and straightened herself and offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Aurelie." 

Unsure of his next move, Alois sat staring at the hand she had offered. 

What exactly was he supposed to do next?

Understanding, Aurelie took his hand in hers' and shook softly. "If you'd like after you are done eating, Ephie will show you to one of the many washrooms we have." Without saying another word, she released his hand and disappeared out of the room.

"Claude," Ephie called to him. "I'll be staying with Alois for the time being, would you mind waking the girls. Some have clients, and the others should be going into town later on."

Claude simply nodded before disappearing as well. 

Ephie and Alois were now completely alone in the kitchen. Ephie, who was comfortable anywhere, sat, legs crossed, in her sit and dutifully watched Alois. 

"I know how you feel," she whispered after a second. "I am probably the only one here who knows how you feel and I can promise that Aurelie would never let harm come to you.

"Just as she never let any harm come to me." Ephie grinned and tilted her head to the side. "She's as stubborn as they come, so I'll offer you a piece of advice; the longer you hold your story from her, the more she'll push. It's best to tell your story, rather than keeping it all to yourself."

With that said, Ephie sipped her now cold coffee and continued to watch over him as he ate slowly this time. More slowly than the last. It was a great pleasure to see others enjoy her food so intensely.

After he finished, he looked up at her. "Don't you want to know my story as well? You haven't asked me about it since we've been alone."

Ephie gave a sad smile. "I lived your story. Or at least, some of it." 

Once again, clearing his plate, she left the dishes there to be washed later. She returned to him afterwards and took his hand as if they'd been friends their entire lives. 

"Come," she said sweetly and lead him out from the kitchen and through the vast estate that was known as Gold Manor and famously known by clientele as the House of Gold. During their brisk journey, Alois barely had time to study his surroundings or to examine anything worth any value.

Before he knew it, he was in a room. A room that was pale in colors and warm in atmosphere. All in all, it was a simple room that looked as though it belong in some catalogue somewhere. 

Sitting him down, Ephie went to her closet and slid the door open. "Hmm..."

Ephie sent him a look over her shoulder as she began shuffling through her clothes.

"You're thin, as am I," She told him easily. "But it's fairly apparent you are much taller than I. Still, being the type of girl I am I most likely have something that will work. Especially since oversized sweaters are my specialty.

"Tights...you'll have to wear tights. Or shorts, it is quite possible that you could fit into my shorts. Oo! Maybe both." Ephie smiled and pulled out a sweater she was sure that'll fit. Almost dancing to her dresser, she began her search.

"Which would you prefer?" Ephie asked as she held up two different colored tights. One a light shade of purple and the other a slate blue. "Either one goes with the sweater I picked out but surely you'd have a preference?"

When he didn't answer Ephie pursed her lips.

"Of course!" She realized and then went to the bed and held up the sweater she'd picked out. "How can one give his preference without knowing what he'd be wearing with the tights."

The sweater she held up seem to be two or three times her size, it was black with pastel blue lettering that said 'Whatever Forever'.

"Personally, I think the slate blue tights would go better but the purple would definitely give it a pop in color, don't you think?" Ephie asked him.

Still dazed, Alois shrugged and looked from sweater to tights.

"I suppose you haven't been able to dress yourself decently in a while, huh?" Ephie gathered. "Well, that's okay. We'll get you looking sharp before you know it. Until then, I will handle all your clothes!"

Grinning Ephie grabbed the purple tights, a pair of faded shorts and the sweater she'd picked out earlier. Not long afterwards, she had him following behind her to the washroom.

Spoiling him a bit, she led him to the largest one that included a whirlpool, a stand in shower with heated floors and two wide sinks. 

"A shower is best," Ephie told him as she moved over to the walk in and turned on the shower.

She tested the water several times before she was happy with the results. Ephie knew moderately warm was the best for this kind of situation. 

"In you go," Ephie smiled and made her way over to the door. "Come out whenever you are ready to," was the last thing she said to him before walking out. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of  of the door closing behind him was the last thing he heard before he was completely alone. Now, there was only the sound of water falling from the shower head. 

Just what world had he landed in?

What insane place was this? That everyone helped and cared baffled him.

The world was cold and dark.

This, Alois figured, was some sort of weird dream he just happen to be having. 

Even if this was a dream, why shouldn't he enjoy it? Removing the robe he'd been wearing, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the spray of water.

How long had it been, Alois pondered, since he'd been allowed to bathe?

As if he could remember that far back. Lifting his face upward, he allowed the water to wash over him. It was strange, very strange to be here like this. 

To be fed. 

Clothed.

Bathed.

Just where was he?  And how long would he be here? And would  _ they _ come back for him?

If they did, just how were a couple of girls going to be able to protect him?

Then he remembered earlier, a simple table knife had been enough to cut his restrains. Within flash of an eye, as well, and it was Ephie, who'd done the slicing.

The girl who only moments ago was frolicking over what he should wear...

Again, he asked himself, just where in the hell was he?

Lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the door open nor did he feel that strange presence he had felt just last night.

"Young Master," the voice called as the door quietly closed behind the man with golden eyes. 

Shifting his attention, Alois glared at the butler as he leaned against the tiled wall. 

Was it too childish to ignore him?

"How..." Claude began but was cut short by the sudden shift in Alois's eyes.

"Don't ask," Alois snarled. "Leave, immediately."

"Yes, your Highness." Turning on his heel, Claude left the washroom without a second glance.

As Alois just stared after him. "'Your Highness'? Huh? As if I am anywhere near close to royalty anymore." 

Facing the spray again, Alois rested his forehead against the wall just ahead. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, he wasn't a child anymore. And quite frankly, it pissed him off that while he was with those  _ things _ ,  Claude seemed to be enjoying his life comfortably in this Manor.

He was with those things for years and just now he decided to save him?

How infuriating.

Thankfully, he wasn't a child clinging to the power of a demon anymore. Especially one that had failed him on multiple occasions. 

"Alois," Ephie called. "It's been nearly half an hour, are you okay?"

Alois who had been lost in his thoughts once again and nearly slipped from the surprise.

Was she coming in as well?

While he was like this?

No... she wouldn't.

Slamming the door open, Ephie entered with two fluffy bath towels. Her eyes remained closed as she moved throughout the washroom. Moving easily, she set the towels on the sink counter.

"Just press that button to the left of you to turn off the water," she informed him as she made her way back out of the washroom. 

Okay, Alois thought, that just happened. What a strange lot. Pressing the button on the left, the water slowly came to a stop. Moving quickly, before someone else just walked in, Alois took one of the fluffy bath towels from the counter and quickly wrapped it around him.

A very strange lot, he repeated to himself as he dressed in the clothes given to him.

He dressed quickly and as it stands the everything fit though the sweater was still just slightly bigger than he was. Alois decided not to let the feeling of shame overrule him. 

Not knowing what to do with the bath towels, he left them on the floor and departed from the large washroom. 

Before he had time to adjust to the air around him the raven haired one, Aurelie, pushed herself off from the wall across.

She studied him with placid eyes before an elfin smile appeared across her face.

"Much more presentable," she spoke honestly before pulling softly on the ends of his hair. "though this is just a tad bit too short, don't you agree?"

Yet all he could do was ogle. 

She appeared entirely different than the woman that sat across from him at the breakfast table. He could tell she wore makeup to define and sharpen her features and clothes that pleasantly suited her figure. 

With only a glimpse of what she wore Alois could tell they were well made and possibly tailored to her fitting. Unknowingly, Alois tilted his head as his gaze remained fixated on Aurelie. 

She was taller than before as well, he observed, narrowing his eyes on the shoes that appeared to have a mile-long heel that was as thin as a needle. 

Aurelie unphased by his steady inspection let out a small chuckle. 

"Now that you're finally presentable, we can go." She told him and swept down the hall. "If you can't keep up, I'll just leave you here." 

Leave him?

Here?

Where we they going?

Heedlessly, he followed suit.

"Excuse me," Alois called out as he strived to take another breath. "but where exactly are you taking me?" 

Laughing, Aurelie tossed her head back and beamed at him. "Shopping, obviously. You can't continuously borrow clothes from Ephie, though, I have a feeling she wouldn't mind dressing you up daily."

Alois mind went back to that pretty room where he was trapped in a daze by the overly and suddenly energetic Ephie. Unsure he could survive daily dress up presented by Ephie, he deiced shopping would be for the best.

"Beside," she continued as they descended down the large scale of a staircase. "your hair's a mess. If you're going to be staying at the House of Gold, this is the least  I can do. Not for you but my business."

"Business?"

"More on the way." was the only explanation she was currently going to give him.

She wouldn't involve him any further until she knew of his resolve.

Tossing back her hair, they'd reached the grand entrance of her home where Claude was pleasantly waiting with his hand on the knob, prepared to open the door. 

"Shall we?" Aurelie gestured to those doors as her eyes searched his.

This was just the first test, if he passed, they'd have an enjoy time shopping in town. If not, then she'll let him go as that was his resolve.

Motioning for Claude to open the door, Aurelie moved several steps aside leaving the opening wide and available. Tilting her head, she rest her chin in her hand. 

Just what will you do, Alois? She contemplated, knowing that she was tempting him with the freedom he sought after and failed to get earlier this morning.

Alois who appeared glued merely glared out. There was a vast lawn before him. Green and dazzling in the spring weather, he could all but taste his freedom. So why?

Why wasn't he running?

Aurelie who'd figured freedom wasn't what he sought currently, walked out ahead of him where a shiny black car awaited.

The driver was presently opening the rear door, tipping his hat to her.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She asked as she looked at Alois' reflection from the car's window. 

As if waking from some sort of trance, Alois moved suddenly, not running but walking straight for the automobile.

Congratulations, Aurelie celebrated privately, you've passed the first test. 

Allowing him into the car first, Aurelie slid in right afterwards. Minutes later, they were off, driving down the path leading to the front gates. 

Aware that he wouldn't speak to her about what had happen immediately, Aurelie crossed her legs and checked her purse for her phone. 

The drive to town was at least half an hour that was if they were lucky. So, she'd be responsible and get some work done.

 

~*~*~

 

As she suspected, they were not lucky. It took nearly double the time than she had planned. Still, it was rewarding to watch Alois grow speechless as he gazed out at the town from the open window.

Curious thing, he was. 

"Finally," Aurelie sighed as the car came to a halt. "our first destination."

Aurelie beamed as Alois wondered exactly which shop they'd be going into first. He wouldn't say at the time but the shop three doors down from them had clothing he could admire. He wanted to go there.

Moving on his own, Aurelie grabbed the collar of the sweater he wore and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Clothes later," she informed him. "hair now. I apologize but it's absolutely unbefitting." Aurelie casually explained as she pulled the ends of the pale gold locks. "Not to mention your ends are completely split. Unhealthy will not do."

Continuously dragging him down the pavement until they'd reached the hair salon she trusted with her hair since the first time her grandmother had taken her. 

Entering the posh salon, Aurelie was greeted pleasantly by many of the hairdressers.

With cheerful replies, Aurelie pulled the slowly exiting boy back inside the salon. "Tell me Victor is here as you can see, it's quite the emergency." She said as she moved Alois to stand in front of her. 

The whole salon seemed to sigh in agreement. "He's in the back." Someone replied as they disappeared behind the archway.

"Aurelie!" Victor called as he appeared in the archway, foolishly grinning as always. "What is this emergency you speak of? What have you done to my hair?!?"

Your hair? With the roll of her eyes and the flick of her hand, Aurelie dismissed it. "As you can see my hair is flawless," she pointed out. "it's this one that is having the emergency." she continued and nudged him forward.

For whatever reason, Alois had a bad feeling about this.

Victor who'd been leaning against the frame of the arch marched forward. "Such wonderful coloring," he spoke charmingly. "such poor health. What have you done to it?" Victor leaned down to question the boy. "I've never seen so many split ends in my lifetime." 

Aurelie slightly amused and slightly fearing Alois' retreatment, pushed Victor away. "I thought we had a discussion of personal space already?"

"Hmph," Victor responded as he twirled a lock of ash gold between his fingers. "I suspect you'd like a miracle."

"Obviously."

Grinning, Victor took something from the closest station and handed it to her. "Pick something for him."

There is that bad feeling again, Alois thought as he looked up at Aurelie who was contently gazing through the pages of something.

"Aha," Aurelie exclaimed after a few minutes. "this one will work perfectly."

Taking the book, Victor observed the style carefully and without thought tilted the boy's face up. Looking from style to boy, he smiled.

"To my station then?" Victor invited as he led the way. With Alois in tow, Aurelie moved gracefully to the chair that rested in front of a well polished hair station with Victor's name elegantly written on the mirror. 

"W-what precisely...?" Alois looked over to Aurelie who was already sitting in a black chair. 

Aurelie merely raised an eyebrow at him. "You have to be smart enough to know about haircuts, correct? Just relax, if he does anything you don't like just tell me."

Nodding, Alois relaxed in the leather seat and refrained from shrinking himself. He was going to be okay, Aurelie was here. He was fine.

"As if I could do anything unlikable," Victor huffed as he set the image of the style in front of him. "This," he informed Alois "is what I'm going to turn your rat nest into. A mid-fade with a much more elegant side part and perhaps a shorter fringe for you.

"All I need for you to do is remain perfectly still and silent." Victor smiled as he began to set out the necessary tools needed. "Do that and I'll make you irresistible." 

Alois only nodded. He was much too prideful to explain he'd never been to whatever this place was. Nor had he ever had of such a place before.

Without another word, Victor began to work and as he worked Alois noticed he changed in little ways. He was no longer very chatty or silly looking but very serious. 

Everything was all so curious.

After sitting for what felt like a century, Alois figured it must take great patience for someone in this line of work. Still, he was ordered not to move and was only allowed to do so when given specific instructions by Victor.

By the time he'd finished, Alois had nearly taken a nap in that chair. 

"Finished," Victor beamed and motioned over someone to begin sweeping up the long locks of gold from the floor. Serious looking still, Victor glared at Alois through the mirror. "ruin my work and I'll make you look like a hag."

"I didn't give you permission to threat him," Aurelie said as she ran her hand through thick and silky hair. "Wonderful. He looks much more healthy. I appreciate it." Removing several bills from her purse she laid them carefully on the workstation.

"Of course," Victor smiled and placed a hand on his hip.

Aurelie helped Alois from his seat and smiled. "I believe there was a shop that caught your eye earlier, would you like to show me the way there?"

Sure, he himself didn't notice, but there was a light that shone brightly in his eyes at that moment. 

Alois for the first time that day took her hand and led her out of the hair salon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurelie believed she had figured out the way to open him up. Never would she have guessed it was shopping but apparently he was as much of a fiend for clothes as she was.

The moment he'd stepped into the large clothing store he was everywhere. It was more than enjoyable to watch as he went from rack to rack, looking, gasping, smiling. 

"What about this one?" Alois asked as he held out a shirt to her. It was brightly colored and fit, for some reason, it just fit him to the core.

"As I said before," Aurelie smiled at him. "get whatever you want. Money is no issue."

Beaming, Alois went off.

This, was definitely the way to open him up. For nearly an hour he brought clothes over for her opinion. It was refreshing to be the one giving the opinion that receiving it for once.

She also noticed that Alois had an affinity for purples. No complains there, the shades he picked worked wonderfully for his complexion.

Aurelie admired that he could spend so much time shopping. Truly, it warmed her heart more than she could explain. Whenever she shopped with Ephie the poor girl would tire out easily and her girls' just had completely different taste from her own.

Here, in this shop, she and Alois have formed a mildly solid foundation. 

A solid foundation that allowed both of them to shop together for another two hours. It was often a surprise to those who worked at just how much she could afford. 

Alois didn't seem to bat an eye at the amount due. It was as if such amount wasn't even a small startle to him. It just made him all the more mysterious. 

Still, it was a relief that she wouldn't have to talk him into going for whatever he wanted. 

"Shoes." Aurelie spoke. 

"Shoes?" 

"Mhmm," Aurelie nodded as her driver stopped in front of the shop. Exiting quickly, he took most of the bags and placed them in the truck of the car. "Shoes are next. I am honestly quite surprised that the ones you're wearing have lasted this long.

"Afterwards we'll have lunch and talk about your future." Aurelie managed as she ducked into the car after him. "I'll respect whatever you decide though I am sure, mostly, that you'll continue to stay at the House of Gold."

"What is your House of Gold?" Alois questioned as he looked out the window once more. 

"Shoes first." 

Arriving at her favorite shoe shop, Aurelie knew it was pointless to tell herself that she already had enough of them and that they were only there for Alois.

Completely pointless.

Turns out, Alois had very good taste in shoes as well. After getting fitted, he found several pairs of heeled shoes that he informed her he wouldn't leave without.

Aurelie, who felt like a mother at that point in time, advised him to get a pair or two of regular shoes as well. That it was the responsible thing to do. 

Rubbing her temples, she never felt more motherly. She, her, Aurelie Grant, was getting a headache from shopping. Just what had the world come to?

Still, she had managed to grab a couple of men killers before Alois had kicked her motherly instincts into overdrive and caused a headache.

"Thank you."

Aurelie looked at him, shocked. "Excuse you?"

Alois bite down on his lip and gave a small shrug. "Thank you." 

Before, Aurelie could reply, Alois went off in the opposite direction to study another pair of shoes. 

They spent half an hour in the shop and many pairs of shoes later, they were squished in the car with all the bags that didn't fit in the trunk.

"What would you like for lunch?" 

Alois, against his wishes, was currently busy replacing his old shoes with a pair of the comfortable new ones.

"Lunch?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Aurelie smile. "Lunch and explanations. If you can't decide where to eat then you won't be able to hear the answers to any of your questions."

Alois shrugged. "I haven't been out... I haven't been here before."

"How do you feel about pizza?" Aurelie suggested.

"Pizza? What's that?"

Nothing but silence followed for the next five minutes or so. 

"You've never..." Aurelie shook her head. "Pizza it is. Pizza immediately. Now. Drive faster, please."

Alois just managed to blink at her expression. He was utterly confused.

"I can't believe you've never had pizza." Aurelie muttered as she half-turned to face him. 

For now, all he could do was shrug. He wasn't exactly sure of how to reply to this. Whatever this pizza was, it seemed to be well known for the most part.

When they had finally got to the restaurant, they were sat at a table outside where Alois was able to watch the people come and go from different shops.

Aurelie took care of showing him the menu and explaining the taste of drinks and foods offered the best she could. It was a constant surprise that he had no clue whatsoever of foods, drinks, or really anything on the menu. So, when time came, Aurelie alone took care of their orders.

Considering that this was his first pizza, she had decided to keep it fairly simple and stick with pepperoni. As for drinks, she settled for tea and ordered him one of the fizzy drinks that had to offer. 

As she relaxed and sipped at her tea,  Aurelie lined up her questions. She's start off with the most important one.

"Do you know how old you are?" 

Alois looked at her from under thick lashes. "Eighteen," he answered easily.

Much more forthcoming than she'd thought. Honestly, she was prepared for a battle to get answers out of him.

"Do you plan on staying with us, at the manor?" she asked, giving him no time to second guess himself.

"I want to." he murmured and took a long drink. With widen eyes, he took another drink. "Delicious."

Grinning, Aurelie was proud of her decision in ordering that fizzy drink for him. 

"Then you will," Aurelie told him as she crossed her legs. "If it's what you want, it's what you'll have. Though, if you truly are going to be staying with us there are several things we are going to need to discuss."

"Oh," was the only response he could muster.

"Mhmm," Aurelie nodded as they continued to wait for the pizza. "What of your surname?"

Alois paused before answering. His surname? Which should he give? He was once Macken as well as Trancy and now...

"Macken. Alois Macken."

"Very good," Aurelie pursed her lips. "What have you been through, Alois Macken?"

Another pause.

How could he possibly answer that? Or how should he answer that?

"One large pepperoni pizza," a young male voice stated as a large circled food was placed on the table. "let me get you a refill on that fizzy drink, sir." the young boy stated as he took the now empty glass from the table. "Please enjoy."

"I was held captive," Alois muttered as the boy left their table.

"By whom?" 

"I am unsure," Alois answered as he shuffled in his seat. Aurelie had taken a triangle piece of the pizza and placed it in front of him. "All that I really know is that it's been four years or at least, I was told so. I didn't really keep track."

"Do you remember anything about them?"

Alois gave another shrug and watched curiously as Aurelie took a bite out of the pizza. Tilting his head, he mimicked her motions and did the same.

"Amazing..." he murmured and took several bites while grabbing another triangle piece.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere." Aurelie told him and rolled her shoulders. "Where they men? How often did they hurt you?"

His bites became more like nibbles and his chewing grew rather slow. 

"Yes, they were men." Alois informed very quietly. "I can't recall a day when they didn't spend their time hurting me in some way."

Sympathy wasn't the correct answer, not know at least. He's curl away from it if she gave it. In time, he'd accept it but for now, she had to stop herself, no matter how she longed to it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"I see," Aurelie finally responded. "no easy fleet, surviving hell but you've managed. That is something you can always be proud of. The shame," She paused and pursed her lips. "will eventually fade. What of your parents?"

"I have none."

Aurelie brushed her hair aside and took a deep breath. He has really been through hell, hasn't he? And not with a single person in the world to care. Well, he had the Gold Manor now.

"Enough of that for now," Aurelie waved it off. "I'll answer your questions if you have any, then I'll inform you of all that goes on at the House of Gold, where you will be living from now on."

Alois pursed his lips and took several bites of his pizza to borrow time. Yet, he couldn't really come up with any, just two. Just two questions.

"Who are you guys? What is the House of Gold?"

Aurelie raised a brow. "Just those two?"

"I couldn't really think up any more." Alois admitted and jumped with the young man came back and sit another glass of fizzy drink in front of him.

"You know who we are, mostly. I'm Aurelie Grant, House of Gold, is my estate and home as well as my business. Ephie, is actually Sophie Chambers, my closest friend and business partner.

"Please be advised that if you use her full name, she is likely to give you a freight." Aurelie gravely warned.

Alois nodded and continue to eat as Aurelie spoke. "What of the House of Gold."

"I will only explain the House of Gold if you give me your word that you'll stay with us."

"Of course."

Aurelie beamed. He replied so quick, so simple, it was like it wasn't even something to be thought over. It seemed like he already thought of the House of Gold as his own.

"Very well," polishing off the late bit of her pizza, Aurelie dapped her mouth with her napkin and smiled. "House of Gold, my home, essentially is a high-end escort service."

The look on his face at that moment would've been grand to save but Aurelie had a feeling it wouldn't be appreciated if she snapped a photo of that moment.

"House of Gold...is...an---"

"Escort service, yes." Aurelie continued. "It's very different from the whore houses of this time. Very much different. For starters we do not treat our employees as property to be owned and dominated over.

"The girls that work under me are free to choose how they escort the men or women that accompany them over time. They are well taken care of and pampered. As well are the few men that work for me as well.

"Secondly, they are not forced to stay forever. Depending on their wishes, I'll help my employees as often as I can. Whether it be schooling or various other things. I will help them if they decide to leave this type of life for something richer and with no harsh feelings. I am often very proud when one of my girls move on to something more.

"Also, we do not take most of their profit as most houses would. They are the ones that do all the work, we are just the connections. Therefore, they earned what they should. All the should."

Alois couldn't eat anymore. He was far too surprised to even think about eating. "Is that all there is too the House of Gold?"

Aurelie gave a bright smile. "Of course not. Ephie and I run different parts of the business.

"Ephie takes care of the girls. From treating them to everything else you could possibly think of. She eases them when they are scared, helps them understand, she's simply mother hen to the girls and the boys that we have. She runs the house portion of the escort service. If the girls decide to have their guest over for the night, she stands guard and makes sure that they leave.

"I run everything else. The business portion. From transaction to connections, to meetings and keeping everything from the press. To the press and the world, we are merely a modeling agency. A very small, family runned modeling agency that doesn't get much attention and that's exactly the way we want things.

"We are all family there. That, Alois Macken, is the House of Gold."

Alois, was once again starstruck. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing but he knew that Aurelie was not telling a single lie. This was here business and her home and she treated both with such respect.

"Though, there are rules to the House of Gold, just like there are rules to everything else.

"The first is a very simple one and easy to remember. During work hours I am not to be called by my given name but my alias which should be painfully obvious. During these work hours you will refer to me as Madame Gold, especially in front of clientele. The same applies to Ephie, she is to be referred to Madame Silver. This ensures very little safety but it is a safety we like to have.

"The second is simple enough as well. You are not to betray family by any means. If you need or want something, you may always come to Ephie or myself. If it is in the realm of reality we will accrue it for you as a gift. There are no means, other than selfish ones, to betray the one family we share.

"Lastly, well, it isn't a rule but a promise. You betray the family, we will come after you no matter the reason."

Alois understood that notion rather well. He understood it and once experienced it. "What is Ephie really?"

Aurelie grinned spread as her eyes turned sharp. "Caught that didn"t you? The only fair thing I can say is that Ephie is one not to cross. Ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and giving this fic a chance! I really appreciate it and sorry I haven't been able to answer comments! I've been really busy but I look forward to hearing more of your theories as we go along :D

“Now, as I stated previously,” Aurelie continued to talk as they entered the car. "we'll discuss your future, Alois. What is it you want to get out of the House of Gold?"

Alois crossed his legs and rested his elbow near the window of the car, he hand fisted as he laid his head upon it, eyes appearing miles away.

"Honestly," he began. "just staying there is enough."

Aurelie took a deep breath and shrugged. This was unexpected, she had surely believed that he would want something more that what was currently being offered. "What about schooling? How high of an education have you reached?"

Alois shrugged and with his free hand pulled on a lock of his hair from what the hairdresser called a fringe. 

"Understandable," Aurelie nodded. "though I will be acting as your guardian, therefore you will receive a fair secondary education. Given the current situation, private tutoring will be come first before I send you off to a school."

His guardian? Alois blinked several times as he tried to gather and arrange his thoughts. Just when he figured he'd understood her she did something that just threw him off. 

Still, he didn't argue. He's already accepted that arguing with Aurelie would prove fruitless and be a complete waste of breath. 

The rest of the drive back was silent aside from the sounds of soft clicking coming from the device Aurelie had in her hands.

A curious device. Alois still refrained from asking her what it was, still he figured it was some type of advanced phone, taking into consideration that she had several conversations with that device held up to her ear.

"Around back," Aurelie told the driver as she once put the phone back into her lap. "The first customers arrived earlier than expected."

"Yes, ma'am." the driver responded before he was once again completely silent. 

"Remember," Aurelie looked over at Alois. "as of now I am not to be referred to by my given name. What am I to be referred?"

"Madame Gold." 

"And Ephie?"

"Madame Silver."

Aurelie smiled brightly. "Excellent. For now, you'll remain in your room on the second floor. I'll have Claude bring a laptop to you to provide some form of entertainment for the night."

A laptop? What in the world was that? Alois wondered as the car took the loop of road to the back of the estate. It didn't sound very entertaining... Should he ask her what it was? Before, he could muster up the courage to ask her such a question, the car had stopped in front of a large porch leading up to glass double doors.

"Prompt, isn't he?" Aurelie said as the right door was opened by Claude. Unlike this morning, when he was in his butler attire, he wore a simple slate gray suit.

Not waiting for the driver, Aurelie stepped out of the car and made her way up the steps of the porch. "Who has arrived?" she asked.

"Matilda and Sienna are with both their usual clients."

"Aaron and Eric then," Aurelie recalled as she tossed a look over her shoulder. "Help Harry with the bags Claude," she ordered dashing into the house. "As well as showing Alois to his room, please deliver a laptop to him as soon as you're available."

"Yes, Madame Gold." Claude murmured as he slowly made his way down the steps. 

Alois remained in the car as the driver and butler began to remove the bags from the trunk as Alois expected Claude's minions were also working at the House of Gold.

Still, the triplets, Alois recalled weren't under the command of Claude but of...

The dire need to escape was almost instantaneously but before he could move a muscle, Claude was there. "They're not who you believe, young master. The triplets are dead."

Alois, looked over at the three young butlers and tilted his head to the side. They weren't. They weren't the triplets, not with that brown hair nor eyes.

"As if I care," Alois glowered before tossing his chin up. Leaving the car, Claude stepped aside and let him pass. 

"Do you remember the way to your room, young master?" Claude smirked when  Alois stopped dead in his tracks.

Looking around boundless garden and back to the remaining opened door, Alois was unsure where he was exactly. The place seemed as much as a maze as it was an escort service.

"Come," Claude called after grabbing several of the shopping bags and stepping ahead of him. "you won't be allowed in the parlor of the main house until after business hours come to an end." he informed him as he made his way through the door.

Alois, plainly annoyed, followed behind him. Silence other than the sound of shoes echoed throughout his ears as Claude lead him around the house, avoiding the main parlor at all cost. Once on the second floor, Alois could see what looked like a party going on directly below.

Many women were dressed as what can only be described as elegantly. They didn't look like the girls one would find on the streets or in the red-light districts, they looked as though they belonged to wealthy families. 

In the middle of it all was a woman whose silver hair had been piled on top of her head though strands of that hair managed to remain around her face. Alois, had once again witnessed a complete change. This, he decided as he observed the silk dress she wore, was Madame Silver. Not Ephie.

Scanning throughout the crowd, he searched for her. He searched for Aurelie. 

Easily enough, he'd found her. She had changed clothes again. She wore a rich and deep tawny gold that laid bare most of her back and shoulders. She wore no wrap and remained unsmiling.

Madame Gold didn't appear to smile throughout what looked like a party. Instead, she moved easily and spoke with several men and women who'd had attended.

"Young master," Claude spoke from down the corridor. "you must return to your bedroom."

Alois continued to beam down at the party, music had just began to play, though it wasn't music from his time it certainly lit up the room.

How he wanted to be down there. It looked like so much fun. His hands gripped the railing as he pushed himself against it to get a closer look.

It was so grand.

So fun.

"When would I be allowed to attend?" Alois wondered aloud. 

Claude answered. "Only those who work directly under Madame Gold or Silver are allowed to attend."

"Hmm?"

"Meaning escorts and the Madams alone are the ones that attend aside from servants."

Escorts, servants and Madames, huh? Alois pondered as the dancing continues and the drinks were poured. It looked so fun.

It looked like the ones he had once thrown and attended and how he missed those.

"Master Alois," Claude spoke once more. "I should really get you back to your room before Madame Gold finds out."

Alois smirked at that. Even the great Claude was afraid of Madame Gold.

How interesting she seemed to make things.

"If you say," Alois figured he could always tell Madame Gold Claude had allowed him to observe the party against her wishes later.

Or...

Alois looked down at the party and smiled. He could go downstairs and tell her now though neither plan really seemed to work in his benefit. 

What to do? Alois pondered as he looked from party to Claude. 

As smart as he was Alois figured there was no annoying Claude tonight. Sighing, he moved away from the railing and the party. He'd just have to find another way to purposely annoy or get Claude into trouble.

Whichever came first.

"Very well."

Claude nodded and continued to show Alois back to his room.

Remarkably bored, Alois grabbed one of the bags away from the butler nearest and looked through it.

Smiling, he pulled out one of the many tops he'd gotten and looked it over. He truly did love everything he had received today and the pizza. The pizza was amazing.

"Claude," Alois called as he brushed his hand against the fringe of hair he had. 

"Yes, young master?"

"I'd like pizza for dinner." Alois told him as he spotted the door that was now the one that lead to his room. Moving ahead of Claude, Alois opened it and beamed.

His.

It was all his. 

Though it wasn't as the same as it had been when he was Trancy but still, it was his.

Claude simply nodded at the request and entered the room. He moved as a butler who knew his house well and opened a sliding door to the far left of the room.

"Your closet, young master." Claude informed him as the other servants began to take the bags into the room. 

"I'll leave you three to attend to the hanging," Claude ordered as he moved out of the room. "I shall bring you your dinner and laptop later tonight, young master."

Rising from the bed which he had previously thrown himself on moments before, Alois tilted his head.

"Say Claude, what is a laptop?"

Claude turned. "A laptop is a portable computer, a device used as a means of research, entertainment and a bunch of other uses depending on the user."

Alois blinked and moved his head to the other side. "A computer?"

"An electronic device for storing and processing data, typically in a binary form, according to the instructions given to it in a variable program."

"This is very confusion." Alois admitted. 

Claude offered a small smile. "Of course, you'll just have to learn along the way young master. Surely, the internet isn't something that hard to figure out."

Alois frowned. "Internet?"

"If I was to explain the internet I do believe you'd get a headache." Claude informed as he moved into the archway of the door. 

Alois fell back onto the bed and sighed. "This time is so curious. I don't understand it one bit," covering his eyes with his forearm Alois decided not to think about it too much.

"Don't fret young master," Claude told him. "you'll soon learn the ways of this time. It's quite simple once you've wrapped the idea of such technology possible."

Alois remained as he was. This was indeed a strange time he'd landed in.

How could he possibly to grasp the notion of the internet, a computer and a laptop?

Alois was now getting a headache. Perhaps, he could get Aurelie to explain the new technology to him tomorrow.

For now, he'll just focus on himself and everything else that happened today.

It wasn't long afterward that the three other butlers left and the room was filled with silence. Alois, sat up and decided he'd explore the room a little bit.

It wasn't a huge room but it was far from small. The colors were simple and to his liking. 

The floors were wooden but covered with a well styled carpet. It was obvious that one of the Madames took care of the styles throughout the estate. From what he could tell, there were no two rooms that were exactly alike and this one came to him.

Moving slowly, he walked to the closet that was left unclosed and entered. Alois wondered if every room had a walk in closet. It would seem unlikely but given what he experienced, unlikely is exactly what Aurelie seemed to enjoy overcoming. The unlikely.

Even with all he received today, Alois thought as he looked at the hung clothes, there was still plenty of room for much, much more.

Still, it startled him when he ran his fingers throughout his clothes and found the silk from this morning. Alois rubbed the silk in between fingers and realised at that moment, they hadn't exactly shopped for nightwear. 

The robe would do,  Alois thought easily. 

Staying in the closet, Alois removed the clothing he'd warn and left them where they fell. Taking the robe from the hanger, he slipped it on with ease.

Smiling, he began to feel like his old self as well as this new self.

Taking a deep breath, Alois left the closet and moved back to his bed. There he laid, staring at the ceiling with his robe loosely flowing around him. 

Though this new world confused him immensely, he felt as though he could get accustomed to it easily. Especially with the help that was being offered. 

A place to live, a new family, new clothes, a guardian, a haircut, a future with an education, and new experiences...today he had certainly learned and gained a lot. Now, it was up to him what he would do with everything he'd gained.

Reviewing the events he'd gone through today, Alois was sure that maybe tomorrow he would wake up in that place again, that he hadn't escaped.

The soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Young master?" Claude called for him. "I've brought your dinner for this evening."

"Enter." Alois sighed and sat up once more. The smell of pizza had perked up his gloomy attitude. Sitting criss-crossed in the bed, Alois waited for his dinner.

"Your pizza, young master," Claude served before crossing over to the desk that rested in front of the bed. Setting the laptop down, he opened and pressed the power button. "I've also been ordered by Madame Gold to teach you how to use this."

Alois stared at the thing on the desk as he took a bite out of the pizza. "Is that a laptop?"

"Mm," Claude nodded and pulled the chair out offering it to Alois.

Taking the tray with him,  Alois moved to the chair offered and sat.

"Now," Claude began but was interrupted. 

"You've changed..." Alois murmured as he took a drink of the tea presented. 

Claude smirked. "Not even in the slightest, young master," that smirk in fact did not change whatsoever. "Now, pay attention, young master."

Alois nodded and watched with wonder filled eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ Six months later _

My, my how things have changed, Aurelie thought as she had entered the kitchen that fateful Friday morning. What was it, Aurelie recalled, three months ago that Alois had been tied to the chair he so casually sat in now?

Though he wasn't properly sitting in the chair for his legs were hanging off the right rest arm and he himself was having his tea as if he'd been there his entire life. She had told him many times that he should sit properly in his seat but given that Ephie never did so as well it didn't seem to take.

As usual, Alois wore one of his many robes to breakfast and wore it as he always pleased with one shoulder always exposed and it loosely tied.

Ephie and Alois had been laughing still as she stood watching them both.

"Laughing," Aurelie began as she covered her mouth and yawned. "at this time should be forbidden until further notice given by me."

"Morning Aurelie," Alois beamed and waved a backward hand at her. 

Looking down at her watch Aurelie raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ephie quickly cleared her plate and crossed over to the sink. 

Alois let his head fall back as he rested his back against the other arm of the chair. "I prefer private tutors."

Aurelie folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "You'll never make any friends like that."

"Ephie's my friend," Alois retorted. "So is Eloise, Ginny, and Matilda. Matthew enjoys my friendship as well."

"Matthew enjoys everything," Aurelie fired back and ran a hand through her hair. "I'd like for you to have friends your age as well, Alois."

"Aurelie!" Alois whined dramatically as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I don't get others my age, I prefer private tutors."

Aurelie groaned and gave in, as usual, then like usual she had taken her morning paper and swat him over the head with it for arguing so early in the morning.

"It's your own fault," Ephie smiled pleasantly as she set a plate in front of her.

"My fault?" Aurelie questioned and helped herself to the coffee that rested beside her. "How so?"

"You spoiled him."

"I spoiled him?" Aurelie nearly roared.

"Spoiled!" Alois beamed as took a strawberry from the bowl from the middle of the table.

"Very much so." Ephie continued and went back to her seat, sitting with her knees bent to her chest. "And he knows it."

Alois kicked one foot into the hair and leaned his back over the arm of the chair. "Very spoiled!"

Aurelie's eyes narrowed on Ephie who was trying to maintain her expression. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing."

"Claude!?" Aurelie called and glared at him.

Claude knew better than to keep information from Aurelie. "He was invited to a couple of drinks last night with Matthew and Matilda."

"Party!" Alois giggled and took another strawberry. 

Aurelie was already developing a mild headache. "Claude, remind me to kill those two later."

"Very well, Miss." Claude nodded.

Alois beamed at her and sat upright for once since she walked in. "Has William returned yet?" he pouted as he finished off his strawberry.

Aurelie shook her head and continued to eat as she read the morning paper. 

"So boring," Alois whined as he went over for seconds. Ephie had cooked up chocolate chip waffles just for him and he hadn't planned to let the extras go to waste. 

"You are the pickiest escort, Alois," Ephie reminded him as she held out the syrup to him.

"Because most men are just daft," Alois said as he held out the plate to her. "You pour is just right," he grinned before he continued. "And the women I alway have an interest toward get too clingy. It's annoying."

"You're far too handsome for your own good," Ephie grinned as she poured syrup with one hand and with the other reached up to pinch his cheek. "Nothing like the mess you were when you first came to us."

"Piss off," He muttered and poked her shoulder.  Going back to his seat he continued to eat the waffles he stacked with some fruits.

"Love you too." Was her reply.

Yes, Aurelie thought happily, things have certainly changed since he had first arrived at the estate. That broken boy had blossomed in three months time. And he always managed to surprise her every step of the way.

He was quite a brilliant boy for one that had been held captive by the assholes of his past. So, when the first tutor declared he was far to advanced for him, she was shocked.

Then, when he had taken an interest in the business, that also came as a surprised. Aurelie figured that he'd want to lead a normal life, far away from the underground world in which he could potentially run into those who'd harmed him.

So, she decided to allow him to run the books and several other things to lighten the load of work for herself and possibly just a little for Ephie and still, he wanted more, he wanted to participate in the business but only when he saw fit and only when he was interested. It didn't matter how many women or men asked for him, all were declined except for the ones he found interesting.

The boy was truly an enigma.

It was also shocking for just a week or two that he had favored Ephie greatly.  To the point she even allowed him to spar with her from time to time.

Still, it perplexed her at how easily he seemed to pick up things. It was quite unusual on how he'd grown to accustomed to the things around him. Very different from the boy who'd never even heard of pizza until three months ago. He was still a mystery just all the more complexed.

"The schedule for today?" Aurelie asked. 

Ephie grinned. "Fairly light, Matilda has an outside date at around one this afternoon. Giselle has two. Matthew also has a couple of dates as well but for the most part, tonight will be rather quiet.

"And of course Alois has his private tutor arriving in just an hour from now."

"Pardon the intrusion," Claude spoke. "Master Alois' tutor seems to have arrived ahead of schedule."

"Seriously," Alois complained. "I haven't even finished my waffles."

"Take them with you." Aurelie simply said. "Please dress before meeting with your tutor."

Leaving the table with nothing to add, Alois waved his goodbyes and headed to the second floor.

Waiting until she was completely sure Alois wouldn't be able to hear, Aurelie spoke.

"Ephie.."

"Their presence around the estate has grown," Ephie informed, her voice serious and her eyes seemed to pale. "I haven't determined if they're planning anything so soon. Still, the numbers have gone from five to eight."

Drilling her fingers against the table, Aurelie rested her head in her other hand, she was currently deep in thought.

This was expected. They'd been loitering for nearly six months, she was honestly surprised more hadn't been assigned to watch the estate sooner.

Just who where they?

And what exactly did they want?

She wasn't causing trouble and she kept her business fairly mild given the fact that she didn't want to grow so big and make a name just yet.

That would cause to many problems. She enjoyed being under the radar for now.

Her mind drifted to Alois before it did her girls and boys that worked for her. She'd promise them safety and protection and that's exactly what they'll get.

Aurelie rolled her shoulders and frowned. She wouldn't break her promises.

"Their position?"

Ephie recalled where she'd studied the footprints on the feet ground and from high above on the third floor. "Previously, when there were five, three remained south while the other two flanked. With eight, two remain south, two north, east, and west. In other words, they surround us."

"Really?" Aurelie smiled that smile that could easily send chills down the devil's back. "Hmm."

"Shall I kill them?" Ephie asked allowed.

Aurelie looked over to her closest friend who at the very moment looked like someone completely different. The long silver hair almost seemed white and the once bright grey-green eyes appeared almost colorless, like glass. There was no expression in those eyes or on what was such a lovely face.

Taking her hand, Aurelie rested it against her cheek. "There is no reason to," she whispered softly. "they haven't attacked and I am completely safe. We shall investigate exactly who our enemy is before I even think about sending you out there. Understood."

"Understood." Ephie replied as she slowly came back to her normal self. "But who, do you think, it is?" 

Good question, Aurelie told herself.

"That's exactly what we are going to find out. For now, I want you to stick close by Alois."

"Allow Claude to do that," Ephie protested. "I'll stay by your side."

"Claude will stay at my side," Aurelie told her. "I need you by Alois, he barely knows proper self-defense and he's so carefree."

Ephie nodded and placed her hands in her lap. "Still, we don't know who are enemy is."

"We'll find out soon enough."

 

                        ~*~*~

 

Damn them, damn them all. Madame Gold, what a joke. A fucking troublesome joke but a joke nonetheless. Just who the hell did that bitch think she was? Stealing his business, his girls he had working the streets, even going so far to offer men as a option.

Disgusting.

And now, now one of his favorite diplomats was attached to one of those pathetic girls. Taking his friends and money there with him.

Balling his fist, he slammed them into his desk. Just who the hell did she think she was.

"Sir," his second in command called, "we just received word that the House of Gold will be practically empty tonight, apparently there are only going to be a few girls out and no one coming in for a late night service."

A grin spread across his face sinisterly. "Is that so? Later on, send those dumbasses that never do anything to accompany the others keeping watch."

"Very good, sir. Anything else?"

"Anything on the identity of Madame Gold or Madame Silver?"

"There is nothing I can find on Madame Gold, as for Madame Silver, all we can find on her is a trace back to a woman by the name of Sophie Chambers.

"From the intel I gathered both parents are unknown and she was sold off, put to work and often the object of torture for the gangs she'd run into on the streets. That was until she was founded by Madame Gold and taken in but still there is nothing else."

The man snarled. 

"Perhaps," the other man began, "we should informed Master Phantomhive? After All, he promised this area of the United Kingdom to you, sir."

The man thought it over carefully. He wasn't one to run to the so called King of the Underground so easily. Especially since the King was nothing more than a high school student who the queen favors.

No, he thought bitterly, the Pearce name wouldn't be brought to stoop so low as tattle-telling on an unregistered enemy.

"Leave Master Phantomhive out of it," Pearce informed him. "this problem can be easily handled. We are not ones so weak to run to someone with power because of women."

His second-in-command nodded in agreement. Knowing, Pearce's pride was the thing that came first, there would be no argument or reasoning.

"What would you like to be done then, sir?" 

Pearce leaned back and thought for a minute. He could very well take over the House of Gold, a new branch, new location, and a beautiful one at that.

Yes, that could be easily arranged. Kill the Gold Queen, dominate the Silver and rule the palace.

Afterall, what could women possibly do in this situation?  When they were outnumbered and outgunned? He started to laugh at the thought. 

How idiotic it was of them to start up business in his own backyard. However idiotic, he thought as his laughter continued to grow.

Yes, he smiled. He didn't need Master Phantomhive coming his rescue as the Master has for those around him on several counts. He was much too good for that.

"Sir?"

Pearce looked up at the other man and smiled. "It's a simple solution, don't you agree? We'll kill her, this Madame Gold, and anyone who refuses to work for me.

"We outman them, outgun them, and we will overcome them easily. Call Daniels and Franks, they're our best hitmen, I want this done promptly. Once Daniels and Franks obtain entrance they'll kill the Gold Queen.

"Beforehand, get those idiots off the estate, I don't need them getting in the way of Franks nor Daniels. We'll be waiting in a car at the front gate until they've completed their doings."

"Excellent, sir. When shall they leave?"

"As soon as it's dark enough for them to move around easily," Pearce answered. "Make sure they cut the line to the estate's power as well. They work better in complete darkness."

"Understood," the second replied before leaving.

Pearce grinned as he relaxed in his office. "Prepare yourself, Madame Gold, for tonight you fall." 


	7. Chapter 7

Nightfall came sooner than she had expected, Ephie thought as she studied the estate from the balcony on the third floor.

With eyes that saw far more than the average, she watched the men as they moved around in the garden, studying the manor as they had been for the last six months or so.

Nothing different, she observed, they weren't acting any differently and nothing was giving away that more could possibly be happening...

So why was she in this outfit? The outfit of all black, made of special military material that adapted to that person's body and actions. Along with the cloak that fell just above her ankles.

The outfit that reeked of blood and death?

Smiling, Ephie hands carefully moved down to the sides of her upper thighs were two rectangular shaped panels four inches wide and six inches long rested. Then they moved carefully to her sides where twin pistols rested.

She had many weapons on her still but as she studied her opponents, she considered it unfair to even think about using them. 

Returning inside, Ephie made her way back to the second floor of the manor. 

"Ephie!" Alois called but paused as he moved over to her. "What's with the outfit?" he tilted his head and studied her boots. How strange. "They're missing heels."

Ephie smiled. "No, they're not. Come, let's go get something to eat."

"Sure," Alois grinned. "hey, Eph, where is everyone? Doesn't the manor seem a little quiet tonight?"

"There weren't many clients scheduled for today and most had outside dates."

"Lucky." Alois whined as they continued to move downstairs. Using Ephie to his advantage, he rested his arm upon her head. "What shall we eat tonight?"

Used to this treatment, Ephie shrugged. "I could make a club sandwiches."

Alois flashed a grin that would any normal person's heart skip a few beats, to her it was just another thing he used to get out of making his own food.

"Is this your way of formally asking me to make you a sandwich as well, Alois?"

Alois grinned at her. He never really could get Ephie to tow in line to his charms. "Please?"

"Brat." Ephie murmured as they finally reached the kitchen. Moving at Alois' sauntering pace wasn't exactly to her liking but she'd promise to stay by his side until the business with the idiots outside were taken care of. 

Flipping the light switch, Ephie moved to the large double doors of the refrigerator and began to pull out ingredients for a pair of club sandwiches.

As Ephie moved to grab the cutting board,  Alois made himself comfortable on one of the breakfast stools and watched with his face in his hands.

Alois was just like Aurelie in a sense, when it came to mysterious he was definitely hooked. The precision and skill in which he observed as Ephie sliced tomatoes weren't exactly the skills of a cook. 

To him, Ephie was the biggest mystery in Gold Manor. Still, he couldn't bring himself to ask her about her past and who she was.

Who was Sophie Chambers? He pondered and yet no many how many times he did so, he could never come up with any kind of definite answer. 

Perhaps, he should just ask her. They were alone, the butlers were in the quarters, the ladies and gents were out on their own dates or their own accord. Aurelie was in her office, most likely reviewing or mulling over something.

He should just ask.

Alois took a deep breath to prepare to ask his questions but still all he did was observe as she continued to slice and dice the ingredients she'd brought out.

Out of habit, Alois pulled the ends of his hair and pursed his lips in thought.

"What is it?" Ephie questioned.

Alois nearly jumped. "Nothing."

Ephie smirked slightly. "You're a horrible liar, Alois. What is it?"

Close to pouting, Alois shrugged.

"You apparently," Ephie smiled. "have some questions you'd like to ask."

"Maybe." muttered Alois as he continued to pull on the end of his hair.

"Are you going to ask?"

"Maybe." 

Ephie refrained from laughing. Even if she had, it would definitely feel forced at this moment.

"Say  Ephie," Alois began but before he could finish the first of his sentence the power suddenly went out. Not just that, the air itself became different, heavier.

He'd felt this air before...

Where had he felt it?

"Do you think there was a power outage?" Alois wondered aloud not wanting the think of the tense and heavier air that hung about.

When he looked back over to Ephie he simply couldn't utter another thought. She looked completely different and felt completely cold. 

"Ephie...?"

Again, before he could finish his sentence, Ephie had jumped onto the counter and pushed herself off with one hand landing directly in front of Alois.

Within a flash, he heard a grunt, the swing of a sword and then complete silence. When he was finally able to focus, he observed who used to be Ephie.

Sword in hand, colorless eyes and nearly white hair, just who was this person whose face was now stained with small blood spatter?

"Ephie?"

"Silence." Ephie told Alois as she studied the kitchen. Eyes sharped and cold, they moved slowly ever inch of kitchen. Nothing, not a thing was even an inch out of place. 

So, they the man hadn't entered from here. Grabbing Alois by the hand, she lead them out of the kitchen through the back door hidden behind a cupboard. 

"When..?"

"Later, Alois." Ephie told him as she continued to move throughout the manor with such ease that it caught Alois off guard, not even he could see that well in such darkness.

"There are more than we expected," Ephie informed him as she continued down a narrow path. "I need to get you somewhere safe and handle the mess that's about to walk through our front doors."

"Mess? More than expected? What's going on, Ephie?"

Ephie looked back for a second. "Alois, all shall be explained later, for now; forgive me."

"Huh?"

Seconds later, Ephie pushed him into a small room and locked him inside.

"Sorry," Ephie said once more before heading back to the main entrance of her home.

As she made her way throughout the house, she sense two on her left.

Easily taken care of with her kanais, very cleaned, very precise.

She hadn't fought in so long she figured she'd be out of touch or at the very least rusty. Yet, everything felt wonderful.

And just as expected, Ephie smirked, they had literally entered through the front door.

Idiots. 

Plain and simple.

Moving quickly and quietly, Ephie expected the first level easily enough.

Apparently, only four had been told to hold the first floor. How simple minded of them. To think four on the first level would hold off anyone that came to aid, especially since three were too busy in finding treasures for themselves to take and sell. 

Four first level, meaning they'd send at least twice the amount to the second. Probably to subdue or kill those who'd fought or went for help. Third level, they wouldn't send in such terrible fighters.

Meaning, those on the second level are mere distraction for whoever guards Madame Gold.

Possibly, to also draw out the identity of that protector as well.

Meaning, these men weren't exactly idiots. There was someone pulling the strings. Moving swiftly, Ephie traveled upstairs to the second floor. Prepared for battle, she slid out the other panel from her thigh and pressed the small button on its' side. Doing so caused the blade to silently slide out.

Armed with both swords, Ephie roamed the second floor, blending with the shadows as if they were her second skin. 

Something, she thought, was off. She couldn't hear the footsteps of anyone, let alone the men that should be upstairs. Coming across one, she pursed her lips.

Already dead, huh?

Just who?

Freezing, Ephie grip on her swords tightened. Claude. It had to be. No one else was skilled enough to kill this easily, this cleanly. 

But if Claude was here on the second floor...who was with Aurelie?

Damn her, Ephie nearly growled. 

 

~*~*~

 

"So, this is what Madame Gold really looks like?" the tall, thin man spoke suddenly.

"I thought she was a redhead," the other said as they stood together in front of her desk.

The thin man shrugged his shoulders and carelessly waved his gun around. " The last time I saw her she had miles of gold hair."

"Wigs, huh?" 

"How surprising," Aurelie cut in smiling. "you actually have some type of intelligence, here I thought you two were just brainless."

Unphased, the heavier man laughed. "I actually like this one."

The thin man fixed his eyes on the Madame behind the desk. She didn't even look worried, she simply sat there. Completely relaxed.

"A shame, isn't it?" the thin man spoke with his partner. "But we have a job to do."

"A job?" Aurelie grinned and rested her chin in her hands. "So this isn't personal? Hmm, didn't figure it was." Aurelie tapped a finger against her cheek as she looked up at the two men. "Say, before you complete your job, how about giving me the name of whoever hired you?"

The thin man shrugged as the heavier man smiled. 

"I don't see a problem with that." The heavier man spoke before the thin man could interrupt. "Oliver. Oliver Pearce."

"Thank you," Aurelie smiled broadly and leaned back in her chair.

"She sure is a cool one," the thin man said as he raised his gun. "Real shame."

"It truly is," Aurelie agreed to their surprise. Before he could even think of pulling the trigger, Ephie was already flying. 

As if out of a film, Ephie had landed only a brief moment on the thin man's shoulders and with footwork that couldn't be seen snapped his neck before she had landed on the desk.

Tip of sword directly pressed against the neck of the heavy man, Ephie glared. It was the glare that was specifically designed to send chills down the coldest devil's back.

"What the bloody hell," the heavy man said as he peered up at the woman that stood before him. Swallowing, he tried to slowly move back just an inch but doing so caused the young woman to apply more pressure of that sharp point to his throat.

"Don't you just appear at the nick of time," Aurelie spoke easily, knowing that she probably shouldn't tease all too much when Ephie was in full assassin mode. 

"Drop it," Ephie told the heavy man not even bothering to pay any attention to Aurelie. "I won't ask again."

"That was asking?" the heavy man retorted as he dropped his weapon but as he did so, he saw a flash. What the hell? He thought to himself before he could comprehend what he saw, he felt something warm slide down his neck.

In fear, he clasped his hand against the wound that was no more than a mere scratch. 

"You're not going to die," Ephie informed him. "not yet, at least." 

"Please don't get any blood on the rug," Aurelie sighed as she watched the small amount of blood slowly drip from the sword. "do you have any idea how much money that cost?"

Ignoring her once more, Ephie sliced upward and moved at such speed Aurelie couldn't quite make out what she was doing. Then before Aurelie received a chance to take a peek, Ephie had kicked the heavy man so far back that it was impossible to tell now.

Ephie glowered at Aurelie who was just smiling up at her.

"Idiot." Ephie growled. "Where's Claude?"

"Some of the girls had returned a little too early," Aurelie spoke. "I had him go make sure they didn't get killed."

"Idiot." Ephie repeated as she hopped down from the desk and moved toward the darkness.

"Where's Alois?"

"Locked in a closet," Ephie said as she continued toward the man.

Aurelie sighed. "That's not what I meant when I said to protect him, Ephie."

Ephie looked back at Aurelie and with narrowed eyes and deliberately ran bloody blades across the large rug before disappearing.

"No need to be rude." Aurelie pouted as she stared at the small pools of red that now stained one of her favorite rugs. "Damn. That's never going to come out." 

Finally standing, Aurelie moved over to the window and smirked. "Oliver Pearce, huh? You've surely picked a fight with the wrong woman and I am hopeful you are prepared because this is far from over."


	8. Chapter 8

Sharp green eyes continuously glared at the silhouette of the woman on the third floor as his car began to drive off.

Idiots, all of them. Pathetic idiots. Just how, he angrily thought, did a couple of girl manage to survive two of the toughest thugs he knew?

What a waste of time, Oliver frowned, a waste of time and effort. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Oliver leaned back in his seat and slumped. 

He'd lost.

Not only did he lose but he lost to a woman. There was nothing more that could piss him off than losing to someone that he deemed unworthy of losing to.

"Master Pearce," his second in command, Henry, began, "I believe we should call Master Phantomhive. He can easily take care of this situation."

Not only did he lose to a woman but now he was honestly considering going to that kid for help. Still, he wasn't stupid, if he launched a second attack upon the House of Gold without informing Master Phantomhive...

He didn't even want to go there.

"Imbeciles," Oliver groaned. "my own fault for not hiring better men."

Henry pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and held it out for Oliver. "Master Phantomhive doesn't appreciate poachers," Henry reminded him with a grim smirk. "just think of what he might do to those he did not give blessing to work and not only did they not receive his blessing but once again, they're poaching."

Oliver laughed humorless. If there was one thing he could say about Master Phantomhive was that he was ruthless.

Ruthless and cold hearted. 

"I suppose," Oliver grinned wickedly as he took the phone. "it is my duty to report all illegal and unbless actions to the Master. I am sure he'd appreciate handling this situation for me."

Perhaps, he'd kill Madame Gold, he thought pleasantly as he dialed. He'd kill her and make her an example for those who even think about poaching or starting up a business without his blessing.

"Yes?"

"Master Phantomhive," Oliver beamed when he'd answered after the third ring. "sorry for the late night interruption but I have an incident to report that needs your direct attention."

 

~*~*~

 

Aurelie was still in her office when the chaos had finally settled. Her girls still remained clueless and in their rooms until they were given permission to come out.

The bodies of the men who'd intruded her home were down in the basement until they could figure out what the fucking hell they were going to do with them.

Fucking fuck, fuck hell, just fuck, Aurelie groaned as she began to pace her office. Just bloody fuck. Fuck his and his fucking face. That slimy bastard, Oliver Pearce, just fuck him and his fucking ugly piece of shit face. FUCK. Aurelie ran a hand through her hair.

Who the hell in fucking Satan's ville gave him the damn right to invade her home? Her business? That gross pig fuck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ephie called out as she settled in her corner seat. 

"FUCK." Aurelie spoke aloud as she continued to pace. "There are my thoughts. Just fuck, fuck fuckey fuck fuck. Damn Oliver Pearce to the depths of Satan's ass."

Ephie raised a brow and tried to refrain from laughing. "Well, that's a new one. The depths of Satan's ass, huh?"

Aurelie glared at her and still smiled. "Yes, the depths of Satan's ass, where it belongs. And what the actual fuck are we going to do with those bodies? Just what the shit-fuck are we going to do Ephie?"

Ephie smiled and shrugged. "Send Pearce to the depths of Satan's ass?" 

Aurelie managed to barely stop herself from laughing. "Stop it," she ordered.

"Let's do it," Ephie continued. "To the depths of Satan's ass, he shall go."

"Ephie," Aurelie laughed and began to rub her temples as she leaned against the wall for support. "you're ruining a good...I don't know, whatever this is, you're ruining it. Please stop."

"I don't think I can," Ephie chuckled. "you honest to God said he could go to the depths of Satan's ass, that's not something that can be avoided."

"What is this about Satan's ass? And what the actual hell are you?" Alois barged in and pointed to Ephie. 

"That's where Aurelie wants to send this Pearce guy, directly into the depths of Satan's ass. As for me, well, that's a story."

"She's an assassin." Aurelie informed him and groaned. "What the bloody fucking hell are we going to do with those things in the basement?"

"An assassin and the depths of Satan's ass..." Alois said aloud. "What type of madhouse did this turn into?"

"The best kind," Ephie beamed at him.

Alois didn't know whether it was their sanity or his own that should be in question. "I am very confused at this very moment."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." Ephie told him as Aurelie went back into her silent tangent since she was once again pacing. "What would you liked to be explained first?"

"Well, what's with the whole depths of Satan's ass thing?" Alois questioned.

"Simple, we were attacked tonight by the men who work for a man by the name of Oliver Pearce, apparently he doesn't like our business getting all the attention. 

"They've been watching us for months but never took any actions until now that is and because he took action, I had to take action and that just pisses Aurelie off. As you can plainly see.

"Now all she can think of is shoving Oliver Pearce into the depths of Satan's ass." Ephie explain easily as she crossed her legs and watched Aurelie pace.

Alois opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing seem to come out. 

A couple of times he decided to shut his mouth but still it would open to say something but the words just didn't come out.

What the hell was he suppose to say? Especially with Ephie acting as this was an everyday occurrence. As he struggled to comprehend, he found himself laughing.

"Aurelie wants to shove someone into the depths of Satan's ass?"

"Yes," Ephie agreed, chuckling herself.

Aurelie glowered at the both of them. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"THE DEPTHS OF SATAN'S ASS!" Alois laughed as he flopped onto one of the seats. "How did you come up with that? To the depths of Satan's ass Aurelie shall shove him." He continued in an exaggerated tone.

"How can you two be laughing right now?" Aurelie stressed as she looked at them astonished. "Do you not understand the situation?"

"And you," Alois laughed as he ignored Aurelie. "you're an assassin?"

"Master assassin," Ephie nodded solemnly. "I've been training since I was a child."

Alois just shook his head. "Honestly, I am not surprised."

Aurelie threw her hands up. "You two are mad and exasperating. Can we please take this situation a tad bit more seriously?"

"I was shoved and locked in a closet," Alois told her. "for like hours, I am taking this seriously."

"I had to carry several bodies to the basement," Ephie followed his example. "I am also taking this seriously."

"You did?" Alois asked.

"Mmm." Ephie nodded.

"Gross."

"Extremely."

Aurelie slammed her palm to her forehead and took a deep breath. What in the world was she going to do with these two?

They just didn't seem like they had a care in the world. They'd just been attacked, she was a target for assassination and they were laughing and talking as if nothing had even happened.

Taking a deep breath, Aurelie willed herself to calm down and to think rationally.

"Alois," Aurelie began. "to your room, now please. If you remember carefully I only agreed to let you work if you didn't involve yourself with the dangerous parts of the business; this counts as dangerous."

Not able to come up with a sound argument Alois stood slowly and sighed. "Just when things were starting to get interesting." Alois waved a hand at Ephie and Aurelie before he exited the office but remained just outside the door with his ear close to the wall.

"Can you please get serious now?" Aurelie asked Ephie who'd straightened her shoulders.

"Are you finally thinking straight?" Ephie tossed a question back at her.

Aurelie smiled and went to sit behind her desk. "Obviously."

"Good."

"Damages?" Aurelie began as she crossed her legs and drummed her fingers against the desk. 

"Minimal," Ephie reported. "I got a little knife happy before moving to the second floor. I believe one of the vases was crashed due to that. 

"The second floor has no damages as far as I could tell. Not much clean up is needed on the second floor as well, as for the first, well...again I got knife happy. As for what happen up here, no damages."

"No damages?" Aurelie quizzed as her eyes lowered to her rug. "None whatsoever?"

Ephie smirked. "None that weren't deserved at least."

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

Aurelie grinned and continued to drum her fingers against the desk. "Any ideas about what we could do about the bodies in my basement?"

"Burying them in the yard is far too idiotic, even for you," Ephie told her. "we'll have to dispose of them in which there would be no connection to the House of Gold. It's the only way."

"I agree, just how are we going to manage to do that?"

Ephie pursed her lips as she mentally went through the list of possible ways to get rid of the bodies completely. There were several things that could prove useful but still, in some way they could lead a trail right back to the House of Gold.

Hmm, Ephie continued to think as she began to twirl the tips of her hair around a single finger. Something easy, fast working and leaves no trace...

Just what was that?

"Perhaps," Ephie thought aloud. "Claude may be of some use right now?"

Aurelie looked at Ephie surprised. Asking Claude for help wasn't something  Ephie normally suggested, ever. She must really be stumped. 

As usual, Claude appeared as if he could sense that he was going to be called for at any second.

"Madame, how may I be of assistance?" 

Aurelie studied her butler carefully. There wasn't a single thing out of place nor did he have a single drop of blood or anything on his clothes. His golden eyes were the same as they always were. It was interesting, very interesting, just how unphased he could be.

"Do you have a single notion on how we can handle the bodies in the basement? We can't just leave them down there, so is there any help you can offer."

"Preferably," Ephie continued after Aurelie. "one that doesn't lead a physical trail back to the House of Gold."

Gold eyes moved from Aurelie to Ephie. "Just a physical trail?" he questioned.

"Any other trail can only cause reasonable doubt and hearsay, it's not as dangerous as a physical trail that offers undeniable evidence." Ephie explained simply as she moved out of her seat to stand in front of Claude. "Obviously, buying someone's silence if far easier than finding someone willing to go to such extreme measures as ruining evidence. Don't you agree?" 

Claude offered his signature smirk to her as he pressed his glasses back in place. "I do."

Such insight, he thought to himself as he watched Ephie smirk back, she obviously felt as if she won some kind of battle. 

How intriguing she was. 

"So," Ephie continued. "do you have any suggestions?"

Claude thought for a moment. There was someone from his past that could provide useful and given that he was insane and enjoyed experiments, supplying him with these bodies would just apply in their favor.

Still...he was an informant once upon a time ago...

And not his informant.

"There is someone," Claude began. "who would take the bodies off our hands and dispose of them for us. He's rather reliable and easily bought."

Aurelie wasn't that surprised that he knew someone just like that. Ephie didn't seem all that surprised either but she did seem slightly impressed. 

"Very well," Aurelie nodded. "who?"

Claude actually smiled causing both women in the room to ogle for a slight second. "Dr. Adrian Craven, also known as the Undertaker."


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Adrian Craven was in deep speculation of the latest body brought into him.It was his job to determine cause of death and he just enjoyed the mystery of it all far too much.

The body in front of him was that of a young male who'd been found in an alley. Bruised, bloody, and shot to all hell.

Overkill, Adrian decided the minute he saw the body. Someone obviously hated this man with such passion to go so far. Yes, Adrian thought smugly, how interesting humans were. How very interesting that they could pushed so far to kill in such a way that showed just how they felt about their victims. Oh, how he wished he could take this body away from here and play, just for a little bit.

Yet he was duty bound, especially with his assistant hovering over him. 

How annoying he was.

His assistant stood closely, taking notes and measurements that Dr. Craven had informed him to begin. Still, he just preferred being this close to Dr. Craven for no other reason than the man was just amazing. From his tall and lean figure, to the long grey hair he had forever tied back. Even so, grey hair fell from the sides to frame his face and on the left side, he had that hair braided. 

If only, the assistant thought, he could always see those chartreuse eyes. Unfortunately, Dr. Craven only felt the need to pin back his bangs when working.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Adrian asked his assistant, slightly annoyed by the ringing of the phone.

Coming out his daze, the young man apologized and quickly moved to answer the phone.

"It's for you, Dr. Craven."

"I'm busy," he answered as he took over his assistant's work.

"Sorry," the assistant said. "he is rather persistent, he says he's an old friend. Claude." the assistant paused for the last name. "Claude Faustus."

A smile slowly spread across Adrian's face as he walked over and held out his hand for the phone. "Go finish him up," he ordered.His assistant nodded and frantically hurried back over the body.

"And here I thought you were dead," Adrian spoke casually as he sat upon the desk.

"The dead don't always stay dead." 

"Or they just don't know when to stay dead." Adrian laughed wickedly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How would you like to take some bodies off my hands?"

Adrian continued to laugh wickedly. He was so delighted, he couldn't receive such a better phone call.

"What perfect timing you have. Where shall I be going?"

Claude smiled over the phone as he gave his specific directions and instructions.

"Very well," Adrian said as he hung up and began taking off his lab coat. "I'll leave the rest to you, Max."

"Yes, sir." Max replied shakily as he watched Adrian. 

"Be sure to do excellent work," Adrian called as he unpinned his bangs, letting a river of grey cover his eyes. 

"Of course." his assistant replied as he watched Adrian disappear out the door.

 

~*~*~

 

Aurelie sat not completely relaxed. So she casually sipped her tea to avoid pacing again.

"Perhaps, you should go lay down," Ephie suggested after a minute. "I'm sure Claude and I can handle the rest from here."

"I'm fine." Aurelie sighed and recrossed her legs. "I am just unsure about this."

Ephie shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose it's a little unnerving but given that we had no other options, this is truly the best."

The best? Aurelie thought and took another sip of her tea. A friend of Claude's? He had friends? Shaking her head she peered out one of the windows. Just what type of man could be friends with someone like Claude?

It made her uneasy.

There was no way she was going to let such a man roam around her house without watching him herself. There was just no way.

Looking down at her watch, Aurelie was surprise that it was just a little past midnight. It felt like they'd been up for much, much longer.

How, she wondered, was it only past midnight when so much has happened?

When three quick taps echoed throughout the kitchen, Aurelie frowned.

So he was here.

Claude's friend has arrived.

Prepare for the worst, Aurelie mentally told herself as Ephie rose easily.

Slightly jealous of her easy nature and controlled and calm appearance, Aurelie forced herself to do the same.

Claude was already at the door as was his duty. When the door opened to reveal the man who waited casually in the door, Aurelie's mouth almost fell in surprise.

He looked normal. Completely normal.

The man wore a smoke colored button up under a sable black vest, obviously tailored black dress slacks and a black trench coat that fell to his knees. His grey hair was long and fell around him almost like mist.

A smile formed slowly as he walked into her home after a second.

"Not a very hard place to miss," the man spoke to Claude easily.

"I am pleased you found your way easily," Claude spoke formally as always. "Let me introduce you. Madame Gold, Madame Silver this is Adrian Craven."

Adrian examined both women easily enough. The one that shared his hair color was an interesting piece of work. He took a few moments to let his eyes roam over her before they flashed over to the raven haired woman.

Well, well, aren't you a bundle of nerves behind a hard shell? Adrian thought as his eyes moved over her face. He could see the stress in the smallest of micro-expression. Yet, she didn't waver.

How interesting.

"A pleasure," Adrian grinned. "to make your acquaintance."

"A pleasure?"  Aurelie repeated questioningly. "This is no such pleasure."

Surprised, Adrian keep the smile on his face and didn't offer a reply.

Furious that he seemed unphased Aurelie huffed. "Messy, is what this is. Messy and disgusting."

"It is the messy and disgust of my business that's going to save yours." Adrian pointed out boldly.

Ephie, who had faded into the background along with Claude watched the exchanged.

My, my, she thought to herself as Aurelie shot daggers at Adrian, what an unsuspecting scene to unfold right in front of her.

Adrian's smiled never dimmed or fell, he seemed to be toying with Aurelie and he knew it, Ephie observed. How curious, no one was really able to toy with Aurelie unless she wanted to be toy with. And yet, here he was, doing so as if he was born to toy with people.

Dismissing him, Aurelie stance changed yet again. It went from nerved wrecked to ice queen nearly instantaneously.

"To think you take such pleasures in something so distasteful makes you no different from the scum in which hired them."

"Scum am I?" Adrian laughed blissfully. "This scum has two working legs and the ability to walk out of a door as easily as he walked in."

Oooo, Ephie thought as she carefully watched the pair of them. 

"Then where would you be?" Adrian continued brilliantly. "I know where. You'd fall back into your piles of nerves, unable to think of what to do next. Who knows, you might even have to get those precious hands of yours dirty if the scum was to leave. So, Madame Gold, what is it going to be?"

Baffled, Aurelie couldn't refrain from looking down at her own hands. The pale shade of rose she'd chose for her nails gleamed as she tried to image if those nails would have to dig into the clothes of the decease in order to bury them or get rid of them...

Unimaginable. He'd won.

Aurelie looked back up at the man but kept herself composed. He'd won.

Adrian's brows furrowed even though that smile of his didn't fade a bit. Studying her face closer, he saw that she'd accepted that he was a necessary evil and knew she'd lost their little game but there was nothing else.

No breaking. No new nerves. She was completely composed.

Adrian felt his hand come to his chin in thought, a recently developed habit of his, as he continued to study her.

Interesting.

Truly an interesting puzzle.

Before they could go another round, Ephie stepped out from the background. "Shouldn't I show you were the bodies are?"

And this one, Adrian frowned slightly. This one, he couldn't get a good read on. Returning his smile, Adrian put that away for later.

"Very well."

Aurelie watched as Ephie lead Adrian to the basement from the kitchen and sighed.

Taking her tea cup to the sink she dumped out the remains and reached up to the cabinet. Doing so, she grabbed a wine glass.

"Have a drink with me," Aurelie told Claude as she grabbed a second glass. 

Claude offered Aurelie's favorite Pinot Noir as she sat down. With a nod, Claude poured the wine before sitting down next to her.

Taking a long drink, Aurelie felt much more relaxed than she had in the past however many hours.

"You're rather insightful, Claude," Aurelie began as she swirled her wine glass. "do you think they'll try this again?"

Claude had taken a few sips before he answered her question.

"Honestly, I don't see them planning another attack on the manor." Claude told her. "They've lost the element of surprise and failed horribly."

"The voice of reason, you are." Aurelie grinned slightly as she took another drink. "Here I am thinking only of another impeding attack."

"It's only natural for one to consider another possible attack," Claude informed easily. "especially after one has already experience a first attack. It's basic instincts to prepare or run."

"I suppose you're right."

Claude smirked and took another drink. 

"I'm not one to run," Aurelie told him or herself, whichever, she said it. "Nor will I ever run. This is mine. No one is going to change that."

"Cheers, Madame Gold."

"Aurelie," she corrected before offering a small smile. "Cheers."

They briefly touched glasses before she polished off her remaining wine and poured herself another glass. Sipping, she thought of Adrian Craven. The man was fatuous.

It simply annoyed her that he was able to beat her at her own game. 

Not just her own game but a game she played on a regular basis. Even more annoying, he was a mystery and just intriguing down to his stupid shoes.

Jerk.

Taking another large drink, Aurelie wondered who exactly he was and how had he come to know of Claude and how did Claude come to know him?

"Say Claude, how did you come to know Adrian?"

Claude pressed his glasses up and crossed his legs. "That is a story of a lifetime. A private one, at that."

"Oooo, secrets." Aurelie teased and took another drink. "Secrest just makes for more curiosity." 

Claude smirked and finished his first glass before he decided on a second. "Perhaps it does. I'm still not going to tell you the story."

Aurelie pouted. "That's no fun."

"Fun can often lead to trouble."

"Speaking from personal experience."

Thinking of his past, he nodded stiffly. "Yes."

Just what past experience of fun caused his trouble, Aurelie wondered.

Knowing he wouldn't answer she didn't bother asking. "Say Claude, what do you think those two are doing right now?"

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

Aurelie made a sound and went back to her wine.

 

~*~*~

 

Ephie huffed out her breath as she descended back down to the basement.

"Oh, it was the last one, thank mother Mary." Ephie groaned as she leaned against the wall.

Adrian was standing in the middle of the basement beaming and unphased though he'd carried just as many.

"You're a strange one." Ephie told him.

"As are you." 

"Fair enough."

Together, they went back to the kitchen where only Claude and a single wine glass remained. Leaving Claude to show Adrian off, Ephie left them and decided to retire for the night as well.


	10. Chapter 10

A young man sat behind a large desk with papers spread across it.  Picking one up, he read the reviews offered and presented in a nice little bow. He put that one down and picked up another and read of promise and raw talent.

He read each carefully and studied the pictures that he'd gathered beforehand. 

They were rather good and showed of the promise and talent he'd read about previously. Still, there was something off.

Reaching for his phone, he dialed a number quickly and spoke with a close friend of his from the bank.

Moving to the double monitors that rested on his desk, he checked his email and read over the financial and business portfolio that he'd been sent.

Bingo, he thought as he researched the gross network of similar businesses with the same promise and raw talent.

Thanking the man on the other end of the line, he hung up and continued his research.

A knock soon interrupted his thoughts as a man walked in, formally dressed as always.

"Young Master," the man spoke in voice that melted. "it's rather late, don't you think you should retire for the night?"

Elbows resting on the desk, the young boy linked his hands and rested his chin upon them. Deep blue eyes sparkled with engrossment as dark red eyes enlightened with curiosity.

"Has something happened?" the man asked.

"Oh yes," the young man responded with enthusiasm. "it appears that we are going to have to do a thorough investigation before taking any action but yes, something interesting has finally happened."

Taking a couple of reports and pictures, the young man rose and walked the small distance to the man that waited by the door.

Handing him everything, the young boy grinned happily.

"This is going to be a fun one," the young man told him.

The man looked over to the young man and offered a smile. "And when would you like to begin your investigation, young master?"

"Something interesting is finally occurring," the young man informed him again. "there isn't any possible way I am going to put this on the back burner."

"When do we leave, young master?"

The young man thought for a second and ran a hand through his tousled dark indigo colored hair. "I say we leave sometime tomorrow or the day after."

"Very well," the man responded and took a good look at the reports and photos. "and what is so interesting about this place, sir?"

"What does it appear to be?"

"It looks like an ordinary manor that runs as a photography and modeling agency." he answered as he read through the reports. "It matches what's said here nearly exactly."

"Too exactly?" the young man prompted. 

"Young master?"

"I received a call earlier tonight," the young man began as he took the picture of the manor. "this place is known as the Gold Manor, the photography and modeling agency as stated in the papers and reports.

"But in all reality, Gold Manor is just an alias. It's true name is The House of Gold. A brothel being managed by two women known as Madame Gold and Madame Silver."

"This is a brothel?"

"It is, apparently," the young man continued. "as far as I have been informed it has been operating in Pearce's territory. So, we're going to go investigate."

"Do you know the identities of the Madames?"

The young man shook his head. "Partially, Madame Silver doesn't take much care in hiding her identity as Madame Gold. Madame Silver is apparently a woman by the name Sophie Chambers."

"Why do you think that is?"

Frowning, the young man sighed. "It's currently unclear. It is surprising that one Madame would be so careless while the other isn't... Which is another thing that makes this so interesting.

"But that could be because the more I tried to dig up any more information on Sophie Chambers, that wasn't just the basic story. So many walls and red flags were raised and I was kicked out every single time. This House of Gold, is definitely worth checking into."

"So it seems."

"We leave," the young man said. "tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

 

~*~*~

 

Sprawled in her bed, Aurelie woke yawning and next to a nearly empty bottle of Pinot. 

Oops, Aurelie thought as she held up the bottle and searched her bed for the wine glass she recalled also bringing with her.

Whoa, spinning room.

Not cool.

Who gave anyone permission to turn her bedroom into a roller coaster as she slept?

Severe punishment!

Whoever did this, shall receive severe punishment.

Hugging the bottle to her chest, Aurelie tried to stand on her bed to overlook her room but someone swapped out her comfortable bed for a water bed.

SEVERE.

PUNISHMENT.

She screamed in her head as she pouted.

"I didn't want a water bed. I want my old bed." She whined as she plopped back down and let herself slide off the edge of the bed.

Hitting it, she slowly got back up. Stupid water bed, I didn't want you.

"My, my," Ephie said as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"EPHIE!" Aurelie whined as she threw herself onto. "Someone swapped my bed out with a water bed and made the room spin, kill them. Kill them all!"

Taking the bottle of wine from her, Ephie placed it on the closest surface and guided Aurelie to her master washroom.

"I want them all dead!" Aurelie continued as she giggled a bit. "Kill them all and get that strange man to come and collect their bodies."

"As soon as you get cleaned up."

"Noooow."

Ephie helped remove Aurelie's clothes since she was the equivalent of a three year old at the moment. 

Moving to the walk in shower, Ephie turned it on and pushed Aurelie into the warm spray.

"No wonder you've slept through most of the morning," Ephie sighed as she opened the door at the end of the washroom that led to the huge walk in closet. Picking out an outfit, Ephie laid it out for her and sat on the circled cushion that laid in the middle of the closet.

Aurelie sat in the walk in shower with her face upward, letting herself get washed completely over. Slowly, very slowly but surely she was no longer feeling drunk but seriously hungover.

Not wanting to move from that spot, Aurelie hugged her knees and prayed that vomiting would not be part of her hangover.

Looking up when there was a tap on the glass, Ephie stood with a glass of water and what looked like two small white capsules.

Moving very slowly, Aurelie took the two capsules and drowned them down with the water.

"We need you to get out of this muck soon," Ephie told her as she reached over to grab the shampoo. "apparently, we're going to have guest today, that aren't clientele. They want to know more about the agency running at Gold Manor. They've called ahead of time, to give us notice."

Aurelie's dimmed eyes sharpened. "Excuse you?"

"Exactly."

"Did they say where they were from? A paper? Magazine? Hell, some blog?"

Ephie just shook her head. 

Aurelie groaned as she reluctantly began to wash her hair thoroughly. "They could have at least given us a couple of days notice at the max a week's notice before deciding to just arrive at the manor."

"Perhaps, they're that dim-witted."

"Let us hope so."

Ephie nodded. "I've already informed Claude and Alois, they're informing the others."

"Good, good, do we have an estimate of when they'll be arriving?"

"Sometime this afternoon, most likely during tea time." Ephie informed as she looked down at her watch. They had plenty of time, still, it wasn't enough. 

"And the clients scheduled for today?" 

"I've informed the morning clients," Ephie reported as she moved away from the shower to dry her hands. "I've already scheduled for the mass email to be sent out before any of the afternoon clients arrive."

Aurelie nodded as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and moved on to quickly washing the smell of wine from her body.

Annoyed, Aurelie snatched her fluffy robe from its hook as she turned off the water.

"Just who in their right mind comes to someone's business without giving at least a couple days notice?"

"Seems you're feeling better."

"Because I'm annoyed." Aurelie growled as she traveled to her closet and examined the clothes laid out, swapping out a couple of pieces, Aurelie continued with her routine.

"Well," Ephie smiled. "please feel relieved that the mess of yesterday's events has been washed away and taken care of."

"Thank you, Ephie," Aurelie smiled. "Please, go check on everything."

Nodding, Ephie left Aurelie to her privacy and went to double check on everything.

 

~*~*~

 

A smile danced against his face as he enjoyed the ride to Gold Manor.

"Young master?" 

"Yes?"

"Why did you inform them of our arrival?"

"They'll obviously try to cover up and maintain their front as a modeling and photography agency. I just want to see how long they can maintain that front."

The man smirked as he sat across from the young man. Things have certainly changed since he was a young child fueled by revenge.

Now, he was an eager mind and a proud ruler of the things around him.

Truly, a remarkable master.

"Do you think they'll be able to maintain their facade in person?" the young man wondered aloud. "From what I can deduce is that most of these interviews about their agency was always done off site or at the paper's' offices. Never the manor, so just how long do you think they'll be able to manage?"

"Under your scrutiny?" The man smiled. "Not very long, if that's the case."

The young man laughed as he rested his cheek in his hand, three fingers spread across his cheek in the process as he looked out the window.

How long? He wondered to himself, would they be able to keep up their appearances before they slipped and failed entirely?

And just what would they do afterwards?

They were operating without his blessing and on another's territory, he'd surely have to take action, and when he did what would they do?

Beg? Run? Bargain?

The young man smiled as he thought of the possible outcomes of his visit. He surely hoped he'd be entertained and that the trip wouldn't be for nothing.

Afterall, they had to have something up their sleeve since they'd been operating without it ever reaching his knowledge until now.

I surely hope you don't disappoint, Madame Gold. 

 

~*~*~

 

Aurelie stood in front of the full length mirror and studied herself carefully. The sharp purple of the strappy bralette she wore, worked perfectly with the slate black of petite pencil skirt she matched with the same black blazer and six inch killer pumps.

She button the blazer and then sat at the vanity to apply careful makeup.

Aurelie wasn't Madame Gold today, she was a businesswoman. That's what she had to give off, that's what she'd achieve.

"You most definitely look like a business tycoon." Ephie smiled as she entered the walk in closet again. Aurelie turned and smiled back as she examined her outfit.

Ephie wore a black tube crop top paired with a tan gauze cardigan, evergreen colored high waisted, pleated skirt that fell just above her knees. Which were covered by black high socks that picked out of the tan colored knee length boots she'd matched with them.

"Come," Aurelie said and patted the empty spot next to her, when she did, Aurelie turned her to face away. "you forgot to do your hair."

"I was just going to leave it."

Aurelie shook her head as she began to style Ephie's hair. 

"Nervous, aren't you?" 

"Extremely."

Ephie smirked. "Don't let them get to you. We're too smart for them. We'll come out victorious at the end."

"Of course, we will."


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at the manor was an entirely different thing than gazing at a photo. The manor, itself, seemed to be the perfect place for photographers that did landscapes or could set up a romantic scene to shoot people.There was even something rather whimsical about it, the young man observed as they drove up toward the house in their car.

When they'd finally pulled up to the large grand doors, the driver made it around to let them out. 

"Looks more intimidating up close," the young man muttered as he looked up at the manor. Looking around at the vast garden, he could see employees working dutifully and quiet. So far, this place did not even give a remote scent of being a brothel.

When they arrived to the front door, it was suddenly opened and the man who had opened it made both young man and his butler freeze.

The butler who opened the door offered a warm smile that had his gold eyes beaming. 

"Welcome to the Gold Manor," Claude spoke pleasantly as his mind was in full swing of red alerts, sirens, and the need to run. "Would you please accompany me inside?"

"What kind of game is this?" the young man growled at the butler, who only offered a puzzled glaze.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Don't fuck with me, Claude," the young man continued. "how the hell are you alive?"

"A question I'd like an answer to, as well." the man said, moving closer. Red eyes sizzling to pink.

"Claude," a voice called from inside. "have our guests arrive?"

Claude looked inside and was grateful Aurelie had decided to show up. "Yes ma'am, I was just about to escort them inside myself."

Aurelie appeared in the doorway then smiling. She observed the young man with deep blue eyes who wore a simple suit with a pull over vest and oxfords. The man next to him, wore a dark elegant suit, pure black hair that fell loose on the left side, framing a painfully beautiful face.

"Allow me to make introductions," Claude began but Aurelie put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "Please, I can make my own introductions, can you please go prepare the tea."

"Very good, ma'am." Claude said as he disappeared back into the house.

Aurelie remained where she was and kept a controlled look on her face. "I'm Aurelie Grant, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister?"

"Phantom," Ciel lied with a pleasant smile.

" And this is Sebastian," the young man said as his eyes refocused on the woman in front of him. " You may call me Ciel."

"A pleasure Ciel, Sebastian," Aurelie said as she motioned them to enter as she stepped back. "Please come in, we'll continue our conversation in my downstairs study."

"This is a rather impressive estate." Ciel continued as he followed her lead to the study, examining everything that his eyes laid on carefully.

Aurelie nodded in agreement. "It was my grandmother's. She left the estate and everything in it to me when she passed. I haven't changed very much, updated plenty but most of the house is as it always was." She informed casually as she slide open the doors to the study.

The study itself was more masculine than any other part of the house, given that it was the only room you'd ever find her grandfather in.

"Please," Aurelie motioned to the chairs that rested in front of the larger than life desk. "make yourself comfortable, Claude will bring our tea soon."

"And how long has Claude worked for you?"

Strange question to start off with, Aurelie thought to herself as she sat at the head of the desk. "He originally worked for my father while I was attending to my higher education. 

"Then my father shipped him  to come and work for me when I inherited the estate because the staff that worked for my grandmother were all ready to retire or move on. Claude has since hired his own staff that work beneath him. He's an excellent butler."

She was telling the truth, Ciel thought as he sat at one of the chairs. This was surprising information.

"I see." Ciel said as he examined the room once more before continuing. "I'd like to know the ends and outs of your business. What exactly does a photography and modeling agency ensue?"

Aurelie crossed her legs under the large desk and gave him a wicked smile.

"Do you have any idea what a photography agent does every day?" She questioned and then gave a sigh. "Photography agents are sales managers. The first and foremost thing we must do is sale photos. Meaning we connect, share, and help find creativity in the things people see every day. Of course that's not all we do, we also have to market our product. We have to promote our works to the people and let them know that our artist exist and that they're here to show you a special part of the world that only they can capture.

"Then of course, there is social media. We have to keep up with the trends and the progress of the world that is forever moving forward. This is also a useful tool in promoting our photographers.

"Photographers are also considered therapist. We listen and advise our customers in what they hope to capture and keep as treasures. As well as editors that take the regular photos given to us and make them sparkle or restore them to their former glory.

"Next is scheduling. We have to be able to maintain a very tight schedule and there can be no room for error otherwise you risk throwing off a whole year's' worth of appointments and promises. That doesn't make for very happy customers."

Taking a break to gather her breath, Aurelie offered a smug look to Ciel. Just try to catch me off guard, just try.

Just then, a knock interrupted her before she could continue her explanation. "Enter." Claude entered along with a tea tray he held in his hands.

"Set it on the table," Aurelie ordered as she rose from her chair and when to the small sitting area that laid in front of the windows that oversaw the garden. "Please, let us enjoy our tea over here."

Waiting for them to take the lead, Aurelie followed behind and sat across from them. "I'll pour, if you don't mind Claude, if you can please go fetch Ephie. I'm sure Ciel would enjoy to hear her side of the business as well."

"Very well, ma'am."  Claude stated before he disappeared.

"Her side?" Ciel questioned as he followed Claude's movements until he could no longer.

Aurelie smiled as she poured their tea. "Ephie handles the models, she herself is a photographer but there was a time when she herself tried to model. She didn't make it but she understands and wants to help others achieve their goals."

"I see," Ciel said as he sipped his tea and nearly frowned. They were far to knowledgable about things that he hadn't accounted for. Even he must admit, he was slightly lost in her explanation of photography. "Please, continue."

"Let's see, other than all that I'd just have to point out that we're also negotiators. Photographers have to be able to negotiate everything from fees to determining scheduling and also accounting for our clients budget. As of now, we're small, we do mostly small time magazine or websites. We occasionally do wedding events and parties."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian before he set down his teacup and peered at Aurelie. "I must say being a photographer is no easy fleet."

"You're preaching to the choir," Aurelie sipped her tea and crossed her legs. "I've always had a passion for photography starting this business with Ephie is just a wonderful dream come true."

"Do you just run the business or do you find yourself with a camera often?" Ciel questioned as he remained cautious and doubtful. Too well prepared, like students who had studied for an examine. 

Everything was too well paced and thought out. They'd prepared and planned well.

Aurelie looked out the window and sighed sadly. "Not as often as I want to. There is so much to the business that I handle that time doesn't keep still for a picture or two. But there are those lovely rare occasions that I am able to use my camera all day."

He could sense her passion for photography wasn't a facade or a joke but still, these answers are far too prepared and rehearsed.

"Are there any other questions?"

"Well, you've answered what your photographers do but what is it that  _ you _ do?"

"Everything in between." Aurelie answered. "I book flights, hotels, handle transactions, arrange meetings, promote, manage, listen to the complaints of my photographers. Pay roll, scheduling, and so on."

Ciel took a deep breath and nodded. "That's incredible."

"Thank you."

Amused, Aurelie recrossed her legs and looked back out into her gardens. "Come," she told them as she moved over to one of the tall windows and opened it. "my specialty is landscapes, I enjoy them far more than people who grow stiff after a couple of minutes of posing."

Moving out of their way, Aurelie allowed Sebastian and Ciel to look out the window at the garden were a man-made pond reflected the faded sunlight through the several tries it laid under.

"It's it beautiful?"

"Indeed." Ciel agreed. 

Before either of them could ask each other a question, there was a flash of bright white light and the sound of a door closing.

Two sets of eyes flashed over to the door where a woman who checked her camera was standing. Silvery grey curls spiraled around her face before she tossed them over her shoulder and offered a generous smile.

"I'll have to make a copy for you," the woman said as raised the camera once more and aimed it directly at Aurelie.

"Do it and die."  

The woman laughed pleasantly as deep blue eyes softened from their annoyed confused and red ones narrowed slightly.

"Ciel Phantom, Sebastian, allow me to introduce you to my partner, Ephie Chambers."  Aurelie spoke softly.

Ephie walked over to Aurelie's side and smiled once more. "Pleasure." she said as she offered her hand. 

The first to take it was Ciel, who was surprised at the firm grasp. When he released her hand, she offered it to Sebastian who'd caught her eye the moment she entered the room.

He was very handsome, with a face like sin and eyes like heaven. What a strange mixture.

Sebastian took her hand for only a brief moment as he studied her. Ciel noticing something only he could shoved Sebastian and offered a smile to Ephie.

"I'm told you handle the models?"

Ephie nodded. "My role is not that extreme. I'm merely a caretaker that handles everything from waking up the models to getting them where they need to be. But I can go into more depth if you'd like."

"Please do," Ciel said as he took Ephie's arm and lead her away from Sebastian.

Laughing, Ephie nodded and sat down at the table. "Well, let's see." she began as she tilted her head to the side in thought. "Honestly, the modeling portion isn't all that big. I'm a giant manager.

"I find men or women that just have this ability to captivate with nothing more than their face and I make them over. I dress them, style them, help with their poses. Listen to their problems, help them overcome their insecurities.

"And when they've outgrown their work here, I help them transition. It's not always leaving what you know for something completely different.

"Aside from all that, I take photographs." Ephie grinned as she raised her Nikon. "I could tell you every outside function of this camera and if you have the time everything inside as well.

"This camera, specifically has thirty-three outside functions." Ephie informed Ciel as she tossed more curls behind her shoulder. "This one here for example is exposure compensation button as well as aperture button and flash compensation button. The second button here, is the shutter release button.

"I feel like I'm in photography class." Aurelie muttered. "Miss Chambers, may we excuse the lesson for another date?"

Ephie grinned teasingly at Aurelie. “Sure.”

"Are you guys leaving me out of the fun stuff again!?" Alois charged forward, his face full pout as he boasted himself up onto the desk and crossed his legs.

"Alois," Aurelie scolded as her head fell back. "we're in the meeting."

"And I'm in the middle of a mid-life crisis," Alois whined as he laid back on his hands. "I'm so incredibly bored. I don't want to be left out of any of the fun stuff anymore."

"A meeting is fun?" Ephie questioned.

Alois gave a flirty smile to Ciel. "It is when men like these two are involved." Ephie laughed as Aurelie groaned.

"Excuse this child," Aurelie apologized before turning her attention to Alois. "Alois Trancy Macken, go to your room now."

Obeying, Alois shot Ciel a wicked look before leaving.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Aurelie began as she rubbed her temples. "Please feel free to stay the night, Ephie come on, if I'm left alone I'll kill that boy."

"Understood," Ephie gave her goodbyes before following Aurelie out as two other butler's went in to show the boys to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

_ The little blonde bitch is alive? _ Ciel thought as he walked mindlessly ahead. He couldn't even be bothered to notice that Sebastian had been leading him by his shoulders, otherwise he'd would've smacked right into the wall ahead.

That blonde bitch is alive, Ciel thought repeated as if though it were a mantra. Completely oblivious, Ciel made an unexpected turn and nearly walked into one of the windows on the second floor. 

Sebastian pulled him by his shirt and shook his head as he made sure not to let his young master go wandering alone without guidance.

Ciel began to fidget with the rings he wore as he continued to replay the scene in his head over and over. 

It was impossible, he whined mentally, it was just impossible. Alois Trancy died a very long time ago there was no way that he just waltz into that study moments ago. It was just impossible.

That blonde monster was rotting in the ground... wasn't he? He had to be. 

Ciel stopped to lean against the wall just beside their door and put his head back. Maybe it was a coincidence of a simple name?  His thoughts raced back to the young man that flamboyantly sat on the large desk.

The face structure, sharp, triangular with eyes surrounded by thick lashes and the color of arctic glaciers. Pale hair styled in a mid-fade with a fringe, obvious attuned to the present style.

He definitely didn't look like Alois Trancy of his past, that's for sure. Far to mature.

Then again, the Alois he met in the study wore yoga pants with the ridiculous pairing of a crop top the shade of plums. That, at least, was very the Alois of the past. Especially, with his presence and attitude, those were a match as well.

Still, it was impossible for that blonde bitch to be alive. It just wasn't plausible.

Ciel could understand why Claude could still be bumping around but Alois?

It just didn't seem...

Coincidence. It was mere coincidence. That's all.

"Sir," one of the butlers working under Claude called to him. "this is your room," he smiled as he opened the door. "The belongings you've brought have been unpacked."

Ciel waved his dismissal as he shut the door behind him. He need time. Space. Logic. He needed logic.

The same butler called from behind the door. "I'll have someone fetch you for dinner." 

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed and tapped a single finger against his thigh. It was decided, he told himself, it was just coincidence. Nothing more nor less.

So, why did he feel like he was missing a big piece of the puzzle?

Apparently, a small investigation of the Gold Manor also known as the House of Gold, was going to prove difficult. Especially with those two loitering here. 

Just what was going on here? Not being able to think properly, Ciel left his room and began wandering around the manor. Not investigating, not even paying attention, he just roamed aimlessly around.

"Don't you just look like a fish out of water," Alois teased as he hopped down from the railing of the staircase. Ciel's eyes narrowed as Alois smiled devilishly. 

"Care for a tour?" Alois offered as he pulled the ends of his hair and studied the Ciel of present slowly.

He certainly grown up well, didn't he? Alois thought pleasantly as he looked up at a face that was no longer filled with youth and eyes that were the color of midnight against fair skin. He was taller, leaner, Alois noticed and refrained from licking his lips.

As always,  Alois grinned, he was just his type. Watching the surprised expression shift to grim, Alois pushed him back and laughed.

"What's with all this tension?" Alois teased as he began to descend down the stairs. "Coming?"

Unable to stop himself, Ciel followed behind him as Alois continued talking nonstop. He talked of the manor, the halls, the rooms, easy routes to take when you get lost. He informed him of the locations of the formal and informal dining halls. Alois often used his hands to talk and motion to the general locations of each room. The first stop they had was the parlor, where Alois, still in his barefoot, in yoga pants and ridiculous crop top plopped down on a couch.

"Usually," Alois began as he stifled a yawn. "we serve our guest here. It's just more comfortable. Anyways, if you go through that door---"

Alois cut himself off as he tilted his head to one side and listened carefully.

A smile unlike Ciel seen before, not one fitting for a sadistic child, Alois beamed as he stood up quickly. "To the kitchen!"

The kitchen they entered was large and stunning. The marble counters, the island, the breakfast nook were all sleek and dripped warmth and love. 

"Ephie, what you got there?" 

Ephie turned her attention away from the stove and gave a small smirk. "Oh, nothing really."

Alois pouted as he boasted himself onto the island counter as he simultaneously pulled Ciel into the fold. "He's hungry, as I am," Alois declared. "I don't see the problem with a little snack before dinner."

"And if this is dinner?"

Alois opened his mouth and then shut it. "Can you make us a snack then?"

"You're so spoiled." 

"Very." Alois agreed as Ephie moved away from the stove and began pulling out ingredients from the cupboard and refrigerator. 

Shaking her head, Ephie began to make the club sandwiches she had promised to make before everything went mad.

"Isn't she the best?" Alois asked Ciel who looked as though he was lost somewhere between the past, present, reality and fantasy.

Ciel looked at Alois and leaned his hip against the island as he folded his arms. What the bloody hell was going on here? Ciel wanted groan. Where was the sadistic asshole that tried to ruin his life?

This peppy blonde was not that guy and quite frankly it was annoying him beyond reason. He didn't want to like this Alois or find him amusing.

Alois poked Ciel in his shoulder hard and smirked. "So serious, you're going to get premature wrinkles." he told him as he pointed a thumb back toward Ephie. "What do you want on your sandwich?"

"Whatever works," Ciel told Ephie not paying attention to Alois, who pouted afterwards. To keep himself from smiling, Ciel pursed his lips and looked out the window.

Alois had plopped off the counter and began moving around, Ciel watched as he grabbed something from the pantry but before he could do much more, Ephie was there giving him a sour look.

"No fizzy drink until dinner," Ephie told him. 

"I wanted to have wine with my dinner though," Alois told her as he shifted under her arm and grabbed the fizzy drink. 

Shoving two plates in his hand, Ephie waved him off. "Out of my kitchen."

"Back to the parlor!" Alois announced as he handed Ciel his plate and traveled out of the kitchen.

Ciel was beginning to question this reality. Perhaps, he thought as he followed, he was still asleep in the hotel and this was just a very strange dream.

Sitting in the chair across from Alois, Ciel took a few bites of his sandwich since there was nothing else that could be done.

As he did, Alois threw his feet over the arm of the couch and sat awkwardly as he enjoyed his.

The look, the entire look of him, was not Alois Trancy. Not the one he knew from so long ago, that was manipulative and sadistic. This one...this one looked as though you could break his heart with a simple insult or make his day with a compliment.

Unable to handle it anymore, Ciel frowned. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Licking tomato juice from his finger Alois smirked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play with me," Ciel frowned as he sat back in his chair. "just what the hell is going on?"

Alois pushed his hair back and thought for a few minutes. Had he really changed that much that even Ciel is questioning him?

Maybe he had... 

He never had anyone like Aurelie in his life before and he didn't believe there was another Ephie in the entire universe either.

He didn't want to let them down...not after all the faith that had put in him.

Shrugging a shoulder, Alois gave Ciel a puzzling look. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea." Checking to the left, Alois looked for anyone who might overhear.

"I don't even know how I'm here," Alois admitted after a beat. "but I am. Aurelie and Ephie took me in, Claude just so happened to be their butler. Coincidence or fate, I have no idea. All I know is that I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to waste it."

Ciel was doubtful. "Really? You expect me to believe such a thing?"

Alois sat right and crossed his legs as he spread his arms on the back of the couch. "Ask whatever you'd like then."

"How are you alive?"

Alois shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I awoke in a dungeon like area, surrounded by people wearing cloaks as black as night. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying... it didn't even sound like a real language...

"The next thing, they're shoving me into a jail cell and had their fun by beating me on a regular basis. I think...I think I was dying...again.. That's when that good for nothing Claude showed up.

"Before I knew it I was tied to a chair here and Aurelie was offering me a second chance at life. That same day, I ate, had my hair styled, shopped, experienced the wonderful invention of pizza and was given a home. And this was just three months ago."

Ciel was listening intently as he rested his elbows on his knees as he traced his lower lip with his index finger which to Alois's annoyment was very distracting. Rolling his eyes, Alois recrossed his legs and sighed. "Anything else?"

"And Claude?"

"He just showed up," Alois repeated. "I had no idea he was alive and still working as a butler. He's been with them for a couple of years now and hasn't told me a single thing. Claude is still very much a dick by the way."

That was surprising, Ciel thought as his eyes shot up to Alois's face. He meant it, he thought of the demon he made an accord with was a dick. There wasn't any of that admiration that he once held for Claude long ago.

This was making Ciel dizzy. He couldn't process all this easily.

"How do you think he found you?"

Another shrug.

"Maybe," Alois thought aloud. "he could sense me or something having to deal with our contract... I don't have power over him but maybe..." Alois dismissed it and rolled his shoulders.

A habit he'd picked up for Ephie. Pulling the ends of his hair again, he looked at Ciel and smiled. "Nothing more?"

Ciel shrugged as he leaned back into the chair once again, he rested his elbow on it's arm and took several deep breaths as he processed and analyzed. In the years he'd live, Ciel was good at deduction and learned very well the difference between truth and lie.

He'd studied and learned and learned. It just pissed him off that Alois was telling the truth. He wasn't used to this when it came to that blonde monster. Resting his head against his fisted hand, Ciel watched Alois with piercing eyes that caused Alois to fidget.

"Do they know?"

That certainly caught his attention, Ciel thought as he watched Alois stiffen.

By the expression he held, Ciel could deduce that he was both terrified of telling them and keeping his past a complete secret.

Alois shook his head slowly before he could muster up words to speak. "I don't want to involve them..."

"Isn't that a little selfish?" Ciel questioned as he rested his foot on his knee and smirked. "What if those cloaked figures find you? How are they going to be able to go up against such people?"

Alois furrowed his brows as he recalled the actions he watched Ephie do that saved his life. "I am not worried about that. I am not going to involve them."

"Selfish." Ciel nodded. That, at least, hadn't changed one bit. "I believe it's best to tell them. Even if I have to explain it myself."

Growling, Alois threw himself over the table and before Ciel had realised what was happening,  Alois had him by the collar of his shirt and a knife pressed to his throat.

Where had he hid that? Ciel wondered as he automatically gripped both his wrist with his hands and held him completely still.

"I had nothing to fight for," Alois began as he stared directly into those eyes. "absolutely nothing to fight for back then and you won. I have something to fight for now, do you still think you could beat me?" Alois challenged as he shifted the blade and saw a small bead of blood gather.

"Do not involve them? Understand?" Alois asked even though he now had one had twisted behind his back painfully. 

"Fine." Ciel agreed.

Pushing himself off, Alois turned away from him and walked out of the parlor before any more could be done or said.


	13. Chapter 13

Aurelie sat at the head of the informal dining table, smiling.   She no longer was the picture of a business tycoon but more like a pretty girl enjoying a relaxing day at home. Completely different from the woman who'd Ciel had interviewed earlier.

"Alois," Aurelie called warningly as Alois offered a idiotic smile and put his phone into his back pocket. Shaking her head, Aurelie turned her attention to her guest. "I hope you'll enjoy the meal, Ephie decided on stuffed chicken divan." she informed as the staff set their plates in front of them.

"With a sherry Dijon sauce." Ephie sniffed at Aurelie and crossed her legs in her seat. "I've also made dessert."

"Dessert?" Alois and Ciel asked together.

Alois huffed and took a bite out of his stuffed kitchen, keeping all senses away from Ciel.

Ephie nodded. "Mm, I made trifle."

Perking up a bit, Alois gave Ephie a very wide smile in hopes of getting a double serving.

Picking up the white whine she'd chosen specifically for this dish, Aurelie studied the room. Everyone seemed to be well mannered but the tension was so thick that she couldn't even cut it with a knife.

Taking a sip of wine, Aurelie's attention focused on Ciel. Drumming her fingers against the stem of the glass, Aurelie wondered what should be done.

This dinner was very silent, it reminded her of the dinners she had far too often with her parents.

"Tell me," Aurelie began as smiled at Ciel. "about your business, what does your work involve?"

Ciel gave returned her smile as he took another bite of his chicken. "It's quite simple," he began. "I'm sure someone of your caliber would understand the pressures of writing, investigating and doing so within a deadline that can't be pushed or changed."

Well said, Aurelie thought. "Don't I ever," she replied as she took another sip of her wine and then grinned wickedly. "I never did get the name of your editor, I'd really like to speak with her or him, to give my compliments on such a well spoken journalist."

Gripping the knife he held slightly tighter, Ciel chuckled and deliberately relaxed his hand. "Of course, though perhaps I can give that to you later. After All, I haven't exactly finished my interview, especially with a man who recommended your establishment."

"A man?" she questioned.

"Yes," Ciel agreed and deliberately took a couple of bites of chicken to prolong the wait, even so, he felt the need to take a drink of his wine as well. "What was that man's name?" he wondered aloud.

Aurelie felt her own jaw lock as he toyed around with her.

"Sebastian," Ciel turned to him. "perhaps you remember?"

Sebastian, all to familiar with his young master's plays, nodded. "Yes, I do recall."

"Oh, good." Ciel said as he went back to his dinner and left the question unanswered.

Aurelie took a deep breath and continued to drum her fingers against her glass. "His name?" she asked again.

Ciel feigned surprise as he chuckled. "My apologies," he told Aurelie as he leaned forward to get a better look at her. "Sebastian, what was that man's name?"

"Oliver," Sebastian answered casually as he glanced at Ephie. "Oliver Pearce."

"That's right," Ciel chuckled as he pointed his fork at Sebastian and smiled. "Oliver Pearce, interesting man. He recommended that we pay you a visit."

Aurelie ran her tongue over her top teeth before she offered a carefree smile and was pleased when Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I see," she said as she took a sip of wine. "to be perfectly honest I've been debating on whether to police on Mr. Pearce."

Ciel raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. 

"You see," Aurelie began feigned innocence and fear. "I think he's been involved in something illegal... I've seen things. Unpleasant things and just recently he's started to place men around my gardens. We have video," she stated as she turned to Ephie.

Ephie smiled and pulled a flash drive from her pocket. "That we do."

Ciel was impressed, so he'd just give her what she wanted. Putting on a mask of shock and fear, Ciel took another sip of his wine and watched as Aurelie felt that she now had control of the situation.

"I am positive those involved in his works will suffer plenty," Aurelie continued as she watched him pale and toss back more wine.

"Aurelie..." Alois called to her to inform her that Ciel Phantomhive was someone the police couldn't even dream of touching, if he was still in the position he was in then, and knowing that he came right after an attack by a rival brothel said it all.

Ciel shot Alois a look that had him shutting up before he could give out warning. If he spoke out now,  Ciel would tell them everything and he, himself was proof as well as Sebastian of his past.

"Can I have dessert early?" Alois asked giving Aurelie his best smile.

Aurelie smiled and nodded as Alois quickly removed himself from the table and disappeared out of the dining room. 

Well, that was weird, Aurelie thought as she turned her attention back to Ciel but not before she sent Ephie after Alois.

Otherwise, she'd just worry.

"Suffer?" Ciel questioned as he looked down at his plate, giving a sense of defeat.

Got you, Aurelie thought.

"Yes, suffer," Aurelie sighed. "breaking the law is not a very good thing to do, you know?"

"I suppose," Ciel muttered as he took a small bite of the last piece of stuffed chicken on his plate.

Aurelie nodded and crossed her legs. "Though," she offered simply. "if Mr. Pearce would just leave us alone and have our peace, I'd see no reason to report him to the law then."

Ciel looked back at her, hopeful. "So, you're saying that if he just leaves you alone, you'll leave him alone as well."

"Exactly. What do you think?"

"I think that is very reasonable," Ciel smiled at her as he finished off his dinner.

Dessert was served shortly after and the wine was taken away and replaced with tea.

"Still," Ciel laughed as he ate his share of trifle easily and offered a wicked smile to Aurelie that had her brows furrowing. "how does one keep the peace throughout the years?"

Aurelie studied him closely. Something was off, very off.

The look in those eyes didn't appear to have any fear in them whatsoever anymore and that smile, that wicked smile said he had her right where he had wanted her.

"Especially," he pointed out. "with many of his men reported missing."

Aurelie felt her throat tighten and dry up. "Missing?"

Ciel nodded. "From what I was told he had sent his men out here," he continued as he enjoyed the trifle and tried to go for seconds but Sebastian slapped his hand away and poured him another glass of tea. "and apparently none of them have returned."

"I see," Aurelie murmured. "how horrible... Do you think they were involved in some type of accident?"

Ciel brushed his hair back as he rested his head in his hand and grinned. "I don't believe so, if they had been, they'd been found by now.

"I have to go pay a visit to a coroner tomorrow or the day after." Ciel told her as he took a sip a tea and watched a dozen micro-expression pass across her face before it settled.

Very impressive, Ciel thought as he smiled, he liked her much more than Oliver.

She had strength, courage, and she was obviously very smart and cunning.

"The coroner?" Aurelie asked as she picked at her trifle.

Ciel nodded. "Mhmm,"

"Then what?"

"Then I continue with my investigation," Ciel told her simply. "whether it is here with you or searching for one of his men. After I find the truth, I'll report all my findings and we'll see what happens then.

"Peace..." Ciel began. "is such a fragile thing, don't you agree?"

Annoyed, Aurelie slammed her palms down on the table and stood. "Just who the hell are you?"

Checkmate, Ciel thought to himself as he snuck a small piece of trifle.

"Who am I?" he repeated. "My, my, you're not from around here are you?"

Aurelie groaned and rolled her eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Or do with anything? Just who the hell are you?"

Ciel yawned and took another sip of his tea. "I'm someone who doesn't work under Oliver Pearce that's for damn sure."

"What?" 

"Surprised?" Ciel asked as her eyes narrowed on him.

There was no way.

He couldn't be any older than Alois.

"How old are you?"

Shocked, Ciel smiled. "Seventeen."

Aurelie shook her head as she tried to grasp her current situation. Seventeen? Younger than Alois?  Working above Oliver Pearce?

How?

This didn't make any sense to her, children shouldn't get this involved or be in charge of anything at seventeen. They should be in school.

Where were his parents?

Aren't they worried about him? What were they thinking letting him getting involved with such men like Oliver Pearce.

Ciel continued to watch as she tried to piece everything together. It impressed him more than he could say.

She was breaking, she wasn't worried, she wasn't in any kind of fear. If anything, with the way she was looking at him, she was far more concern for his well being than herself or her business.

What an interesting woman.

Only a very selfless woman could stand there after everything and worry about someone else. He very much like her over Oliver.

"What does that mean?" Aurelie questioned him as she regained herself.

"Hmm?"

"What does it mean that you don't work under him?" Aurelie rephrased. "Does that mean you're first in command and he's your second?"

Ciel laughed and continue laughing until Aurelie could do nothing more than watch.

"As if I'd ever let that man be my second," Ciel continued to laugh as Sebastian cleared. "he's far too undisciplined to handle even the littlest of my responsibilities." 

Aurelie sat back down and crossed her legs. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Which one?" Ciel wondered as he dismissed Sebastian.

"Who are you?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Rolling her eyes, Aurelie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care to be more specific?" he asked.

"What is your role here?"

"Investigator." Ciel answered casually as she balled her hands.

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off?" Aurelie wondered.

Ciel shrugged. "Perhaps," he stated. "or perhaps you're not asking the questions correctly."

Asking the questions correctly, was this boy mad? And did he have no respect for his elders? Shaking her head, Aurelie watched as he rubbed his shoulder. Asking the questions wrong?

How does one ask a question wrong?

Aurelie laughed at herself once she was able to figure it out. "Tricky one, aren't you?"

"I try."

"What is your occupation?"

"I am the CEO of the Funtom Corporations."

Aurelie's jaw dropped as she studied the boy in front of her. "Wait, if that's true, what in world are you doing here?"

"Conducting an investigation."

Letting her head fall back, Aurelie groaned and rubbed her hands over her face.

Grinning, Ciel decided to give her a break. "I am here because I am the King of the Underground or at least that's what I am now. Long ago, the position had a very different name."

Once again, Aurelie's mouth dropped and hung open. She had of course heard the stories of the King. The loan man that kept every illegal business in check and removed those who posed problems to the country. But she thought it was just a story.

"Why I am here," Ciel said as his eyes sharpened. "should be easy enough to figure out. You're operating a brothel without my blessing and on territory I'd given to Oliver Pearce.

"He reported to me earlier," Ciel said casually. "you're causing many problems for him it seems and I am here to resolve them."

"Resolve them how?"

"There are multiple ways," Ciel began. "To force you out, to kill you, to give you my blessing and a small piece of territory...

"I wonder which one I'll decide one." Ciel said as he rose from the table and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

In her office not even an hour later, Ephie watched as Aurelie paced and mutter under her breath until her heart’s content.

This was becoming a new habit of hers', Ephie thought as she hugged her knees to her chest. Not that it wasn't entertaining in it's own way but it meant that she was unsure about something and Aurelie is never unsure.

"Did he tell you what he was planning to do?"

"No," Aurelie nearly pouted. "the little shit just informed me of the options and left."

Ephie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Isn't he a cocky little shit."

"Right!?" Aurelie agreed.

Alois, who had been leaning against the far wall recalling the turn of events during their lunch, finally spoke mindlessly. "He's so hot."

Aurelie rounded on him with narrowed eyes. "Have you not been listening?"

"Huh?" 

Ephie laughed as Aurelie took Alois by his shoulders and gave him a shake. "That man could either kill us or take away everything and all you can think about is that?"

"I am a guy,"  Alois told her when she finally stopped shaking him. "besides, he's not going to kill anyone. He'd done it by now if he was."

"What makes you say that?" Ephie questioned.

Alois rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and offered a sly smile. "Intuition."

"Makes sense," Ephie continued before Aurelie could speak.

Aurelie sighed and leaned against her desk. She thought about her business, her life here, her employees who were like family...just everything. It did make slight sense that he wouldn't kill them but if he forced them out? Made them close up? 

What then?

Reading her mind, Ephie grinned. "We can always go to Italy. We have that huge villa that overlooks the ocean. We'd have to start over but we will always succeed."

When Aurelie frowned, Ephie continued. "And just think about all those beautiful Italian shoes."

Shaking her head, Aurelie offered the smallest of smiles and sighed. "At least it's a back up plan. He didn't exactly state when he'd give me his decision."

"If worse comes to shove, we can always offer up Alois. I'm sure he wouldn't mind be sacrificed to Ciel." Ephie smiled.

"No sacrifices." Aurelie declared.

"Look at him though," Ephie pointed to Alois who was blushing. "he definitely wouldn't mind becoming Phantomhive property."

"Stop being such a tosser." Alois growled as he pulled on the ends of his hair.

"It's not my fault you're such a git." Ephie grinned.

"Children!" Aurelie stepped in. "Please behave, now is so not the time. Let's get our ducks in a row, yes? Alois call the caretaker of the Villa inform the caretaker we might be heading out.

"Ephie, check on our girls. Find out which ones are willing to leave the country and the ones that aren't. The one that aren't are free to stay here if we are unable to keep our business running here. Got it?"

Alois was already on his phone and Ephie was making her way out of the office. Aurelie moved behind her desk and opened the macbook that laid there. She had plenty to do as well.

Whichever decision Ciel Phantomhive made they'd be prepared.

 

~*~*~

 

Ciel walked the gardens with Sebastian who was silent as always.

It was appreciated, especially when you stayed at the House of Gold, which seemed rarely peaceful with Alois and that Ephie around.

Mayhem seemed to follow the both of them when they were together.

Who would've thought, Ciel grinned as he twiddled the petals of roses between his fingers, that a brothel could be so lively?

"Your thoughts," Ciel turned to Sebastian, who after spending several years with became a partner, close friend, and the only family he had. Sebastian was like his brother. "on the House of Gold and it's owners?"

Sebastian smiled and folded his arms. "They're definitely something. Rather unexpected. The women I spoke to have not a single bad word or thought about the Madames.

"They are certainly intriguing."

"I agree," Ciel said as they continued their exploration around the garden. "I certainly find their company more appealing than Pearce's."

"Grell's company is more appealing than Pearce." Sebastian countered.  

"I'm inclined to agree." Ciel muttered as he passed baby's-breath and toyed with the ring he wore on his left thumb. "They're certainly tough, as well. They didn't run off after that little stunt Pearce pulled."

Sebastian frowned at that. "They're no guards around that I've found even with Claude here, I find it very difficult he was able to handle the situation single-handedly."

"The butlers working under him?" Ciel suggested.

"Human," Sebastian answered. "Also, their reflexes aren't those that could fight."

Ciel recalled the scene he had with Alois. He moved quickly and managed to keep a blade someone hidden in that idiotic outfit.

Lifting his hand to his throat, Ciel ran his finger against the cut he'd received and thought deeply. Just who had taught him?

Looking up to the third story windows, Ciel tilted his head and smiled. "Seems there is even more about the occupants here than noticed."

Sebastian followed his gaze. "Much more," he agreed as he pulled out a cellphone from his coat pocket and offered it to Ciel.

"Your decision, young master?" Sebastian grinned wickedly.

"Don't be such a smart-arse." Ciel demanded as he took his business phone and dialed Pearce's number.

After the fifth ring, he finally answered. "Master Phantomhive," he said too brightly and caused Ciel to roll his eyes.

"Pearce," Ciel began as they made their way back to the manor. "I've investigated your claim," he continued as the smell of jasmine and baby's-breath once again tickled his nose. "and your claim is correct. The occupants of this house are definitely running an illegal business without my blessing...

"Which is why, after my thorough investigation of both manor and its occupants, I've decided to allow them to continue to work. They prove to be most profitable and if I was to just disband them, they'd continue someplace else. I rather have them where I can watch them.

"They'll continue to work in this area and receive a third of your territory to continue their business. Please be civil with them. I will not be responsible for repairing the broken relationship you've caused.

"That is all," Ciel yawned. "have a wonderful night." he finished as he tossed the phone back to Sebastian.

"I suppose I should tell them." Ciel muttered under his breath as he reentered the manor.

 

~*~*~

 

Oliver Pearce hadn't known when it happened but it had. He had thrown the phone along with a few other things against the wall before him.

Idiot, Oliver thought furiously as he kicked away from his desk and slammed his hands down on it.

He's gone mad, completely mad. That fucking nit, Oliver thought continuously as he motioned for Henry to come forward.

"Yes sir?" 

Oliver took a deep breath. "It appears Master Phantomhive wasn't the answer after all. He's been tricked, fooled. He's a young man after all, they'd most likely seduced him to get him to allow them to continue to keep their business."

Henry remained silent as he listened carefully and wondered what exactly his boss was planning to do now. Whatever it was, Henry could see, it wasn't exactly going to be pleasant.

"Sir?"

Laughing, Oliver looked beyond Henry and into the distant future. "They won't expect another attack so soon, especially since they seduced Master Phantomhive to their side.

"A third of my territory," Oliver continued to laugh and laugh. "bet they wanted more, tried to get more. Should've known better than to send a child. We'll send professionals this time. True professionals."

"Sir, I think you'd should plan for such an attack after Master Phantomhive leaves the property."

"No," Oliver disagreed. "he has his guard dog, he'll be fine. I want this problem taken care of immediately."

Henry swallowed and nodded.

"Immediately," Oliver repeated as he lowered himself back down into his seat.

"An elite team," Oliver muttered to Henry. "An elite team of four with some reinforcements. There is no room for failure. Get on it." he ordered Henry.

Henry nodded and left the room. This was not a good idea, he thought to himself, but he wasn't the boss and the boss hadn't a need to listen to anyone but himself. Sighing, Henry took out a phone and called in a couple of favors.

An elite four man team. His boss certainly had balls, he'd give him that.

Even though he was completely bonkers.

 

    ~*~*~

 

Knocking on the door, Ciel waited patiently for Aurelie to allow him in. He'd heard from one of the other butlers that she had been locked up in her office since after dinner.

"Busy." Aurelie called out loudly.

Ciel smirked. "I have business to discuss with you," he informed.

There was brief silence.

"Enter."

Ciel opened the door and allowed himself in. Closing the door behind him, he turned and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Alois was sitting on the corner edge of Aurelie's desk. He was wearing the shortest cream colored shorts paired with a uneven crop top of pale mint green that matched the knee length socks that rubbed against each other as he crossed his legs.

Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous, what an a foolish outfit and here he'd thought Alois had changed.

Clearing his throat, Ciel managed shake his head to clear his thoughts and focused on Aurelie.

"What business do you need to discuss with me?"

Ciel made himself comfortable and yawned once more. "Yours, mostly," he began as he relaxed into the seat of his choosing.

"I've come to a decision." He grinned at her as he saw her stiffen and Alois fidget. Raw nerves, Ciel thought, they both react too easily.

"And what decision is that?"

Ciel watched her reaction carefully and smiled. "Well, during my investigation, I've learned much. You're well respected, everyone is treated equally and much like extended family.

"When I looked into your finances, I can tell you make a wonderful living. Your profits are rather impressive. Even so, you manage to keep everything quiet to the point where  _ I _ didn't even know you were running a business.

"That doesn't happen," Ciel continued. "Then upon speaking to you I've learned you are very capable and very intelligent. Meaning you have a backup plan in store. Given all that, I am truly impressed, and considering who your competition is, I rather your company."

"Does that mean you're letting us stay?" Alois blurted out.

Ciel's eyes moved over to Alois who was currently biting his lip. Noticing that annoyed Ciel immensely. Rolling his eyes, he continued.

"Obviously."

"And what does that mean?" Aurelie quizzed as she settled back in her chair. 

Fiddling with the ring on his thumb he replied. "It's simple enough, you'll report to me. Profits, conditions, any trouble and so forth.

"As long as you do this, I have no reason to pay a personal visit and you go on running your business as always. As for my cut, I make enough money on my own, so I don't take any. 

"My role is to maintain order. It's your role to make sure you maintain your business without causing any problems for myself or others."

"Sounds easy enough," Aurelie spoke softly.

"Surely," he laughed easily. "you've been doing it so far until Pearce got involved. He's already been informed and it's up to him whether he wants to repair the damage done here."

"And my choice if I'm willing to accept it." Aurelie told him.

"Exactly," Ciel agreed. "I'm having more of my things brought over. I'll be staying here for the next few days or so. To study your business in and out before I return out. So please, conduct business as usual tomorrow.

"Goodnight." Ciel said as his eyes moved over Alois once more before he left her office. Irked by himself, he left to his room quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel wasn’t as irritating as he had been when he first arrived, Aurelie thought as they all had breakfast together and spoke easily.

The atmosphere was no longer tense or filled with worriment and it had only been a couple of days into Ciel's study of her business.

Soon, he'd leave to return home and everything would go back to the usual rhythm of before. Still, she had this shaky feeling that she couldn't brush off no matter how hard she tried.

"I see," Ciel said casually. "the wigs you wear keep Aurelie Grant in the dark but if they do that who do clients and others think you are?"

Aurelie shrugged her shoulder. "Just another one of the girls most likely."

"And why is it different for Ephie?" he wondered interested.

Aurelie eyes roamed over Ephie and she smiled. "Ephie isn't concerned about her identity getting out since she's simply a caretaker. She feels because of that she isn't a target for people."

Ciel looked over at Ephie as well, who at the time was having a conversation with Sebastian. Rolling his eyes, Ciel hoped he'd give up soon, the girl wasn't going to be tempted.

Nor was he going to be able to get her to crawl in between his sheets. God, he was embarrassing.

"Excuse me," Alois murmured as he reached from behind Ciel to get to the fresh berries.

Ciel refrained from pushing his elbow into his stomach and took a sip of his tea instead.

"What's on the schedule today?" Ciel ignored Alois as he focused on business.

Aurelie scrolled through her phone. "Busy, tomorrow we have our regular party and only one girl doesn't have any appoints today but she'll be attending her dance class around noon and then visiting her parents later on today. Also, William has returned Alois, he has requested your company."

Two pairs of eyes focused on Alois as he froze in his seat. Pulling on the ends of his hair, Alois avoided any eye contact with Ciel.

"Is that right?" Alois asked as he leaned his head on his hand and looked at Aurelie. "What time?"

Ciel ran his tongue over his top teeth roughly as he listened to the conversation. "So Alois works as well?"

"Mmm," Aurelie nodded as she went through the messages with William. "he's extremely picky, William and one other are the only ones Alois offers his company."

"Can we not?" Alois asked as he ate another strawberry. "The time?"

"He'd like you to arrive late in the afternoon and stay for the night."

"The night?" Ciel questioned.

Aurelie nodded. "Our boys and girls decide if they'll stay or not and what happens during dates and everything else in between. It's their choice. We offer this freedom here."

"Interesting," Ciel muttered as he went back to his breakfast. 

"Hope you have an enjoyable night, Alois," Ephie smiled at him as she leaned against him.

Alois blushed and didn't bother to reply.

"Shall I tell him to be expecting you?" Aurelie asked as she moved back to allow Claude to clear her plate.

Alois bit his lip and thought for a second. Looking at Ciel then back to Aurelie he shrugged. "Of course."

"Very well."

"Excuse me," Alois murmured as he got up. "I have a hair appointment, see you all later." 

 

The day passed in a steady flow. The morning Ciel mainly stayed with Aurelie. She showed him every aspect of the business portion of the House of Gold.

Still, he wasn't exactly in the best moods as she went over the scheduling with him. Though he was able to pay attention and take in the information, his mind was else were and else were involved a little blonde shit.

Rolling his shoulders, Ciel forced himself to pay attention and even offer some advice for the scheduling. Advice he'd offered other brothels under his rule but they'd rarely took note of it.

After scheduling, Aurelie explained the billing, the charges and payroll.

She ran the business side of everything smoothly and with grace, if she'd ever come to him to work at his company there'd be no doubt he'd hired her.

Ciel was still annoyed with himself and that little blonde piece of...

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

Ciel nodded as he rubbed the back of his shoulder. 

"Okay," Aurelie said as she turned her head and smirked to herself. "The charges ranges as you can see and that's because sex is not guaranteed. It's up to the girl they decide to take out. If she wants to then she will."

"An interesting way to run a brothel."

"More of an escort service," Aurelie offered. "sometimes girls are requested to go out for weeks, to parties as a date, and much more."

"Very interesting, how would you categorize your girls?"

"Well that's hard." Aurelie thought. "Do you mean if a client was looking for a girl who's more inclined to offer sex?"

"Precisely." 

"I haven't actually thought about that," Aurelie admitted. "though there are girls here that are more willing to allow sex on a date, they'll be Gold. Those girls are usually girls that been in this business before I found them and it's just habit now. There are some that just enjoy the pleasure within those ranks.

"The girls that are a fifty-fifty chance, we'll call them Silver, those are the ones that are using the House of Gold as a minor stop in their lives. If they like their date enough, they just might have sex with them. 

"Last, let's say the Bronze girls. Those are the girls that just entered this life or are looking for a way to make extra money to help with living expenses. They go out on dates, balls, charity events, you name it but they never offer any after night pleasure."

"Which category would you place Alois in?" Ciel wondered aloud and quickly continued. "Given you are his guardian and all.."

Aurelie raised her brow and decided to let it slide. "Alois is his own category if I'm being honest. Usually clients and my girls interview each other to find a good fit. Alois doesn't. He chooses whoever he finds interesting. No matter how well the interview, if he's not interested it's a bust."

I see, Ciel thought as he smile. "Thank you." he murmured as he moved on to the second part of his day. Which was to follow Ephie around the manor. Ciel couldn't think of a better workout program.

The woman had too much stamina for her own good. She had him in nearly ever part of the manor as she explained her part of the business.

Ephie explained the duties of getting the girls ready for their dates, helping with clothes, makeup, tutoring them in proper conversation given whatever event they were going to.

She was also a therapist that soothed, comforted, talked and listened to every single problem no matter how little or big it was.

Ciel learned this woman had a bottomless pit of patience.

"How do you what you need to tutor them on?" Ciel questioned as he leaned against the wall in one of the many rooms they'd been in. This room belong to a Silver girl by the name of Brielle.

Ephie gave him a radiant smile that even had his heart bump a bit. "I'm sure you've figured Aurelie is the real photographer. As for me, I'm the scholar. I like to study anything I possibly could. So when one of the girls has a client who's knowledge in extension in certain areas or in a specific area, I research for them and then teach them. This helps when they go on dates and can actually have a good conversation and understand that conversation.

"It also helps avoid problems and tears." Ephie stated as she ran delicate black nails through the cobber hair of Brielle. 

"Is that all?" 

Ephie pursed her lips in thought. "I suppose I also research the clients as well. There likes and dislikes, their fetishes and do and extensive background. We don't send our girls out if we think a client might be dangerous."

Ciel nodded, he couldn't believe the carefree and almost bobble-head appearing girl did so much. "If they go and it turns violent, how do you protect the girls?"

"They all take basic self-defense." Ephie informed him and then whispered something in Brielle's ear. Brielle moved to her purse and pulled something out.

"They're also supplied with a can of pepper spray, a panic button, and a collapsible bo staff." Ephie turned to him and her eyes were no longer bright but calm and sharp. "We protect our girls."

Ciel blinked and smiled. "Truly are high classed and commendable. I don't think there is another escort services like this anywhere in the world."

Ephie laughed. "Of course, not."

 

~*~*~

 

Damn, Henry thought as he waited on the outskirts of the Manor. Master Phantomhive was still on the property. Looking up at the sky he saw hues of lilac, pink and pale blues, it was certainly getting late and they'd have to go in eventually.

Four men gathered around him in all black, they honestly made him uneasy, but Oliver entrusted him to handle everything. Several other men, loitered around appearing to be nothing more than bored.

Using the binoculars the elite team of four had brought, Henry watched the estate. He could see the Master Phantomhive was following a heart-stopping silver-haired woman downstairs while the raven-haired goddess stayed on the third floor.

The blonde boy that dressed funny hadn't returned to the manor yet, which was fine, he had specific instructions to capture Madame Silver and kill Madame Gold and anyone that got in the way.

Why Oliver wanted Madame Silver was beyond him, sighing, he continued to watch them both from the distance.

Ephie had left Ciel to the in-home gym as she went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner accompanied by Sebastian.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked him as she pulled out a pile of recipe cards.

Sebastian smirked and tilted his head. "I am a man of few words."

"Obviously," she smiled and went through her recipes. "Say, I've never got your last name."

"Michaelis." He responded easily as he moved closer to put his fingers under her chin and tilt her head up. His eyes were dark and yet somehow piercing.

Ephie looked into those dark eyes and felt that tug of attraction but instead of moving closer she laughed. "Is that your idea of seduction?"

Those dark eyes went fuzzy and confused. "As much as it's appreciated I work around men, some gentlemen and some sleazy. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Hands on his chest, she pushed him back and offered a dazzling smile and was proud to see that he was still confused. The poor man, she thought to herself, he has probably never been rejected.

With those looks and those killer eyes with that voice, it was unsurprising but she'd be damn if she was that easy. Ha, she didn't even know him. Picking up three recipes she held them up for Sebastian to see.

"Which one?"

Blinking Sebastian tried to focus on the cards. "Huh?"

"You're our special guest," Ephie explained and held the cards up to her face just below her eyes. "which one would you like for dinner?"

Sebastian cleared his head and inside was quite frustrated. No one should be able to withstand him. "The cheesy gnocchi with ham and peas, I believe Ciel will enjoy it immensely."

Ephie frowned behind the cards, oh well. "Sounds good to me."

"Shall I help cook?"

That was unexpected. Stunned, Ephie blinked up at him which caused him to lock his jaw. "You're a guest, I couldn't."

"I am a butler." Sebastian smiled after a minute. "If I can't help with dinner, please allow me to prepare the dessert."

"Okay," Ephie grinned. "just don't get in my way."

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. "Promise." I surely promise to make you fall, he thought to himself.

Gathering ingredients, Ephie moved with easy pace of being in the kitchen. It was sort of her solitary, her own little piece of the manor, still it unnerved her how easily he fit in to her solitary space.

Ignoring it, she continued to prepare dinner when she suddenly stiffened.

Moving without sound, she moved to the far east window and peered out.

Someone was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

They moved swiftly followed by the other men that were far less talented and most likely to get in their way.

"Don't," one of the elite men said as one of their lackeys moved to shut off the power to the manor. "that'll give away our position and we'll lose the advantage of a surprise attack."

The leader of the four, stepped up and observe their current surroundings.

"Up," he said and before anyone could ask what he meant, he and the other three began to climb up the side of the manor.

"Idiots," one of the four said, "go around back and find a way inside." he ordered them when they just stood down their looking up with stupid expressions.

Entering through a second story window, the four men separated. 

 

~*~*~

 

"Sebastian?" Ephie called to him from the window. "Do you know where Ciel is?"

Sebastian furrowed his brows. "He became rather fond of the gardens, I believe he's mentioned enjoying a walk after he made use of the gym."

Ephie nearly ran out of the kitchen, confused Sebastian stared after her, that's when he sensed it. Malicious intent.

He moved quickly to find Ciel. 

Ephie moved faster once she was out of sight. She didn't have time to change. Rushing out to the garden, her eyes moved, roaming over the vast area.

If she called out for him, they'd be able to pinpoint his location.

As she walked through the gardens she heard it. Gunts, blows landing, heavy breathing. There was no doubt it was a fight. 

Dashing forward, she followed the sounds when she stumbled upon Sebastian and Ciel together. 

Sebastian had been fighting two men while Ciel leaned against the trunk of a tree watching. Whenever one of the men tried to attack him instead of Sebastian, he'd kicked them back.

Speechless, Ephie watched in admiration. Because so, she didn't notice the man slipping behind Ciel.

Sebastian finished off the two men he'd been fighting when the other spoke. "Enough, no one move and tell me where Madame Gold is." the man demanded as he held a gun to Ciel's head.

Sebastian tensed and was ready to pounce but before he could move a muscle, he felt something fly by him. A knife had then landed in the middle of the man's forehead. Looking behind him, Sebastian nearly let his mouth fall open.

Ephie stood there twirling another knife in her hand, eyes like glass, face expressionless and lost of all light.

"Pathetic," she said almost robotically. Then with reflexes of an alley cat she turned, in a blur of motions, she disarmed the man who'd come from behind.

Using the butt of the gun, she knocked him out before moving toward the house quickly. 

Sebastian watched as she avoided doors and jumped on top of the tall statue that laid in the garden and drive into one of the opened windows on the second floor.

"I was not expecting that..." Ciel said memorized. "And it seems someone doesn't know how to follow my orders."

Sebastian turned to face Ciel and waited for his orders.

Ciel smiled darkly. "Why don't you call Oliver Pearce and his Henry for a private audience with us, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed as a sinister smile took place. "Yes, my lord."

 

Ephie was laughing as she danced around her opponent, still she was impress he had actually manage to land a blow. Even if it was out of surprise.

He obviously was someone who'd been well trained and could muster up incredible endurance. This was so much more fun than the entertainment she had in the garden.

Twirling, she felt her foot land it's blow against his jaw. He stumbled backwards given her ample time to bolt forward to his opened chest and stab her knife upwards to his heart.

"Sorry," she told him softly as she saw the light disappear from those cold eyes of his. 

As he grew limp, Ephie lowered him down gently before continuing down the hall.

Doing so, allowed her to pass Claude who tossed her the black cloak that she wore with  _ that _ outfit. Snatching it out of the air, she put it on as she found the stairs leading up to the third floor.

"Claude," Ephie called as she walked up the stairs. "get rid of the filth that entered our house."

"Yes, Madame," he replied as his eyes glowed a slightly.

When Ephie finally reached the office, she opened the door slowly, quietly. Upon entering, she all another man dressed all in black looking around, the gleam of a knife was the only thing she could see aside from his silhouette.

Narrowing her eyes, Ephie threw herself down and slide on her knees toward the man. With quick movements, she swept her leg under his and had a knife pressed against to his throat while she held his chest down with her knee in seconds.

Dark brown eyes fired at her as he brought his elbow up and made contact with her jaw. The situation was now in reverse. Though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling.

"I going to take a wild guess," the muffled American voice spoke. "you're Madame Silver," he stated as he grabbed a handful of her hair. "you have some moves, I'm impressed."

Ephie smirked, idiot you're wide open. "I have been given orders to capture the Silver one, I guess I can see why." Rolling her eyes, she brought her knee up as hard as she possibly could.

When he slumped down, she delivered a perfect uppercut before pointing the tip of her knife above his heart.

The man smiled again and help up one hand in surrender as the other covered his manhood. "You know what happens next, right?" he asked after he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Professional, aren't you?"

"Exactly." he told her as he fell to the floor and began to seize. Form began to leak from his mask as he lived out his final moments.

Ephie looked down at him and closed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Do you always apologize afterward?" Ciel wondered as he stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets, his clothes disheveled.

Ephie only nodded before she brushed past him. Aurelie wasn't in her office, she must be somewhere else then.

"What did you give him?"

"Nothing." 

Ciel looked at the man on the ground and back to Ephie who was disappearing down the hall. "Just who are you?" he wondered softly.

Looking down at the man his eyes pierced. "As if you deserve her apology." he muttered as he left the room and found Sebastian waiting for him.

"Are there others?"

"No, young master." 

Ciel nodded and decided to go downstairs. It surprised him that Ephie was already on the first floor. Not only on the first floor but in what can only be described as a battle.

Dodges, counter, counter-attacks could all be seen with blurred motions and if you manage to actually force your eyes to see more.

The man she fought managed to land a blow. As Ephie recovered from it, the man waved his gun aimlessly, before it landed finally on Ciel.

With eyes wide, Ciel prepared to duck down but it was unnecessary since Ephie had her arm wrapped around his neck and as she rest her chin on his shoulder, the gun she had taken from earlier was pointed directly under his chin before she fired.

Blood splattered across her face and around the room and she didn't even flinch. Though he couldn't hear it, he could read her lips as she apologized yet again to someone who didn't deserve it.

Sebastian tilted his head curiously which caught Ciel's attention. He was stuck on Ephie and he had seen that look before when it had been directed at him a long time ago.

At that moment, the front door opened slightly which had Ephie ready to attack but immediately relaxed when she saw a flash of blonde.

Alois walked in carrying several bags and wearing an oversize jacket that was obviously not his.

“What the hell did I miss?” he demanded as he jumped back at the sight of the body.

Aurelie took a deep breath before moving over to Alois. “Come on, let’s me take you to your room. You don’t need to see this.”

Alois didn’t budge, he couldn’t even move. Not because of the dead body but because no one seemed to notice Ephie was bleeding from her right shoulder.

“Come on Alois,” Aurelie tried again to get him to move but instead he shook her off and went to Ephie.

Eyes wide, he pulled away her shirt from her shoulder to reveal a long, ugly gash. “You’re hurt.”

Blinking, Ephie looked down at her body and felt herself go a little dizzy. “Oh.”

Aurelie scared out of her wits quickly moved a still dazed Ephie to a chair. “Oh lord, why didn’t you tell me you were injured?”

“I didn’t know.” Ephie looked at the wound again and shook her head. “It’s not very deep. I think I’ll just need a couple of stitches.”

“Sebastian will attend to those,” Ciel said as he unconsciously moved to Alois’s side. “He’s rather good with a needle.”

“Claude,” Aurelie ordered, “go fetch the first aid kit immediately. And I guess, he didn’t take to kindly to your decision, Ciel.”

Ciel leaned slightly toward Alois as he folded his arms across his chest. “Apparently not,” he frowned. “Leave him to me,” he smiled darkly.

For the first time, Aurelie could see why he was in charge of the Underground. The look on his face said it all. It wasn’t a pleasant look either.

When Claude finally made his way back, Sebastian was already waiting in a chair in front of Ephie. He had removed his dress jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Without a word, he accepted the large first aid kit and opened it. 

“You’ll be okay, right?” Alois asked as Sebastian began to clean the wound and Ephie winced. He began to move forward toward her but a hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him.

“She’ll be fine, she’s in great hands.” Ciel told him and sighed. “You look very pale, you really should go lay down.”

His eyes iced over. “What is going to be done about whoever did this?” he demanded from Ciel.

Ciel ran his tongue over his top teeth and folded his arms across his chest again. “What’s going to be done is none of your concern.”

Alois balled his fist and moved in front of Ciel. “What are you going to do?” he asked again.

Ciel looked down and suddenly felt like he needed a very stiff drink. “I don’t think Aurelie would appreciate me getting you involved in such things.”

“I want to know.”

“I’ll do what needs to be done.” Ciel told him as he crossed the room to the bar cart that he figured was reserved for parties. Taking a brandy snifter from the bottom, he poured his drink.

“That’s too vague.”

“Aurelie help me out here.” Ciel called as he took a sip of the brandy.

Aurelie eyes were watering as she looked over to Alois. “Please, for now Alois, don’t get involved. I didn’t want you to ever see anything like this.”

Alois was defeated by those threatening tears. Taking the glass from Ciel, he chugged down the remaining brandy before he went to sit beside Aurelie.

Ciel watched as he pulled her in close and held her hand tightly. He also removed the jacket he’d been wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders since she was shaking.

When Sebastian had finally finished, Ephie had fallen asleep sitting up.

“You all should rest,” Ciel told them as he helped Sebastian clean up the bloody gauze. “Sebastian and I will take care of the rest.”

The rulers of the House of Gold were far too tired and worried to argue. So, together Alois and Aurelie took Ephie upstairs.

Ciel’s eyes didn’t freeze over as Alois’s had, instead they brightened and turned to fire. “I suspect you can handle the mess, Claude?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ciel said as he walked toward the door. “Come, Sebastian, we have work to do.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovies! Thank you so much for reading, CC and I appreciate it and are really excited that you like it and since we've already shared our story with you, we decided to share our playlist as well. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> House of Gold Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/cconway2016/playlist/0HkybGOFcFTAtyCsCIXtGv?si=Jrcerk2FSNSgL8CRmcfW5w

Oliver Pearce licked dry lips as he stood in front of a mirror. With shaking hands, he tied his tie as tried to relax. Still, it wasn’t every day that Master Phantomhive called for a private audience.

Jumping at the sound of his door open, he bumped into the mirror.

“Sir,” Henry said softly as he walked in. “have you been called in for an audience as well?”

As well?

“You’ve been called as well?” Oliver wondered.

Henry nodded as he straightened his coat and took a deep breath. “What do you think will happen?”

Oliver shrugged. “I suppose he’ll give us a good, long lecture, take some more territory and just give a freight.”

“I’ve heard most of those who’ve received a private audience never come back and if they do, they’re never quite right again.” Henry told him.

Oliver waved a hand dismissively. “Nonsense, all of it.”

A knock startled the both of them. “Sir, a car has arrived for you and Henry.” the butler called from the hall.

Oliver and Henry looked at each other before either of them moved toward the door.

“We’re going to be fine,” Oliver stated confidently. “He’s a child, what could he possibly do?”

When they walked out front, a all black sedan waited for them. The backdoor already open and the driver nowhere to be found.

Henry was the first to enter and after a few beats, Oliver followed. As soon as the door close, the driver took off without warning.

Nor did the driver speak or say anything to neither of them.

Brat, Oliver thought, to himself as he looked out of dark tinted windows. This was all just a show, he smirked, just a show to give them a little scare.

Well, he wasn’t one to scare easily. Still, not really being able to see out the windows did make his uneasy but not uneasy enough for his pride to be shoved down by fear.

Just a kid, Oliver told himself over and over. Just a kid, just a kid, just a kid…

A kid with incredible connections and relations… Shaking his head, Oliver rolled his shoulders. He refused to play into that child’s hand.

The drive seemed to be endless, Oliver thought as he laid a hand over his mouth as he yawn. He over did it, not his fault, he was a simple child after all, Oliver concluded.

Henry seemed to be the only one in the car that was worried. It was annoying.

He was a grown man. He shouldn’t be fiddling with his fingers because of private audience with a child.

When the car finally came to a stop, the driver didn’t bother to get out of the car to open their doors. Annoyed, Oliver flung the door opened and exited.

Straightening himself, he was greeted by a man who didn’t offer a single word but turned and walked toward a block of a place.

Furrowing his brows, Oliver stuck out his chin and followed. Henry was right behind him, slightly trembling in his recently polished shoes.

Something was off about this place.

It didn’t feel right, he thought as he continued to follow behind Oliver.

When they had entered the room, it was difficult to see. It was dimly lit due to only using very old fashioned lights that required oil and fire.

The door closed behind them suddenly but they continued forward. Little did they know, the door was being locked by the driver that hadn’t exited the car.

It also seemed like Oliver was unaware that there were no windows, other exits, just a long narrow corridor.

At the end of that corridor was a Master Phantomhive sitting in a large chair looking rather bored with a roaring fire behind him. And next to him, was his loyal dog.

Oliver didn’t notice the chill of the room though there was a fire. Henry was the only one that felt as if he should be shivering.

Bored eyes finally met Oliver’s.

“Didn’t I make myself clear?” Ciel asked of Oliver as he shifted in his seat. “Or are you purposely dim-witted?”

“To what are you referring?”

Ciel raised a brow and smirked. “Dim-witted, it is then.”

Oliver’s hands fisted and he took another step forward.

“Mr. Pearce, please calm down.” Henry told him.

“You must be the voice of reason then,” Ciel said eyeing the man that finally moved out from Oliver’s shadow.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Oliver growled. “Sir.” he added quickly.

“Do you think I am unintelligent, Mr. Pearce?” Ciel questioned. “Do you think I am so simple minded that I wouldn’t dare think you were behind the second attack of the House of Gold? Are you so ignorant?”

“I had nothing to do with that.” Oliver told him as he crossed his arms. “The House of Gold is not of my concern, anymore.”

“How you lie.” Ciel laughed and leaned back into his chair, pleased with the look that Oliver was giving him. He made such a fun toy.

He was so easily annoyed.

“You are truly an annoying child,” Ciel continued as the room once again dropped temperature. “throwing a tantrum because of a little competition. How petty of you, a grown man, to fear defeat so badly that you’d go through so much trouble to remove the problem and to only come out losing. Again.” 

Oliver said nothing. Couldn’t say anything. The air in the room felt too thick, too suddenly. 

“I don’t appreciate my subordinates going against my orders,” Ciel said in a voice that dragged daggers into the skin. “I don’t appreciate nearly being shot while I am conducting business. And I surely don’t like being made a fool of.

“Which is precisely what you’ve done when you launched your second attack on the House of Gold due to your ridiculous jealous. So, I am replacing you. The both of you, since you did nothing to stop him or report to me of his proceeds, Henry.”

“Replacing me?” Oliver growled. “You can’t replace me. No one can replace me.”

Ignoring him, Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian. 

“Listen to me damn it!”

Whispering in Sebastian ear, a grim smile formed between the both of them that only had Henry moving backward slowly.

Oliver was still yelling his complaints and threatening Ciel to such an extent that he hadn’t notice Ciel rise from his chair.

He did feel the darkness creep around him or the shine of a hunter’s eyes on it’s prey. Before he could get the next strings of his threats out he doubled over.

Ciel laughed and licked his upper lip. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since we’ve had a private audience?” he whispered in Oliver’s ear. “Since we’ve eaten?”

Eaten?

Oliver could hear the roar of screaming echoing throughout the room. Throughout his thoughts. Who was that?

Henry?

Where was Henry?

Ice cold fingers tilted his head up as fear slipped into him. Drowning him.

“I’m going to make this as painful as possible,” Ciel whispered.

All he could see were glowing eyes and screaming. He heard his own screaming.

Was that really him?

It was… it was him. 

Dropping him, Ciel ran a hand through his hair and straightened himself.

“He was surprising more appetizing than I’d thought.” Ciel told Sebastian.

Sebastian nudged Henry over onto his back with his foot and sighed. “He needed a little more seasoning.”

“You’re extremely picky.” Ciel commented as he stepped on Oliver and moved toward the exit. “Still, I’d probably would’ve said the same if I’d had him.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Most definitely.”

Ciel grinned as they walked down the dark corridor. When they had reached the door, Ciel moved forward and knocked on it three times.

The driver unlocked the door and opened it quickly. “Sir,” he said as he held the door. 

“Leave them in there,” Ciel told him as he walked toward the car. 

“Very well.” The man who’d lead them in spoke as the driver rushed forward to open the car doors.

Ciel relaxed in back of the car as he crossed his legs and slouched. “Sebastian, will you please call Owen and inform him of his promotion. I believe I’ll take a nap as we head back to the manor.”

“Of course,” Sebastian replied as Ciel closed his eyes.

 

      ***

Aurelie yawned for the sixth time in the last half hour. It couldn’t be helped, she had stayed up so late watching over Ephie who’d gotten a slight fever.

Thankfully, she recovered quickly as was annoyed with both her and Alois before noon.

That couldn’t be helped as well, Aurelie thought as she poured herself a coffee. Ephie hadn’t been wounded since she was little. It was an uneasy experience to see that she could be hurt just like anyone else, she always seemed unbreakable.

“If you stop making that face I’ll let you play with my hair.” Ephie said as she leaned against the archway of the kitchen. “I’ll even let you take me to that weird stylist of yours’.”

“Well forgive me for worrying.” Aurelie said sarcastically as she chugged half the coffee down. 

“You’re forgiven.”

“I forgot how much of bitch you could be.”

Ephie grinned. 

“You’re annoying, go play dress up or something.” Aurelie told her.

“Worry-wort.” Ephie teased. 

“Who?” Alois asked as he wrapped his arms around Ephie’s shoulders.

Ephie poked Alois in his side and yawned. “Aurelie.”

“Oh, I already knew that.”

“Same.”

“You two are just a riot.”

Ciel laughed from behind them. “What a picture-perfect family moment.” He smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Alois blinked several times. Were his eyes deceiving him? He looked as if he just came back from holiday, Alois thought. That and he wasn’t wearing his usual formal type clothes today. Instead he wore a dark green Slytherin Quidditch shirt and black jeans.

Stretching, Ciel’s shirt lift up enough to reveal that his jeans rode low against his hips and had Alois wanting to throw something heavy at him. “Also,” Ciel spoke lazily. “No one has to worry about Oliver Pearce anymore. That problem has been handled.”

“Thank you,” Aurelie murmured as Ciel yawned and stretched again.

“Mmm,” he agreed. “I need another nap. We’ll talk business later. Glad to see you’re well.” Ciel said to Ephie as he left them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update in a while! I finally got a new laptop after the other one decided to die. Meh. Hope you guys enjoy

Annoyed with himself and Ciel, Alois followed him out of the kitchen and rushed up the stairs.

Gripping his hand, Alois tugged Ciel back. “How did you handle the problem?”

Ciel raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Didn’t Aurelie tell you not to get involved? Go back downstairs, Alois.” He said as he tried to pull away.

Alois rolled his eyes.  “That was yesterday, this is now.” he argued as he tugged on Ciel’s hand again.

Doing so, frustrated Ciel, who tugged Alois’s hand back before shoving him against the wall and leaning close in.

“What is your problem?” Ciel demanded.

Alois swallowed. “I don’t have a problem, what’s yours?”

“You.” Ciel told him. “Right now, you’re my problem.”

“Just tell me what I want to know and I’ll go.” Alois told him. “Easiest way to get me to leave.”

Ciel ran a hand over his face and shook his head. He was still as annoying and pushy as he was back then. Why couldn’t that be something that changed? 

“They’ve been dealt with,” Ciel told him, “let's leave it at that.”

“ _ They _ ?”

Ciel leaned his head down and let out a weary sigh. “Yes, they. Oliver and his second in command, Henry. They’ve been dealt with. That’s all you need to know.”

“How have they been dealt with?”

“You are seriously stubborn.” 

“Duh.”

Ciel tilt his head back up and Alois could feel his breath against his skin. “They’re dead. Satisfied?”

Too close, too close. So close, Alois thought frantically as he gave a single nod.

“Can you let my hand go now?” Ciel asked.

Alois automatically dropped his hand and Ciel smirked as he leaned away only to lift his fingers under Alois’ chin.

Tilting his head head and leaning down just a little, Ciel gave him a wolf of a smile which spread as Alois reacted just to his liking. “You know, you’re such a brat.” he commented before moving away. “Now that’s said, I’m going for my nap.”

Without saying anything else Ciel turned and continued down the hall until he found his room whilst Alois was stuck in that very spot.

“My, my,” Ephie fanned herself at the bottom of the stairs. “honestly thought you two were going to shag then and there. So much sexual tension.”

“Oh, piss off.”

“Someone’s frustrated.” Ephie teased. “Why didn’t you make a move? Is it that you’re waiting for him to make a move?”

Alois bit his tongue as he felt the heat rise to his face. “I don’t know.”

“Well, that’s not like you.” Ephie told him as she made her way up. “You usually take what you want, don’t you? And you most definitely want him.”

“Is this really what one of my guardians should be telling me right now?”

“Probably not,” Ephie agreed, “but as you are aware, I’m not a normal guardian.”

“Tell me about it.” Alois muttered.

“Honestly,” Ephie rolled her eyes as she continued up the stairs. “Just shag otherwise you’re going to be making those silly faces around him until he leaves.”

“Then why don’t you just go shag Sebastian?” Alois retorted and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Who said I wasn’t planning to?” Ephie grinned. Eventually...that is.

Alois’s jaw dropped as he fidgeted, uncomfortable with the situation now.

“Seriously,” Aurelie said darkly, “I can’t tell which one of you is more in heat than the other.” Pulling them both by their ears, Aurelie hurried up the remaining steps. “We have work to do or have you both forgotten your duties?”

“Oh come on,” Ephie teased as she struggled. “Surely there is someone you’re in heat for? Or are you just going to be a prude?”

Flashes of that nit Dr. Craven flashed briefly in her mind before she twisted both their ears slightly. “Enough out of you both. Work. Now.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alois muttered when she’d shoved him down the hall towards the room in which he received his private lessons.

“And you,” Aurelie scolded. “you do realize he’s only eighteen?”

“And you do realize that he’s already had sex?”

Aurelie sighed and released her so she could rub her temples. “I try not to.”

“Are you sure you run an escort service?” Ephie teased as they continued up to the third floor.

“Shut it.” Aurelie groaned as she purposely bumped into Ephie. “It’s only a week and so much has happened. My mind is still trying to catch up.”

Ephie threw her arm around Aurelie’s shoulders and laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Things will settle now that Ciel has taken care of that Pearce guy.”

“But you had to kill again…” Aurelie murmured. “For me. You had to kill.”

“Oi,” Ephie groaned and made Aurelie face her. “when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I am a friend as well as your weapon?”

“You got hurt…”

“A scratch doesn’t count as getting hurt.”

“Thirteen stitches.”

“Such an unlucky number.” Ephie commented as Aurelie shoved her.

“I don’t get you sometimes.”

Ephie smiled. “You don’t have to. I’m okay. I’m still your friend, business partner, and weapon. Just get use to it, okay?

“Now come on,” Ephie continued. “didn’t you say we had business to do?”

 

~*~*~

 

Ciel laid sprawled in his bed as he thought of the events that previously happened. 

Did he really make a move on Alois? Or was that all some weird dream? And if it was a weird dream, why is he dreaming about that little blonde brat?

Covering his eyes with his forearm, he took a deep breath and then another.

Just what the hell was he suppose to do with that brat anyways?

A nosy, stubborn brat, that dressed far too inappropriate for his own good.

Ciel then realised all his thought were currently wrapped up in him as well.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ciel sat up on his bed and tried to push them out.

He didn’t have the time nor the room for Alois. There were several other things he needed to take care of, check up on, and handle a few things for her majesty.

Besides, Alois had what’s his face… Ciel thought for a moment, trying to remember that name.

William… yes, William. He had William to distract him plenty until...maybe there was a point in which he had the time and room for the damn brat.

Thinking that didn’t help his mood whatsoever.

And this, he thought to himself, this is what happens when you let a blonde brat get under your skin with a few smiles and glances.

This was his fault, Ciel decided, and eventually he’d take responsibility for it as well.

Before he could dodge, a decorative pillow came hurling toward his face.

“Just who were you calling a brat?” Alois demanded as he stood against the door, his expression caught between serious and pouty. “And who do you think you are? You’re just as much of a brat as I am. If not even more.

“Just because you’re some big shot with the queen and all the Underground lords or whatever doesn’t mean that you don’t act and sound like a brat.

“You even have bratty looks,” Alois tossed out because he couldn’t think of anything else. “Don’t think you’re all cool just because you pulled that little stunt back at the stairs.

“I’ll have you know I’ve seen and had smoother.” Alois informed him unaware that he was subconsciously moving toward the bed.

Ciel was annoyed and slightly dazed. Annoyed by the lecture and slightly dazed because the lecture was given while Alois wore another pair of small shorts the color or plums and a dark colored tank.

Still, the lecture continued as he moved forward little by little, moving his hands dramatically as he spoke and often pulling on the ends of his hair when he took a moment to think out his next string of insults.

Moving to rest at the edge of his bed, Ciel waited until Alois moved just close enough.

“And another thing---” Alois began but was abruptly cut off when Ciel tugged him down by his hand and even before he could protest, he felt them.

Ciel’s lips against his own. They were softer than expected. Melting into it, Alois felt his body cave and his arms wrap around Ciel’s neck.

With his eyes close, Alois wallowed in that kiss and pulled Ciel back several times before letting him move away from the kiss.

Grinning, Ciel moved to leave a trail of butterfly kisses against the side of Alois’s neck. “Are you going to stop with the lecture now?” Ciel asked when he tilted Alois’s head up to meet his eyes.

Alois in between Ciel’s knees, still inches away from his face and trying to gather his thoughts.

Ciel smirked as he traced Alois’s bottom lip with his thumb and tilted his head when he saw Alois visibly shiver.

“Answer me,” Ciel told him as he laid another kiss against his lips. “honestly too.”

Alois nodded as he moved to steal a kiss from Ciel this time around.

Ciel slowly stroked his fingers against Alois’s back before yanking him up. “Do you react like this when he touches you?”

Huh? Alois thought for a second. He? He who? There was someone else that touched him like this?

Never.

Frustrated that he didn’t receive nothing but a puzzled look, Ciel settled Alois in his lap and kissed him so hard he was sure he could bruise those lips if he so desired.

“Do you react like this when William touches you?” Ciel asked again as he bit down on Alois’s bottom lip softly. “Hmm?”

William?

Who was that? Oh right.

Was he jealous? Alois wondered as he slumped against Ciel and kept his arms wrapped around his neck. “Not even remotely close,” he answered smugly when he finally found his brain again. “I’d never thought you’d cave first, if I can say so.”

Ciel rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed. “It’s entirely your fault. I thought you died years ago along with my strange temptation that gravitated towards you and now here you are. Alive. Wearing ridiculous clothing and just as frustrating as you were then.” 

Alois felt rather superior at that very moment. Leaning down he kissed Ciel until his own eyes rolled to the back of his head and felt Ciel’s hands grip his hips.

“You do realize,” Ciel told him, “that you’re no longer allowed to be an escort.”

“And you do realize that you’re no longer allowed to go to fancy events with a girl draped on your arm.” Alois told him. 

When he received a surprised expression from Ciel, Alois laughed. “You think after finally getting your attention after all these years, I’d throw up a fight when you tell me you don’t want me with other men?

“As if,” Alois grinned. “If anything it just pleases me that you’re so possessive.”

“I don’t know if I’m annoyed or pleased.” Ciel told him honestly as he pulled the decorative pillow that he was thrown at him under his head.

“There’s no law that says you can’t be both.” Alois told him and was suddenly yanked down.

Ciel had already closed his eyes and continued to stroke Alois’s back as the room fell silent.

Barely asleep, he could feel Alois lips against his jaw, his neck and every one in a while felt the nips of his teeth as he continued to kiss him.

He could feel Alois breath next to his ear next and refrained from digging his fingers into his soft flesh and bruising it. 

“Does this mean I can sleep in your room tonight?” Alois whispered before he moved to kiss Ciel.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Ciel wondered as he ran his fingers through soft blonde hair. “Damn brat, I’m trying to take a nap.”

“Well, does it?” Alois nuzzled.

Ciel thought about it for a moment. It seemed pointless to have him sleep anywhere else. “Definitely but only if you settle down for now and take a nap with me.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

 

    ~*~*~

 

At dinner, Ephie had prepared the meal they were supposed to have the night before and made not one, but two desserts with Sebastian.

Peace had been restored to the land of Gold once more and it was cause for a celebration, especially since those two were finally together, Ephie thought when she’d noticed that Ciel had swapped seats to be next to Alois.

“So,” Ephie grinned wickedly as she observe the two from her seat next to Aurelie. “How was your lesson today, Alois? Anything interesting happen?”

Alois shrugged as he felt himself beginning to flush. “I actually had a shorter lesson today.”

Aurelie furrowed her brows. “You did?”

“He did.” Ephie giggled. “Well, did you do anything interesting with your freedom after such a short lesson?”

“Possibly.” Alois told her as he shoved more food into his mouth. He damn well knew he couldn’t talk if his mouth was full.

Pouting, Ephie changed tactics. “Speaking of which, I didn’t see you at all today it seems, Ciel. What were you up to?”

Ciel raised a brow at Ephie that seemed to say ‘do you honestly want to play this game with me’ before he took a sip of the wine they’d served with the dinner. “I did a manner of all interesting things and none of them fall into the category of your business.”

Damn, Ephie thought, damn if she didn’t like him. He was perfect for Alois. Giving up on trying to out them, Ephie ate her dinner as Aurelie glared at the three of them in speculation.

“Is there something going on here that I’m oblivious to?” Aurelie asked.

“Not really,” Ephie told her as she recalled something that would get them off this topic. “Oh, by the way, that Adrian Craven called earlier today.”

Aurelie’s hand instinctively tightened around her wine glass as she gave her full attention to Ephie. “Whatever for?”

“Payment,” Ephie replied. “I think. He wasn’t exactly clear. The damn man talks in riddles for fun I think. He confused me the entire conversation.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Aurelie told her as she shifted to turn her attention back to Alois. Blinking, Aurelie studied the not one empty seat but two.

“Where’d did those two run off to?”

Ephie held in her laugh as she grabbed another slice of the cake she’d prepared. “Perhaps they went off to play one of those games or something.”

“Yes.” Aurelie agreed as Ephie made a face she couldn’t quite understand. “He did get that new video game a couple of days ago. Perhaps they’ve gone to try it out.”

“Definitely.” Ephie agreed sarcastically. “Totally what they went to do.”

Aurelie shrugged and focused her mind on the problem with Adrian Craven rather than Alois. Just how was she going to handle him?


	19. Chapter 19

Aurelie awoke surprisingly before her alarm was set to go off and refused to get out of bed until she fallen asleep again.

Which was pointless considering that she wasn’t the slightest bit tired. Getting out of bed, she figured she might as well go prep the coffee or perhaps enjoy an hour in the gym before everyone woke up.

As she made her way toward the stairs, movement from ahead caught her eye. Stopping, she observed and saw Alois.

What was he doing up so early? She wondered but when she noticed the clothes in his hands she thought perhaps he was off to take a shower.

That was until he slipped into Ciel’s room like a thief in the night.

Aurelie rubbed her eyes and counted the doors carefully, several times before accepting that he did indeed slip into Ciel’s bedroom.

With a hand pressed to her mouth, Aurelie simply stood in the hallway paralyzed.

A sleepover, Aurelie mentally declared. They had a sleepover.

Yes, a sleepover, she beamed as she continued down the stairs. Alois probably had taken his video game to Ciel’s room and they stayed up too late and he needed a change of clothes.

That was all. 

A sleepover, Aurelie told herself as she began the process of grinding coffee beans. It wasn’t abnormal for young men to have a sleepover. It was more abnormal when they hadn’t.

Place her hands against the counter, Aurelie let her head fall.

He had sex, didn’t he? That wanker. He was far too young and he knows it. And if he knows it he probably didn’t do it.

She was simply getting ahead of herself, that’s all. It was a simple and innocent sleepover.

Innocent sleepover. Right. That’s right. 

Forcing herself to focus on other matters, the matters of Adrian Craven, Aurelie pursed her lips.

From what she was told he hadn’t given an exact figure to Ephie involving his payment and though she’d preferred to just transfer him the money she highly doubted a man like him had a bank account.

Sighing, Aurelie brewed the coffee and she brewed over the problems that lied ahead with a man like Craven.

“You’re up early.” Ephie commented as she moved to sit on the counter next to the coffee machine.

“I know,” Aurelie grinned. “rare, isn’t it?”

“Extremely.” Ephie agreed as she reached up to take out their coffee cups.

Aurelie took hers’ and leaned against the counter. “What’s for breakfast?

“I was thinking baked ham and cheese frittatas with banana muffins?”

“Sounds delicious,” Aurelie told her as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. “Well, I’m going to go get some work done before the real day starts. See you at breakfast.”

Aurelie traveled back up the stairs and figured she’d change into her gym clothes work out for half an hour before researching figures that seemed reasonable for the work Craven had done for her so far.

When she’d reached the top of the stairs she heard a door opened and assumed Alois was heading back to his room as well.

Smiling, she peeked over and paled slightly. Ciel had his fingers inside the Alois’s belt loops and pulled him closer and before she could shield herself, they were kissing.

Alois wrapped his hands around Ciel’s shoulders and he was being pulled back into the room and door once again closed.

Eye twitching, Aurelie thought about going to that room and pouring her steaming hot coffee over the pair of them but before she could lose her sanity any further, she’d figured it was normal for the two to be kissing.

They were close friends, perhaps even going out when nobody was watching.

Kissing was just fine. Just kissing they were. She thought as she returned to her own room and changed into her gym clothes.

As she planned, she spent a good fifteen minutes on the treadmill before she moved over to her yoga mat. 

With both her body and mind relaxed, Aurelie took a shower to soothe her tired muscles. When all was done, Aurelie went to work in her office.

She researched for nearly twenty minutes before she came up with three possible payment options. Each were in fair range for both him and her. 

He’d also be please that he’d get to choose one of the three amounts that she had thought appropriate. Leaning down, she opened one of the compartments of her desk to reveal a small safe hidden in it. Inputting the combination, she took out the stack of bills.

Aurelie was pleased that keeping money on hand had paid off.

“Aurelie?” Alois called from across her desk.

Aurelie grinned and offered a smile. “Good morning, what brings you up here?”

Alois pulled the ends of his hair before his hand slid back to his neck and rubbed there. Trying to remove the tension that seemed to ball like a knot. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay, about?”

“Well, it’s not a big deal since I rarely work anyways,” Alois began and then sat at the edge of her desk. “I want to go ahead and be removed from the list of service employees.”

Aurelie blinked. “You don’t want to work here anymore?”

“No, I still do,” Alois clarified. “I just don’t want to be an escort. I can take on the books and payroll, you know I’m good with numbers.” he told her as he pulled the ends of his hair and smiled.

“What brought this on?”

Alois had flashes of his night with Ciel. Every touch, kiss, and sigh were probably not exactly right to be thinking about now but during all that, Ciel made his demands in whispers and in between kisses.

Alois made a few demands himself. Grinning, he folded his arms and cocked his hip. “Because I’m dating Ciel Phantomhive and he’s possessive.”

Before she could control her actions, Aurelie’s jaw dropped and just gaped at Alois while she tried to reconnected her brain to her body.

“I see.” she managed after a few minutes had trickled by. “And how do you feel about that?”

“His possessiveness? Overwhelmed, excited, extremely happy, any of those work.”

What fucking dimension did she wake up? Aurelie wondered.

Honestly.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

Aurelie smiled and took several deep breaths. “Alright, but taking on the books and payroll, those included monthly reports.”

“I know. I can do it.” Alois told her.

“As long as this is what you want.”

“I do. I want it.”

Aurelie nodded and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He left and finally gave her time to process all the information that was rampaging around in her head.

What the hell happened? Within the last forty-eight hours they became business associates with Ciel, attacked by Pearce, handled Pearce, and now Alois was in a romantic relationship and handling the books?

What the actually hell?

Rubbing her temples, Aurelie put her head down against her desk and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes.

Did father time accidentally press the fast forward button on their lives? This had to be some kind of weird phenomenon.

There was no other explanation. There just wasn’t, not a logically one. 

Sighing heavily, she told herself that everything will eventually slow down and get back to normal soon. Back to counting out the sums, she felt relaxed by the routine.

After putting the money in an over a shoulder bag, she picked up her phone and checked her messages, schedules, emails and everything else in between before she headed for breakfast.

Everyone was already enjoying themselves in the breakfast nook when she had finally arrived. Shaking her head, she guessed she’d have to get used to seeing Alois in Ciel’s lap and get used to Ciel looking as though he enjoyed it though he appeared to be annoyed.

At least she wasn’t the only one getting used to the new situation around here.

Serving herself, she sat with her paper and tried to just pull herself away from the world for now.

Then, she remembered, she’d need Craven’s address. Looking at Claude she pursed her lips.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, she decided to pull him aside after breakfast and ask.

“Around that time he’ll still be at work, Madam.” Claude informed her. “He practically lives at work.”

“I see,” Aurelie sighed before she returned to her office. She’d just go at lunch.

 

~*~*~

 

Adrian yawned, bored as he wrote up his report for his assistant to type up later. 

How humdrum of a day he was having. It was so slow and the lack of interest annoyed him.

There were new cases, no new bodies, no new anything but a stack of paperwork.

So mundane, he thought as ran a hand over his face before they stopped at his lips and he grinned wickedly. Perhaps, he’d sneak out early.

He had all those fresh bodies that he could play with. Experiment with. Craning his neck to look at the clock behind him he sighed dramatically.

It was barely noon.

This monotonous day was dragging by. When there was a knock at his door, he perked up nearly instantly.

A new body? 

Someone to toy with mentally?

Both?

Rubbing his hands together, he turned his swivel chair to face the door and crossed his legs.

“You may enter.”

His brows furrowed when Aurelie walked in. He studied everything about her. From the black mile high booties, the tight skinny jeans (he believed they were called), the blood colored strappy swing top to the new long black beach curls she had pulled up in a tight ponytail.

He barely noticed the bag she had tossed on one of his slabs. Though he did notice immediately that she was of her game.

Preoccupied with something. He wanted to lick his lips but refrained.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Aurelie took a deep breath. “I’m only here to discuss your payment for services rendered.”

“Services rendered?” he questioned as he sat back in his chair and ran his index finger over his lower lip. “I see and if I was to throw a ridiculous sum---”

“I’d toss a lower one in your face.” Aurelie interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrian laughed wonderfully, glad she hadn’t lost that spitfire. “Then it appears you’re not here to discuss payment but to give me ultimatums on the payments you consider appropriate.

“Please explain properly otherwise you sound rather uneducated.” Adrian tossed in as he took pleasure in her expressions.

Even if they only lasted a single second, they were all interesting, all unique, all worth the pleasure of going to long lengths to annoy her.

She was so interesting, he thought as she began to explain in very specific details of the three payments she had researched and provided.

Before he knew it himself, he had gotten up from his seat and was walking toward her. He could tell he shocked her by that small flash in her eyes.

And what was that? Anticipation?

Adrian grinned when he standing in front of her and before she could move in the slightest, he leaned forward. He was so close, he was sure she could feel his breath against her cheek.

Watching those eyes cloud was something worth the punishment he’d received. Toying with her more, he brushed his fingers slightly against her cheek and even tangled his fingers in that long hair before he snatched the bag from the table and leaned away.

“I’ll take the highest sum,” Adrian told her pleasantly as he ran his fingers over the bills. He didn’t care for money but those expressions, those were priceless. “If that’s all, I do have work to tend to.”

Running her tongue over the tops of her teeth, Aurelie grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He was pressed against her and completely astonished. Moving her fingers slowly down his arm, she could feel the soft texture of his fair skin before she took the bag back from him, dumped the contents on the table before walking out of his office without another word.

Adrian began to laugh afterwards and continued to laugh when his assistant was back with lunch.

That woman, he thought to himself, was truly interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

That’s was unexpected, Aurelie thought as she heard him laughing as she left, and yet she was pleased that he was. Looking back at the door, she found herself thinking about him.

He was such a strange and curious man.

Why was she so interested?

He wasn’t her typical...anything.

Perhaps that’s why, she thought to herself as she was back on the streets. She had experienced the several pleasures of men and women in her lifetime but there was no one quite like him.

Even if he did annoy the hell out of her.

The damn nit. He just had to pull that damn move on her when she was all whatever she was.

And he couldn’t just leave it at that move? He had to follow it with that joke, if he hadn’t followed it with that damn snatch of her bag she might have been tempted to invite him to dinner.

What an maddening man.

Still…

What was this feeling?

What was that feeling she had experienced when he was that close?

It was cloudy and different…

Frustrated she shot the finger toward the building in which he worked before sliding into her car. As the car passed that building as well, she frowned before sighing to herself.

Just who are you Adrian Craven?

Toying with the ends of her wig, Aurelie unconsciously bit her lip. “Please take me to Victor’s,” Aurelie told her driver. “I’m feeling extensions.”

When she was in Victor’s chair, she found herself more than annoyed with her actions.

Since when did she ever get her hair done with the thought of a man? Or woman?

Or anyone for that matter?

But because that damn demon toyed with her wig and appeared to be dazzled by it she was in Victor’s chair getting extensions.

Groaning, she fisted her hands.

“Ah,” Victor beamed. “How sweet the sound of sexual frustration.”

“I am not sexually frustrated.” 

“Mmm,” he grinned as he continued to work at an even pace. “Sure my love. God, look at you.” Victor said, successfully changed the subject before he lost a hand.

“Such beauty,” He continued as pushed long curls upfront and sighed. “A raven beauty. Why don’t you keep your hair long?”

Flashes to her days at the Grant estate had her inwardly cringing. 

_ If you always have your hair up you’ll look a mess. You’ll never find a husband that way. Put it down immediately, Aurelie. _

_ Aurelie, what do you think you’re doing. Hair down. Now. _ Her mother’s voice echoes and she bit down on her tongue.

No, she was feeling good, she was doing this because she liked it and because…

Damn that man, she wasn’t doing this for him. Crossing her legs, she shrugged. She was doing this because she felt like having long hair for the party she was to host tomorrow.

“You’re coming, correct?” Aurelie asked as she tried to force everything out of her mind.

“Ah, yes,” Victor beamed as she gave her hair a tug. “How can I avoid a party filled with beautiful women?”

“When do you ever avoid women?”

“Never.”

Laughing, Aurelie took the hand he offered and stood up from the plush chair and allowed him to remove the damn hairdressing cloak.

Giving a twirl, she beamed at him. “How does it look?” she asked as she fluffed her hair.

“Gorgeous,” Victor spoke and then pursed his lips. “When are you going to get that silver-haired dove in my chair?”

“Are you trying to get yourself murdered?”

Victor sat in his chair and pouted. “I don’t want to cut it all off, maybe four inches and give it a wave. Is that too much to ask?”

“Apparently,” Aurelie shrugged “well,  I think I’m going to shop a bit. I need more shoes. I need more in general.” She said as she walked toward the exit.

“Hey, Becca,” Victor called to the woman working next to him. “Have you noticed women tend to shop for shoes and what not when sexual frustrated?”

“That’s partially true.”

“Shut it, Victor!” Aurelie huffed as she left the salon. Damn wanker.

 

~*~*~

 

When Aurelie finally got home she was debating on what kind of ice cream she’d grab. 

Staring at the eight bags of new shoes and the six of new sandals then the four of new clothes, she bit her lip as she thought.

I am not sexually frustrated, she groaned inwardly as she marched to the kitchen. I have no reason to be sexual frustrated.

None.

Whatsoever.

No sexual frustration here, Aurelie told herself as she grabbed whatever ice cream she saw first and grabbed a spoon.

Sexual frustration, what even was that? She questioned as she scooped out ice cream.

“You’ll spoil your dinner.” Ephie said from out of nowhere.

“When did you get here?” Aurelie jumped and debated if throwing the ice cream container at her would be a little too much.

“I’ve been in here,” Ephie told her as she pointed over to the stove where several pots and pans rested on low heat to medium heat.

Aurelie pouted. “Oh.”

“I know that face.” Ephie pointed, shocked and laughing.

“What face?”

“Oh c’mon the ‘I’m not sexual frustrated but totally am’ face. Do you need a good shagging?” Ephie asked as she checked on one of the pots.

“Not you too. Please,” Aurelie begged. “I’m not sexually frustrated.”

Ephie raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You went to see him alone, didn’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Two words; Adrian Craven.”

Aurelie eyes narrowed. “Tsk.”

“How many pairs of shoes did you buy?”

“Shut it, you nit.”

Ephie laughed and patted Aurelie on her head. “Want me to make all the desserts, get out really expensive wine, have a slumber party and curse men?”

“We can’t,” Aurelie sighed. “We have our party tomorrow.”

Ephie rolled her eyes as she turned off what was on the stove and began putting it in contains to make for a later date. “We also have plenty of servants that could do all that for us just this once and besides the party isn’t until late tomorrow night. And you’re not the only one frustrated.

“Come, let’s get clobbered and curse men until our heart’s content.”

Together they gathered all the sweets they could possibly find before heading up the stairs towing both sweets, wine, and horrid comments directed at men.

In Aurelie’s room, they plopped down in the middle of the huge bed and poured wine to the rim of their glasses.

“And then what happened?” Ephie asked.

“The damned bastard reached over and took the bag instead. Just who the hell does he think he is any how?”

“Scum. That’s who. Men equal scum.”

“Agreed.” Aurelie nodded as she took a large drink of wine then a scoop of ice cream. “And you know what, afterwards when I was leaving, he was laughing.

“That asshole was laughing. I don’t think laughing equals sexual frustration. Does it?”

Ephie poured her third glass and shrugged. “I don’t think so. Maybe.”

“You think the least he could do is at least be as frustrated as I am.” Aurelie complained as she reached for a chocolate.

“Should I murder him? I can do it you know. Just murder the fuck out of him. Just say the word.”

“If you murder him  I might be this way forever.”

“True.”

“So, what did Sebastian do?”

Ephie rolled her eyes. “It’s more like what doesn’t he do. Sly touches, smiles, looks. The man thinks that if he tilts his head and crooks his finger I’m going to fall into bed with him.

“Not that I don’t want to. But because he thinks it’s so damn easy I keep refusing.

“He’s being a dick.” Ephie finished as she took another drink of wine. “If he’d stop for two damn seconds I might actually respond to him but the damn fucker doesn’t get that.”

“Men.” Aurelie sighed dramatically. “They’re pigs and unworthy of women. Let’s just buy a private island and become Amazons. We can travel to the mainland whenever we feel like we need company.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Ephie agreed as she imagined what kind of island they’d buy. “What about Alois?”

“He can run the business and send us stuff. It’s going to be a no man’s island. Women only.”

“Can we have a secret handshake?” Ephie giggled as she ate another sweet.

“Of course.”

“Yay!”

“Who needs men, anyway?”

“We don’t!”

“Cheers to that.”

Clinking glasses, they both nearly toppled over and still they giggled and continued on their rampage of frustration toward men.

“Wait, wait, wait” Ephie burped and laughed. “We are going to allow other women on the island?”

“Duh.”

“Oh, good. We’d get lonely.”

“True.” 

“I think we ran out of wine.”  Ephie informed as she tipped over the bottle. “Definitely out of wine.”

“To the rum!”

“I don’t think I can walk.”

“Same.” Aurelie pouted and then had an idea. “CLAUDE!”

Ephie laughed and rolled over onto her back, her head hanging off the bed as Claude entered the room.

“Claude,” Aurelie beamed. “Bring us a bottle of rum.”

“I believe you two have had plenty.” Claude said as he observed the wreckage. “Perhaps, I can get you both a tall glass of water.”

“Rum!” 

“Rum!” Ephie agreed. “Please Claude, we’ll give you a sweet.”

“I’ll go get your waters.” He told them as he left the room.

“But we want rum.”

“Just like a man.” Aurelie muttered and threw a shoe at the door.

“Damn it, get back in here and let me throw a shoe at your head.” Aurelie commanded but Claude was long gone. 

“Get him when he comes back.”

“You too, Ephie.”

When he had returned, he managed very easily to avoid each shoe which only caused the girls to both whine pathetically. Shaking his head, he put two glasses of water on the end table and departed.

“Cheeky bastard.” Aurelie commented and ignored the water. 

“Why can’t men just do what we want them to do?”

“Because,” Aurelie began “they’re simple minded creatures that only think of themselves.”

“Let’s throw all the men in a volcano.”

“I think that’s called genocide.”

“Let’s do that!”

Aurelie laughed and rested her feet on Ephie’s back. “I think we’d get caught if we tried to commit genocide.”

“Not if we’re super sneaky.”

“Can’t be sneaky when killing of the entire male existence.”

Ephie pouted. “We can’t?”

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

“Agreed.”

Before they could continue more mayhem and curse the entire population of the male species, they both fell asleep.

Both dreaming of a life where men just did as they asked.


	21. Chapter 21

When Ephie woke up she was positive that she’d be sick within minutes so before she could, she walked dizzily to the bathroom and prepared to cough up all the evil from last night.

Aurelie woke up seconds later with a raging headache and could barely sit up straight. Leaning over, she plucked up the glass of water and drank nonstop.

What day was it?

Actually, what time was it?

Better yet, where was she?

“Ephie?” she called when she heard noises from the her washroom.

There was a brief silence. “Currently dying, please talk to me later.” Ephie called out.

Aurelie used her bed for balance as she slowly climb off and moved slowly and carefully to the washroom. God, it felt like someone was pounding on her head. 

Finally making it to the washroom, Aurelie pulled open one of the drawers and took out a pill bottle. Taking two, she hoped the medication would kick in soon and this headache would subside.

“How are you doing, Ephie?”

Ephie rested her head against the wall and could only manage to shrug her shoulders. “This is all their fault, you know.”

“I know.” Aurelie agreed. “Men,” she stated distastefully. 

“I think I’m sweating wine.” Ephie commented as she walked slowly. “I should probably shower.” she continued to herself as she walked out of the room.

When she walked out of Aurelie’s room she was almost immediately greeted by two of the girls who began asking her questions about the party later on.

Waving a hand at them, Ephie opened the door to her room and closed it hurriedly.

Stripping off her clothes as she moved her washroom, Ephie felt like the room and world were spinning in opposite directions.

Yet, somehow she managed to sit in the shower as more cold than hot water fell upon her.

Blaming Sebastian for her hangover, Ephie showered and dressed slowly. Unforgiving, she cursed him as she felt tipsy and had to reach out for something to balance her.

Planning to get even with him later was the only thing she was looking forward to, so far. Frustrated with her hair, she pulled it into a bun before taking two aspirin.

When someone knocked on her door, she abstain from growling and when one of the girls entered without her saying anything, she refrained from bodily throwing her out.

“Just a quick question, the party tonight, it’s formal right?”

“As always.”  Ephie told her as she forced a smile. “Say what time is it?”

“Half past three.”

“What?”

“It’s half past three in the afternoon.”

Bloody hell, Ephie thought as she mentally kicked herself for last night though it was Sebastian’s fault.

And Adrian’s.

And men in general.

“Ephie!” Aurelie yelled in panic as they met in the hall. “It’s fucking half past three, nearly four. The party starts at eight. Bloody fucking hell.”

Yeah, yeah, it’s going to be a fucking circus. “I know. But everything seems fine, there doesn’t appear to be a fire, so let's calm down and get to work.” 

“Right.” Aurelie agreed before they both took off in opposite directions.

Ephie was moving quickly from room to room, checking up on the girls, their dresses, the style of hair they chose and answering the questions.

She’d often get pulled into a conversation, listen to a complaint, answer questions about the party and much more before she could move on to the next room and continue the same routine.

Not only was she in charge of the girls but the catering as well, so in the kitchen she spoke with the chef they hired for this occasion and helped plan the menu.

Making sure the chef and his staff had plenty of room to work she prohibited anyone from entering the kitchen for the remainder of the day.

While she was doing that, Aurelie was charging about getting things ready for the party and checking on every aspect that she could possibly think of.

From decorations, to music, to the table settings and everything in between such as the napkins and label cards where her’s to check and refine.

She had important people coming over, clients, possible clients, some of the Underground Lords were to make an appearance and if predictions were correct, her parents might send her brother over to check on her.

As they always did.

Moving quickly, she checked on staff, answered questions, spoke with the florists and continued down her list of chores for today.

Glancing at her watch she felt a little panicked. How had two hours fly by?

Where was time going?

Honestly.

And why was it in such a rush?

Bumping into Alois wasn’t part of her plan. “Sorry love.” she told him before dashing off.

“Wait,” Alois called. “Does this mean I have to wear a suit?”

“You always ask that,” Aurelie rolled her eyes. “In the off chance my brother comes, yes. Please Alois, just for tonight, please.”

He nodded and disappeared in the other direction as Aurelie continued forth to check on the next thing on her list.

When Victor appeared, Aurelie sighed with relief. “You’re late.”

“I’m never late, everyone else is early.” Victor replied as he sent his team upstairs to handle the styling of the girls hairs. “Adore me,” he commented.

“Always.”

An hour and a half before the party is when Victor dragged both Aurelie and Ephie upstairs.

Though they continuously made excuses, he ignored them and shook his head.

“Your hair is my responsibility and we’ve finished everyone’s besides you two. I can’t get dressed until I’ve finished,” he reminded the both of them. “Now, Aurelie  I leave you in the trusted hands of Becca there as for you Ephie, well, you’re all mine.”

Sitting them both down, Victor pulled Ephie’s hair out of its bun and beamed. “Finally.”

“Cut it and I’ll cut you.”

“I’d never,” Victor smiled wickedly. “Though, wouldn’t you just look lovely with bangs?” he questioned as he began to brush her hair out. “They’d frame your face, make your eyes pop.”

Ephie rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to die?”

“Not today,” he told her. “But I’m feeling rather daring.” then stepped in front of her and began to part her hair. “Bangs would make you all the more beautiful.”

“Oh, give her layers as well.” Aurelie told him but he shook his head.

“Just bangs.”

When he was finished, Ephie’s hair was fell in glorious waves and the bangs that fell made her eyes appear darker, bigger than before.

“See?” Victor told her. “Now, it’s time to dress ladies, same for me.” 

 

~*~*~

 

Guest began arriving shortly after eight that night. All dressed their very best and all were smiling.

The parties Aurelie hosted where parties of great joy, fun and laughter. No one dared miss out and no one dare left a minute early.

As soft jazz played and guest mingled, Aurelie and Ephie were finally ready to make their appearance together as they have been since their very first party.

Claude as always announced them to their guest and for a while, as usual, there was a moment of silence when the guest observed Madames Gold and Silver together.

Madame Gold’s dress was the color of rich wine, chiffon sweetheart styled. She wore a single necklace and bracelet as gems gleamed in her hair that was styled up. As always, she looked like a goddess.

As for Madame Silver, she, as always, looked like a angel in the misty green high-low chiffon dress. Her hair always down straight or up, was wavy and fell down over her shoulders. 

Together, they managed to take the breath away of everyone in the room.

“Welcome,”  Aurelie called as Claude handed her a flute of champagne. “As tradition I’ve thrown this party since the beginning of my business as an appreciation to you all but tonight is especially special.

“We are honored to present you, Master Ciel Phantomhive and his Lords.” Aurelie beamed as she looked at the faces in the crowd. “Please, welcome them with open arms and have a wonderful night.” She finished as she spotted the one person she’d hope fell over sick and maybe be on the brink of death.

Moving throughout the crowd she finally reached the raven haired man. Already annoyed, she took a sip of champagne and rolled her eyes. “Gabriel.”

“My dear sister,” Gabriel grinned unpleasantly as he took her hand, “how horrid it is to be here. I see you haven’t changed anything. You never were one that had the courage to do so, correct?”

Balling her fist to her side, Aurelie bared her teeth. “And you’ve never been one to stand up to father, talk about lack of courage. Aren’t you just his puppy on a leash? Well, now that the puppy has seen that I am well, you can make your leave.”

Gabriel laughed and pat his sister on her head. He didn’t much care for her but still she had few qualities that he admired and a guard dog he wouldn’t mind tossing in his sheets.

“I will take my leave,” he told her. “But not home.” 

Gabriel left his sister fuming as he glided his way toward the one people referred to as the silver haired dove. Pulling her by the waist, he spun them onto the dance floor and offered his most charming smile.

“You look well, Sophie.” Gabriel told her gently.

“Gabriel,” Ephie nearly sighed but instead offered a gentle smile. He was a Grant, she couldn’t forget that. “Thank you.”

Gabriel laughed. “Still the obedient little Sophie, aren’t you?” He spun her so she faced away from him as he slid his hand up and down her side. “Say, Sophie when are you going to leave this place and come with me? I could give you a life of luxury, are you not aware of that?” 

Ephie felt her tense up as his breath tickled her neck. Spinning herself out as an escape, she kept her hand in his, little did she know that just made her all the more lovely to him.

“I was given to Aurelie,” Ephie told him when he roughly pulled her back. “You know this, Gabriel. It was your parents’ decision as well.”

Gabriel tsked and continued to dance with her as Aurelie fought every fiber of her being not to march over and stab Gabriel right in his eye.

When his advances became more force, Aurelie was already making her way over when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

“Will you allow me?” Sebastian asked as a sinister gleam glistened in his eyes. Even Aurelie felt herself shrink at the look of them.

She couldn’t even muster up words but only nodded. Sebastian smiled as he let her hand go and moved throughout the crowd of people like a shadow.

When he finally reached them, he placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and waited for him to turn around. When he did that foolish smile disappeared instantly.

Gabriel felt a impossible fear bubble inside his chest when he looked up into those eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul, as if it’s be those eyes favorite dinner.

“Excuse me,” Sebastian told him as he removed Gabriel’s hands from around Ephie. “I promised I’d be her escort tonight.” He informed the man as bruises began to form around Gabriel’s wrist. 

“Ephie?” Sebastian offered his hand to her. 

Taking it, Sebastian lead her away from Gabriel and twirled her back into the center of the dance floor. “Are you alright?” he murmured.

“Yes, thank you.”

Sebastian tilted his head. “Is he always like that?”

“For the most part.”

“I see,” he continued as he thought for a moment. “And why didn’t you stop him? I know you could fairly easily.”

Ephie felt embarrassed and looked down. “He’s a Grant, I work for the Grants. They may have me with Aurelie for now but fundamentally, I work for her parents. If I do anything to upset him, he could possibly talk his parents into calling me back.”

As Ephie and Sebastian danced, Aurelie fumed. The anger she was feeling at that very moment had her removing Gabriel from the party and taking him outside for a little one on one.


	22. Chapter 22

Aurelie pulled him further into the gardens until she was unable to see her guest. “What the hell was that Gabriel? You practically sexually assaulted her in the middle of the dance floor.”

Annoyed, Gabriel shook Aurelie’s arm off him and tsked. “She is Grant property, I can do with her as I see fit to.”

“She’s not property Gabriel. Damn it, why are you like this? What will it take for you to see her as a human being?”

Gabriel yawned purposely . “I wouldn’t expect someone so lowly as you to understand. Where did our parents go wrong with you? 

“Perhaps it’s because they allowed you to spend too much time with that woman.”

“That woman? You mean our grandmother.”

“Yeah, that woman.” He shook his head. “She was always too soft. Pathetic really.”

Shocked speechless, Aurelie couldn’t muster up the proper words to express herself at that very moment. The one person that understood her, cared for her, showed her so much more than the robotic functions of her parents’ life. How could he?

How could he be so cruel. Tears threatening, she faced away from him and took a deep breath. “Please leave, you’re no longer welcomed here.”

“As if I need your permission to be here, Aurelie,” he laughed. “You’re well aware if I stop coming they will and trust me, you wouldn’t want that. I swear you are so dim witted Aurelie.”

“This is my house,” Aurelie growled. “Mine. not yours, not the Grants.  _ Mine _ . Grandmother left everything to me. Leave immediately.”

“Very well,” Gabriel yawned as he passed her by. “I’m very disappointed, Aurelie. Very disappointed.” he commented before he headed back toward the front of the house.

Shaking, Aurelie stared after him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to understand. Try to figure out why, why he was like this?

Why was he able to do this to her?

Why did she still care?

Taking several deep breaths, she ordered herself to relax. It was nothing new.  Nothing that surprised her. 

“You’ll catch a cold standing out here like this,” a familiar voice called.

Unable to move, respond, hell unable to think straight Aurelie continued peering at the pathway her brother took in order to leave her.

Again.

He always left her. The same man that helped her with her homework, gave her rides on his shoulders, and read her bedtime stories always left. Corrupted, twisted by his own flesh and blood.

She couldn’t save him. Couldn’t find the words to pull him away from that corruption, that emotionless life. No matter how she loved, how much she loved or gave, the only thing she ever seemed to see was his back.

Gabriel… Gabriel… please, come back. For once in your life, turn your back to them.

With trembling lips she willed him to come back. To take back those ugly words and hugged her the way he used to when she was little and scared. 

But he didn’t.

Instead, a warm coat was wrapped around shoulders that were now hunched over.

“As a doctor,” the voice continued, “I wouldn’t recommend staying out here any longer.”

Still, she couldn’t move.

Fingers lifted her face and still she only stared aimlessly into chartreuse eyes. “Now, what’s with this expression?” he wondered aloud. “Not that I don’t mind seeing it but obviously I wasn’t the cause and for whatever reason I’m uncomfortable with that notion.”

“Adrian?” 

Laughing, he leaned in closer and smiled. “You are aware that’s the first time you’ve said my name? Oh? What’s this, are you going to cry? Shall I kiss you and make it all better?”

Slapping away his hand, Aurelie stepped back. “I am not in a gaming mood.”

Relief, though unseen, flushed through Adrian as he laughed. “I am always in a gaming mood.

“I’m well aware.” Aurelie sighed as she pulled the coat around her tightly. “Still, I am not to be toyed with, continue and I’ll have Ephie cut you into ribbons.”

“Promise?” he grinned.

Aurelie surprisingly laughed. “I don’t understand you, Adrian.”

“No one ever does,” he told her as he looked towards the party. “Looks awfully fun in there.”

Aurelie craned her neck and watched people dance merrily. Warmth finally returned when she saw Ephie laughing with Sebastian. “It does, doesn’t it?”

“How many people do you think I can turn inside out before the night’s up?”

“Just what kind of doctor are you?” Aurelie wondered as she stared up into those eyes again. She was strangely appreciative that he had his bangs pinned back.

Adrian grinned. “The fun kind.”

“Or the sinister kind.”

He shrugged as he took her hand and began leading her toward the party, walking backwards.

“The sinisterly fun kind.” he offered with a laugh that she swore would most likely be heard in Japan.

“Should I be afraid?”

He pulled her in close and brushed back the hairs that escaped. “Only if you get on my bad side.”

“Noted.”

Back inside, Aurelie left Adrian to check on Ephie. Afterwards, she was pulled into a dance with Adrian.

As they danced, Aurelie recalled something. She hadn’t remembered inviting Adrian tonight.

“How did you get in?” she asked him when he dipped her low.

“Finally caught onto that, huh?” Adrian beamed at her as he looked over at Ciel. Then, leaning low to her ear he whispered. “I’m one of the Lords.”

“You?”

Adrian appreciated the expression that practically shouted ‘of course’ he beamed. “You’re honestly the most interesting person. That didn’t shock you whatsoever, did it?”

“Perhaps,” he began but he knew that he wasn’t exactly expecting the norm when it came to this woman. “Then again, perhaps not.”

“Just who are you, Adrian Craven?”

“I could ask you the same.” he murmured and when the song ended, lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. “Excuse me.” 

Aurelie watched as he walked away and smiled to herself. Giddy, she looked around her and saw Sebastian and Ephie together, they seemed captivated by each other as well as Ciel and Alois. Was she next?

Given the fact that she was thinking about inviting him to stay the night with her, it was safe to assume that she was, in fact, next.

Taking a flute of champagne from one of the butlers passing by, she took a long sip and watched Adrian as he talked with a group of people.

Each person had a confused or baffled expression. It made her want to laugh as he toyed, confused, and amused himself by playing with the minds of others.

Lurking about, Aurelie watched her family that started off with two grow by three. Smiling to herself, she leaned against the far wall of the room and watched.

Her own family might not understand her, love her or want her but she had five people who did.

Aurelie relaxed against the wall casually drinking champagne as she watched her friends and family dance, laugh, and enjoy the party she throws especially for them.

Wrapped in her private thoughts, Aurelie didn’t notice he had returned until he once again lifted her face to his.

“Just how far do your thoughts take you?” he asked her as he took the flute from her and drank from it.

“You’re the doctor,” she grinned teasingly. “you tell me.”

“I couldn’t possibly do that without doing a thorough examination.” He informed her.

Aurelie raised a brow. “Are you flirting with me, doctor?”

Adrian boxed her in and leaned towards her until he was a merely inches away. 

Oh god, Aurelie thought as his breath tickled her. Strangely it smelled sweet. Oddly annoyed that she was boxed in, Aurelie lifted her hand to his cheek and brought him in closer before escaping under his arm and laughing. 

“You should have seen your face,” she laughed as he turned, still shocked.

“I thought you weren’t in a gaming mood.” he recalled.

Aurelie grinned wickedly. “That was until someone got a little too cheeky.”

Smirking, Adrian took her hand gently in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the inside of her wrist.

“You pull a stunt like that,” he murmured against her wrist before he bit in softly. “and I’m the one that’s being a little too cheeky?

“Aren’t you adorable,” he beamed as he brought her eyes to his “so you want to play, hmm?”

Why does it feel like she made a very bad mistake? 

“We can play.” he murmured as he brought his lips to her cheek. 

Aurelie nervously laughed. “Can’t exactly play in a room full of people.”

Adrian tilted his head to the side and licked his top lip. “We can’t? Are you sure about that?”

He wouldn’t dare, she thought as she looked around her. They were literally surrounded.

“No one is paying attention, are they?” he told her softly as he pulled her closer. “Still want to be in a gaming mood?”

Tilting her head up, she stole a kiss since all they seemed to be doing was talking about acting and not actually acting.

“Of course,” she smiled at him, “just not here. Come.” she continued.

“I suppose playtime is over?”

“Precisely.” Aurelie chuckled as she lead him away from the party.

Together why walked up the stairs anxious and excited. When they finally made it into her room, Adrian had trapped her against himself and the door.

Pulling her into a breathing taking kiss, he could feel her body shiver in response. He continued to play with her mouth as his hand roamed against the soft fabric of her dress.

“You’re teasing again,” Aurelie managed when he finally moved his mouth to her neck.

Smiling, Adrian lifted her easily. “You’re right, my apologies.” he murmured as he carried her toward the large bed. 

 

~*~*~

 

Aurelie yawned and stretched against the warm body in her bed.

Turning, she faced him and pursed her lips. He looked entirely too innocent asleep. Reaching out, she brushed back the bangs that covered those beautiful eyes and wondered if she could talk him into keeping them pinned back.

Why did he enjoy them in his face, anyway? Pursing her lips she continued to watch him as he slept. Turning away for a brief second, she checked her phone.

Early, just an half an hour before her alarm was meant to go off. Sitting up, she looked over the mess of her bedroom and felt like she could blush from her head to toes.

Quietly, she moved and picked up the dress shirt she’d pulled off him last night and slipped it on as she began to pick up the clothes that was scattered about.

After putting her dress in her secondary closet reserved for the cleaners, she folded his clothes and put them on the dresser.

She drummed her fingers against that dresser as she thought. Hip cocked, she continued to drum her fingers, just where did  _ this  _ leave them?

Not in a relationship obviously, Aurelie concluded easily enough. They barely had any knowledge of each other.

Last night… last night was an exception for the most part. Nor was this a one-night-stand, simply because she wanted to see him again.

“You appear to be in a deep psychological debate with yourself,” Adrian commented as he leaned back against the headboard. 

Turning, Aurelie placed her hands on her hips and sighed. “I guess you could say I am.”

Adrian grinned wickedly. “I hope you don’t think we’re in any kind of relation after one night.” he said as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling part of his bangs back and leaving it that way.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Laughing his hand fell as he rolled out of the bed. Crossing over to her, he pulled his clothes from the table and dressed before he pulled her closer by his shirt. “I would like to get to know you more, if that’s alright?”

Aurelie nodded as she felt his fingers against her thighs just at the hem of the shirt. 

“Good,” he murmured as he peeled it off her and began walking toward the door as he pulled it on. “Until we meet again,” he told her as he disappeared from her room.

Fuming, Aurelie debated if she should throw something at the door, him, or herself if that was possible. Instead, she found herself giggling. Staring at the closed door she wondered if she was going mad.


	23. Chapter 23

Ephie had made all her favorites, Aurelie realized as she sat down for breakfast. Her own private way of making sure she was okay, Aurelie grinned. If she didn’t have an appetite to eat her favorites then she was obviously still upset over the events of last night, was most likely what Ephie was thinking.

Eating easily,  Aurelie saw Ephie perk up and smile. Then those grey-green eyes sharpened and her head tilted to the side in thought.

Casually, she watched Ephie tap the left side of her neck three times before Aurelie got the hint. Clasping her hand to the side of her Aurelie laughed inwardly.

That bastard, she thought as she took a long drink of her tea.

“I guess I’m the only one left, huh?” Ephie spoke as she enjoyed another apple and hazelnut muffin.

“Only one left?” Alois asked as he yawned and grabbed another biscuit.

Ephie waved him off.

“Are we talking about the fact that Aurelie shagged last night?” Alois wondered aloud as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Alois!” she hissed as he chuckled and rested his hands under his chin. 

“Did you have him tie you up?” Alois asked as he dodged a muffin.

Ephie sighed as she rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t mind being tied up.” Ephie mindlessly said aloud as she bite into her muffin.

“I wouldn’t mind being tied up, down, or sideways for that matter.” Ephie muttered beginning her own frustrated tangent to herself. “Wouldn’t mind whatsoever.” Ephie pouted.

Sebastian nearly choked on his tea before he managed to slip back to his usual self. Neutral. Still, those words echoed in his ears until he felt like they were ringing. Even though he much liked those words he was still in complete shock that she’d say something so lewd aloud.

Probably because those two were arguing loudly and no one was really paying attention to what she was saying to herself.

Still… Sebastian groaned. This woman was going to be the death of him.

“Alois Trancy Macken.” Aurelie glowered at him as he finally became quiet. 

Ciel smirked as he patted Alois on his knee. “That really is a nice trick, you’ll have to teach me.”

Alois glared at him and Ciel flicked him with his fingers right between his eyes. “He always talks too much when I’m trying to nap, it’s a bad habit.”

Aurelie rested her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake with laughter. Oh dear heavenly father, she thought to herself as the clatter of the people around her continued, what a mad family you’ve created.

What a mad family you’ve given me, she inwardly laughed as she kept her face in her hands. 

Finally lifting her head from her hands, she checked her phone in which had been vibrating and decided to ignore it. 

The day was just beginning, she thought as she looked from each side of the table that held her family, and it was such a slow day.

She was blessed with a beautiful family and they’ve all been through some horrors. They needed a day.

And a day they would have.

“We have such a slow day, today.” Aurelie told them as she crossed her legs. “So, why don’t we all go out today? Hmm? Why don’t we take a little trip to Paris?”

“You had me at Paris.” Alois grinned.

Ephie pursed her lips. “The city of love.” she murmured before a small smile played on her lips. “A day out in the city of love… Sounds perfect.”

Aurelie beamed. “It’s settled then.” checking the time, she decided they’d leave sometime before or this afternoon since the trip there wavered in hours depending on the transit.

“I say we go to Disneyland.” Alois cheered as he nearly hopped in his seat.

Ephie did hop up in her seat. “I agree. Disneyland or nothing.”

Laughing, Aurelie shook her head and bit her lip. Perhaps, she should invite Adrian. A first date, though she was unsure the magic of Disneyland would fit for him at all, then again he was crazy enough. Texting him, she went for it.

“It’s settled,” she said when she finally received his reply. “Disneyland, it is. We’ll stay for two nights, so go get packing. I’ll book our hotel rooms.”

 

~*~*~

 

They arrived in Paris just a little after two in the afternoon thanks to some strings Aurelie had pulled from behind the curtains. 

Smiling, Aurelie observed her family and how different they looked. Ephie wasn’t wearing the usual well-mannered, maintained clothing she wore at the manorbut black all-stars, short black shorts matched with a baby blue crop-tank that said ‘stay weird’. And her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Sebastian was beside her in dark well-fit jeans paired with vans and a plain grey shirt with an accented chest pocket and sunglasses. 

Ciel seemed to loosen up as easily as his butler. He wore a grey beanie paired with faded and ripped dark blue slim fit jeans, white vans and a simply white loose tank. Alois stood next to him holding hands, wearing petite grey skinny jeans with ankle boots with a dark maroon knitted crop top finished off with a black leather-trimmed fedora.

Even Adrian looked different, only slightly. He wore his hair tied back with a light colored button up, jeans and dress shoes. More relaxed than the regular three piece that he adored.

After checking into the hotel, they traveled together to the magical land of disney.

“I say,” Ephie began as she looked at the map they’d received as they waited in line to get in after waiting what seemed like an hour just to get the tickets. “We go to Alice’s Curious Labyrinth first.”

“After,” Alois chimed as he looked over her shoulder. “We get on the Mad Hatter’s teacups.”

“Then Pirates of the Caribbean, we shall go.” Ephie continued as they both of them hunched over the park map.

Aurelie laughed as she leaned against Adrian in line and shook her head. “I thought we’d eat first. It’s past our usual lunch time.”

“True.” Ephie dragged the word out as she looked at the map again. “Ooo, let’s go to King Ludwig’s Castle, they have an international menu.”

“International?” Alois questioned excitedly.

“Looks like we’re going to King Ludwig’s.” Aurelie said as Alois looked ready to dash inside to find the castle. 

“They’re mad. You’re mad. This place is mad.” Adrian stated as he looked down at Aurelie. “And you’re short.”

Aurelie ran her tongue over her top teeth and glared at him. “Excuse me for not wearing six inch heels to a park in which you have to walk everywhere.”

Adrian shrugged. “It’s very cute. I didn’t realize you were such a short person, I should’ve paid more attention this morning.”

“This short person is going to kick you.” Aurelie growled as he ran his hand down her back. “Stop messing with me.”

“But it’s fun.”

“Finally!” Ephie and Alois nearly screamed together as they reached the front of the line.

Ephie reached behind her and grabbed Sebastian’s hand. “Come on.” she giggled as they made there were through the front finally. 

The magic of disney is breathtaking though it was crowded, hot and slightly humid, it was still beautiful. It still managed to bring out the kids in even the most adult and dull people.

Walking in a large group, they navigated their way toward Ludwig’s castle so they could rest and eat before they went on their grand adventure throughout Disneyland.

Sitting at a large table in the castle nearly twenty minutes later, they observed the menu, the map, and everything in between. 

“We should stay late,” Ciel spoke as he checked the list of events. “For the fireworks.”

“I haven’t seen fireworks in a long time.” Aurelie recalled as she crossed her legs and tightened the strap to her ankle sandals. 

Lounging, they laughed and talked over each other as they planned their day at Disney. It was relaxing and different from the days at the manor when they were rushing to take care of everything and everyone.

It was something they’d need to do again, Aurelie thought as she their orders were being served. They deserved to come out every now and then.

Perhaps, they’d go on a holiday when christmas time came around. Maybe they’d go somewhere to watch and enjoy the snow.

The laughter and over-excited talking continued between everyone as they ate together and tried each other’s food.

Ciel and Alois looked as though they were getting a little closer to something beautifully dangerous and though it scared her, she knew Ciel was the one for Alois at this point of time. They’d been together for what, she tried to recall, almost a month now?

As for Ephie and Sebastian, they were still trying to untangle each other from their own stubbornness and when that finally happened, where would it lead them?

For herself, Aurelie thought as she looked over at Adrian who was once again talking in his riddles and messing with Alois and Ephie, she was going to take things like they came. As she always had.

Whether it be slow or fast. Even somewhere in between she’d take things as they came though she did have a plan to actually know more about the mystery man she’d given herself to last night.

After paying the bill, the family stayed at their table to give themselves more time before they had to walk all day for their grand adventure.

Still light of heart, still filled with laughter and fun, they were completely relaxed and didn’t bother to even be on guard. So little did they know there was man who sat a few tables over, watching.

 

As expected of a labyrinth, it was confusing and rather interesting. Throughout the labyrinth they stumbled upon several characters from the film including the Cheshire Cat, Caterpillar, the cards, and even the King.

They took several pictures and did ridiculous poses and even took video of the boys reenacting out a scene from the film.

Moving together, they continued their journey throughout the labyrinth until they had finally made it out and headed for their next destination. 

The teacups.

As they made their way over, they stopped to buy Mickey Mouse ears.

Matching, Ephie and Aurelie delayed the walk by having to take several selfies together before moving on to take selfies with the rest of the group.

“Can we please go to the teacups now?” Alois complained after the hundredth selfie.

Laughing, they continued over to the teacups. In pairs they settled in three different cups and spun round and round.

Giggles were coming from every direction as they not only went on the cups a second time but a third and even a fourth.

Ephie nearly tripped over her own foot as they finally left the teacups. In Sebastian’s arms, she laughed at herself and tiptoed up to take off Sebastian’s glasses. “Mine.” she told him as she put them on and walked off. “To the Caribbean!” she said as Sebastian blinked after her and without noticing himself, smiled.

Hers’, huh? He thought, looking around, he noticed that everyone in their group was holding hands besides them. _ Hmm _ … Catching up to Ephie, Sebastian took her hand and leaned down to her ear. “Mine.” he repeated her word as he straightened himself and continued to walk.

 

On the boat ride through Spanish fortress that was under siege of Jolly Roger, many pictures were taken of the fortress, the pirates, and of each other.

It was nearly five in the afternoon when they’d finished the the Pirates of the Caribbean and looked for their next location on the map as the man continued to follow them, unnoticed. 

“What about Peter Pan’s Flight?” Aurelie pointed to the location on the map. “We actually passed it when we came here, so it won’t be a long walk.”

“Deal.” Alois agreed as he walked off with Ciel. They continued on their journey and were once again in pairs as they swooshed throughout Neverland.

 

~*~*~

 

The man watched easily from the distance as they all got off that absurd ride. They’d spent four months looking for that damn brat.

Now, they had him. Pulling out his phone, he sent a message to his boss. Looking back up, he spotted them in the crowd and continued to follow them.

When his phone dinged, he checked it. The man tsk-ed as he read the message and with one more look at the group he turned away and headed toward the exit of the park.


	24. Chapter 24

Following orders wasn’t always the best thing but he didn’t dare go against these people, he thought bitterly as he left the park and went to the location he’d been given.

When he finally reached the location, he scouted out the area. Abandoned, isolated, and didn’t attract a lot of passerbyers. Taking the gun he had brought, he tucked it into it’s holster on his side as he left the car.

Three men in black cloaks waited for him, faces down and hoods up.

“Did you find him?” one asked in a croaked voice as if he hadn’t spoken in many years.

The man raised an eyebrow as he offered up his phone with the young man’s picture already on screen. “You tell me.”

The man in the middle took the phone from him and observed the picture carefully.  Certainly looked like the one they’d been searching for but what was this expression, the one they were looking for wasn’t capable of such a pleasant expression.

Handing it to the man on his right, he waited. The man on the right took his time before he gave a brief nod and retreated back wherever they’d come from.

“Get the boy.” the middle one told him. “Tomorrow. Bring him here. By whichever means necessary.”

The man nodded as he took his phone back. “Whichever means necessary, shouldn’t need to go to such extremes. It’s a simple grab.” the man said as the other two cloaked men left him.

 

~*~*~

 

It was worth it, Aurelie told herself as she looked up at the sky with feet that were possibly screaming at her. The day here with these fireworks to finish it all off, it was definitely worth it.

This day, Aurelie thought as she looked over to the others beside her, had brought them all the more closer together.

“The park is closing soon.” Ephie told them as the last fireworks were being set off. “We should look for somewhere to have dinner.”

“I say we just do the lazy thing,” Aurelie sighed as she thought of her feet. “Room service.”

“I like that idea.” Alois agreed quickly. He was already taking off his ankle boots. “I don’t think I can walk any longer.”

“Thank god the hotel isn’t that far.” Aurelie said aloud as she leaned into Adrian and wrapped her arms around his waist as she yawned. “Let's get going.”

Ciel nodded as he knelt in front of Alois who was whining about walking. Without any explanation, Alois got on Ciel’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck as Ciel held his legs in his arms. “Such a brat.”

“A spoiled one.” Alois agreed as everyone gave off tired laughs.

 

Back at the hotel, they all gathered in the living area as they ordered room service and looked for a film they all could agreed on.

Given that they spent all day at Disney, they debated over the many different Disney films that were offered. Deciding they’d never get anywhere this way, they agreed to pick the top three from each couple.

The night slowly fell silent as couples slowly ate and fell asleep as they sat, sprawled over the the living area.

 

~*~*~

 

In the morning, Ephie was the first to awake from her slumber as she stretched under the limbs of several of her friends. Moving carefully, she pulled herself away from them so she could stretch properly.

It wasn’t until more than an hour later when everyone had begun to wake up and walked opposite paths to either the washrooms or their bedrooms.

Minutes afterwards, Aurelie had informed everyone that they’d be going down to the lobby for breakfast in the hotel cafe before they head out to explore the city of Paris and shop.

Also on the to-do list that was being created as each of them offered up locations they wanted to do, the Eiffel Tower was on the very top. 

Ephie took her time as she slipped into a soft black knee length socks paired with a high-waisted black skirt, a olive colored bralette. She slipped into a black tie-up ankle boots as she shrugged into a tan crop leather jacket. Unsure what to do with her hair, she topped of with a black beanie and got a thumbs up from Aurelie.

Aurelie had decided on tying up her hair for the outfit she wore. Which was tan colored knee-length flat heeled boots over muted maroon skinny jeans.  They grey off the shoulder top she wore had black lettering across it that read: Bitch Craft. 

Moving swiftly, the girls caught up with the boys who’d dressed quicker than expected and were already heading to the elevator. Barely making it, Ephie slapped her hand across Sebastian’s shoulder and huffed when he grinned down at her.

Breakfast was louder than it needed to be as they discussed where they’d go first and which shops they  _ had  _ to visit before any other. 

It was agreed that lunch at the Eiffel Tower was a must before they continued their shopping. Still, Ephie decided that after lunch she’d leave to take a boat ride through Paris so she could take pictures of everything.

Once again, they moved in pairs. Each holding their significant other's hand as they move through the now growing crowd of Paris.

“Please don’t expect me to carry all of these,” Ciel informed Alois as they made it out (barely alive) from the first shop. Alois turned his attention to Ciel and had such a pouty expression.

Alois, who’d abandoned heels for the day, tipped-toed up to plant a soft kiss against his lips and ran a hand through soft, wavy blue-grey hair. “Pretty please,” Alois breathed. Annoyed, Ciel took most of the bags and brushed past him.

Amused, Alois quickly followed accidentally bumping into someone on his way out. Apologising, Alois offered a small wave as the man narrowed his eyes. Aurelie was by his side quickly since she had been looking for him. The man quickly left afterwards.

Uninterested, Ephie moved through the aisle of clothing in a completely different shop, already yawning as her fingers twined with Sebastian’s. Moving over to the jewelry, she tilted and observed several necklaces and rings.

Pursing her lips, she continued looking over the jewelry noticing Sebastian had already found something that he slipped over her unaware self.  

It was a simple necklace that carried a mariquis cut dark, medium sized garnet gemstone.

“Garnet,” Sebastian murmured in her ear softly, his breath brushing against her cheek and neck. “A rather beautiful gemstone, wouldn’t you agree?”

Fingers twisted around the stone, Ephie nodded as he pulled her hair to the side and fastened the necklace. “Good.” he continued as he pulled out his wallet and offered a black card to the salesman.

Ephie could feel the hard line of his body as he leaned over him to the salesman. Before she could move away from her, he took back his card and took several steps back before taking her hand again. “We’ll lose the others if we don’t hurry." she spoke finally when she turned to face him; "Please be aware that this," Ephie twirled the gem, "does not mean that you own me. Is that clear?" she asked of him.

"Of course," was Sebastian's answer as he lead her out of the store and back to the four that they nearly lost. When Alois tossed his head back to look at them, he gave a knowing look that nearly made a flush come to Ephie’s face.

Alois visibly ran his tongue over his teeth in humor before turning back around. Arm in arm with Ciel, he leaned his head against him as a sort of thank you, considering Ciel was now holding every bag.

“What do you think of those two?” Alois asked as he looked up at Ciel.

Ciel gave a nonchalant shrug. “She sparks his interest more than most. That’s all.”

Alois cocked an eyebrow before howling with laughter. “Ciel, babe, he bought her a necklace.”

Shock hit him as he looked behind him and noticed the necklace that hung around her neck. Passing a glance over Sebastian, he noted that he wasn’t looking at him but down at her as she twirled the stone in her fingers. Was he...was he smiling?

Alois leaned up and tilted his head back towards him. Grinning, he kissed Ciel softly before running his tongue against Ciel’s bottom lip. “He’s smitten.” Alois told him as he pulled away. “That’s a first.”

Rocked by that single act, Ciel blinked and pulled Alois closer to him. “You’re still a brat.” he muttered as they continued along the road.

  
  


The man watched, annoyed and frustrated from the other side of the street.

This wasn’t good, he thought as he struggled through the crowded street. Even if he managed to get close to the damn target, he wouldn’t be able to get him away from his large group of friends.

Running a hand through his hair, he continued to follow at a safe distance as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

Speaking easily, he continued down the street as he informed his bosses of the situation. There was just no way he could possibly grab the boy here. Not when he was surrounded. He almost had a chance back at that shop when he was alone for those few moments, damn them. Didn’t they ever separate? He questioned as he received his orders.

Gritting his teeth, he stopped in the middle of the crowd earning a few french curses before he turned back and headed toward his target’s hotel.

 

~*~*~

 

Lunch. Lunch was already good. Lunch at the Eiffel Tower was a must do before you died. Especially when the food was more than exceptional.

Even after lunch, they lounged around, taking pictures, talking and laughing. 

Drinks were constantly being refilled and served at their table until they couldn’t bare to sit down any longer. Still, Aurelie and Adrian were the last to rise.

They’d been inches away from each other during the entire lunch. Just talking.

Discussing life, legends, puzzles and riddles. She toyed and he played. Aurelie would counter and he’d come back stronger. It was like an never-ending chess game. It was fun and interesting.

No matter how much she learned, he remained her mystery. So far, her favorite, at that. Aurelie grinned when those long fingers tilted her face up to meet his. He’d say something ridiculously puzzling and she’d tease him. A hand here, a brush there before he’d reward her with a kiss. Or before she’d reward him with a kiss.

He wasn’t the most outgoing person, Aurelie noticed as she lead him around Paris throughout the day but when he’d look at her...he softened in a sense she didn’t quite understand.

Still, it was him that held her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and back into the streets of Paris. Aurelie said her goodbye as Ephie walked the opposite of way of them with Sebastian right behind her.

They were getting closer, Aurelie laughed inwardly as she wrapped the hand she held around her shoulder. Looking back, she wondered just which would cave before the other.

 

 ~*~*~

 

Back at the hotel, the man leaned against the wall the wall of a two buildings down. Hood up, he looked down and scrolled through his phone absentmindedly as he watched the people walk past.

Waiting back here might give him a chance. The probability of this was higher than catching him off guard with a large group of friends. 

He honestly couldn’t count the times he walked the distance between the building he was currently resting on and the front doors of the grand hotel.

He prayed that this would pay off at the end. If not, he’d have to rethink this situation entirely. If this didn’t work in his favor, he’d just have to wait.

Wait for him to be alone. 

But he never seemed to be alone. The damn guy was always surrounded by those people.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he shoved himself off the wall and walked back down to the hotel where he believed his luck had just changed for the better.

There he was, he thought to himself as he closed the distance between his target and himself. Moving swiftly, he shoved people out his way and smoothly grabbed the hand of his target forcing him down an alley.

“Finally,” he sighed blissfully as the young man struggled against his grip. Too annoyed, he shoved the guy against the wall of the alley and wickedly smile. “Just play along and things will go smoothly if not, you’ll just get yourself in trouble.

“The Veil has been looking for you quite sometime. Ever since you managed to escape and it’s my job to bring you back.”

Ice blue eyes widen and before he could be dragged further away, he pulled his elbow back before slamming it into the stranger’s face. Running back toward the people, Alois gratefully bumped into Ciel.


	25. Chapter 25

Ciel brushed his thumb against the bruises darkening around Alois’s wrist. He waited patiently even though his blood boiled.

Alois had been silent since he’d nearly ran him down in the middle of street when he’d gone to look for him. He continued to be silent still. Even after a hour long shower. Ciel continued to brush his thumb against the bruise as he sat across from Alois, who with still dripping hair, cast his eyes down and hadn’t bothered to look up once.

_ The Veil _ , Alois thought to himself as he inwardly cringed and felt a darkness spread throughout his chest. That’s what they had been called, he remembered now as his mind was driven back to that dungeon.

That prison that had been his home until Claude had somehow managed to find him. He could vaguely feel those cold hands against his skin that made him want to flinch and cower. 

He felt so cold, he realised. He felt terribly cold. They found him. They knew where he was… they knew who he was with and with that, he felt his heart stutter and freeze before his breathing became more rapidly. What was this? Why couldn’t he get any air?

“Alois,” he heard someone call out against the flood in his ears. Someone called out against as fingers pressed somewhere...they were pressing hard. Weren’t they?

“Breathe,” the voice continued against the sound of waves pulsing and fogging his memory. “Alois, breathe please. Slowly. Come on.”

He couldn’t!

He wanted to breathe.

Why couldn’t he breathe?

Fingers that felt too hot pulsed under his chin as they brought his face upward. Everything seemed blurred, why was everything blurred? He vaguely thought as he stared into the deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

Ciel?

Those hands moved to cup his cheeks as they brushed away the moisture that he hadn’t been known were sliding down his face.

“Focus on me,” Ciel whispered as he continued to soothe. “Only on me. Now breathe,” Ciel instructed, his face like a feather against his skin.

When Alois was finally able to think and breathe. His cold hands covered Ciel’s. “Your hands are really hot.” he told Ciel who’d flooded with so much relief, he’d fallen to his knees in front of him.

“No,” Ciel told him. “Your skin is cold.” he corrected as his hands fell from Alois’s face and his face dropped down to rest against Alois’s knees. “You scared the bloody hell out of me.”

Alois blinked and brushed back that soft black hair as he tried to regain his sanity. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Ciel asked after several seconds dripped into minutes.

Alois shook his head before he fell back onto the bed he hadn’t even know he’d been on. Ciel crawled over him and stared until Alois could feel himself shaking. “They found me.”

Ciel cocked his head to the side. It wasn’t difficult to discover who the  _ they  _ he mentioned were. Unless one was seriously dense, they wouldn’t know he was talking about his capturers. 

“And who are they?” he questioned and held Alois’s face in place as he tried to turn it away. Pressing his lips against Alois’s, he held Alois’s hands above his head and kept them there as his lips moved down to his neck. “Do you think I’d let them take you from me?”

Ciel continued to move his lips in a torturously slow pace and he nibbled and sucked on either side of Alois’s neck. “Hmm?” he continued as he moved his lips lower before they came back to meet his lips. “Who are they, Alois?”

“The Veil,” Alois answered in a whimper, he hadn’t even noticed Ciel hesitate for a brief moment before he continued to kiss Alois everywhere his skin was exposed. 

“They’re not getting their hands on you,” Ciel promised as he continued his journey. “Don’t think about them now. Let me help you forget.” he murmured and for the rest of the night, he made sure Alois couldn’t remember anything that wasn’t his own name.

 

Sebastian and Ephie were the second ones to return back to the hotel. They’d explored the sights of Paris on a boat ride that would’ve screamed romance if there hadn’t been other people along with them.

Ephie stretched and yawned as she traveled down the three steps to the living area. With close eyes she continued to stretch as Sebastian stared at Ciel.

The moment their eyes connected, Sebastian knew something was terribly wrong. Ephie wasn’t aware as she made her way to the closest washroom.

“Young master?” Sebastian called as he moved across the room toward him.

Ciel leaned back against the sofa as he crossed his legs and looked toward the ceiling. “What do you know of The Veil?”

Sebastian’s eyes sharpened and slightly glowed as he folded elegant arms over his chest. “They’re a rather old cult,” he explained. “A cult whose members shouldn’t be classified as  _ human  _ to say the least.”

“I see,” Ciel murmured. He had heard of them in passing but he had no definite information on them.  When he heard the door of the washroom open, he sighed. “We’ll continue this later.”

“Yes,” Sebastian agreed as he looked over toward Ephie. 

“Where’s Alois?” Ephie asked as she stepped out of her shoes. 

“Asleep,” Ciel offered a small smile. “He shopped quite a bit. It wore him out.”

“I bet.” Ephie agreed as she thought about dinner. There was no way she was putting shoes back on. “Anyone else in the mood for room service?” Ephie offered as she pulled a menu from the counter. Sebastian came behind her, hands pressed against the counter on either side of her as he read the menu from over her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind dessert,” he whispered to her, leaving the double-meaning hanging between them. Rolling her eyes, Ephie pressed against his softly before she maneuvered herself in the small space to sit on the counter.

Leaning forward, she grinned. “Don’t expect any dessert tonight.”

“When can one expect dessert?” Sebastian wondered with the tilt of his head and as his hands inched toward her thighs. 

Leaning forward until her head rested on his shoulder, she nuzzled there just in the crook of his neck. “One will receive dessert when one doesn’t  _ expect  _ it,” she told him before giving him a soft kiss against his neck then pushing him away, hopped down from the counter and made her way over to the phone as Aurelie and Adrian entered.

“I’m ordering dinner,” Ephie said as she looked over her shoulder. “Hungry?”

Aurelie danced over to her and looked over the menu. She was starved.

Shopping took a lot out of a person.

It was no easy thing, Aurelie thought as she settled on something to eat. Looking over the room, she frowned. “Where is Alois?”

“He went straight to bed.” Ephie told her as she waited for room service to answer. “He wore himself out.”

Aurelie nodded and looked over at Ciel. Brows furrowing she told Ephie her order before disappearing down the hall that lead to Alois’s room. Peeking in, she saw Alois sprawled over the bed, blankets wrapped around him. Moving toward the bed, she sat on the edge and brushed his hair back.

Smiling, she relaxed for a single moment. Grabbing his wrist, she examined the bruise that appeared to be fingers.

Marching out of the room in a fury, she grabbed Ciel by his shirt and glared. “Did you do that to him? Did you give him that bruise?”

The room that was alive with lively chatter fell silent almost instantly.

“What bruise?” Ephie growled with murderous intent as she looked over at Ciel.

Ciel shook his head on an advancing Sebastian as he raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t give him that bruise, some idiotic bastard tried to rob him. Dragged him off while I was helping unload bags.”

“You didn’t think to call the police?”

“Alois didn’t want to bother,” Ciel told her as he tugged his shirt from her hands and moved over to the windows. “He was shaken, he wanted to get warm and avoid a mess. I didn’t bother to argue while he was shaking in my damn arms.”

Aurelie rubbed her hands over her face before they stopped at her mouth. Closing her eyes, she began to count backwards from a hundred. When she hit the eighties, she was calm again and apologised to Ciel.

Ciel shrugged it off and continued to look down at the streets below.

Feeling guilty, Aurelie apologised again and went to pat his shoulder and offered comfort. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not used to this.” he muttered to her, refusing to unglue his eyes from below. “I don’t know what to do with all I am feeling.”

Aurelie offered an understanding smile before drawing him into a hug. “No one often does but you’re doing such a fantastic job. He’s been so much more lively when you’re around him.”

Ciel couldn’t find the words to say back. So he remained silent as the room slowly went back to it’s previous self.

When Aurelie finally let him go and moved over to put a movie one, he wondered just how he was going to talk Alois into telling them. And how the hell was he going to be able to explain himself, Sebastian and Claude?

Stressed, Ciel settled back on the couch and asked Ephie if she could request a bottle of wine or something. Anything alcoholic really.

 

Alois entered the living room with tired eyes and sluggish motions. He’d been pleasured into submission and felt ache all over. When he was finally able to focus, he saw everyone huddled together watching an American horror film.

Squinting, he recognised the film to be The Conjuring. Moving quietly, he settled into the empty spot next to Ciel and snuggled close. Ciel looked down at him in surprise before dragging him closer and kissed him very softly.

Nuzzling him, he watched the film until he fell asleep once again and was carried off back to his bedroom. Ciel didn’t bother going back out to the living room, instead he undressed quietly before he settled next to Alois. 

Pulling him close, Ciel kissed the top of his head before he closed his eyes. “I won’t let them have you.” he whispered to himself as well as Alois. “You’re mine. They can’t have you.” he finished as his eyes finally closed.

 

~*~*~

 

Exhausted from yesterday everyone woke up rather later than usual. Which wasn’t exactly how they wanted to spend their last day in Paris.

The trip back home wouldn’t be for a long while, still, sleeping in this late was not part of the plan. They had to go to the Louvre.

It was a must!

Aurelie, who’d been the one to wake up first, grabbed whatever she knew would make the loudest noise and went to every room.

As if they were going to make her miss her chance to go. HA! Aurelie thought as she jumped on the bed Ciel and Alois shared.

“Wake up you nits!” She shouted playfully as she jumped off the bed and moved to the next room.

And when she did. She nearly scream.

Well, she technically did, anyway.  But Sebastian and Ephie where together.

In the same bed.

Fully clothed, she finally noticed and pouted nearly as much as Sebastian. Looks like Ephie wasn’t the only one frustrated, she thought pleasantly as she jumped on to Ephie who could most likely sleep through a war outside her bedroom.

“Wake up you prissy nit!” she shouted as she laughed. “We’ve got to go to the Louvre.  And will you please wear the outfit I got you, thanks.”

“I’m going to kill her one day,” Ephie muttered as she rolled over to Sebastian’s side of the bed to find it already empty. She wanted to pout but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Sebastian laughed as he ran a hand through his hair and made Ephie narrow her eyes. What gave him the right to look like he just got out of photoshoot this early in the damn morning?

Grinning, Sebastian leaned against the wall. “Mind if I am the first to see this outfit?”

Ephie thought of the snug gray shorts, sandals and the low cut strappy tank. “Not at all.” she smiled teasingly as she heard Aurelie shout again from down the hall, followed by a string of curses.


	26. Chapter 26

The Louvre was worth this chaos caused this morning, Aurelie decided as they went from painting to painting. It was all beautiful.

Gloriously so. 

Listening closely to the audio guide, she walked to the next painting and smiled. Everything was so beautiful, she thought as she listened to the history behind this one. She felt Adrian’s hands on her hips as she traveled from painting to painting. 

It was nice having him there. It was nice having everyone there even if they were spread out and all listening to different audios.

It was still a perfect way to end the trip to Paris. What better way that exploring the beauty that captivates everyone that walks in?

Aurelie smiled to herself as she continued to walk throughout the Louvre. And what better way, she thought to herself as she stood in front of the Mona Lisa, to end her visit to the Louvre then with this painting? 

Nothing, she answered herself. Absolutely nothing. God she was beautiful. Tilting her head to the side, Aurelie vaguely wondered about the woman. Just who had she been? 

Mysteries, Aurelie pointed out to herself, mysteries where her weakness.

When they’d finally left the Louvre, they had about an two hours before they were scheduled to leave. Grabbing lunch was there best options, especially since they’d skipped breakfast this morning.

 

At the the table they were seated, Alois had explained his bruise and everything that had happened the previous night. There was still something off but as long as he wasn’t seriously hurt and okay, there was no reason to press the situation.

Besides, it would end up ruining their last hours here and she didn’t want that.

 

~*~*~

 

The man rubbed a hand over his jaw as he sat back in his car and yawned. Damn brat, he thought as he tried moving his jaw again and felt the jab of pain.

He had to give him credit for actually hurting him but all that got him in return was a long lecture by a group of ugly old men in cloaks.

How annoying this job was proving to be, he thought as he was on his way back to the United Kingdom. He’d managed to talk those stupid old men into a covert operation rather than just being idiots who planned to try to kidnap someone on the fly.

He honestly should have done this rather than actually listen to those stupid assholes. Oh well, he got to kill time in Paris and learn the habits of those six.

This would make his job so much easier. Still, this ferry ride felt like it was taking decades. He was slightly upset he hadn’t caught a ride back on the ferry they’d be taking but if he was going to be honest with himself, he needed a break from staring at their damn faces.

So, he’d rest, relax and try to forget this pain in his fucking jaw as he planned.

That kid wasn’t going to escape this time. No sir, he had a plan.

Smiling to himself, he relaxed in his car with his feet against the window across from him. Then, he’d make a shit ton of money and go to Greece or some shit like that. Yeah, he thought pleasantly, Greece.

First he just had to nab that fucking blonde fucker and be done with it.

  
  
  


“Do we  _ have  _ to leave Paris?” Alois whined as they packed themselves into the large SUV. “We could stay another day or so.”

Aurelie sighed. She wished but there was no way she could leave Claude to take care of the business for another two days. “We’ll come back.” she promised as she looked out the window. “I promise but we have a business to run. We can’t just abandon it.”

“I actually kind of miss it.” Ephie murmured as she stretched out her legs and stretched. “I feel like I had too much free time here. I had no idea what to do with it either.”

Alois rolled his eyes. “That’s the point though.” he complained as he leaned against Aurelie. “Just two more days.” he tried but she shook her head.

“Ciel,” he whined, dragging out his name in a serious pout. Ciel, who was in the front seat as Sebastian drove shook his head. 

Ciel looked back and gave Alois a smile. “I’ll bring you back someday soon. I promise. Just us.”

Alois felt himself shrink as the blush spread to the tips of his ears and Aurelie and Ephie chuckled softly on either side of him.

Why did he have to be in the middle?

Sighing, Aurelie patted his head and continued to watch as Paris blurred. 

When they arrived at their ferry, they had much more bags than when they arrived and Aurelie hopped it would all fit in the cars that should be waiting for them when it was all over.

They shopped too much, Aurelie thought and nearly gasped aloud.

She was thinking like Ephie.

Oh god. Resting her head back, she thought of all the shoes and clothes she’d bought and cheered up immediately. 

They shopped until they dropped.

Literally.

The bags now weighed a ton. Shrugging, Aurelie looked up at the sky as she watched Ephie and Sebastian walk off and Ciel and Alois cuddle close together.

Adrian had leaned against the railing next to her and smiled. “I hadn’t thought you’d be able to keep me from my work for three days, you’re a very dangerous woman, Aurelie.”

Aurelie glanced at him. “You’re a very dangerous man, Adrian.”

“How so?”

“You make me forget.” Aurelie admitted as she looked at the ocean. “You make me forget everything.”

Adrian couldn’t reply or think of something witty to comment.

How was he supposed to act when she told him something so disarming?

How could she say that in the first place?

To him of all people.

He refrained from sighing aloud. She shouldn’t be saying this to him.

It was wrong.

Still, it made him happy that she was saying it to him and not some unknown man. The very thought of that had his blood boiling slightly. Amazed by his reaction, he shook his head and decided fair warning should be offered to her. After all, he was a fair man.

“Don’t forget that,” he whispered to her. “Don’t forget that I am dangerous, understand?”

Aurelie’s brow furrowed but she didn’t look up at him. She knew that there was some double meaning he was applying to those words.

Was he referring to the fact he was a Lord under the Master Ciel of the Underground?

Even if he was, she already knew that and the risk so why stretch it out now?

It made no sense.

Then again, he wasn’t exactly the type that really made sense.

He was a constantly evolving maze. 

He was the human incarnate of the labyrinth designed by Daedalus. But if he thought something like a little danger was going to put her off, he was seriously mistaken. Very seriously mistaken.

Turning to face him, Aurelie crossed her arms. “Don’t forget that I am a very dangerous woman either, Adrian. Understood?”

Minutes passed by like sand before Adrian smiled. As always, this woman’s reactions were never quite as he expected. They were always different, always the unexpected and even when he expected the unexpected he didn’t get what he expected.

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around Aurelie and drew her close. “I think I am barely grasping how dangerous you truly are.” he murmured as he laid butterfly kisses against her hairline.

Very dangerous indeed, he thought as he found himself tighter and closer than he had intended. Just what, he pondered, was this woman doing to him?

And how was she doing it?

Pressing another kiss to her hairline, he sighed softly, he’d find out he promised himself.

Even if it killed him.

  
  


Three cars were waiting for them when they finally arrived. Two out of the three had been reserved for Aurelie and her party, the third belonged to Adrian who was charted off back to work as soon as his feet landed on the soil of the United Kingdom.

They’d all be drowning in work soon enough, Aurelie thought as she slide into one of the cars along side with Alois and Ephie.

Sebastian and Ciel took the other car and drove off in the opposite direction from them. They were also drowned back into work as soon as they landed it seemed.

Sighing, Aurelie took a nap on the car ride back to Gold Manor. 

 

~*~*~

 

He watched from the distance in his car. As the shiny black car drove passed him, he reversed and followed.

He followed them all the way to the grand manor and his jaw nearly hit the damn floor.

Just who was this brat? He thought as he continued driving as the car turned into the paved road that lead to that grand manor.

Damn, he thought as he slowly drove as he observed the Manor.

The place was fucking huge. It looked like each person could have their own wing and just live in it. 

Why did three people need such a large house? Honestly, he thought as he made a u-turn and parked on the side of the road. 

Pulling out binoculars, he watched the scenes unfold several feet away.

 

Aurelie smiled brightly as Claude meet them outside with the three butlers that served under him. “Oh god, it’s so good to see you all.” she told them as she hurried up the steps. “I’ve brought gifts but those are for later. Phone?” she asked and Claude took the phone he’d had in his coat pocket and handed it over.

“Welcome back, Madam.” he spoke as he opened the door for her.

The minute the phone was in her hand it went off. Answering quickly, she marched inside and the work day begun and she was several hours behind.

Rushing forward, Ephie smiled at Claude before going inside and shouting for her girls to make an appearance in the ballroom immediately.

Alois took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. He was already missing Paris.

“Your tutor will be here momentarily sir, afterwards the study downstairs has been made to your liking so you may work on the books there, as you wanted.” Claude informed him as the three who worked under him unloaded the back of the car as well as the trunk of it.

Alois sighed deeply before leaning his head against Claude’s chest.

He was still a dick, Alois thought, but he’d saved him not once but twice and now his life was in danger once again. As much as he hated it, he was going to need Claude until the matter was settled.

“Claude,” he nearly whimpered. “They found me. The people who you saved me from. Please, please, please,” he begged as he gripped Claude’s shirt. “Protect them. Protect Aurelie and Ephie, please.”

Claude stiffened. Looking down at Alois he almost felt lost.

This wasn’t an order, he highly doubted Alois could order him to do anything any more and yet…

Breathing in, Claude simply nodded and left it at that. He wasn’t going to dig himself any deeper than needed.

“Thank you.” Alois muttered as he moved away from Claude. “Please tell the tutor we’ll be having lessons in my study from now on.” he informed as he disappeared inside.

“Yes sir,” Claude said as he moved down the steps to help his subordinates. 

As he moved forward, he frowned. Looking ahead, he spotted the car that was resting just ahead. Furrowing his brows, he studied it for a moment before shrugging it off. 

If it didn’t leave within an hour or so, he’d sneak to it from behind and handle whoever may have been sent to spy on them.


	27. Chapter 27

Ciel sat in his office back home in front of him Sebastian, Adrian and even Grell were present. Grell was rubbing herself up against Sebastian and she continued to praise Sebastian in that annoying voice she used whenever she saw him.

“Please Sebastian,” Grell begged dramatically as she pressed against him harder. “Just one fight, please.”

Sebastian slapped off the hands laid against him and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t ignore your wife!”

“You’re not my wife.”

“Yet!” Grell declared as she pointed with her index finger before posing ridiculously in the middle of the room.  “Be nice to the love of your life.”

“You’re not that either.” Sighing, Sebastian decided to cover the basics. “And if you once again feel the need to please me with your death, please do so outside.”

Grell gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. “Sebastian! You’re so kind. I knew you loved me,” she radiated as she threw herself at Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Adrian laughed brilliantly as he crossed his legs. “I’m afraid you’re too late, Sebastian’s interest lie with a silver dove.”

Grell threw her head back and laughed. “I am far more attractive than any dove.”

“Not this one.”

Sebastian glared at him warningly but he was already offering up his phone to Grell.

Grell snatched it from his hand before Sebastian could even think of stopping him.

One could practically see the flames radiating from Grell’s body as he observed the photo Ephie had forced Adrian to take with her.

“Just who the hell is this bitch?” Grell demanded as she shoved the phone into Sebastian’s face. “Are you honestly cheating on me? Seriously Sebastian, again? You know what, no, we need counseling. Ciel can you recommend someone?”

Ciel slammed his hands against the desk and sighed heavily. “Grell, I swear another word out of you and I’ll kill you myself.”

Grell nearly jumped out of her skin before Ciel pointed her to the seat she was meant to be in. Quickly, Grell sat and waited quietly.

“I didn’t request Sebastian to call you here for your bloody theatrics,” Ciel growled as he slowly sat back in his chair. “You’re here because I need information on a specific group and I was just so happening to wonder that you’d perhaps reaped one of them or so.”

“One of who?”

Ciel’s eyes darkened as he stared at them all. “A member of The Veil.”

Grell’s flamboyant red seem to grow slightly dim at the mention of The Veil while Adrian seemed genuinely intrigued, like a cat with it’s favorite yarn.

“From your reactions I’m guessing you do have some information,” Ciel nodded pleased. “Good, the floor goes to whoever wants to begin first.”

Grell crossed her legs as she fixed the blood red bomber jacket she wore. “The Veil,” she shook her head as she took a deep breath. “I’ve only reaped two in my entire career. Their lives are full of disgusting things,” Grell rolled her eyes. “Now as you’re aware of, I don’t mind killing, its fun but even  _ I _ draw the line at experimentations on live subjects.

“To be perfectly honest,” Grell continued as she studied her party-red nails. “You’re better off asking this one,” he nodded towards Adrian. “He was an active reaper when The Veil were most active.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed on Adrian who’d looked ready to take a nap. Yawning, he watched as Adrian settled in his seat, hanging a foot off one of the arms before yawning yet again. 

“Is that right?” he asked.

Adrian waved a hand and continued to get comfortable. “Yes.” he’d finally admitted after several minutes had ticked by.

“Please inform us.” Ciel said through gritted teeth and felt his jaw lock as Adrian took even more of their time as he prepared to speak. Figuring Adrian wouldn’t take this seriously, Ciel decided to inform him. “They’re after Alois, meaning they’ll go through anyone who surrounds him to get to him. And I do mean  _ anyone _ .” Ciel stressed.

For a brief moment, he thought he saw Adrian tense up but perhaps it was just his imagination.

“The Veil is an ancient cult,” Adrian began as he sat up and crossed his leg. He was in full business mode, as he sat so straight his back barely touched the back of the chair. “They had begun as a simple group of men who’d believed that the Devil and God were the same person.

“From what I remember from the old days, they did ridiculous things to appease or appeal to their version of God, who of course was their Devil as well. The ones I reaped were diluted and mad. They believed that their souls would be taken and reshaped so they may live on even after their human death.

“Of course, they were wrong,” Adrian explained as he took another breath. “They died just as anyone else who died, they were reaped as others have been reaped, and where they ended up in the end was never my concern.”

Ciel listened intently as he rested his chin on his hands. He stared at the small group in his office, two demons and two reapers, who’d thought they’d become partners and even friends on some level? Shaking his head, he process the information given to him and raised to look out of the window directly behind him.

Twiddling the ring he wore, he stared out almost blankly as he thought, processed, rethought and planned. He could just conduct business at the Gold Manor, the place was big enough, Ciel thought as he continued to fidget with his ring. Just until everything was settled and he handled this damned cult.

“You can’t touch them,” Adrian’s voice came almost as a whisper from behind him. Turning slowly, Ciel raised a brow. “You can’t. Not in your position, from what I’ve been informed most of the members of this present day Veil are members of parliament or in very high social standing.

“You, Master Phantomhive, can’t intervene with the business of parliament or those of social standing without direct permission from her royal majesty. Who won’t be returning for another two months.” Adrian reminded him as he sunk in his seat slightly.

“You’re telling me high members of society including those involved in parliament are running around in this cult?” 

Adrian nodded as Ciel let out a sound of frustration. He had no way of contacting the queen since she was away on holiday with her family.

So what exactly was he to do? He could protect Alois but if he continuously hovered around him those two would know something was up before the end of day.

Stressed, Ciel rubbed the back of his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

“Excuse me,” Grell stood up and went to wrap her arm in Sebastian’s. “If I may,” she continued though she pouted when Sebastian moved out of reach. “You may not be able to get involve with this but members of high social standing are allowed to if I’m not mistaken.”

Ciel offered a surprise look that caused Grell not only to deepen her pout but roll her eyes as well. “I  _ am  _ smart, you know.”

“Define smart?” Sebastian muttered mostly to himself but still heard the dramatic reaction come from beside him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he excused himself in order to prepare the afternoon tea.

“I’m telling you we need help, Ciel. Please tell me you have recommendations,” Grell continued as the door quietly closed behind Sebastian. 

Ciel shook his head as he pressed his hands against his desk. “One day, he just might kill you.” he informed Grell who flipped back her abnormally red hair and seemed to be pleased by that notion.

Oh lord, he sighed, he was surrounded by the mad. Shaking his head once more, he cleared his thoughts and went back to what Grell had stated earlier. He couldn’t intervene but someone of equal standing could.

He just had to find that person.

He didn’t know many, Ciel admitted to himself as he twirled the ring around his thumb. He hadn’t dined with nobles in quite some time, he recalled as he crossed his legs and continued his thoughts.

Perhaps Alois knew someone of that standing though he didn’t like that idea. Recoiling from it, he tried a different path, one of Aurelie’s girls might have a regular who has a high social standing.

After all, her place was not one for simple johns. It was for those with money.

He turned his ring once, twice, and a third time before he sighed inwardly. How was he to explain his reasoning to speak with someone of high standing?

Especially since Alois didn’t want to involve Aurelie or Ephie.

Which, of course, wasn’t the brightest move but he was emotionally attached. Alois couldn’t think properly when it came to those two.

Fingers went to his neck unconsciously as he recalled the knife Alois had threatened him with.

Damn brat, Ciel thought frustrated with the entire situation.

Maybe, he thought with a slightly hope, just maybe he could talk Alois into telling everyone. Into explaining things to his family.

It was the only right thing to do in this situation. He had to talk him into explaining everything. Into getting everyone on the same page in order to protect him. If he couldn’t understand that, he was just going to have to explain things to Aurelie and Ephie himself and be damned with the consequences.

If that damn brat thinks he’s going to sacrifice himself rather than come clean he was mistaken. 

Foolishly mistaken.

Ciel was texting Alois when Sebastian had reentered the room with the afternoon tea. Serving, they all remained silent, except for Grell who was continuously flirting and asking Sebastian questions revolving around Ephie.

Ciel kept an eye on this messages as he sipped tea, waiting for Alois to respond.

When he did there was a flood of relief and a quirk of a smile. Of course, Alois wouldn’t mind him coming to stay over.

Good, because he was going to need to try to talk sense into that damn brat’s head.

 

       ~*~*~

 

_ Four weeks later _

“Alois! Are you ready yet?” Aurelie called from the bottom of the stairs.

Jumping, he shoved his phone into the back pocket of his shorts as he hopped down the steps. “Yeah, sorry about that.” he smiled.

“Ciel?”

“Mmm,” Alois nodded. “He wanted to know if it would be okay to come over and stay the night again. Apparently, he can’t get enough of me.” Alois bragged as they walked through the second floor. He kept him smile on as he thought about the possible argument that would happen later on tonight.

Ciel has been trying to get him to inform Ephie and Aurelie of his past for the last four weeks or so. Each time, Ciel would agree to let it rest but bring it back up whenever he came over to spend the night.

It was getting ridiculous.

Still, somewhere deep down Alois was happy that Ciel cared enough to fight about it.

Aurelie laughed as Alois continued to brag about his relationship status with Ciel as they left the manor together.

“Okay, enough,”  Aurelie laughed as she slid into the back of the car. “Perhaps I’d like to brag about my love life too.”

“But before that,”  Alois held up his hand. “Can we please discuss the situation between Sebastian and Ephie.”

“Oh. My. God.” Aurelie groaned. “Yes, those two are physically killing me…” she began as they sat together closely to gossip.

They continued to gossip and brag and share frustrated comments regarding two of their finds as they made it to their first stop of the day.

Today, was their now honorary beauty day, they were going to get their hair done and afterwards their nails. Which would possibly lead to some shopping and then most likely lunch.

Still, what they hadn’t expected, planned for or even got out of where the events that unfolded as they walked from the hair salon to the nail shop. 

They’d just finished gossiping with Victor about Ephie and Sebastian before giving their final hugs and taking off in the opposite direction.

The streets weren’t as crowded due to the work week and they hadn’t noticed or sense the several eyes that had been watching them for a while now.

Like shadows hands pulled them into a dark alley while covering their nose and mouths with a rag drenched in something. Before they could scream, fight, or struggle their bodies felt numb and limp.

Together the men dragged them to the car that waited at the end of the alley. Dumping them in the back of the van the man made sure to tie their feet and hands before he told the driver to take off.

Finally, the man thought, as he slumped in the back and took off the mask he wore. Now just to make the delivery and get paid.


	28. Chapter 28

Disgruntled voices, annoyed sighs, and angry curses were the first things Aurelie was vaguely aware of as she was slowing coming to.

“Gentlemen,” a voice began that sounded further from the rest. “I believe you’re looking at this minor error in the wrong fashion,” the man continued as his footsteps grew closer.  “Our experiment needed this variable, after all one cannot conduct a proper experiment only using controlled variables.”

“What is this nonsense?” an older voice demanded.

“Oh, surely you can see the possibilities, sir.” the other man continued. “As of late, the only experiments we’ve conducted have been using those who been marked by a Faustian contract but now we have one who doesn’t appear to have a contract. Just how will she differ from our experiments compared to the others?”

Footsteps approached her, she tried to move further from them but was met by a cold, damp wall. She could feel a hand fistful of her hair, pulling her face up. “All we have to do is bring her to the brink of death and that isn’t so hard. Is it?”

The man yanked Aurelie up to her feet by her hair and offered her up to the group of men that had just been debating over her being here. “She’s a prime specimen, we couldn’t have asked for a better variable,” the man continued with a soft laughed as he gripped her by her hair tighter.

Pulling her forward her arms stretched back against by the chains she wore. It was her first cry of pain but she knew that it wouldn’t be her last.

“Tell me gentlemen,” the man continued as he continuously pulled her forward allowing her arms to stretch back painfully. “What’s the best way to bring someone to the brink of death?” he asked as he held her forward and somewhat enjoyed the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

Aurelie couldn’t see past the folds of the dark wrap around her eyes but she could hear, she could hear her own cries of pain as the man continued to toy with her. She was mildly relieved when her arms fell from their chains. She wanted nothing more but to curl up on the floor, her knees felt so weak but the minute she tried, the man’s hands tightened in her hair yanking her up.

She was then thrown to the floor and stepped over. “If you’d be so kind gentlemen, I’ll take it from here, but if one of you would kindly fill the tub.”

 

It felt like hours passed as she stayed in the very spot they’d left her. The man who’d poke her with the tip of his shoe was the only one left in the room that she could tell.

When other footsteps that didn’t belong to him approach, she felt herself curl up. They were whispering, she noted when all she could hear were their soft voices going back and forth.

She couldn’t make out what they were discussing but she was getting the feeling it was nothing good.

The man moved towards her and she could feel herself struggling to move far away from him. Still, he gripped her by her shirt and for some reason she knew he was smiling. 

Her breathing grew heavy as thoughts drowned her and her heart hammered in her chest.

He didn’t bother to try to get her to walk either instead he dragged her down several halls by her hair. She felt every scrap, scratch and tear into her flesh as he dragged her into a room with tiled floors.

A washroom? Aurelie wondered as her brows furrowed and her heart began to beat even faster if that was possible.

He shoved her toward the edges of what felt like a tub and the sound of splashing water drowned out everything else. 

Oh god, please no. She thought and pleaded as she felt his arms under her, lifting her and then dropping her into water so cold her teeth began to chatter.

“Is it sinking in now?” the voice whispered to her as he held her in the water by her shoulders. “Did you finally realise what’s going to happen to you?” he goaded. Nails dug into her shoulder to the point she was sure they’d draw blood.

“I’m going to bring you to the brink of death.” He told her as if they were having a pleasant conversation over lunch. The next thing she knew his hand was on top of her head and forcing her down.

She held her breath for as long as she possibly could before it began to flow out of her against her will. She felt her body struggle for air, for just an a quick breath. As if he heard her thought, he brought her to the surface for a second before dunking her under again.

The third time he did this, her lungs were on fire and tears mixed with the freezing water. Then, after the fifth or sixth time of this routine he’d allow her to cough up all the water she had swallowed before dunking her under again and repeating the cycle.

He did this until she no longer had the energy to fight or cough up the water. When he dragged her out of the tub after the twentieth time or so, he watched her as she no longer laid breathing.

Smiling, he straddled her and began to perform CPR. He made sure it would leave bruises on her ribs, perhaps even break one or two.

When the water spluttered out of her mouth and she began to breath at an even pace again he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed slightly. Removing the blindfold he enjoyed those terror filled eyes as they slowly rolled to the back of her head as he applied more pressure to her throat.

“Asphyxiation,” he told her when he released the pressure slowly. “Is just one way I’m going to bring you to the brink of death. You see,” he continued with a dark chuckle. “I have to bring you to the brink of death three times. The magick number, you understand but nowhere is it said I had to use the same method to do so.”

Aurelie closed her eyes as she unconsciously reached above her. “Alois,” she croaked. Where was Alois?

The man laughed as he rocked back on his heels. “Don’t worry,” he told her. “He’s receiving his punishment for leaving. Hey,” he beamed. “Would you like to watch?” laughing still, he picked her up and carried her off down another dim hallway.

She began to flinch when she heard the screaming. Was that Alois? Oh please god no, she pleaded as the tears began to fall again.

She hadn’t even noticed that she was put into a chair and strapped down, all she could see was the blood that was dripping down Alois’s pale back.

Lurching forward, she cried. “Alois!” she tried to yell but could barely whisper with her throat in its current condition. “Please,” she begged to the man that had brought her here. “Please, please, don’t hurt him. Please stop,” she begged as she heard the snap of a whip and Alois’s cry. 

“I don’t think so,” the man grinned wickedly as the whip continued to snap. “It’s a hundred lashes for those who escape or try to. He’s not even half way through.”

Aurelie flinched at every crack and cry she heard. She could feel every slap against the skin and every moment of pain he felt.

Aurelie glared at the man beside her and dug her nails into the chair’s arms. “I took him,” she told him hoarsely and flinched repeated at the sound of the whip. “Let me do it. Let me take responsibility.”

Shock was in the man’s eyes briefly before they were clouded with dark humor. He wouldn’t mind defacing her back with a whip. “Equal responsibility then,” he said to himself before leaving her to speak with a man in the same cloak he wore.

Who were these people? She wondered despite herself. Lashes continued to make contact with Alois as his pleads and cries grew raucous.

“Your turn,” the man came back as he dragged her out of her restraints.

Once again he dragged her by her hair across the hard floor. She watched with a tear stained face as Alois fell helplessly from the chains that held him up. He only saw her for brief moment, he reached out wanting to make sure she was real before terror struck him. What was she doing here?

Why was she here? But before he could ask or think properly, her arms were thrown over him and she was kissing his cheeks.

“I love you,” she told him as he looked up at her with confused eyes.

Aurelie?

Aurelie, why are you here? Looking around hectically, he watched as they strapped her up where he once was. “NO! STOP!” He begged furiously. “Don’t touch her!” he screamed and kicked as they forced him away from her. “Please, Aurelie, don’t!”

Aurelie didn’t bother to look back at him. She couldn’t. If she did she was afraid her resolve would falter. She could feel blood spill from her palms as she dug her nails in with every plea, cry and scream she had as they took Alois away from here.

She could feel something cold and metal against the base of her back and with the sound of her shirt tearing from it’s blade she tried to shrink herself.

Ephie, she wanted to scream and shout, beg her to come to her aid. Ephie please...her thoughts muddled as the first crack of the whip echoed throughout the room.

She tried everything to bring herself further from the end of that whip and she refused to cry out. Refused to give that bastard what she want. She didn’t care if her lips bleed, she wasn’t going to give him any kind of reaction.

All she could do was take comfort in her thoughts. In the thoughts that she had someone by her side whose sole purpose before she was given to her was to kill those who got in her parents way.

For the first time since she was brought to this god forsaken place she actually wanted to laugh. If she wasn’t home by dinner, Ephie would come, that much she knew and these men didn’t stand a chance.

Especially if she was wearing  _ that  _ outfit. God, Aurelie didn’t care that it was against her believes that all human life was valuable, she prayed to any and every God she could think of that Ephie would be wearing  _ that  _ outfit when she came.

They just had to survive until then.

 

 ~*~*~

 

Ephie stretched and pushed her bangs back with sweaty hands. The day had finally slowed down enough for her to escape to her private gym for a few hours.

It was here that she could fight with swords, knifes, and various other weapons with ease and silence. She move through the obstacles she had herself picked out and stationed throughout her gym.

Moving swiftly, she went through the obstacles with ease and with a sense of freedom she felt when she was fighting.

It often made her feel bad when she’d lose herself in fighting, she wasn’t a violent person not in her heart or soul but at the same time she could kill anyone without qualm and just as easily as she flipped pancakes.

Finishing the obstacle course once more, Ephie took a deep breath before chugging water from her water bottle and crossing the room, exiting before she could truly get lost in other self.

When she found herself on the second floor, Ciel had called out to her.

“Ephie,” he sighed. “Have you seen Alois?”

Shaking her head, she took a final drink of water before she smiled. “The last I heard he was going out with Aurelie.”

“When was that?” Ciel asked almost desperately.

Ephie’s brows drew together as she tried to recall the exact time they’d left together. Pulling Ciel’s left hand, she read the time on his watch.

“They should’ve been back by now.” She told him with a scowl. “They left a few hours before lunch and it’s nearly time for me to start dinner.”

Ciel pulled out his phone from his back pocket as he began to dial for Sebastian who’d gone out to the salon and the lunch places he knew Alois frequented. 

“Perhaps, they’re just running late,” Ephie offered as she felt the pit of her stomach twist and curl in distress. Something was wrong.

Aurelie wasn’t the type that would be late.

She was never late to anything.

Ephie felt her nails bite into her palm as she tried to catch up. Pulling her phone from the strap she wore around her forearm she dialed Aurelie’s phone.

Straight to voicemail.

She tried Alois.

Again straight to voicemail.

No, no, Ephie thought as she vaguely heard Ciel order Sebastian to return and to bring someone? People? Who?

Annoyed, she yanked Ciel by his shirt and felt him shudder at the look he saw in her eyes.

“What’s going on, Phantomhive?” she spoke very softly, very controlled which was worse than any threatening voice could manage.

Ciel sighed as his heart raced painfully in his chest and sweat started to spill over. “I think Alois and Aurelie may have been kidnapped.”

Ephie’s face went very still and the look of those eyes. Those cold, almost demon-like look they held, he felt his throat dry up instantly.

“By who?” She wondered in a quiet whisper as the sound of the front door opened and closed with a bang. She could hear three sets of feet climbing up the stairs and from none did she feel malicious intent.

Focused on Ciel, she continued to wait for an answer as her head tilted to the side inch by inch as Ciel tried to control the panic bubbling in his lungs. “An ancient cult that goes by the name of The Veil.”

Dropping Ciel back to his feet, Ephie traveled back up the stairs and disappeared into a room that always remained locked unless needed.

Pressing in the code, she heard the door hiss and unlock. Stepping into the small room, her blood ran cold as she stripped her clothes as she traveled to the far wall of the room.

Ephie dressed carefully, sliding on the black pants and top made of secret military material that could deflect most bullets and knives. After slipping into the length boots she began to decorate her body with weapons.

The last few things she added were the cloak made of the same military material and the black fingerless gloves that fit like a second skin before she left the room. 

When she had, she found Ciel surrounded by men. She noted the new face in the crowd with red hair standing on either side of Adrian and Sebastian.

“Let’s go.” Ephie told Ciel as she moved with the air thinning around her as she moved.

Ciel shook his head. “I can’t get involved. This cult is made up of elite social standing men and members of parliament, we’ll all be thrown in jail if we intervene.

“I’ve been trying…”

“Let’s go.” Ephie repeated. “I know someone.”


	29. Chapter 29

Ephie drove quietly and at a steady pace which surprised everyone in the back seat. They were expecting carelessly fast driving in order to get wherever they were going.

Instead it was Ciel that was shaking in his seat. Impatient, filled with rage and fear. Annoyed with the icy calm that Ephie was charting around with her.

“How are you so calm?” Ciel asked between grit teeth, sounding more like an accusation rather than a question. 

Nearly colorless eyes met his for a brief moment. “Feelings get in the way,” she told him in a voice that didn’t belong to the warmhearted Ephie they all knew. “Throw those out the window and focus on the task at hand.”

“Which is?” he pressed.

“Like I said,” Ephie told him as she took a turn into an underground garage. “I know someone.” 

Driving continued for the next few minutes until Ephie parked into a reserved parking space and hopped out of the car without explanation. 

She made no sounds as she walked, Ciel couldn’t even be sure she was truly breathing as he stayed by her side until they entered the elevator.

Pressing the button for the penthouse, Ephie finally did something that reminded Ciel of her humanity; she sighed.

Elevator music was the only thing that could be head as they traveled up floor after floor. Sebastian accompanied them along with Grell since she threw a fit about Sebastian being alone in an elevator with Ephie.

When the elevator door finally opened after what seemed like years, they were greeted by an butler with hair white as snow with small flecks of black.

“Miss Chambers,” the butler greeted and offered a small bow upon her entrance. “May I ask the reason behind your intrusion?”

“I need to speak to him,” she said simply as she stepped down three steps quickly. “Where is he? The study? The hot tub? Where?”

“The kitchen,” a voice called out pleasantly along with sounds of bottles clacking. 

Ephie moved briskly toward the kitchen, motioning for the rest of her group to stay behind. She found Gabriel pouring a glass of red wine, his back toward her. “Would you like a drink?” he asked as he reached for another glass.

“I need your help.” Ephie informed him before his fingers caressed the stem of a second wine glass. Gabriel sighed as he turned to face her. The moment he did, he wobbled slightly and his grip tightened around the stem of his glass.

His lips tightened as his heart raced and his version became blurred. “Why...why are you wearing that outfit, Sophie?”

“She’s been taken.”

Gabriel frowned. “What? Who’s been taken?”

“Don’t be dense,” Ephie leaned against the counter nonchalant. “Aurelie has been taken along with Alois and I need your help.”

The glass he’d been holding slipped from his fingers as he shook his head. “Impossible and not very funny, Sophie.”

“Does it look like I’m joking?” She asked with a cock brow as she motioned toward her outfit.

“Why…” he stuttered. “Why do you need my help?”

Ephie rolled her shoulders. “You have ties to members of parliament.”

“Are you telling me she’s been kidnapped by members of parliament?”

“Are you going to help or not?” Ephie questioned as she began to turn on her heel to leave the condo. Gabriel followed quickly. “All will be explained.” she continued as she swiftly walked back to the elevator where threw people waited.

The red-headed one rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t that corset ever tire you out?” she said sarcastically in an attempt to properly lighten the mood. Instead, before she could react the heel of Ephie’s foot slapped against her face.

Ephie continued into the elevator and pressed the button that led them back to the garage as the redhead complained and whined to Sebastian who was having difficulty not laughing.

***

 

“That is insane,” Gabriel sighed as he ran furious hands through his hair. He was itching for a cigarette in which he hadn’t had for nearly six months now. “A cult? The Veil? This all sounds like a bad horror film and when in the world did Aurelie get involve with Phantomhive?”

This was a mess.

A big mess.

His sister was not only missing and possibly in the hands of some medieval cult but was also in business with Ciel Phantomhive.

He tried calling her several times but no matter how he tried, it just went directly to voicemail.

“There’s more.” Ephie said as she looked at Ciel with probing eyes. 

Ciel groaned and lolled his head backwards. “That can wait until  _ after  _ we get them back. Claude should be able to find Alois location soon.”

“We should be calling the police.” Gabriel groaned as he flicked his fingers against each other, anything to keep his hands busy.

“No time.” Ephie said as she leaned against the wall and put headphones in to drown out the sounds of the idiocity. 

Pulling out one of her many knives, she rubbed her thumb against its side softly. She was a killer pacing in a cage, just waiting for it to be opened.

Sebastian moved over from her side to Gabriel's. Gabriel visibly shuddered by his presence before he moved several steps away from Sebastian. “Just what is she?” he asked him.

Gabriel raised a brow as he looked over Sebastian’s shoulder to Sophie. “You don’t know?” he teased, anything to keep him from going mad.

Sebastian tilted his head and smirked. Gabriel sighed and looked blindingly around the room for somewhere to sit, now realising he was already sitting down on a little cushion.

“She’s a killer. Simple.” Gabriel told him as he ran both hands through his hair this time. “Okay, it’s not as simple as that.

“My parents found her on the streets when she was no more than six years old. She’d been fending for herself and had no one to take her in. So they brought her home but not as a new sibling or even a servant, but an experiment.

“My mother has ties to hospitals and my father ties to the military. They were working on a joint project to create soldiers that wouldn’t experience guilt or any emotion that could cause PTSD.

“Sophie was put in the program and raised to think killing was perfectly fine and there was nothing wrong in taking another person’s life. From the time she was six and upward she only trained with that purpose.

“That was until she began to hang out with Aurelie,” Gabriel let out a weak chuckle as he wished for a cigarette. “She started caring. Learning emotions as easily as she learned to use every weapon throughout history. When she was nineteen she was labeled a failure after apologising for killing someone and given to my sister as a sort of… I don’t even know to be honest.

“But in that girl’s head,” he continued as he sighed heavily. “Killing is nothing but the norm, especially when she puts on that outfit.” he murmured as he put his head in his hands. “When she puts on that outfit she basically turns off emotions. That’s what it signifies to her and that’s how she was trained. When she’d put on the uniform she did nothing, cared for nothing but the kill. Which is how she’s so unbearably calm and why the air around her is like ice.

“She reeks of blood and will until she takes it off.” he finished as he moved to the bar area and grabbed a bottle. Sighing, he tried to shake off this nausea that was beginning to suffocate him. “I used to feel so sorry for her but now, at this very moment, I am glad she is who she is.” he commented before walking away.

Sebastian thought over everything he been told as he glanced at Ephie. It explained so much but left so much a mystery as well. It was almost as if she were two different people.

When she lost all color in her eyes it’s as she becomes a beast and in just a millisecond the color would bloom and warm in those eyes and she becomes the sweetest person to grace this planet.

He couldn’t exactly say which one he preferred. Returning to her side, he could have sworn the light entered and left those eyes quickly. Smiling, he was pleased he could still arise a reaction out of her even when he was poised for the kill.

“I believe I’ve located him,” Claude said as he emerged from the study area.

Prepared, Ephie took a map and held it out to Claude. “Go on,” she told him as he took a pen from his coat pocket.

Claude circled the area in which he knew they’d find Alois. They hadn’t moved far from the previous location in which they’d held him, he noticed but didn’t really have the strength to say anything about it.

Everyone glanced at the map and for a moment, Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock before they cleared and he frowned.

“Can you give us a general idea of what’s to be expected?” Ephie asked Claude as she tucked the map back into the pocket she’d pulled it from.

Claude ran a hand through his hair after pushing up his glasses. He’s golden eyes seemed dulled in the lighting and sharp with contrast. 

“There’ll be guards,” he told them. “Many of them to be clear and well trained.

“They hold weapons,” he continued after a bit as his mind traveled back to when he’d first found Alois. Chained and gagged in a basement. “Most were armed with pistols and each wore tactical vest.”

Ephie nodded as she twirled the knife she held between her fingers with ease. So quickly and with such practice, she never broke skin.

“Anything else?”

“They’ll be kept further down,” he informed her. “A basement.”

Ephie grinned and gave Claude a pat on his shoulder. “You don’t have the strength to join us, do you?”

Claude opened his mouth and quickly closed it. “I’m afraid I do not.”

“It’s alright,” Ephie said as she looked at the several men that were going with her. “I’m sure I can handle this, easily.”


	30. Chapter 30

Aurelie survived, she survived and that was all that currently mattered to her that wasn’t Alois. They hadn’t broken her nor will they ever break her. 

Still, she thought them cruel as she crawled toward Alois, glass digging into her skin as she pushed forward. They’d put him through so much pain that he’d passed out in order to protect his body and mind.

Reaching him, she brushed her hand through his hair and laid a kiss against his hairline. They’d get out of here, she knew that, she knew that they would come for her and that they’ll be free.

But tears still fell silently as she continued to brush back his blood stained hair. Bruises formed around his neck and arms.

“Alois,” she murmured as his breathing continued shallowly. “Don’t worry,” she told him as she pressed her lips against his cheek. “We’ll make it. We will. I promise on everything I have I will get you out of here.”

Managing to sit hurt though her body cried out against her, she pulled Alois into her lap and once she had him close, she hummed.

She hummed the song her grandmother would sing to her whenever she was scared or hurt. She hummed a song that would bring him sweet dreams in the hellish nightmare they’re experiencing.

Leaning her head against his, cheek against cheek, she continued to hum. She wouldn’t let him hurt in his dreams, she refused it.

Tears fell from her cheek to his as she repeated the song over and over again. 

“Aurelie,” Alois managed in a voice that sounded far too strained and dripped in agonizing pain. “Aurelie…” he called again as the soft humming thought and lips brushed against his cheek.

“Shh,” Aurelie make herself sound pleasant instead of just as bad as he or even more so. “You’ve had a horrible nightmare, remember?” she lied to him as she continued to brush his hair. 

Alois brows furrowed as his mouth frowned softly. “Nightmare?”

“A very bad one,” she murmured to him. “Just sleep now, I’m here. I’m right here and nothing is going to happen to you.” Alois let out a content sigh as his breathing once again slowed and she was sure he’d fallen right back to sleep.

Tears fell harder than before as she began to hum, giving comfort as she took it in. “Aurelie,” Alois breathed as he slept. “I love you.”

Choking on a sob, Aurelie buried herself in him. “I love you too, Alois.” 

Smiling, the boy’s breathing was slowing and his heartbeat was barely noticeable. Scared beyond what she thought possible she clutched him.

He was dying.

Oh god, he was dying and she couldn’t do anything to help him. As she choked and suffered throughout her sobs the men in cloaks entered the room followed behind the disgusting son of a bitch that enjoyed the pain he’d caused.

Signaling them, the two men marched over to where they were and lowered themselves. Aurelie, with whatever power she could muster, kicked away from them, dragging Alois along with her.

Grabbing Alois from her, they fought to take him out of her grasp.

“Please,” Aurelie screamed at them. “Don’t. Please, please, please.” she begged as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Tears blurred her vision but she knew the other man had come from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

“You can’t!” She cried over and over as he pulled her in the opposite direction of Alois. “Let me go!” she screamed at him, kicking but refusing to let go of Alois for one second. She held his hand with everything she had. They couldn’t take him from her.

They just couldn’t. He was hers’. Her little brother. When her grip was finally removed she screamed and continued to scream for Alois until the two cloak men who’d taken him disappeared from the room.

“Give him back.” She shouted over and over and over. “Please give him back.” The man had let her go soon after and watched as she crumbled on the floor. “Give him back.” she continued in a voice that even pained some of the members that had watched from behind the mirror.

“You’re not getting him back,” the man told her as he stood above her like a tower. “He’s ours.”

That, that was his mistake.

Aurelie’s fist tightened around a large shard of glass before she launched herself up and aimed for his face. She got his cheek and felt that even if they killed her now just hearing his agonized scream was worth it.

“He is mine.” Aurelie growled as she fell back to her knees the adrenaline fading quickly. 

A hand wrapped around her throat, dragging her back up as the other held his cheek. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Aurelie began to laugh after spitting in his face. “You’re going to pay. You’re all going to pay. She’ll come for me and when she does, you’ll regret it. She will kill every single one of you without batting an eye.

“She will be drenched in your blood and find it amusing when you stare at her like she’s a demon from another world.

“She is going to make you and your pathetic friends wish you were never born or she’ll make you wish for death more than anything.” Aurelie told him as she watched those eyes panic for a second. 

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” Aurelie laughed pleasantly. She was mad, he thought but there was honesty in those eyes. She wasn’t lying.

He squeezed her throat tighter and she barely flinched. “I’ll take the bait, who are you?” he asked.

No reply.

“Who are you?” he asked again.

She smiled. A smile that held ice. That held fire. That held a secret power that he was afraid of.

“Tell me now!” he screamed in her face and watched as she rolled her eyes and dug her nails into his skin around his wrist.

“I am…”

“Yes?”

She laughed.

“Who are you? And who would bother to come for you?” he asked her.

“She is coming for me.”

“She? Who is she?”

Aurelie glared into those ugly eyes of his. “She is the mist of shadows, she walks with ice engulfing her presence and smells of blood.

“The air will thin and feel heavy,” Aurelie told him as she recalled the first time she met and watched Ephie the assassin soldier. “You’ll feel her before you see her and when you finally do see her, your blood will already be stained on her blades.

“That’s who’s coming for me.” Aurelie grinned wickedly at him. “And trust me. I. Do. Not. Tell. Lies.” she dragged out.

The man dropped her as he took several steps away from her. He couldn't sense a single lie. Not one.

She believed this.

She had to be mad, he thought as he took something out of his pocket and dabbed the blood from his cheek. She was completely mad. Still, he knew, something was very off about this one.

“Who are you?”

“Someone who’s going to enjoy the moment she spills your blood,” Aurelie answered. Knowing, and she did know, that Ephie was coming for her gave her strength. Knowing if she didn’t find herself, Alois would end up being killed gave her strength.

Pulling herself up, she leaned against the wall and continued to stare at him. Her head was high and her eyes brilliant.

He shook his head for a moment, trying to clear it. She looked regal and her eyes held ice encased in fire. How could she manage to look like  _ that  _ when he had her trapped, when he himself tortured her?

She laughed again. “Again, I tell no lies. She will come for me for I am her master and I am dying to know what she will do to the man that hurt her master.

“Tell me,” she wondered as she rested her head against the wall. “Ever hear of the Silent Soldier project?” she watched his reaction and when those eyes narrowed before they changed from shock to poker face, she grinned. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Aurelie continued as she took a deep breath though it pained the ribs that were either bruised or broken. “Let’s just say I had ties to that specific project and I took in one of the ‘unsuccessful’ test subjects home before they could be rid of her.

“That’s who’s coming for me, specifically. A subject from that project, who considers me her master.” Aurelie laughed when all he did was shrug.

He probably thought the label of unsuccessful meant she wasn’t good.

That’s what they all thought, didn’t they?

Him being some type of cult scientist, after all. Laughing again, Aurelie hunched over from the pain she felt amongst her ribs.

“By unsuccessful,” she continued as she tried to breath in but was having some difficulty. “I only mean at the emotional level of the experiment, every other aspect of the experiment, she excelled.”

That chilled him.

That made him look at her with wide eyes before he gave another shrug and left the room.

“Scared, aren’t you?” Aurelie called after him as he stood in the door frame. “You’re terrified. Good, be terrified, because I’m the only one that could stop her from giving you the most painful death imaginable and given the past however many hours.

“I don’t think I’ll be stopping her from doing anything.” 

The door slammed shut as she slid down the wall, tears still falling but her mouth was upturned. Don’t go easy on them, Ephie.

Don’t you dare go easy on them and if Alois isn’t alive by the time you come, I want you to go berserk. I want you to kill every single one of them in the most horrific way you can manage, she thought as she began to hum.

***

 

Ephie put a hand to her head and her eyes sharpened and gleamed like one of her knives. They were close, she knew as her eyes beamed out the window.

“Why exactly am I here again?” Gabriel asked from the back, stuffed next to the woman or man with red hair that was continuously twirling his hair. “Will you stop it!” he shouted at the red-head.

“You’re so cute,” Grell beamed at him as she rubbed against him. “Can I have him, please?”

“No.” 

“Yes.” Sebastian answered the same time Ephie did and saw her shrug her shoulders in return.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he continuously, loaded and unloaded the gun he carried. “You’re here so we don’t get tossed in prison whether you come in with us is entirely up to you.”

Gabriel rubbed his hands down his face and stared up at the roof of the car. “Is Aurelie really in there?”

Ciel nodded.

“What...what does cult exactly want with them? With Aurelie and Alois?”

Ciel’s eyes met Ephie’s in the mirror. “From what I’ve gathered, this specific cult specializes in experiments. Or probably what they consider holy experiments that God has commanded them to partake in.”

He felt dizzy, Gabriel realised as a wave of nausea hit him like a freight train. His father had taken him to watch Ephie one time, a long time ago, so he would understand and comprehend what would be expected of him once he’d taken his father’s place.

He remembers the screams, tears, and needles. He remembered the endless talking and work that they’d pushed upon a six year old Ephie.

Gabriel took several deep breaths as images flooded his mind. Aurelie riding on his bike, Aurelie blushing whenever she asked for his help, Aurelie and himself playing in the large trees that decorated their gardens. Why? He asked himself as he buried his face. Why was he remembering all this now?

Then a flash dazed him once more, the property she was being held.

A property his father managed.

Impossible.

He shook his head and felt his own nails bite into his scalp as he stared at his shoes. Impossible, he thought over and over.

His father, Gabriel recalled, was an honorable man. A strict one and perhaps one that held his emotions far below but still, even he wouldn’t allow this to happen to his own daughter...right?

Tearing at his scalp, he felt the redhead brush up against him again and wanted to punch him or her. He honestly just wanted to punch anything until his fist were blooded.

Why had he been dragged into this? What the hell was he suppose to tell Cassandra or his own damn mother when they found Aurelie and had to take her to the hospital, if that was a possibility.

What if she was dead?

Fear threatened to strangle him as a tingle of her laughter echoed in his ear from their early childhood. Aurelie’s voice then rang loud as she said:  _ you’re the best big brother in the entire world, Gabe, I love you! _ ’ the words echoed to the point where he thought he might actually cry.

The best big brother? In the entire world? He shook his head at the thought and the words that rang so clearly in his ears.

She wasn’t dead.

She couldn’t be. There were so many things….

Things he had to fix and say…

The car came to an abrupt stop causing him to flash forward and hit the seat in front of him. Cursing under his breath, he heard the doors begin to open.

“We’re here.” Someone said as Gabriel could only stare at the old building in which newspapers used to be produced.

Aurelie… he thought before joining the rest of them out of the car.


	31. Chapter 31

Ephie studied the two story building with eyes that seemed to be looking galaxies beyond it. Stepping forward a few inches, she closed her eyes and just listened.

She listened to the shift of wind, the hearts that beat amongst her, one stronger than any others. Before he could do something stupid, she grabbed Gabriel by the back of his shirt and flung him backwards.

Two guards, front door, she concluded after she was able to focus. Moving pass Gabriel, she went to the trunk of the car, opening it she pulled out a knife and simultaneously used the knife to reveal the hidden bottom of it.

Opening the thick black carrier case, Ephie began to put together the rifle, she took special care to make sure she had a suppressor attached as well. Afterwards, she tossed it onto the roof of the car before following it.

Laying flat on the roof of the car, she positioned the rifle and looked through the scoop. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

When the two came into view, she waited, patiently. She wasn’t going to risk the chance of one of them sounding any kind of alarm.

Breathing in and out slowly, she waited for one to turn his back before she fired the first shot and with the second entering its’ target, she smiled fully.

Using the rifle still, she checked the surrounding roofs and the roof of the building. Sneaky, she thought when she fired two more shots, hitting both targets. Ephie waited nearly five minutes longer to see if there was a rotation. When no one came, she slid down from the roof of the car and abandoned the rifle.

“It’s safe to move now,” she told the first of them as she began to march forward, passing each of them what looked like a wireless earbud. “Put them in,” she told them as she did so herself. “If you’re in danger or lost, press on the base of the earbud to activate it.” leaning back into the car, she pulled out a laptop, her fingers dancing across the keyboards. She left the laptop open when she was done and crossed over to the building.

Sebastian let out an impressed whistle as she passed and Grell _tsked_ before she followed behind everyone else, tossing her head over her shoulder. She hoped desperately, that she’d be able to use her chainsaw at some point. 

It wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.

When they’d reached the front door, it was Gabriel who grew ill and Ephie who leaned down to check for the card key or any kind of key that would get them passed the front door.

Finding it around the neck of the man further from the door, she ripped it from it’s chain and moved to the door. Pressing the card against the small metal slab near the door, she waited for the light to turn green before she entered.

Moving quickly and quietly, she leaned down while moving toward the first corner of the room. Peeking over the wall, she noticed the two guards casually talking about their lives and vacations to be had. Silently, she pulled two blades from their sheaths.

Calculating, Ephie waited, planned before she moved. Sliding in between the two men and shoving her knives under each of their chins before they could utter a word or raise alarm.

When they continued to move through the building, they entered a octagon shaped room. It was decorated with a few desk and a roll-in whiteboards that was marked with scribbled writing, formulas and mentions of the occult. Papers were scattered over the desk and some even on the floor.

The bookcase that was in the room was filled with things of the occult scattered about medical and science journals. Three archways were also amongst them in that room. They weren’t evenly placed apart but scattered around the room as if they weren’t entirely planned to be there.

Turning on her heels, Ephie looked over the group she allowed to follow her in. running a hand against her chin, she thought for a minute.

“We’ll split,” she told them as she grabbed Gabriel by his sleeve and dragged him toward the furthest archway. As he was a Grant, it was her duty to protect him, otherwise she’d have sent him along with the others and go off on her own but sworn to duty she’d protect him.

Not bothering to instruct the others through the two other openings, she vanished into the one she’d chosen and made sure Gabriel stayed behind her at all times.

The hall they’d vanished was lit every six feet with torches instead of lights. Rolling her eyes, she figured the oculist wanted to keep things old fashioned. 

Pushing Gabriel against the wall, she whirled toward the sound of footsteps. Kicking her foot out, Gabriel heard a grunt and then a snap before everything was quiet again.

“Come on,” Ephie whispered as she dragged him down the hall where they guard had just came from. Tripping over the body, Gabriel caught himself nearly apologising before he realised the man wouldn’t be able to hear him. Clearing his throat, he continued after Ephie until they reached what appeared to be a well lit room at the end of the hall.

Suspicion crept around him, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise and caused him to want to turn back and run. He didn’t want to see what was in that room, he didn’t care for it but she continued to move forward without a care.

Cautiously, following behind her. The room they were about to enter appeared to be a lab. Shiny metal tables were well lined and symmetrical. Papers were neatly put into color coded and labeled boxes. Five men stood in different areas of the room; two hunched over a desk, another pair grumbled at each other at the clear whiteboards as they scribbled furiously, and the last appeared to be in deep thought as he pressed the side of his index finger against his lip and looked over the files in front of him.

Ephie noticed the door to the left of the room and listened. Her eyes closed as she did so. Satisfied when she heard nothing but the scientist and the draft coming from that door, she reached behind her and unsheathed her guns. Both had silencers already attached as she ordered Gabriel to stay put in a quiet whisper before she walked away from him and into the laboratory.

Aiming her guns at the men at the white board and the ones at the desk, she cleared her throat loudly enough to be heard.

Five sets of eyes landed on her and before the first scientist could scream for the guards, she pulled the trigger and smirked when the other scientist who’d stood next to him jumped a good three feet away from the body.

“I have questions,” Ephie told them as if she were talking to any other person. “They demand answers and I’m sure a group of smart men like yourselves can give me those answers.

“But let me be very clear, as you’ve witness I am not one to play games. If you even think about calling for help or lying to me you will receive a bullet, is that clear?”

Four men stood eyeing each other as if they were mentally debating or calculating the chances of escaping before calling for help. She, herself, already done the math and their chances weren’t very good.

“Your questions?” The scientist asked muffled against the finger he still held to his lips.

Ephie smiled. Very good. Very, very good. Grinning, she watched the eyes of the scientist waver. “What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?”

“The unimaginable.” he answered cockily and before he could even bask in his own worth a bullet flew past his temple and hit the wall directly behind him. He could feel the heat from the slight graze.

“Didn’t I say I was not in the mood to play games?” 

Swallowing the scientist put a hand to the side of his head. Feeling the heat there still, he gulped. “We’re trying to determine if demons can be created by man and if souls can, in fact, be broken.” the scientist began as he slowly, very slowly rose from his chair.

“You see,” he continued as he licked his dry lips. “Demons have been walking amongst us, making deals, eating souls and who knows what else. It wasn’t until we found one that actually help a contact did we believe that for certain.

“Afterwards we found old documents of this, of experiments our ancestors conducted and we just knew we had to complete it and we are so very close.” the scientist continued.

He was mad, Ephie thought with the tilt of her head. The man was mad as a hatter. “What of the experiments? Where are they? Especially the two you’ve just recently kidnapped?”

The scientist eyes widen as he pressed his back against the wall. “Who?” he asked shakily as his feet began to falter. “Describe who you’re looking for?”

Puzzled only slightly, Ephie shrugged a shoulder at his request. “Black hair, five feet two inches, a hundred and ten pounds, violet eyes.” Ephie described easily. “She was kidnapped with a young man, pale blonde, ice blue eyes and he’s about five feet eight inches.”

The man gulped as the other scientist slowly began to move toward the exit. Ephie fired a couple of shots at their feet before focusing on the scientist in front of her. “Where are they? You clearly know them.”

The scientist moistened his lips as he leaned against the wall. “The woman is still in the punishment chamber,” he told her softly. “The young man is in Sir Dorian’s laboratory.”

Colorless eyes narrowed sharply. “Punishment chamber?” she spat. “Where?”

With trembling lips, the man answered. “The chamber is in the lower levels with the basement. You’ll leave this room, enter the archway toward the middle and continue downwards. You can’t miss it. The laboratory is just off the chamber, you’ll go through the hall to the left and take the first turn on the left to get to it.”

Turning on her heel, Ephie began to leave the room before the man spoke again. “It’s heavily guarded,” the scientist informed. “Extremely guarded,” he continued almost wheezing now. “The woman, she had a bit of a break and told everyone that death would be coming for them and to save her.”

Those lifeless eyes looked back at him and at that moment he felt it. The icy air that pierced his skin like a thousand needles and he could almost taste the copper of the blood that clung to her. He was shaking when her lips turned upwards in a smile.

“She was right.” the woman whispered before she disappeared down the hall again, leaving the stench of death behind her.

 

When they reached the octagon shaped room, Ephie didn’t waste time disappearing into the archway the scientist had directed them to. Gabriel followed close behind.

Pressing on her ear bud, she waited a few seconds until she heard the silent beep of activation. “Who went through the middlest of the archways?” she asked as they passed three guards to which were not breathing.

“We did.” Sebastian cool voice echoed in her ear. “Why?”

“It will take us to Aurelie and Alois,” Ephie informed as she looked back at Gabriel. Taking a deep breath she leaned down as she gave instructions to Grell and Adrian to get here, taking a gun from around her ankle she handed it to Gabriel. Looking at him, she put an arm on his shoulder before she could speak.

“We’re about to go down to where most of the guards have gathered. I’m not going to be able to focus on completely protecting you. You do remember how to use one of these, correct?”

Gabriel moistened his lip and nodded. Not convinced, Ephie folded her arms across her chest. “Show me.” she ordered.

She watched with careful eyes as Gabriel pointed the gun directly at the ground as he checked the safety. Putting the safety on, he slid the magazine out of the gun with ease, pulling the slide back of the empty chamber, he released it before sliding the magazine back in and clicking the safety off.

Satisfied, they went through the door that lead to stairs descending down. They met more unbreathing guards on their way down but surprising, Gabriel wasn’t as disgusted as he had been when they’d first started out.

Biting his lip, he continued to follow Ephie as he tried to focus on anything but the thought of his sister being in what the scientist called a punishment chamber. Swallowing, his hands tightened around the gun.

It wasn’t long when they’d found Sebastian and Ciel together, caught between a group of guards who’d stupidly put themselves in the path of the archway that Ephie was sure to lead further down. 

Joining in, Ephie jumped onto the shoulders of one guard, stabbing her knife into his skull before kicking another one in the face. Gabriel stayed back to watch in quiet awe.

It was like something straight out of an action film. Everything almost seemed choreographed for an audience of adrenaline junkies. By the end of the fight scene, Ciel had several cuts on his arms and cheeks, bruising began to form against his pale skin and across his neck. He’d been strangled at some point, but Gabriel hadn’t caught that. Sebastian still looked like he’d just stepped out of a modeling session with his hair carelessly tousled and the thin line of blood dripping from his lips.

Gabriel looked over at the last of the three who’d fought. She wasn’t even out of breath and there wasn’t a single hair out of place and those eyes, those eyes were still dead and colorless. The only thing that informed him that she was in fact alive was the slight blush of her cheeks.

“Let’s go,” she told them as she kicked over bodies to get to the archway as Grell made a dashing entrance throwing herself against Gabriel before crying out to Sebastian.

Adrian and Ephie rolled their eyes as Grell continued to make a dramatic scene. “Let’s go.” she repeated once more before following the stairs down.


	32. Chapter 32

Ephie felt that they were drawing closer and closer to Aurelie but she knew something was wrong. Very wrong, she thought as they hadn’t run into a single guard as they continued to make their way toward the basement.

When they entered the basement, the sight they beheld was not one to ever be seen. Grell, of course, made a scene over the sight. There were several children and teenagers in cages.

Their clothes were dirtied and torn. Most looked as though they hadn’t had anything to eat in a very long time. Some didn’t even have the energy to stand or speak when the strangers had entered.

“We need to get them out of here,” Gabriel spoke as he crossed over to one of the cages the children in them instantly drawing themselves away or flinching as if he was coming to attack. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he told them as he leaned down, balancing on the balls of his feet. He’d put the gun in the back of his pants and gave a soft smile.

“We only brought one car,” Ciel informed as he took out his phone. Brow furrowing, he let out a sigh. “Is it weird that these guys still have service down here somehow?”

“Hello!” Grell animatedly spoke. “They’re evil oculist scientist they can probably get television down here if they wanted.”

Earning something between a chuckle and sigh from Gabriel, Grell flushed a little as Ciel scrolled through his contacts. Clicking on one, he tossed the phone to Grell as he went to stand by Ephie’s side.  “Call them,” he told Grell. “They’ll bring cars to get them out safely. We should go.”

Nodding, Ciel and Ephie descended down the stairs followed by Sebastian and Adrian. Grell sighed as she leaned against Gabriel and wiggled her brows at him. Flicking her fingers against the chains, she smiled. “Do you know how to pick a lock?”

   ***

 

Ciel ran a hand through his hair as they continued down the stairs. Would this nightmare ever end? He wondered as he thought of Alois somewhere in this death camp. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before he could open his eyes again. Looking at Ephie, he opened his mouth. “How?”

Knowing, Ephie answered. “The archway we went through,” she started. “Turns out to lead to a study of sorts. Scientist were there, doing whatever the hell they were doing. They’d told me.”

“Where is he?” Ciel demanded and watched Ephie raise a brow before she let out a deep sigh. He was thinking the worst but when Ephie put her hand on his shoulder, he was beginning to feel the worse. Clenching his jaw, he tried to prepare but he knew, if she was going to tell him what he thought she was, he’d break.

Squeezing his shoulder, Ephie shook her head. “He’s in someone’s laboratory. I wasn’t told what happens in that laboratory and I suggest you keep your mind off of it as well. Especially, if you want to save him.”

Moving ahead of him, she was stopped by the strong grip on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the pain clouding those deep blues before she leaned against the wall.

“Aurelie is in the punishment chamber,” she told him in a soft whisper. “There is a hall to the left of the chamber to get to him you’ll take the first left in that hall to the laboratory.”

“Thank you.” he told her as he began to dash, she caught him beforehand not noticing the lethal glow of Adrian’s eyes. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she glowered at him as she held him firmly in place. “They know I’m coming. Aurelie told them during what the scientist say was a break. And I don’t think they meant in the literal sense. We go in, slow and easy.”

Ciel blinked and struggled against the hold she’d captured him in. Looking toward Sebastian who was apparently going to be no help, he groaned and nodded in agreement. Letting Ephie move in front of him, she continued to lead them down the stairs.

 

     ~*~*~

 

Aurelie was struggling to keep her eyes open as her vision continuously focused and unfocused. 

She was still against the wall, sitting this time, as the guards at the hall and at the entrance talked amongst themselves. There were several more guards around her but she couldn’t quite make her mind work long enough to get a good count.

The bastard was at the center of it all was acting as if nothing had happened and everything had been going according to his plan.

Every now and then he’d come up to her and tell her something revolting or annoying and she’d still hold her chin up and act as though he was nothing more than a mere peasant in front of an ice queen.

As her eyes closed slightly, she felt a hand grip her chin bruisingly. “I thought this failed experiment was coming for you?”

Aurelie smiled at the look in his eyes and the cool expression he wore. “You’re scared,” she muttered as his gripped tightened. “You’re absolutely terrified, aren’t you? Would you like for me to let you in on a little secret?” she asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” he said after a few minutes. “I’ll humour you. Go on, let me in.”

Leaning herself in close, she brought her lips to his ear and let out a shaky chuckle. “She’s already here.” she told him in a whisper as she leaned back against the wall to watch his expression.

Not so cocky now, are you? She thought pleasantly as her eyes fluttered closed. Not so cocky. The last thing she remembered before slipping out of consciousness was the orders he’d been barking.

Sending men out to check on every entrance and exit of this damned place. Smiling as she fell, Aurelie knew he wasn’t as confident anymore.

He was terrified.

Insanely so, she knew from the way his voice strained as he gave those orders. And she was glad, she was glad that he was quaking in fear. Hoping Alois was okay, she felt her body fall over and hit glass. He better be, she thought, he’d be in trouble otherwise. 

Please, be okay, Alois. Everyone.

Please. 

  
  


Ephie barely dodged the butt of a gun suddenly coming at her. Using her elbow to slam into the hands of the guard, she heard the crunch as she pulled the gun from his hand and used to to knock him out, afterwards it was Ciel who’d delivered the death blow with a long knife that slid out of his cane.

“Where the hell did he come from?” Ciel questioned as he kicked the body down the stairs. 

“More are coming.” Ephie told him.

“What?”

Ephie aimed her gun and fired twice. “More. Two,” she listened closely. “No, three.” she told him as the guards appeared, firing first . Moving them back, Ephie pushed herself against the wall and waited for the firing to stop before she leaned down and aimed for their feet. 

“Ciel, now!” 

Ciel moved quickly, using his knife he managed to kill two of them but the third was already taking aim at him. Smirking, Ciel heard the whoosh of a knife fly by him and directly into the man’s head. Looking back, he thanked Sebastian who’d looked as though this was a typical night for him.

“We’re close,” she told them as they moved the bodies out of their way. “We have to be.”

Ciel nodded as he looked up. He hoped Grell could managed to keep Gabriel safe. If they were sending people out there was no doubt they’d be in a fight sooner than later.

Staying against the walls, they came to a archway that was more like a someone cut a huge square out of the wall. Looking in, Ephie noticed the sparkling of glass against the bright white lights that hung from the wall. She could make out the chains that were meant to hold people up and the pool of red that was just under those chains. 

Casting her eyes above, she counted three viewing areas and one balcony that contained a chair. Given the torture devices in this room, she was sure that chair wasn’t meant for one of the dicks that ran this place.

Searching the room, she counted more than twenty guards. Most of them had guns while others were armed with what appeared to be stun rods. When her eyes finally found Aurelie, it took everything for her to keep control of herself.

Aurelie laid against the glassed floor, slowly breathing and blood. The only articles of clothing she wore were the jeans she’d put on earlier today and her bra. Her shirt was in tattered in front of her and her shoes were missing, most likely to prevent her from escaping this room. 

Blood stained her body and face as well as the bruises that ran amuck on her sides and neck though the bruises on her neck were in the shape of a hand rather than something like a rope or belt.

Bearing her teeth, Ephie turned back to the three men she was with. This time, she noticed Adrian’s eyes, the cold look of them paired with the murderous intent. 

“Adrian and I will handle everyone in this room,” she told him as she nodded her head toward the archway to the left of the chamber. “You two run straight to Alois, got it,” she ordered as she looked back over her shoulder. “Who knows what they’re doing to him. Feel free to handle them with anything but care.”

Ciel looked toward the door, trying to avoid the almost lifeless body that was in the chamber. He needed to focus, he needed to get Alois before he could help anyone else. “Trust me, we won’t.” he said.

“Good.” 

Turning toward Adrian, she looked over him. The man had no weapon and when she offered up one of her own, he simply smiled and shook his head. Shrugging, she could understand the want to kill with bare hands.

She’d do the same.

Once she found the man who was responsible, she’d kill him with her bare hands. “Ready?” she asked him as she loaded her guns with new magazines. 

“More than.” Adrian answered as he reached for something in his coat. Not bothering to see what weapon he’d stored away, Ephie entered the chamber.

Glass crunched under her feet drawing attention to her. She did this on purpose so the guards wouldn’t pay attention to the shadows behind her.

“Gentlemen,” She said with a voice that dripped acid upon the room like sharp daggers. “It appears you’ve made a very big mistake.”

The guards turned their full attention to her, including a man wearing a dark suit. Her eyes met his and she was more than excited that he seem to shutter at the very sight of her. 

Smiling at him, she put the guns she held in their holsters. “Don’t take this as a surrender,” she told the guards as her hand reached to the back of her neck. Pulling the material over her face until only her eyes could be seen. 

“So, who’d like to go first?” Ephie asked as she laid out her hands on either side of her. Closing her eyes, she waited patiently for the first of her prey to come forth.

The first came swiftly, moving across the glass carelessly. Ephie smiled behind her mask when he raised the stun rod over his head. Once he was close enough, she kicked the rod out of his hand, using it as a stepping stool instead, she was able to wrap her legs around his neck and with a violent twist, snapped his neck like a twig. 

“Next?” she asked as she moved back into the same position as before. Two men came for her this time, one from either side. Idiots.

Jumping up as they continued to charge forward, they slammed right into each other and before they could see where she’d gone her swords blade passed through their necks like butter. As their heads rolled, she let out a laugh that sent chills through the air that crackled like lightning against their skin.

Blood dripped from her blade as she raised it up. “More.” she said almost greedily as she was the one to charge against the guards simultaneously bringing out her other sword in a blur of motion.

As she charged, so did they but she danced around them. Chopping off limbs and laughing as blood stained her clothes and flew from her swords with every swing. Looking toward the shadows of the entrance, she nodded toward the shadow that belonged to Adrian.

He ran in a flash and blur, the weapon he had somehow manage to conceal within his coat was a huge scythe.

The danced around each other as the man in the suit called for more guards.

Bullets flew by them as they continued to fight. When the bullets had slowed to an easy pace, Ephie looked back at Ciel and Sebastian.

“Now!” she yelled as she slid over to Aurelie. Taking off her cloak, she laid it over her body as she dodged a blow and struck up with her sword, chopping the man in two.


	33. Chapter 33

Ciel and Sebastian ran into the chamber and toward the door that would led to the hallway. Fighting, only when needed they rushed into the archway and continued until they were sure that no guards had followed them in.

“First left, right?” Ciel asked Sebastian as they traveled down the narrow hall. 

“That’s what she said.” he said as he tossed a look back. Running a hand through his hair, he grew annoyed with himself.

Was he worried?

Him?

Sighing, he followed Ciel and refused to look back though he was unsuccessful.

“How do you do this?” he asked, nearly pained.

“Do what?”

“Have emotions?”

Ciel looked back at him with a raised brow. “You have emotions?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him and Ciel chuckled before sighing. “It’s difficult, isn’t it? Having emotions? Worrying, caring, possibly loving and everything in between.”

“I don’t particularly like the worrying portion of things or emotions in general? Why do I have emotions? I have gone decades upon decades without---”

“Loving someone?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. “I wouldn’t say that per say.”

Ciel found it odd he could laugh at such a time but he did. “You’re just worried she might pass before you get the chance to get her in bed.”

“That’s not it,” Sebastian said as he snapped the guard’s neck singlehandedly. “It’s this suffocating feeling in my chest.”

“I hate that feeling.” Ciel said as he pulled his knife from the throat of another guard. “It’s honestly the worst thing we have to go through.” he continued as he fought off another guard.

“Agreed.” Sebastian said as he used his forearm to suffocate the guard he held firmly. “Is there a way to be rid of it?”

Ciel shrugged as he slid his knife through the jugular of the other guard before dropping the body from his arms. “I don’t think so.”

“Again, this is annoying.”

“Very.” Ciel agreed as they continued down the hall to the first left. 

The laboratory was exactly how one would imagine a laboratory except it was filled with dead animals laying about and a scientist muttering to himself as Alois laid breathing wheezingly on a blood stained slab. His eyes were bruised and blood was dripping from his fingers that had fallen from his back.

“Damn,” the scientist muttered as he clanked bottled together as he measured liquids. “Damn them, bringing me such a thing so late. Nearly dead too,” the scientist complained not noticing the two men that entered his place. “Only time now…” he muttered as he moved back to the boy and gave him a poke. “If he’ll be a success or not.”

Turning back to the bottles and liquids, Ciel looked at Sebastian who nodded understandingly as Ciel hurried to Alois’ side. 

Brushing, back the matted hair, Ciel pressed a kiss to his temple. “Alois, babe, can you hear me?” he murmured in his ear but received no response. Biting his lip hard, he nuzzled him until he was sure the tears hot behind his eyelids wouldn’t fall.

“Come on,” he whispered as he kept his head buried in the nape of his neck. “Please, I need you to talk to me. Babe,” he begged as Sebastian had already taken care of the problem that was the scientist. “I need you to talk to me.” 

Careful not to touch any of the bruises or welts that danced over his body, he felt the tears fall hot against his cheek as he pulled his hand to his lips. “Alois,” he whimpered as Sebastian came to stand by his side. 

Still, no answer. 

Only the quiet wheezing of his breathing. His skin felt so cold. Shrugging out of his coat he lifted Alois up and paled at the sight of his back. His pale skin was torn raggedly and it made Ciel’s stomach twist so much he was in pain.

“Sebastian,” he called as he leaned Alois’ on his side. Slashes covered his back and were still bleeding slightly. “Bandages?” Ciel asked as he looked around the room in a unfocused panick. “Is there any gauze?” he questioned as Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax.” he told him as he set several things on the end of the metal slab. “Help me turn him over.” Sebastian told him.

Together, they lifted Alois and gently turned him over, using Ciel’s coat as a makeshift pillow, they laid him down as Sebastian got to work.

Ciel took it as a good sign that Alois would hiss whenever the alcohol meet his gashes. Comforting him, Ciel continued to press kisses against his temples and cheek as he brushed his hair back. 

“Alois?” Ciel would call to him every now and then and found it quite rewarding when he was answered with a  _ hmm  _ or a mumble of some sort.

“I need you to hold him up again.” Sebastian told him as he stood up. Ciel nodded and carefully pulled Alois up so his head was resting on his shoulder. Sebastian worked quickly and tidily.

“Ciel?” Alois murmured but his eyes had yet to open causing Ciel to sigh heavily. 

“Shh.” 

“Ciel?” Alois said again his brows furrowing.

“Shh, babe, I’m right here. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Ciel murmured over and over again as he put his coat on Alois. Ciel continued to murmur sweet nothings to him as he rubbed Alois’s arms to warm him up a bit since he was as cold as ice.

  
  


Alois yawned and turned his head as his brows came together. He was nuzzling against hot skin which was dabbed with a familiar cologne.

Forcing his eyes open, he could only see the skin of someone’s neck and felt the fiction that person was creating by constantly rubbing his arms. 

Ciel? He wondered, hopefully.

But Ciel? Here? His heart began to beat rapidly as he moistened his lips. Had they caught him? Had he caused Ciel to be captured?

Wanting to cry, he threw his hands around Ciel’s neck breathing in his familiar cologne like a thirsty man in the desert.

“Alois?”

“I’m sorry,” Alois cried as he held on to Ciel tightly. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

“What are you going on about?”

Alois groaned and continued to nuzzle Ciel. “Everything. I’m horrible. I’m disgraceful and disgusting. I’ve caused all this shit and I’ve dragged everyone in it and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Pushing Alois away from to look at those ice blue eyes brimming with tears. Softly, he brought his lips to Alois’ and kissed him until he melted against him and couldn’t bother with his incredibly asinine apologises. Once he pulled away, Alois whimpered at the loss. “Did you purposely get kidnapped or asked to be?”

“No.”

“Did you ask for this to happen or arrange for it to happen in any way?”

“No.” Alois grumbled as he saw where this was going. “But I am the cause of it.” he explained as he tried to lean forward for another kiss but was denied.

“Were you the very experiment?”

“No.”

“The founder of this organization?”

“No.”

“The please explain to me how the victim of this horrible experience is the cause rather than the group of men that forcefully put you in here.”

Alois narrowed his eyes at Ciel but instead of arguing he pulled him close and kissed him hard, licking his bottom lip in permission. Granting that permission, Alois explored as Ciel did and would have continued if Sebastian hadn’t cleared his throat several times.

Blushing, Alois pulled back and sighed. Almost immediately, Alois hopped down from the slab and wobbled drunkenly. 

“Aurelie?” Alois asked as Ciel caught and steadied him.

Ciel selfishly kept the information that the last time he saw Aurelie she was passed out in the punishment chamber, instead he gave him half truths. “Is alive and Ephie is with her as we speak.”

Alois relaxed instantly as he leaned into Ciel. “I should have told them,” he whispered as he was lead out of the laboratory and back into the narrow and dim hall. “You were right,” he sighed as he continued to walk on weak legs, bloodied and cut. Annoyed, Ciel tossed him onto his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“If I’d told them,” Alois continued as he nuzzled. “They would’ve been prepared. On guard, you know,” he murmured. “Aurelie would’ve have been… all because of me…” 

Tears fell once again but only this time Ciel hadn’t the words to soothe or coax him down. He could only offer the comfort of his touch.

“They hurt her…” Alois cried as he buried himself into the blade of Ciel’s shoulder. “She… she took my punishment. I had to watch.”

Ciel felt his jaw clench, he repeatedly had to count to ten as Alois told him the horrors of the time they’d spent there together.

The man Ciel recognized as Harvey Graye was the man behind it all. Ciel would very much like to rip apart Harvey Graye if Ephie hadn’t already.

Moving slower than before because he wasn’t sure if Ephie had managed to get Aurelie back on her feet, he tried to distract Alois by telling him of the adventures of getting here. Starting with Ephie kicking Grell in his face and finishing with Grell flirting mindlessly with Gabriel.

When Alois chuckled even though it was tear-filled and sniffed cursed chuckle, he did and that to Ciel was a great thing.

Music to his ears.

“Sebastian, would you mind walking ahead, just to be sure it’s clear. If not, do your worst and that’s an order.” Ciel told him.

Sebastian grinned that grinned that used to send shivers down the backs of the most dangerous men. His eyes faintly glowed as he bowed slightly. “Yes, my lord.” he replied in a dark tone before disappearing down the hall ahead.

Ciel rubbed his hands against Alois’ leg as his grip tightened around his neck,

“Was Aurelie really okay? And what about Ephie? Is she okay? God, what did I get them into?” Alois murmured as his head twirled around dark thoughts. 

The dark thoughts encased him in fear and worry as he thought back to when Aurelie was chained up taking his punishment, getting it even worse when she refused to cry out, to give into their sadistic enjoyment.

He began to shake like a leaf against Ciel’s back as he remembered to the pain, the suffering they’d put him through as they’d taken Aurelie away from him.

The chair.

His breathing became erratic as he remembered the time he spent in that chair as they prepared the punishment chamber.

“Alois?” Ciel called as turned his head back to look at him. His face was deadly pale and he wasn’t getting enough air. “Alois,” he called again as he removed him from his back. Putting him down, he looked into those terrified eyes. 

“Hey,” Ciel took his hands and kissed each of his fingers softly. “Look at me,” he whispered trying to calm himself down as he calmed Alois. He didn’t let it show but inside he was panicking.

He had never dealt with something like this before and he wasn’t sure if what he was doing was even helping but continued.

Kissing his fingers and whispering to him that everything would be okay. That he was safe and he was never going to let anything ever happen to him again. Never again.

Never.

If this ever happened again, he might just lose his mind. When Alois had finally calmed and was able to breathe, Ciel smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. 

“Are you okay?”

He nodded and gave a weak smile. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sit in a chair for some time again.”

Ciel clenched his jaw and Alois lifted a hand to run his finger, tracing his jaw until it unclenched and Ciel relaxed though his shoulders were still stiff and his eyes were dark with murder and anger and worry.

Still, it was enough.

“Let’s go,” Alois whispered. “I need to see Aurelie.” 

Ciel agreed though he rather keep Alois away from that damn chamber for the rest of his life but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Alois away from his family. Lifting him back up, Ciel continued down the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

Ephie was still fighting when she noticed the shadows moving toward them from the left archway. Noting that there were three and not two, Ephie grinned as she swept herself under the fist of a guard. 

There weren’t many left but still the bastards put up a hell of a fight and though the killer in her hated to admit it, she was tired.

So tired.

Adrian had abandoned the fight to take care of Aurelie who was coming to rather slowly but still she wasn’t fully awake and the lashes on her back were bleeding terribly. Adrian had been tending to her wounds and he was slightly worried about internal bleeding.

When Aurelie finally came through, she was forced into a test. Several in fact.

All given to her by Adrian as Ephie continued to fight, tearing men down left and right. When she was finally done, she took a deep breath as she rested heavily on the swords she used.

Motioning for the boys to come out, she made her way towards Aurelie who was grinning the best she could with the huge split in her lip.

Grinning back at her, Ephie let out a small chuckle as they light came back to her eyes and warmed. “I knew you’d come for me.”

“Was there any doubt?”

“None.” Aurelie beamed as Adrian helped her up, restricting her movements until he could properly and thoroughly examine her. Holding most of her weight, he helped her cross over to Ephie, keeping her feet from the ground by mere inches.

Throwing her arms around Ephie there were several tears both happy and sad as body twined and Ephie brushed her hair back before kissing each of her cheeks.

“I love you.” Ephie told her as she took off her mask and smiled. 

“I love you, too.” Aurelie murmured as she heard  Alois’ whimper. Turning her head, she sent him a soft and sad smile. “Don’t start, Alois. I’d do it all again for you. I love you, kid.”

Alois was the second to wrap his arms around Aurelie and kiss her cheeks. “I love you too.” he told her as he clung onto her. He really didn’t want to let her go, even though Adrian was telling him to be careful and loosen his grip.

Aurelie rolled her eyes at him but still adored him deeply. Kissing Alois’ cheek, she cleared away the tears that continued to fall before she was pulled away from him by Adrian. And that’s exactly, how Grell and Gabriel found them.

Gabriel didn’t know whether to scream, run to her, or just fall to his knees. His little sister was surrounded by friends, her face bruised and covered in dry blood. Scraps and dark round bruises covered her torso and fingers scared her neck.

“Gabriel?” Aurelie questioned, her eyes narrowing at him as he walked several steps into the chamber before stopping again. She hadn’t even noticed the redhead behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel felt as if he couldn’t move yet he found himself running forward. He hadn’t known that he was hugging her tightly until Adrian growled at warning at him. “Oh god, we need to get you to a hospital.” Gabriel sighed as he looked over her once again. “Like immediately, jesus, Relie, who did this to you?”

In a haze of tears, Aurelie could only manage to give him a small shrug. Ephie watched as Gabriel held Aurelie’s face in his hands, studying carefully as he brushed away tears that started to fall from violet eyes.

Together finally, Ephie grinned as she held her hands together swirling herself side to side. This was so much better than when they’d fight, she thought to herself and before she could make out what was happening, Sebastian was calling her name.

Turning to look at him, she heard the sound of a gun firing and before she could register to even move out of the way, she felt the bullet tear into her skin like something straight out of hell. Blood leaked from the left side of her chest as she fell to her knees.

Harvey stood directly behind her, holding a rifle against his shoulder, laughing as he heard Aurelie scream something worse than agony. 

“I guess these bullets really can pierce through anything,” Harvey laughed as Aurelie pried herself away from Adrian to throw herself down beside Ephie. “And I finally receive the reaction I’ve been looking for from you.” he grinned at Aurelie.

Tears blurred her vision as she pulled Ephie into her lap. “Ephie, Ephie please don’t leave me. Please, what would I do without you?”

Ephie looked up at her and gave her a soft smile as she reached up to brush away the tears falling. She tried talking but she felt herself falling deeper into something like sleep even though the pain in her chest was sizzling and felt as though sharp talons were digging into her heart.

“Ephie, come on, you’re stronger than that.” Aurelie cried horribly as she shook Ephie’s body. When she received no answer, she started to shake as her crying worsen and the sounds of her sobs echoed throughout the chamber. “You can’t die,” she told her as she pulled her closer to her chest. “That’s an order dammit.”

The hand that had been brushing her tears had suddenly fell landing on the glass covered floor with a silent thud as those warm eyes grew glassy and lifeless. Screaming, Aurelie shook her head as a scream released from her lip. Shuffling her, she crawled over to Adrian on her knees. “Please, please Adrian,” she begged of him as her hands clawed at his pants. “You have to do something. Anything, please.” she begged over and over.

When Adrian got on his knees and took her hands, he looks over to Ephie, the bullet had gone through and through, right through her heart. Shaking his head, he cast his eyes down. There was nothing that could be done. When he tried to tell her that, she shoved him away so hard he fell on his back.

Crawling back to Ephie, she sobbed over her body as her hand reached for the gun on the hip holster of Ephie’s outfit. Taking it out, she didn’t bother checking if there was one in the chamber, she knew there was. 

Harvey continued to laugh as he aimed his rifle at one of them, threatening if anyone came closer he’d fire. “God,” he beamed as he looked at Aurelie’s tear stained face. “That was beautiful, please continue,” he told her smugly. “Let me hear you cry.”

Before she could lose her courage she lifted the gun in her hand, aimed with blurred vision and fired twice. One hit in his gut and the other through one of his knees, before she dropped the gun and fell over Ephie once again. 

Sobs drowned out the voices that surrounded her as she buried her face in Ephie’s hair. She swore to protect Ephie, she thought as her hand mindlessly brushed through the locks of soft white hair. She didn’t deserve this, Aurelie wanted to scream and shout and slam her fist into anything until she couldn’t think straight.

Ephie who’d never had a normal life, who never got to see the world or even enjoy a night with a man she clearly liked was gone and it was all her fault. She should have let Ephie go instead of keeping her so close but she was selfish and she loves her. She loves her so much.

And now, now she was gone and there was this tight pain in her throat and her heart felt as if it were crumbling into a million pieces. She called Ephie back over and over again but there was no reply, no coming back. She was alone and she’d never hear Ephie’s laugh again or see those eyes light up.

She’d never be teased again or find Ephie sitting in the corner of her office as she ranted and raved about life, clients, and everything in between. Kissing her forehead, Aurelie grabbed her hand and placed it on her heart as she begged of Ephie to return to her.

She’d beg for eternity if that’s what it took. Hands pressed against her shoulders but she shook them off. They weren’t leaving her, she wasn’t leaving her. Not in this place, not with that man groaning a few feet away from her. No, she’d not leave Ephie.

Never.

She couldn’t but instead of those hands trying to force her away they just came over her eyes and clamped down hard.

Before she could ask what was going one she felt the room grow cold. Very cold and the air didn’t just get heavy but felt as if it weighed a ton.

Laughter continued and Aurelie stiffened. Had she not killed him? Was that? What was that? She tried to make out the sound but it was impossible.

Heels.

She was hearing heels against the floor of the chamber. Impossible, she thought again as she continued to hold Ephie’s hand to her heart. But still, she heard the heels as they passed her along with the feeling of complete dread and death.

“What?” Aurelie questioned as she gripped Ephie’s hand tighter. If she was in danger, she thought madly, Ephie would came back and save her. She’d have no choice, Aurelie thought. She’d come back, she just had to if she was truly in danger.

Ephie wouldn’t let anything happen to her, she thought as tears continued to stream down her face, as she registered her selfish thoughts.

Crying, she pressed Ephie’s hand to her lips and prayed, wished, and did everything else she could think of to call her back but still, the hand she held didn’t get any warmer or have the slightest pulse.

Screaming came next, which caused Aurelie to drag Ephie closer to her, to protect her. Something was happening and she couldn’t tell what it was. Not that she wanted to, she preferred not being able to see. She didn’t want to see Ephie so lifeless.

“No please!” she heard someone begged and guessed that the voice to belong to the man who’d killed Ephie.

“I’ll do anything.”

Bring back Ephie, Aurelie thought as the scream grew worse and more painful. Still, it wasn’t enough, his pain couldn’t amount to wait she was feeling at this moment. 

Nothing could.

When the screaming had finally stopped, the hands that had clamped around her eyes moved and the room returned to its’ normal state except her sadness drenched every inch of it and hung in the air.

Turning into Adrian’s chest, she buried herself there as she held Ephie’s hand still. “Let’s take her home,” she whispered quietly through the tears that haunted her voice. “Please, let’s take her home.”

 

~*~*~

 

Adrian couldn’t pry Aurelie from Ephie’s side for even a second to look her over. He was growing frustrated and worried with each passing moment. It wasn’t until Sebastian had whispered something to her was he allowed to steal her away.

Still, she didn’t talk or even moved in the graceful manner in which she always held, instead her movements were sluglike and hesitant. He had to physically lay her on his full body x-ray machine. He hadn’t even bothered to tell her not to move, knowing all too well, he didn’t have to.

When he was done, he moved her to his examination table, sitting her upright so he could treat the wounds that decorated her body.

Sighing, he looked up to those eyes that were more of a dulled mauve than her livid violet. It did something to him, caused a little ache, every time he looked at those eyes.

Each time he had to rub a hand over his heart where the ache would originate before he dove back into his work. When he examined her x-rays he was thankful there was no internal bleeding though she had a rather severe concussion and would need to refrain from sleeping for more than an hour, at the most.

Adrian informed her of this as he took her hands in his but received no reactions, no worry for herself or her well being, just a stiff nod.

Balling his fist, he moved away from her and refrained from using those fist against the wall or his desk. His eyes unconsciously slipped toward the cold chamber they’d put Ephie in when they arrived at his morgue.

He hadn’t known her long, he hadn’t known any of them long, but still he ached for Ephie. She bright and energetic. She always offered him the laughs he used to take as payment and amusing reactions to his cryptic talk or riddle speech.

As a reaper, an ex-reaper, he knew there was nothing he could do to recall her soul and bring her back and even if he could, if he was a reaper and could, he most likely wouldn’t be allowed to.

Still, he thought as he cast his attention back to Aurelie. If there was something he could do, anything he could do, he would. 

He would for  _ her  _ and he didn’t know if that was more frightening or worrisome. Thanking the throat that had been cleared to distract him from the prison of his thoughts, he turned and saw Alois standing in the door.

“Can I speak with Aurelie?” he wondered in a defeated voice. Deciding leaving them alone for a bit, he left and went to find Sebastian and Grell.


	35. Chapter 35

Alois twined his fingers together and untwined them as he stood in front of Aurelie. He bit his lip and began to pace.

He tried several times to figure out how to apologize, how to tell her everything and prepare himself for the fault he would carry on his shoulders. 

Moving to the cold chamber marked with the number six, he put his hand on it and wondered if Ephie would be able to give him strength or borrow hers’.

He didn’t want to lose Aurelie. He couldn’t lose more family but he had to take responsibility. 

This was  _ his  _ fault and he knew it.

Tears trailed down his cheek as he took a deep breath several times before he was able to turn back and face Aurelie.

“I’m sorry.”

Aurelie brows furrowed at the sudden burst of apology. Turning her attention toward him, she tilted her head in curiosity.

“This is all my fault,” Alois told her, the words stumbling out of his mouth before he could even think of what he’d say next.

Aurelie shook her head, trying to clear it from the fog that had engulfed her. “What are you talking about, Alois?”

Alois fell back to pacing as he thought of how to explain it. It’s not like he could just say; ‘Aurelie, I was actually born in eighteen-seventy five and during my short life I proceeded to make a faustus deal with Claude in order to seek my revenge’.

She’d think him mad.

Running a hand through his hair, Alois looked at Aurelie with such sad eyes that she pulled him by his hand and brought him to her side. “Deep breaths,” she told him as she gave his cheek a soft pat. 

He listened and took several more deep breaths after the first. “Now, explain, from the beginning.” 

Alois bit his lip so hard he nearly reopened the split from earlier. “I’m not exactly sure how to explain this, you’ll think I’m mad as a hatter or even more mad than a hatter.”

“You won’t know until you tell me,” Aurelie told him as she brought her knees to her chest on the metal table.

“My name isn’t Alois Macken but Jim Macken and I wasn’t born in this time period,” he told her and once that first sentence fell out of his mouth he couldn’t stop. “I was born in eighteen-seventy five and while I was alive, I was kidnapped shortly after my parents passed to which I was a slave afterwards.

“By a twisted string of events,” he continued as he moistened his lips. “I became the only surviving member of the Macken family but in my grief, I summoned Claude and made a faustian contract with him. Afterwards I took the name Alois Trancy and some time afterwards I became an Earl.” he told her, leaving out several things that he didn’t want to bare on her shoulders.

“Afterwards, I was cruel and perhaps even hated by people but I was set out to seek my revenge against the person that took everything from, which I happened to believe was Ciel’s butler and faustian contract holder, Sebastian.

“As you can imagine drama, duels, and hatred ensued afterwards which ultimately led to my demise along with Claude and the next thing I remember is waking up in a similar place to the one in which we were kept.

“How I got here, how I’m even alive is a fucking mystery to me. Even more mysterious in how Claude managed to come back.” Shaking his head, he tore away from Aurelie’s side and began to pace back and forth.

“I don’t even know what I am,” he wanted to scream but it came out as a mere whisper. “But because of whatever I am, those people were after me and I knew that the entire time I was with you but never told you a thing.

“Because of that, because I didn’t...because I was selfish all this happened. I responsible for the those people kidnapping us, for the injuries you have and for…

“For…” he couldn’t make the words come out his mouth but his eyes were glued to Ephie’s cold chamber. “It’s all my fault,” his voice broke as he fell to his knees and tears waterfalled down his face. “It’s all my fault and I’m so sorry.

“I’m so sorry Aurelie, I am so sorry,” he cried against his fist as he rocked himself. “You hate me, I know you do, I would rather you hate me. Please,” he whimpered as he continued to rock and shake.

“Yell at me, do something, please…” Alois begged as he finally made eye contact with Aurelie once again since he began his speech.

He was expecting the shouting, the hatred, he was waiting for her scream at him, to hit him and cast him aside before she told him that she never wanted to see him again and that she hated him.

Alois prepared or tried to prepare for those harsh words to stream out of her lips and for the pain she’d inflict on him in her acts of blind fury.

What he hadn’t expected or prepared for was the arms that wrapped around him as he felt Aurelie sink to the floor in front of him.

He hadn’t expect her to whisper to him that he didn’t bear the responsibilities and that he was not to blame for the things that had happened to him and though she couldn’t quite grasp what he had told her, she knew and everyone else knew as well, that this wasn’t his doing.

Together, they cried in the middle of the morgue. Mourning their loss together as they tried to make sense of the world without Ephie in it.

  
  
  


 ***

 

“You’ll have to tell him eventually,” Grell pointed out as he leaned against the wall. “He will eventually notice the changes, after all, it’s not every day one has his soul ripped to pieces.”

Ciel glowered at Grell as Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose while simultaneously smacking Grell upside his head.

“Ow!” Grell complained as she rubbed the area in which she’d been hit. “Still,” he continued as the huddled close together. “It’s surprising humans have managed to learn that breaking one's soul equals in a brand spanking new demon.”

“If you do not shut it,” Ciel warned dangerously. “I will cut your tongue out.”

Surrendering, Grell pouted as she folded her arms across her chest and drooped against the wall.

The three of them remained there, silently glaring in different directions as they tried to figure out what they hell they were supposed to do next.

Silently brooding, is exactly how Adrian found them. Each of them were brooding in very different ways, Ciel’s brood was thoughtful and tragic as Sebastian’s was pained, very much pained more than anything else. Grell, well, she was most likely thinking about getting into Sebastian’s pants or Gabriel’s.

Grell wouldn’t brood silent, dark thoughts but dramatic and flamboyant ones. When he reached the, he leaned against the corner of the wall and sighed.

“Where is Alois?”

“With Aurelie,” Adrian answered with a shrug. “Explaining everything, it seems.”

Ciel wondered just how that was going as he ran a hand through his hair before popping his fingers. “This has to be a nightmare.”

“Tell that to Aurelie.” 

Sebastian cast his eyes down and wondered just when this strange gnawing sensation would leave his body. “How is she?” he wondered, hoping it would take his mind off the sensation and provide a distraction.

“Not very well.” Adrian grumbled as he looked over his shoulder and back at his office. “She’s almost like a zombie, she’s just numb. Completely numb.  Where’s Gabriel?”

“He has a lot to take care of,” Grell answered before either of the others could open their mouths. “He’ll be back as soon as he is able.”

“I see.”

“I know that look,” Ciel declared as he turned to face Adrian. “What exactly are you planning?”

Brows furrowed. “I’m not planning anything.”

“I smell a lie,” Sebastian declared as those eyes met Adrians’. 

“Is it going to be any fun?” Grell wondered with big eyes as she leaned forward toward him. Adrian threw his hands up in frustration before turning on his heel and shaking his head.

“I am not planning anything,” Adrian groaned as he ran his hands down his face. “I’m just thinking…”

“Of?” Ciel pressed.

Adrian allowed his head to fall back as he stared up at the ceiling. “Ephie’s reaper has collected her Cinematic Record,” he informed them as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. What was he doing? “And it’s probably being stored right now in the library.”

He should just shut up. There was like an eighty percent chance this wouldn’t  work.

This was a bad idea.

Terrible.

“And we have Sebastian here…” Adrian continued and wanted to bite his own tongue off.

Why wasn’t he shutting up?

“Meaning?” Sebastian questioned as he pushed off against the wall.

Grell laughed beautifully as she wrapped her hands around her sides. “Oh, that’s brilliant and sounds extremely fun, I’m in and I don’t even really like her.” Grell continued as she hunched over.

“Would someone like to explain?” Ciel wondered allowed as he narrowed his eyes at Grell. 

“Please,” Sebastian stressed as he glared at Grell as she was still laughing.

Grell slapped a hand against Sebastian shoulder as she pressed against him. “Think Sebastian,” she told him with a sultry smile. “The Cinematic Record is a human’s soul condensed into memories, if we get her cinematic record, we have her soul.

“Well a condensed version of her soul.” Grell elaborated before she continued. “Now what are demons good at besides causing problems for reapers and eating souls?” Grell hinted as Adrian rubbed his hand against his forehead and sighed.

This was a bad idea.

And it would most likely be the most painful thing Ephie would ever experience in her life.

Was this something Ephie would want? Or would she be ashamed of their selfish reasonings behind wanting to bring her back.

Sebastian for his own selfish pleasures and his selfish reason of never having to look at dull mauve again. Ciel’s reason similar to his but not wanted Alois’ to blame himself for her death.

None of their reason asides from Sebastian’s were just for her and still, Sebastian reason was slightly for himself as well.

Sebastian’s eyes had already lit up as he took the notion of what Grell was hinting at. Reapers had the ability to bring the dead back only after reviewing a human’s cinematic record but after the record was retrieved they no longer had that power. A demon on the other hand, Sebastian smirked, a demon had the power to twist the soul back into a human’s body.

He’d done it when Ciel’s soul had been taken though it wasn’t quite the same, he was sure he would be able to return Ephie’s soul to her body.

“The likeliness of success?” Ciel asked Adrian instead of Grell and earned a sharp tsk from her.

Adrian raised his shoulders. “According to records it only happened less than a handful of times and out of those handful of times, most were successful but…”

When all eyes fell on him, he sighed deeply this time and raked a hand through his untied hair. 

“But it was extremely painful for the one who was receiving their soul back,” Adrian was looking directly at Sebastian at this point. “If the person in question can’t handle the pain and rejects their own soul, there's a chance that it would rewrite cause of death on our list as suicide meaning she’ll…”

“Become a reaper.” Sebastian finished in a very quiet murmur.

“Exactly.”

Grell pouted. “I usually have to train the newbies!” she complained with a stomp of her feet and Sebastian rolled his eyes before shoving her back against the wall. 

“The adults are talking,” he told her with his eyes deathly glowing. “Stand in the corner and zip it.” he ordered before turning back to Adrian.

“Any other brilliant ideas?” he asked.

Adrian shook his head. “Not that I could think of and I even thought of helping Aurelie secure a contract with one of you but considering you’re still tied to Ciel and Claude is too weak to even consider taking a contact, I don’t want her going off with some random demon.”

“Make sense.” Ciel nodded as he turned over the plausible idea given. “I guess we have no choice.” Ciel sighed.

A whooping sound came from behind them and the next thing they knew Grell threw her hands around Sebastian and Ciel as she beamed brightly. 

“Guess we’re going to Headquarters boys,” she giggled. “This is going to be fun.”

Adrian shook his head. “You and I,” he told Grell. “Are going to Headquarters, Ciel and Sebastian should stay here. Taking them would just raise suspicion.”

“Agreed.” Sebastian nodded.

Grell laughed and threw herself at Adrian. “Sounds like a plan to me.” she tugged Adrian back as he tried to escape. “Come on cutie, let’s go to Headquarters and break the laws.” 


	36. Chapter 36

When Alois and Aurelie had managed to find the strength to go find the others they made it just in time to watch as Adrian and Grell disappeared.

If she hadn’t accepted or understood what Alois had been informing her whilst they struggled with their grief, there was no way she could doubt or deny what he said due to what she saw.

“Where did they…?” Aurelie shook her head as she looked at Ciel and Sebastian in an entirely different light. “How did they?”

Alois patted her hand as she fell against the wall and slowly slide down it.

“You are…” Aurelie gulped before she could managed to ask the question that was lodged in her throat. “You two are...erm… well, demons?”

Ciel replied with a shrug as Sebastian slow smile revealed to her that the answer was in fact a yes. Taking a moment, she sighed.

She had been housing two demons, taken them to Paris and had sex with a reaper.

What exactly was her life, she thought as she laid her head back against the wall. “I can’t believe I had two demons in my home without even noticing, I mean you two always gave me ethereal, immortal vibe but jesus….”

Before she could finish her sentence she was shooting up like a bullet and clutching Ciel by his shirt. “You’re a demon.” she repeated.

“Ugh… yeah.” he said as he tried to remove her hands from his shirt.

“So you can…” she racked her brain searching for the proper term Alois had used. “You can offer me a faustus contract then?”

Ciel blinked at her, he was not expecting this at all. He expected questions maybe even her being repulsed by him but instead she wanted to hold a contract. Which way was up with this woman?

“Please,” she begged him. “I don’t know how it works but you can have anything you want if you bring back Ephie back this minute.”

“I can’t do that.”

She wanted to scream as the small shining ray of hope began to dim. “Why not?”

Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Please don’t look at me, it’s not something I can do because I’m still in a contract with him.” he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder to Sebastian. “An eternal one.”

The ray of hope completely disappeared as she fell back against the wall. “Oh.”

“But your boyfriend already has something worked out?”

Brows pulled together as she looked up at him. “Excuse you?”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders then pulled Alois by his belt loops, settling him in front of his as he began to nuzzle him and plant butterfly kisses against his neck. “Your boyfriend came up with a plan to bring Ephie back, he and Grell are going to get part one of his plan.”

Rubbing her temples, she was afraid to open the window to allow that ray of hope enter the dark room that was her mind. “Can someone please explain?”

Sebastian stepped up as Ciel was too busy bury Alois against him, refusing to let him go and for some reason Sebastian could understand the sentiment.

“You are aware that Adrian is a reaper as well as Grell?” Sebastian asked.

“The redhead?”

“Mmm.”

“Yes.” she replied.

Sebastian nodded as he pulled out a pair of wire framed glasses and put them on and within seconds, he appeared to be more of a professor than a demon or butler. “Reapers, as you know, are responsible for collecting the souls of those who have perished,” he began in a soothing voice meant for lectures. “They do this by reviewing the memories of the deceased and then collecting them and completing the deceased's file.

“Afterwards, they take those memories back to their  Headquarters to which it is stored in a library along with the many other memories of those who’ve passed. Now, these specific memories are called Cinematic Records which are a condensed form of one soul.

“If they are able to retrieve Ephie’s cinematic record from the library and bring it back to me,” Sebastian continued his explanation in that smooth, easy going voice as the light of hope began to shine in the corners of Aurelie’s mind. 

“Then I can return it to her body,” He informed with a small sigh. “I’ve done it once before on completely different terms but I believe I’ll be able to return her soul. If I’m successful, Ephie wouldn’t exactly be human anymore.” 

When puzzled mauve eyes glared at him he raised his hands in surrender before he pushed up his glasses and spoke again. “I’ll have to twist her soul in order to put it back in,” he told Aurelie as he thought about doing that to the soul he’d grown to admire and care for, the gnawing sensation grew even more than it had been before. “After I do this, she’ll become mostly a demon with a small part of her soul still attached in her.”

“Is that going to change her?” Aurelie wondered as she thought it through. If it changed Ephie in such a dramatic way than she rather not have him put her soul back even if that meant losing her forever.

If she didn’t come back as Ephie, what was the point anyhow?

“Ciel hasn’t changed very drastically,” Sebastian murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“And what happens if you can’t put her soul back?”

Sebastian frowned as he thought about whether to tell her the truth or not. Figuring, she’d know he was lying, he opted for the truth. “If she rejects her own soul, it will most likely count as a form of suicide, in doing this she’ll not become a demon, but a reaper.”

“What?” Aurelie stammered. “Why would she become a reaper because of that?”

Sebastian raised a delicate brow as he looked over his shoulder at Alois. “I’m assuming he didn’t inform you on how reapers become reapers?”

She shook her head.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath before looking at Aurelie. “Humans that commit suicide become reapers and work as such until they’re forgiven for taking their own lives.”

He saw the moment she grasped and understood what he was telling her. Her eyes began to shine with tears as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose once again and refused to meet her gaze.

He just informed Aurelie that the man she cared for deeply had killed himself and he felt horrible about it. Aurelie sniffed and brought herself to her feet and crossed over to Sebastian.

“Can you do it?”

Sebastian looked at her and pulled his brows together.  “Can you do it?” she repeated when he hadn’t managed to answer her. “Can you put her soul back?”

Sebastian straightened his shoulders and nodded. “Yes,  I can.”

“Then do it.” Aurelie told him before she turned on her heel and disappeared into the morgue once again. He could faintly hear her crying and vowed to Ephie and Aurelie he’d bring her back.

Whether it be as a demon or reaper, he hadn’t cared anymore, as long as she was back.

In the morgue, Aurelie had slid the metal slab from the cold chamber and brushed back Ephie’s hair as tears slid slowly down her cheek and fell onto Ephie’s. “You’ll be home soon,” she murmured to Ephie as she brushed a tear from her cheek. “And when you are safely asleep in your room I’m going to give that man the ride of his life as a huge reward.”

Knowing Ephie would be making a silly face as she teased her for being so lewd, she chuckled to herself as she laid her head against Ephie’s shoulders. They’d soon laugh about this together, Aurelie thought and basked in the ray of hope she planned to hold on with all her might.

 

   ***

 

Grell and Adrian arrived at Headquarters surprising several of the other reapers that had been walking around. He even managed to get a surprise expression out of his boss, Spears, before they were called back by him and forced to go under his scrutinizing glare.

Adrian, of course, had no problems being under his boring stare but it made Grell squirm.

“To what do we owe the honour?” Spears asked as he pushed up his glasses and closed the book that he always carried at his side.

Adrian offered a sharkish smile as he leaned in close, invading Spear’s delicate ‘personal space’. “I came to see evidence that Grell has been a model reaper.” Adrian lied easily as he chuckled softly.

“I see.” Spears said as he cast a glance over to Grell giving Adrian the chance to tousle his hair, just to get a rise out of him.

Glowering, Spears held up a mirror as he fixed his dense brown hair with the other. Making sure it was perfectly styled once more, Spears finally put down his mirror and glowered at Adrian, his yellow-green eyes sharpening deadly and only causing Adrian to laugh harder than necessary.

“I can’t believe I honestly thought you might have relaxed over the decades,” Adrian grinned as he offered a smile to Grell. “Apparently I was wrong.”

“I told you!” Grell commented receiving a death glare from his superior.

Rolling his eyes, Adrian brought his focus back to Spears. “So, has she actually been a model reaper? She hasn’t actually ripped anyone up has she?”

Grell groaned at the comment as she brushed a hand over her hair. “Can we not bring up the Ripper thing? Please and thank you.”

Both men ignored him.

“To be honest,”  Spears began as he pushed up his rectangle shaped glasses back into place. “In this past decade she has been rather good.”

“See!”Grell bragged.

“I see,” Adrian nodded, slightly impressed. “You are not lying to me, are you?”

Spears actually laughed. A small and short laugh but a laugh nonetheless. “Why don’t you go off and show him, Grell, you seem to be anxious to. Just don’t cause a ruckus, understood?”

“Understood.” Grell replied as she pulled Adrian away from Spears and dragged him away.

Taking a deep breath, Adrian rolled his shoulders and tried to think he was back at the morgue and not this damned place where they were forced to work until they earned their forgiveness. 

Rolling his eyes at the concept, he followed behind Grell and was casually stopped by other reapers who had apparently looked up to him until he had become a deserter.

Ignoring the term, he continued to follow Grell and brushed the other reapers that had come up to him off. 

He hadn’t the time for their questions or stares. He hadn’t want to explain why he had become a ‘deserter’ to the whole reaper society.

It wasn’t his fault he grew bored with this endless process of reaping souls, reviewing cinematic records and completing a file.

Not when life offered so much more, not when he could toy and play around all he wanted. Manipulate life as he saw fit and experiment with those who’d passed. He rather do that then ever come back to regular reaper work.

“And for your information,” Grell began as they made their way sneakily toward the library. “I’ve always been a model reaper.”

“Ripper.” Adrian reminded her and caused Grell to stop her foot several times.

“Ugh!”

“Ripper.” Adrian repeated, singing the word until Grell looked ready to explode.

“Can you not.”

“It’s your own fault.” Adrian commented as he dragged Grell into the library. Groaning, he looked at the billions of records lined neatly up and aplopheticalized.

“Tell me you know her last name?”

“Whose?”

Adrian slapped Grell before he rolled his eyes. Grell pouted as he tried to remember if he’d ever heard her last name before. In passing with one of the reapers or just in general.

“Chamers?”

“What?”

Grell shrugged. “Chamers, right? I think.”

“I think you mean Chambers.”

Grell snapped a finger and pointed at Adrian, laughing. “That’s right, Chambers. I knew that.”

“Sure.”

“I did.” Grell complained as she followed Adrian throughout the library.

When they’d finally reached the Chambers, Adrian groaned. “How many could there possibly be?”

“Well, it’s a pretty common name.”

“You don’t say.” Adrian commented sarcastically as he pushed Grell off in the opposite direction of him. “We’ll work opposite ends until we find it.”

Grell nodded and hurried off as Adrian ran his fingers through the backs of the records.

It seemed like centuries passed as they continued to work from either end of the Chambers section of Cinematic Records.

Surprisingly, Grell was the one to discover Ephie’s records. Rushing over, Adrian pulled him toward the exit. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” she complained as she opened the book and looked over her memories. When she saw the steamy kiss between Sebastian and Ephie, she groaned. “I fucking knew it. Bitch.” Grell snapped the records shut and off they went with it, escaping just before Spears had entered the library just seconds afterwards.


	37. Chapter 37

Aurelie was still talking to Ephie when she heard the loud clank of the shuffle of feet. Shaking her head, she ignored the noise passing it off as Ciel and Alois causing more mischief since they hadn’t been able to take their hands off each other.

Nearly five hours hand passed since Adrian and Grell had left and the hope that she was clutching on was fading but she refused to let it go.

Not when they were so close.

Ephie wouldn’t want her to give up either. She’s say ‘aren’t you a fighter or did you revert back to your obedient side?’ and of course, she’d tell her to fuck off and then Ephie would laugh and say ‘there’s my girl’ before leaving.

Smiling at the thought, she heard muffle talking before her brows began to furrow.

What’s going on out there? Aurelie wondered as she made her way across the room.

“Just when did you let this bitch paw at you?” Grell demanded with puffy cheeks that were stained in red fury as she opened Ephie’s records. “And how come when she throws herself at you like that you smile but when I do it you automatically want to murder me?” 

Sebastian was pinching the bridge of his nose as Grell rested on top of a unconscious Adrian, using that unconscious Adrian as a stepping stool as Ciel took pictures of the dazed expression that was stuck on Adrian’s face.

How were they so normal, Aurelie questioned inwardly as her eyes focused on the memories flooding out of the record book Grell held.

“Maybe because you’re annoying.” Sebastian offered as he reached for the record book but his hand was slapped away from it as Grell turned her body away from his.

“And here!” she shouted as she pointed at series of memories. Ones from the boat ride in Paris, Aurelie assumed as she watched Ephie smile up at Sebastian.

She was so lively and she would be again, Aurelie reminded herself. They had her records, now if the redhead would just relax for a damn second.

“When was this!?” Grell screamed at Sebastian as a pout settled on her lips. “Why don’t you ever do anything romantic with me? You won’t even fight me to the death but you’ll cuddle up to her?

“What does she have that I don’t? Huh? Besides  _ typical  _ female anatomy.” Grell groaned as she slapped the book shut and waited for an answer.

Sebastian shook his head and continued to pinch the bridge of his nose as Grell continued to rant to him about his relationship with her versus the one he had with Ephie.

“Will you stop?” Sebastian asked when he finally let his hand fall from the bridge of his nose. “You don’t even know if you’re male or female and I can’t keep up with you constantly switching.

“As for what she has, I guess typical female anatomy is a tiny part of it.” he answered easily as he folded his arms across his chest. “The rest, I have no idea. She just catches and holds me, okay? Now give me the damn record book before I take you up on that death match.”

Grell automatically melted as she batted her eyelashes at him. “Will you really?”

“Give me her record book,” Sebastian demanded as he held out a hand. “And I’ll agree to a match.”

Handing over the book, Grell did a happy dance before she stopped in her tracks. Turning her head up to Sebastian, she offered a carefree smile. “You won’t actually kill me right?”

“Debatable.” Sebastian answered as he began to walk toward the examination room.

Pouting, Grell flung herself dramatically over a still unconscious Adrian. “Where’s Gabriel when I need him? He’d make you stop being so mean to me.”

Gabriel? Why would Gabriel do such a thing? Aurelie questioned as Sebastian made his way toward her, charting Ephie’s record book as though it was a newborn child.

There was another sound of a crash and the sound of Grell following that crash. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, brat!?” Aurelie heard Adrian demanded as she followed blindly behind Sebastian as they crossed over to the cold slab Ephie rested on.

Sebastian gently put the book down on the desk a few feet from where she laid and brushed her bangs to the side. He smiled oh so gently at her and then leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

He loves her, Aurelie thought as she watched him take such delicate care as he moved her body from the cold chamber’s slab to the examination table.

Still fully clothed, Sebastian took the cloak that was used as a makeshift blanket and placed it next to her Cinematic Records.

“I left some information out when I told you about this,” Sebastian whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Ephie’s cheek. “It’s going to hurt, immensely so. It will probably be the most excruciating pain she’ll ever be in.”

Aurelie gulped as she moved to take Ephie’s hand. “Will she…” she trailed off.

“Scream?  Sebastian finished as Aurelie nodded. Sebastian frowned as he crossed over back to the book after flicking a finger down Ephie’s nose. “It’s quite possible, she’ll scream either mentally or physically. Maybe even both or neither.”

“She’s strong.” Aurelie muttered to herself under her breath and heard Sebastian’s agreement.

“We’ll get her back, right?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and offered the smallest of smiles as the crashing outside finally grew silent. “Yes,” he agreed after a minute or two. “We will get her back.”

Aurelie nodded, trusting his words and she held onto Ephie’s left hand tightly. “Do it.” she told him as she held tighter, if that was even possible.

Placing the book on the edge of the examination table, Sebastian swallowed as he placed his hands over tit. His eyes began to glow, steady and more bright than she’d ever seen before.

His brows furrowed in concentration as the book began to disintegrate right in front of her eyes. At first, she was worried that he was destroying Ephie’s soul but as the book disappeared a ball of light that was a soft hue of white, grays and blues floated around under his steady palms.

It was so beautiful, Aurelie thought as she looked at Ephie’s soul as it danced around. Smiling, she could feel Ephie surrounding her as the soul shifted from side to side. Looking down at her best friend, tears feel as she smiled. Ephie, you’re soul is so beautiful.

And it’s not even your whole soul, Aurelie wanted to laugh but only sobs were coming out of her mouth. It was a condensed form of her soul but still, it had to be the most beautiful one.

“I need you to prepare yourself.” Sebastian told her as he held the soul in his palm. The look in his eyes had Aurelie biting her lip nervously.

He looked hungry… he looked so hungry, she thought and before she could think to say anything else, Sebastian snapped a finger at her.

“I need you to prepare yourself,” he told her when her eyes finally flicked back into focus.

“Prepare myself for what?” Aurelie asked as the ball continued to dance in his palms, bobbing up and down now, slightly touching the skin of his palms. Aurelie saw the immediate change in his eyes.

He didn’t look so hungry now as he did charmed. He looked…

Well… he looked smitten by the orb of light that contained Ephie. “I told you,” he said as he placed his right hand above the orb, palm down. “I’m going to have to twist her soul. I’m going to need to prepare yourself so you don’t end up attacking me.

“It may not look like it,” he told her as he huffed out a breath. “But this requires a lot of energy, if I don’t get this now, it could take a week before I have the strength to do this again. So I need you to contain yourself.”

Aurelie couldn’t find the words. Instead, she moistened her lips to buy herself time before she gave a brisk nod.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Sebastian continued to hold his hand under and above the orb waiting for Aurelie’s approve to continue.

It was so hard, Aurelie thought as she continued to watch the light dance around happily. She hadn’t the faintest clue what he meant by twist her soul but she knew it couldn’t be pleasant.

How was she ever going to allow him to do this to Ephie’s soul? She wondered as she looked from Ephie to her soul.

“Am I going to have to assist you?” Adrian wondered as he walked into the examination room and closed the door behind him.

“Most likely.” Sebastian agreed as Adrian made his way to stand directly behind Aurelie. Looking back at him, she raised a brow in question and he just offered a smile.

“How are you going to assist?” Aurelie asked him before turning her attention back to Sebastian as a silent understanding passed between the two of them. “What aren’t you letting me in on?” she demanded but they just shook their heads.

“Just tell me when you’re ready.” Sebastian told her easily as he kept Ephie’s soul between his hands.

Rolling her eyes, she braced herself for whatever was to happen next and took comfort in the thought of having Ephie back as she pressed Ephie’s hand against her heart.

“Okay.” Aurelie sighed.

Sebastian raised a brow.

Rolling her eyes at him, she licked her lips. “I’m ready.”

Sebastian nodded and looked behind her for a brief second, when Adrian nodded as well, Sebastian moistened his lips as his eyes bore into Ephie’s soul.

For a minute Aurelie was confused, he was just looking at Ephie’s soul intently and very focused but the long he stared the more she heard quiet whimpering sounds coming from somewhere.

She caught herself looking around the room for the source of sound. At first she thought it might be the pipes or something from the room next over but the sounds were growing louder.

Furrowing her brows, she continued to look for the source of the sound as Sebastian continued to stare at Ephie’s soul.

“What is that?” she wondered aloud as Adrian slipped his hands around her waist. Looking at him from over her shoulder, she frowned. “Do you hear that?”

“Yes.” he answered.

Frustrated, she turned her attention back to Sebastian and gasped. Ephie’s soul looked like it was trying to escape the cage of his hands and black-red streaks began to slither across the blue and gray hues.

“What’s going on?” Aurelie asked though she was fully aware of what he was doing. He had told her several times but still, she couldn’t really believe it.

Especially when she finally grasp that the whimpers were coming from Ephie’s soul.

The heartbreaking sounds of a kitten being squeezed too tightly were coming from Ephie’s soul.

“Stop.” Aurelie found herself whispering.

But they didn’t seem to be able to hear her. So, she tried again after moistening her lips. “Stop.”

Still, they didn’t listen.

“You’re hurting her!” Aurelie shouted as she prepared to launch herself across the table as the sounds grew more desperate and louder.

Adrian gripped her back towards him and held her there rightly. Sending him a glare that screamed murderous intent, he sighed and buried himself in her hair as she struggled against his hold.

“Adrian, please,” she begged as the whimpering continued and Sebastian continued to let those black streaks roam across her soul, plaguing it. “He’s hurting her. Please!” she begged as she tried to claw herself out of his grip.

“If you can’t handle this,” Sebastian told her through gritted teeth. “Than I’ll have Adrian escort you out and I’ll finish this on my own.”

“You’re hurting her!” She shouted at him. What was he not getting about that?

“Would you rather her stay dead?” Sebastian retorted when he felt her nails scrape against her skin and nearly knocked his concentration before Adrian pulled her back, securing her hands.

Limply, she rested against Adrian as the whimpers turned into soft screams. She didn’t dare look up until the screams turned back to whimpers and the whimpers then turned to something like a soft pur. Looking up, she watched Sebastian as he took several deep breaths. The once blue and grey orb was now streaked with more black-red than she was comfortable with but it was something she’d have to get over.

“Now, the hard part,”  Sebastian whispered tiredly as he pulled a scalpel from the setup next to him. “Don’t loosen your grip.”

“I know.” Adrian replied as Aurelie tensed up against him. Sebastian sighed as he cut into Ephie’s skin at the base of her forearm. Spreading the wound, he nudged the orb into the opening and Ephie twitched against the metal slab before she began to scream.

Closing his hand over the wound, he kept her soul inside as the screaming continued to echo in his ears along with Aurelie’s desperate wails and pleas.

It was over nearly as fast as it had begun, to which Sebastian was grateful and allowed himself to fall to the floor. She accepted her soul like it was no big deal, unbearably happy, he didn’t even mind the daggers Aurelie was glaring at him with.

When he heard Ephie’s first intake of breath, he fully relaxed.


	38. Chapter 38

Ephie felt as though her body had been trampled on by a herd of bulls as she tried to remember why exactly her body felt such a way and what the hell was this fiery pain in her chest?

When she felt movement beside her, Ephie acted before thinking, turning she sheathed the knife that was stashed behind her headboard. Moving in a blur of motion, she found herself straddling the stranger as she pressed the edge of her knife against his throat.

“What a lovely way to be awoken,” Sebastian voice rang in her eyes as her vision began to unblur slowly. “There she is,” he said as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

“Sebastian?” Ephie questioned as the knife she held was taken from her grasp and she was pulled forward. The kiss she received was desperate and hot as he forced his way inside her mouth to plunder.

Unable to stop the heat that slammed into her body in thick waves, she accepted, lacing her hands behind his neck and pulling him in. Her mind was in a thick fog as his fingers slipped beneath her shirt and dug into skin.

Gasping, she pulled away as he took advantage of her exposed neck. Pulling himself from her, Sebastian kissed her lips softly before laying his head against her shoulder. “You’re finally awake.”

“Huh?” Ephie said as she rested against her head, trying to settle the dizziness she felt. Looking into Sebastian’s eyes, she saw the relief, the pain and fear, mixing all together.

Sebastian frowned as he cupped her cheek. “Do you not remember?”

“Remember?” 

Sliding his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, he allowed his fingers to trace her skin and he loved to watch her eyes unfocus and her cheeks stain red in pleasure and all that, as much as he hated to do it, ended when he brushed his thumb against the closed bullet wound at her heart.

Gasping in pain, Ephie gripped his shoulders as the memories flooded back into her. Aurelie, Alois...kidnapped, fighting, Gabriel? 

Everything was hitting her once as hot streams of tears caused her throat to tighten and her sobs to come out as hiccups as she remember the fire that tore through her heart and ended her life.

Sebastian felt that gnawing pain again and sighed as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs. Kissing her, he offered all the comfort he could give until the tears slowed and her breathing was once again even.

“What…” Ephie bite her lip as she stared down at herself. “Happened?” 

“Well, I killed the bastard that gave you this,” he began as he brushed his finger over the scar that would probably fade whenever she had her first meal. “Only after Aurelie managed to shot him, not once but twice. 

“After that, we took you out of that place and Gabriel handled most of everything from there while we hid out at Adrian’s place of work. It was convenient.” he told her as he laid back against the pillows, allowing himself to enjoy the view. “Then we focused all our efforts in saving you in anyway we could.”

Ephie furrowed her brows as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself since she was still dizzy. “And how did you manage to do that? The shot was lethal, I know that better than anyone.”

“That,” Sebastian said as he brought one of her hands to his up and kissed each of her fingers. “Is a very long story.”

Laughing, Ephie tossed her head to the side letting her hair fall over one side of her shoulder, her eyes lighting up just the way they used to. “Well, I have time,” she told him teasingly.

She hadn’t changed a bit.

Captivated, Sebastian drew her down for a kiss that only spoke of tenderness before he allowed her to lay against him, patiently waiting for the story of how she was in fact alive right now.

“Come on,” she smiled at him as she poked his ribs and nuzzled him. “Tell me, I am honestly curious.”

“And  I am honestly curious why you have a knife hidden behind your headboard.”

“You can’t avoid it forever,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him in between each word. “Especially if you want me to stay in this bed with you...after.” Ephie suggested as she sent him a sensual look.

Groaning, he rolled his eyes at her before he embarked on the tale that led up to this very moment. He kept nothing from her, nothing whatsoever as he retold the pain, the tears, even the selfish wants of everyone that surrounded her.

He informed her Alois’ past, his past, Ciel’s past and filled her in on Adrian and Grell. He continued the tale of them going to Reaper Headquarters to steal her Cinematic Records and the things he had to do to her to bring her back. 

It all ended with Alois being told he was a demon, that she was a demon and that he stayed with her until she woke up not even twenty minutes ago.

When he finished, he watched as she processed all the information. He was quite surprised she hadn’t interrupted him as he spoke or that he was being bombarded with questions or being called mad.

“That…” Ephie began as Sebastian prepared for retaliation. “Surprisingly makes a whole lot of sense, you guys never felt normal to me.” she told him as she sat back up, observing her body with questions in her eyes.

“You’re not going to grow horns or a tail.” He rolled his eyes and was glad she laughed rather than worry that she actually might.

“Good to know.” Smiling at him, she hopped out of her bed and walked toward the door and laughed when he groaned. Flipping the lock to her door, she turned and faced him. “It’s a shame I didn’t get a chance to do this when  I wasn’t a demon,” she told him as she walked back to him.

“I wonder what that would have been like,” Ephie smirked as she crawled back onto her bed and straddled him once more. “Having sex with a demon.”

Gripping her by her thighs, Sebastian flipped them over and smirked when he pressed against her and saw her eyes immediately unfocused as she whimpered. “It’s going to be just as good if not better.” he whispered in her ear as he be kissed her neck, sucking until he left dark purple marks against her soft skin.

Glad he decided to stay by her side until she woke up, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side and he dived into her. Touching, groping, biting until she was squirming beneath him a complete mess.

So responsive, he thought in complete wonder and he continued to explore her body, undressing her as he did. Smiling when she called his name, he leaned down to kiss her, his eyes a lit and boring into hers.

“I’m going to take you places you’ve never been and that you’ll never forget.” he told her as he began his tortious assault on her body.

“Please do.” she nearly moaned.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

 

~*~*~

 

Aurelie stopped mid-step as a blush crept against her neck and her hands flew to her mouth in order to stop her chuckle. 

“It’s about damn time,” Alois called from the end of the hall with his hand wrapped around Ciel’s waist.

Aurelie gave him a soft smile as she moved away from Ephie’s door to join Ciel and Alois. Together they traveled downstairs to the kitchen to which she thought for a while that she’d never see again.

Moving, still hesitantly, she grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and decided against it.

“I’ll get it,” Adrian spoke as he threw his coat on one of the chairs as he entered the kitchen. Aurelie still hadn’t moved when he came to her side, frowning he looked down at her and noticed the sweat glistening off her skin.

Her lips were dry and quivering and her cheeks held a pallor that he hadn’t want to see again. When he finally moved to touch her, she jumped so far back that she tripped on the leg of one of the chairs and fell. 

“Aurelie,” Alois called for her as he moved forward to help her up but Adrian held out his hand to him, ordering him not to touch her but he was a second too late. Alois fingers grazed her hand and she attacked.

Ciel pulled Alois away before fists collided into his face. They watched as Aurelie shoved herself further back into the far corner of the kitchen and just sat there, curled up into a ball.

Adrian moved slowly crossing over to Aurelie and when he was a few feet in front of her, he leaned down and balanced on the heels of his feet. “Aurelie, can you hear me?”

No answer but he did notice that those violet eyes flashed to his for a millisecond, filled with terror and confusion.  “Hey,” he whispered to her. “Look around, you’re safe. No one here would ever hurt you. Ever.” he told her as he moved an inch closer.

Aurelie shook her head and before burying it between her shoulder and the wall. Taking a risk, he moved close enough to take the hand that dipping into the flesh on her knee.

“Look at me,” he murmured his demand as he tugged on her hand softly. “Look at me.” he repeated, “now Aurelie.”

When those eyes peeked up at him finally, he released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Keeping her hand in his, he rose slowly taking her with him and never breaking eye contact.

“You’re safe,” he told her again as he led her out of the kitchen and toward the backyard but she pulled back and shook her head. “You need to get fresh air.”

Aurelie took several deep breaths and shook her head at him. Blushing, she ran her tongue over her teeth, she didn’t want to get fresh air. She wanted to lose herself. Most importantly, she wanted to lose herself in him and just throw everything else out the window.

They’d given the girls the week off and though her clients weren’t excited, they were understanding and she was going to use this week to try to purge herself of everything that happened to her.

Besides, she had a promise to keep, Aurelie reminded herself as she smirked at him, watching his eyes blur in confusion.

Taking the lead, she led him up the stairs, teasing him with sultry glances and knowing smirks. When they finally made it to her room it was like deja vu when Adrian shoved her against the door, locking it prominently afterwards. 

Aurelie laughed breathlessly when Adrian had finally left her lips alone. Pushing him back by his shoulder, she continued to push him back until he fell back against her bed.

Kissing him softly, she moved out of his reach and shimmied out of her dress. When his hands reached out toward her, she slapped his hands away and giggled. “No touching.” she scolded and she enjoyed watching his eyes haze and narrow.

Aurelie whispered kisses against his neck as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. When his fingers gripped her hips, she bit his neck hard and slapped his hands again. “No touching.” she scolded when he groaned.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he grumbled at his dug his fingers on the edge of his bed as she moved her fingers down his chest toward the button of his jeans. “I honestly believe you’re trying to kill me.”

Aurelie licked her lips and chuckled. “Only a little but you know I just adore your reactions.”

Wasn’t that something he loved? Adrian thought as she continuously trailed her finger up and down his chest just stopping at the button of his jeans. Biting, her lip she pulled him up by his belt loops and kissed him again.

Aurelie unbuttoned his pants and tortured him when she pulled down his zipper slowly while kissing him, only allow him entrance when he bit her bottom lip hard.

Unable to control himself any longer, he pulled her on top of his lap and allowed himself to fall back and he arched his hips up, digging into her. He smirked when her head lolled back and a hum left her lips.

“No, no, no,” she wiggled a finger at him when he tried to take control. “I’m in control this time,” she told him with a smirk, her breathing erratic. “Besides, I have a to reward you.”

“Reward me?”

Aurelie nodded, keeping her secret promise to herself as a small laugh escaped her. “With the ride of your life.”

  
  
  
  


    ***

 

When Ephie awoke for the second time it was a quarter to one in the morning and she was fucking starving. Wiggling under Sebastian’s arm, she quietly crept out of her bed and tossed on a tank top and her favorite little shorts. Tip-toeing around the house, she stretched and stifled a yawn as she hopped down the last few steps and half-jogged, half-walked into the kitchen.

Surprisingly, someone was already done in the kitchen, head deep into the fridge.

“Aurelie?” Ephie asked as she tiptoed to get a better view of who was in the fridge. 

The bottle of water Aurelie had been reaching for, slipped out of her fingers and slammed against the ground with a soft thud. 

Ephie smirked as she leaned against the island and watched as Aurelie turned around slowly, noted that she wore a button up shirt, left opened, over a dark purple tank top. “So, did you give him the ride of his life, after all?”

Aurelie laughed as she raced forward and threw her arms around Ephie, pulling her in close before falling over together in a bundle of tears and tight hugs.


	39. Chapter 39

When they both were able to untangle from each other, they chuckled as they sat in front of the an open fridge on the floor.

“So,” Ephie began as she leaned against the back of the island. “Did you give him the ride of his life?” she wondered as she pulled a lock of dark hair.

Aurelie blushed slightly as she laughed. “You really heard that?”

“I may have been dead but I still had ears.” Ephie grinned teasingly. “Did he enjoy the ride of his life? Huh? Huh?” she continued. 

Pursing her lips, Aurelie gave her a little shove and threw her head back in laughter. “And did Sebastian enjoy finally getting in between your legs? Huh? Huh?” Aurelie mimicked and Ephie just raised an eyebrow.

“Obviously, though he wasn’t the one screaming.” Ephie said nonchalantly as Aurelie’s eyes widen and a blush crept around her face.

“How can you just say that!?”

“Because it’s true?” Ephie laughed as she leaned her head against Aurelie’s shoulder and sighed. “How are you?” she asked Aurelie softly. “Mentally and physically, I mean.”

Aurelie buried her head into Ephie’s hair and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know for mentally but physically I am healing nicely. And what the hell happened to your hair?” Aurelie asked as she pushed Ephie back a little.

“What?” Ephie quizzed as Aurelie raised the ends to Ephie’s eyeline and pointed at the smoky black that stained six inches of the ends of her hair. “Weird.” 

“No kidding.” 

Ephie shrugged and gave a small smile as she stared at Aurelie. “How’s Alois?”

Aurelie chewed on her bottom lip as she drummed her fingers against her thigh. “He blames himself. If he had done this and this instead of this...you know.”

Ephie nodded and rolled her shoulders. “It’s still not his fault no matter how he twist it about. Which I’m sure you told him but I’ll have a go with him my way tomorrow, well later on today.”

“I don’t know if that would help.”

“Don’t know until we try.” Ephie shrugged as she leaned over to get the water that had fallen. Uncapping it she took a large gulp. Changing the subject, Ephie smiled widely. “You know, you never did answer my question.”

“What question?”

Ephie leaned in. “Did you give him the ride of his life?” 

When Aurelie practically turned red from her hairline to her toes, Ephie laughed and clutched her sides. Aurelie wraps her hand around Ephie’s mouth to quiet her down and yet, Ephie still managed to let her chuckle ring throughout the kitchen.

When her laughter finally died down and she was able to speak again, Ephie gave her best toothy smile before so. “I bet he really appreciated that. Maybe I should die more often, it’ll work in his benefit.”

Aurelie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she landed a solid kick against Ephie’s leg. 

“Bitch.” 

“Bitch.” Aurelie repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to smile. Still grinning, she watched Ephie rise from the floor and stretch before helping Aurelie up.

“So where do we go from here?” Ephie wondered as they closed the still opened fridge and walked out of the kitchen together.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re literally surrounded by demons and a pair of reapers.” Ephie pointed out as they looped hands during their walk. “Are we just going to ignore that and continue business as usual? Also, what about that damn cult, I know this isn’t the last of them, they’ll be back.”

Aurelie pursed her lips. It was true, she was surrounded by demons and her boyfriend was in fact a reaper and the other reaper was practically attached to her brother’s hip. So where did that leave her again?

The weakest link.

Sighing, Aurelie drummed her fingers against Ephie’s forearm as she thought. Ignoring the first and moving on to the second, she answered, “We will continue business after this week as for the other thing, I am unsure.

“Now about the cult,” Aurelie shrugged as they walked up the stairs together. “I am unsure of that to but there is one thing I do know.” turning her head she offered a small smile. “I am not going to be caught off guard again so I want you to train me.”

“Train you?”

“Yep.”

“In what, exactly?”

Aurelie groaned and stopped on the lower step, staring up at Ephie. “Don’t do that,” she argued. “You know exactly what I mean.”

Ephie ran her tongue over the top of her teeth before shaking her head. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, Aurelie and until you fully understand we won’t discuss this any further tonight.”

“I know precisely what I am asking for, Sophie Chambers.”

Ephie raised a brow. “No, you do not.”

“Yes, I do.” she argued.

“Then what is it you are asking me to do?”

“I am asking you to teach me how to defend myself.” Aurelie said through her teeth.

Ephie shook her head as she leaned more weight on one side compared to her other. “You already know how to do that,” Ephie commented, folding her arms. “You’re asking me to teach you how to kill. You want me to show you how to aim a gun and pull the trigger.” she continued before turning and moving up the stairs.

“So what if I am?”

Ephie let her shoulders hunch and stopped before she could take another step. “You’re not a killer, Aurelie and I’m not going to make you one.”

Aurelie groaned and was ready to yank her hair out and scream. She wanted to, she wanted to scream and demand...or even order Ephie to teach her. She didn’t want to be defenseless. Never again.

She couldn’t be.

Not if they were coming back. “Please.” Aurelie whispered as she raced up three steps. “Please,” she repeated once she and Ephie were once again eye to eye. “Teach me.”

Ephie opened her mouth and closed it several times as she searched for the words or an explanation or something that would get it through Aurelie’s head that she could never be a killer.

Deciding it wouldn’t do her any good tonight or early this morning, Ephie sighed. “I’ll think about it and we will discuss it later.” Not waiting for a reply, Ephie raced back up the stairs and into her bedroom. Pressing herself against the door, she closed her eyes and hoped that Aurelie would get such a stupid idea out of her head.

The woman that gave second chances and respected all life, a woman that was a beacon of hope for so many people wanted to learn how to take a life.

Ephie pressed her head against the door and looked up at the ceiling. She knew she’d give in eventually to anything Aurelie wanted for it was her duty but she just didn’t know if she could stomach this.

“Rough morning?” Sebastian asked as he sat at the edge of her bed still completely naked. Debating on whether to jump him, cry, or laugh, Ephie just found herself nodding.

“Would you like to talk about it?” 

Ephie let out a hoarse laugh as her eyes lingered over him. “Only you could look completely serious and still be nude.”

Sebastian smirked. “It’s a talent.”

Shaking her head, Ephie crossed to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, twirling her fingers into his hair. “It’s complicated.” she muttered after a second as those sinful eyes probed into her very existence. 

With his hands at her waist, he rubbed small circles with his thumbs as he kissed just under her jawline. “I can only imagine.”

“She wants me to teach her how to kill.” Ephie said after a moment and felt his hands stop for a brief minute before they continued.

“Something you wouldn’t want to teach and something,” he said in between kisses. “I’d rather you never teach.”

This was interesting news, Ephie thought as her eyebrows shot up. Letting her head fall to rest on his shoulder, she felt herself melt into him. “I rather just forget about it entirely.”

“And would you like me to help you with that?”

“Obviously.” 

Not needing anything further, Sebastian pulled her down and rolled on to the bed together. He wanted to erase all her worries and that terrified him as well as it excited him. He wasn’t used to this, he wasn’t used to these feelings but if it kept her within his reach...he’d accept them.

But for now, he would focus on just bringing her pleasure and granting her wish of forgetting her problems entirely.

 

~*~*~

 

Morning came later than expected and after a night filled with sweaty, terrorizing nightmares, Alois was more than happy to be up earlier than usual.

Leaning up on his forearms, he glanced at Ciel and was thankful he had managed to actually not wake him up during his night of horrors. Smiling, he shifted his body so he could kiss him, only to be pulled on top of him and kissed senseless.

“It’s early,” Ciel grumbled against Alois’ lips as he tugged him down against his chest. “Sleep.”

Shivering at the very thought, Alois shook his head and placed on his best smile. “Can’t,” he disagreed as he brushed away the bangs from Ciel’s forehead. “Already up.”

“Brat.” Ciel muttered as he wrapped his arms around Alois, refusing to let him up. “Just be still,” he ordered as his eyes fluttered open and watch as his boyfriend tried to wiggle out from his grasp.

When he noticed the terror rather than playfulness in his eyes, Ciel loosened his grasp and planted another kiss on Alois. Aware that his breathing was becoming erratic and not in the good way, Ciel brushed his finger tips up and down his back, hoping to sooth.

“Alois,” Ciel murmured the name as Alois’s eyes grew agonized and tearful. Cupping his cheek, Ciel brought himself up and took Alois’ hand in his. Slowly bringing it up to his own heart, Ciel continued to kiss him. 

Tears continued to fall from icy blue eyes as Ciel comforted but the small victory was made when the shiver and erratic breathing had slowed almost going back to normal.

“I’m sorry.” Alois whimpered once he was able to actually find his voice that wasn’t screaming.

Ciel was puzzled at this apology but instead of trying to talk him into not apologising, he simply shook his head and brought his lips down to his once again. Putting everything he could in that kiss, he held Alois’ hand to his heart still and hoped that he was getting his point across.

There was no reason to be sorry, he wanted to tell him, to make him understand but knowing it would take time, Ciel rather just hold him.

“I wish I was never brought back.” Alois said under his breath causing Ciel to tighten his grip.

“Don’t say that, please.”

Alois buried his face in the crook of Ciel’s neck and sighed. “Why not.”

“Because…”

“Because why?”

“Sans toi, je ne suis rien.” Ciel murmured against Alois’ lips to which Alois furrowed his brows.

“Huh?”

Grinning, Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll tell you what it means when you’re older.” he commented as he gave Alois a final kiss.

“Ciel,” Alois whined as Ciel rolled them over and hopped out of the bed. Sending a wink over his shoulder, Ciel got ready for the day and vowed he’d take Alois out of the house, get him back in the rhythm that was disrupted by a group of assholes he wish he had feasted on.

“Come,” Ciel beckoned, offering Alois his hand and giving him a dazzling smile. Raising a brow, Alois took his hand and nearly flew off the bed.

Being twirled around wasn’t a fantasy Alois thought he wanted until now. 

“We’re going out today.” Ciel whispered. “I am taking you shopping.”

Alois’ heart nearly stopped as he shook his head but Ciel wasn’t having any of that. Not anymore. “I will not let anyone take you away from me, Alois. Do you understand me?”

Alois looked into those midnight pools and couldn’t help but see the resolve that was buried there. An unquestionable resolve. Nodding after a few minutes dribbled by, Ciel’s smile lit up his heart.


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone was surprised to learn that Alois and Ciel had left early that morning, skipping breakfast entirely, and not bothering to leave so much as a note or text.

When the first wave of panic had dissipated after an eventful phone call, everyone was settled enough to actually eat breakfast though it was still a little tense given the situation between Ephie and Aurelie.

Neither seemed like they were being themselves this morning and the air was drenched in quiet though polite chatter continued throughout breakfast.

Afterward, the girls were left alone in Aurelie’s office as Adrian left for work and Sebastian busied himself elsewhere. The awkwardness of the earlier discussion still hung amongst them.

Ephie, who had lived her life for a single purpose, was conflicted. It had and would always be her duty to protect Aurelie Grant with her life if it so called for and now...now her charge, friend and business partner wanted to step in her shoes? Walk her mile?

It wasn’t going to happen. There just wasn’t a way Ephie would be talked into teaching her how to kill. More self-defense, sure, but killing was going to be off the table.

“Have you given it any thought?” Aurelie asked as she looked over her emails. Drumming her fingers against the desk as she scrolled throughout her mailbox. 

Ephie rolled her shoulders and looked toward the windows before answering she moved over to her favorite seat and pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her cheek upon them she watched as Aurelie typed out a reply to someone and sighed. “Of course I have.”

“And?”

“And I’m still unsure,” Ephie responded. “I agree that you could use some more training, more lessons in self-defense but I’m not entirely sure lethal self-defense is something I want to teach you.”

An eyebrow raised as fingers stopped their rhythmic drumming. “I see then perhaps I need to find a willing teacher.”

“Aurelie--”

Hands slammed down on the desk with a fury as Aurelie hunched over from her seat. “Don’t.” she growled, jaw locked and eyes strained. “I have the right to decide. I have the right to protect myself.”

“And you think you’ll be able to?” Ephie wondered quietly. “You honestly believe that you’ll be able to hold a weapon and kill someone? Or even your own hands? You think you’ll be able to snuff the life out of someone while you’re hunched over them with your hands around their neck?

“You think you’re prepared and have the right to watch as light leaves their eyes and afterwards know you did it? That you're responsible for that. That you are responsible for the family that person leaves behind?”

“Yes.”

Stunned, Ephie locked eyes with Aurelie’s dazed ones. They were far off but she held a firm resolve in this matter. It seemed there wouldn’t be a way for her to talk her out of this.

“You wouldn’t be able to.”

“I would.”

“Prove it.”

Aurelie’s brows furrowed as she swallowed. “What?”

Ephie gathered herself and crossed over to the desk as she removed one of the knives slicked to her thighs, offering it to Aurelie. “Prove it and cut me.”

Aurelie nearly stumbled back as Ephie pushed the knife into her opened hands. The blade was cold, achingly so and burned in her grasp. 

Putting her hands behind her back and twining her fingers, Ephie stood before her, chin raised in a gesture that only resembled challenge. “If you can bring yourself to yours that knife against me then I’ll promise to teach you whatever you want.”

Sweat began to bead against Aurelie’s forehead as she stared at the blade she clutched. She looked from it to her friend several times before she had to moisture her dry lips. 

“Oh and you have to draw blood.” Ephie informed as Aurelie had turned the knife in her hands and studied Ephie’s body.

Swallowing, Aurelie lips began to tremble and before she could grasp what had happen, Ephie had made her way to the other side of the desk.

“Go on then.” Ephie encouraged. “Do you need a little help?”

Grabbing Aurelie’s wrist Ephie brought the knife point to her throat and held it there. “All you have to do is apply enough pressure. Do it and get what you want.”

What was that sound? Aurelie thought as she tried to pull her hand back but couldn’t quite managed to get it out of Ephie’s viper grip. Was that her? Whimpering? Shaking her head clear she moistened her lips again and looked at Ephie.

Could she do it? Aurelie pondered as her eyes darted toward the point of the knife. Just a little pressure and she’d be able to draw blood and have Ephie train her. But what if she put too much pressure? Running her free hand through her hair she tightened her grip around the knife until her knuckles turned white.

Applying pressure, she heard the soft gasp that managed to escape Ephie’s mouth and her resolve shook.  _ I want this _ , she told herself over and over as if it were a mantra. But Ephie’s gasped echoed repeatedly in her ears and before she knew what she was doing she had released the grip of the knife.

Ephie had pulled her in as the sobs broke and her body shuddered under the weight that she seemed to be carrying around these days.

“It’s okay,” Ephie murmured in her ear as her arms wrapped around her waist. “It’s okay.”

“How is any of this okay?”

“You’re right, it’s not but isn’t there some saying that goes: ‘What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger’?”

“Then how is it I feel so incredibly weak?”

Ephie rolled her eyes at her. “Whan has Aurelie Grant ever been weak? A little broken here and there and perhaps even now but never have I seen or heard of Aurelie Grant being weak.”

Sniffling, Aurelie managed to pry herself from Ephie, snatching a tissue from her desk drawer she blew her nose and moved over to pick up the knife. After returning it to Ephie, she sat back down at her desk and just wondered what she was to say or do now.

“Yes,” She agreed after a moment. “But that was before… just before.” Aurelie waved a hand in the air not daring to go into details of everything that was etched in her mind.

Not wanting to relive the details of her nightmares or panic attacks that seemed to be coming more frequent. Not wanting to return to that little hell on earth that had done things to her…

Things that she would never speak of to anyone. Not even Ephie who is the closest person to her. Running a hand over her face she took a deep breath. She had not told anyone of her horrors.

Those horrors that she had faced when Alois had been passed out from pain or when he had been taken from her hands. After all, they were things that made her skin crawl and there was no way she’d give out those gruesome details to those closest to her.

Especially, Aurelie thought as her eyes skimmed over Ephie, those who would gladly take blame for those dreadful things.

“I’ll still train you.” Ephie spoke after a few minutes had passed and Aurelie’s breathing had finally evened out. “Not in killing but I will train you to, at least, be a fearful fighter.”

“When can we begin?”

Ephie grinned. “Now.”

  
  
  
  


***

 

Sebastian didn’t particularly want to be here but there was nothing that could be done about it. It was either come or constantly be annoyed by the buzzing in his pocket. He’d rather just get whatever this was out of his way. He had plenty of other things to do that Ciel had entrusted him with.

Besides, it was better to return the favor instead of being indebted to someone. Especially, when that someone was a madman. 

Strolling up to the familiar door he gave it three pats before he received a response from inside. When he received word to enter he did so.

“I wasn’t sure you’d ever come.”

Sebastian desist from rolling his eyes as he made quick movements to cross over to the man that had been trying to summon him all day. Either by text, call, or even through Ciel (who hadn’t been too pleased about that). Stripping the coat he wore, he laid it on the back of a chair as he continued to move forward.

“You hadn’t exactly given me a choice,” Sebastian commented as he folded his arms across his chest. “It was either come or be annoyed to death.”

“Do you think that’s possible?”

Sebastian raised a brow. “What?”

The man gestured with his hands as if it were obvious. “To be annoyed to death?”

Unable to resist this time around Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Adrian?”

“You’ve never been any fun.” Adrian grumbled as he tossed a folder into the wire basket that sat at the corner of his desk. Turning in his chair, he crossed his legs and waved a hand out. Offering a seat to Sebastian.

Kicking it over to him, Sebastian raised his foot placing it on the seat of the chair before it could run into him. With a flourish, he twirled it behind him and sat down in a blur of elegant motions. 

“Bravo.” Adrian applauded boldly as he leaned back in his chair.

Sighing, Sebastian relaxed in his chair and stifled a yawn. He hadn’t got much sleep last night and he really wasn’t in the mood for Adrian’s games. “Get on with it. What do you want?”

“Come now,” Adrian countered. “How about some tea?”

“Adrian.” Sebastian warned. “Please tell me you didn’t make me come out all this way for tea. In fact, I know you didn’t. So get on with it.”

Adrian ran his tongue over his teeth. He did rather enjoy watching Sebastian’s reactions over the years but he had never imagined he’d see the demon smitten in another thousand or so. Yet, even with all those wonderful reactions and priceless opportunities he had presented to him in a very lovely package wrapped in black, this was not why he had wanted to met with Sebastian.

He had noticed it but he hadn’t want to admit it. Not himself or anyone but it was still there and he had far too great of eyesight. 

“I have a question.”

Confused, Sebastian raised his brow again and studied the madman in front of him. His face was bunched in thought and his eyes were in some sort of haze. Like he couldn’t see past a thick fog. “You dragged me here for a question?”

Tapping his index finger to his lips, Adrian recrossed his legs and sat up. “Yes.”

“And what is the question?” 

When only silence followed Sebastian leaned forward and continued to wait.

“It’s about Aurelie.”

Sebastian, despite himself, chuckled. This not only surprised Adrian but himself as well. “Please, for all things unholy, tell me you didn’t bring me down here for relationship advice.”

Adrian rolled his eyes. “As if I’d go to you for relationship advice.” Tossing his hand out, Adrian released a weary sigh. “I overheard you speaking with Ciel sometime ago about the oddities presented in Alois’ soul to which we now know why.

“I’d noticed them as well but thought they’d been caused by his dealing with Claude. I must know and you can confirm.

“Aurelie,” he began, brows furrowed. “Does Aurelie present the same oddities?”

Sebastian studied him for a moment. He had been aware of the strange changings involving Aurelie but he hadn’t been especially worried. Though perhaps it was because his mind has been preoccupied elsewhere recently. Still, he called back to breakfast this morning and to other little moments he had with Aurelie.

“I have notice similar oddities with Aurelie,” Sebastian confirmed but held up a finger before Adrian could speak. “But they aren’t the same as with Alois… her’s are...more curious.”

“More curious? How so?”

Sebastian tossed words around inwardly. “Perhaps curious isn’t the best description. More like they’re more progressed.”

Adrian sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. He had confirmation and he wasn’t all that sure he was pleased about it. “Then I’d like for you to make sure she can’t be used as an experiment again.”

“How odd it is for me to hear those words utter from your mouth.”

“Will you do it or not?”

“You want me to turn her into a demon?” Sebastian said aloud in utter bewilderment. 

Adrian shrugged. “Obviously, there is no way I’d have her become a reaper. You know what that entails.”

Sebastian shrugged and rose from his seat. Knowing Ephie would most likely kill him if he just agreed he gave Adrian a grin. “If she agrees after you talk to her then sure as long as it relieves me from being in your debt.”

Adrian’s grin widen. “Of course.”


	41. Chapter 41

Three Months Later

Ephie had her hands on her hips as she bore hell into the four men standing before her. Her foot tapped idly with impatience and there was a brief moment she wanted to hit every single one of them with something heavy.

Like a brick… no not a brick. Something heavier...what was heavier than a brick she pondered inwardly as four men shuffled in front of her.

“Ephie---” Alois tried but was cut off with a glare that should have killed in immediately. Raising his hands in surrender he closed his mouth.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck as he debated on the right way to go about this.

He had a serpent's tongue. A silver one at that and he knew how to use it to his advantage but nothing ever quite went his way with Ephie. Being cunning was his second best talent and for now, not saying a word was the most cunning thing he could do for himself.

Adrian was probably the only one enjoying the whole thing as he loved getting a rise, reaction, and everything he could from people. Still, he hadn’t opened his mouth once to Ephie because if he had, he knew for fact, that he’d probably just make matters worse.

As for Ciel. Ciel was bored. He had dealt with criminals, demons, evil angels, crazy reapers and even his own insane housekeepers for quite some time. This to him was mere child’s play to what he had already lived through. Moving to put his hands around Alois’s waist he buried himself inside the crook of his neck to wait out the hellish glare.

Ephie tsked at the action but didn’t bother to tell him to move. Those two practically revolved around each other. One moved an inch, the other adjusted himself to that person’s new position. 

“Just how long have you had this information?” Ephie finally questioned.

No one answered. To that, she rolled her eyes. “Well, one of you should answer consider you all knew these and hadn’t decide to tell me until now. So, how long have you had this information?”

“Since,” Alois begin as he tried to think back to when Adrian had told him. “Well, since two to three months ago, maybe. I can’t honestly remember.”

“That long?” Ephie gasped as she leaned against the wall and shook her head. Her fingers were brought up in order to rub her temples. “So, let me get this straight. Aurelie’s soul is displaying abnormalities due to the extensive torture she experienced while being kidnapped and because you’re in fear that something could potentially go wrong due to the fact she never had made a deal with a demon, you want Sebastian to turn her into one?”

With an index finger raised, Adrian grinned. “Precisely.”

“Of course you’d say that.” Ephie muttered as her eyes closed and she sighed heavily. “Have you even spoken to her about this?”

Adrian tilted his head to the side, shrugging his shoulders, as he made a ‘No, I haven’t’ face.

Four pairs of eyes were trained on her and she let out a shaky laugh as she comprehended the jist of them telling her this information.

“Oh, so you damned fools want me to talk to Aurelie,” Ephie stated as the rest of them just shrugged their shoulders and gave whispered replies. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. Her eyes narrowed at him as he offered up his most charming smile.

“Is that how you’re going to play it?” she wondered.

Sebastian continued to smile and rubbed his lips over hers’ softly. “Perhaps.

“Make no mistake, I will stab you.”

“Is that your new idea of foreplay?” Sebastian teased as the others made their escape quickly.

Ephie laughed and finally wrapped her arms around his neck, making a show of it as she slowly slide her hands up his chest. “You think you’re very clever, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

She watched him for a moment as his lips hovered inches above hers’. He wanted so much to just get lost in him and forget everything else but she also knew that the men she was surrounded by were too incredibly scared of Aurelie to bring this to her attention.

Especially, with how busy they’ve been of late. So instead, she teased. Little touches and grabs here and there as she trailed kisses from his lips to his jaw and finally his neck.

Smiling, she pushed him off her once he grabbed a handful of her ass before turning on the heels she had grown to love during the last two months and disappearing down the corridor.

 

~*~*~

 

Ephie rolled her neck and shoulders before she marched into Aurelie’s office. Paying no mind to the conversation she was currently having on the phone, she glided across the floor before plopping down on top of Aurelie’s desk and crossing her legs.

Aurelie raised an eyebrow at her as she continued her conversation with a new client who would be flying in sometime next week.

“ —she’s available—” Aurelie replied to the man as Ephie tossed her hair over her shoulder and waited patiently. Aurelie smirked as she rolled her eyes.

Over the last couple of months Ephie has become quite different. Though her habits of sitting however she wanted in a chair and preferring corner chairs over all else, her attitude and dress grown different. She was more smug and had learned that heels were a god-painful gift but a gift nonetheless.

It was all too interesting to see what she might do next or what mind change next. Hanging up the phone with a simple press on the screen, Aurelie gave Ephie her full undivided attention.

“Yes?”

Ephie shrugged a shoulder and smiled. “Apparently, we’re surrounded by men that now tremble in their shoes at the thought of informing you of their own concerns.”

“Concerns?” Aurelie quizzed as she settled into her chair, stripping off the blazer she wore that morning to reveal the lace tank that stuck to her body like a second skin. “And what concerns are these men worried about?”

“Oh, just this and that and something about your soul.” Ephie informed as she looked over her manicured nails, now the permanent color of black.

Aurelie made a strangled sound before crossing her own legs. “I wasn’t expecting that and why should their be any concern for my soul?”

“Apparently,” Ephie began as she repositioned herself to face Aurelie. “Your soul has been showing some abnormalities since after the incident.”

In mid-reply to the text she had just received from her brother, her fingers trembled slightly and she unknowingly toyed with her bottom lip.

For the past two months she has been paying a small fortune to a Dr. McGregor to help with the aftermath of her kidnapping. She had even pushed Alois to see her good doctor as well and yet, even now, she still wasn’t where she wanted to be mentally.

Forcing herself to relax, Aurelie finished her reply before looking up at Ephie.

“What kind of abnormalities.”

“Broken abnormalities.” Ephie answered quickly. Like how one would take off a bandaid. “Evidently, it would seem that intense damage was done to your soul during that period in time which things were horrible.”

“You don’t have to dance around the subject.” Aurelie groaned as she waved it off. “Honestly, I’m not going to shatter or break.”

“Fair enough.”

“And since you said we’re surrounded by men who didn’t want to confront me, I’m assuming they all know these information.”

“You’d be correct.”

“I see.”  Aurelie spoke as she twirled a pen in between her fingers. “And for how long have they’ve known.”

Ephie raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look which told Aurelie they knew this entire time. Together they rolled their eyes and Aurelie sighed.

“Why didn’t they just tell me?”

“Two word: They’re chickens.”

Aurelie laughed as she continued to play with her pen. “Alright, so get on with it. Tell me the rest.”

Ephie ran her tongue over her teeth and removed herself from the top of Aurelie’s desk. Rubbing the back of her neck, Ephie stood and stared out of the closest window. “From what I was told, the damage to your soul was extensive, it’s almost like shattered glass with a few big chunks holding it all together.

“Adrian is worried that if a situation were to arise again where danger would follow that your soul wouldn’t be able to handle more than a couple of hard blows. Given that, he’d like for you to consider something.”

Aurelie didn’t speak for a moment. Instead, she just stared. Stared at her best friend as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was indeed shattered.

That she had been.

Vaguely, she wondered what her Dr. McGregor would make of this. “What would they like for me to consider, exactly, Ephie?”

Running a hand through her hair, she faced Aurelie and sighed. “They want you to undergo the same thing I did.”

“They want me to turn—willingly turn myself into a demon?”

“To quote your beloved; ‘Precisely’.” Ephie replied and folded her arms over her chest. 

Aurelie nodded a few times as that information sank throughout her pours, into her brain, and then she began to process that tidbit of information. Phone in hand, she shot off a message to Adrian and everyone else involved, expression her feelings before she threw her head back and released a throaty laugh.

“No wonder he’s been so uptight.” Aurelie said after minutes had passed. “I thought it was just me or he wasn’t getting enough experiment time. And this explains so much. Just so much.”

Ephie gave her a soft smile. “I guess it does. So, what do you want to do?”

Aurelie sighed. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t have a bit of a clue of what I’d like to do. I’m still processing this information and sending text messages to all of the men to express just how pissed I really am. You know, shouty capitals.”

“I love shouty capitals.” She beamed. “They just really get the point across.

“Don’t they?”

Ephie nodded in agreement. 

Sighing, Aurelie shot off several messages. Some were not replied to while Adrian began to speak in riddles in order to confuse her and dampen her anger. Which worked, for whatever reason, it worked. Annoyed, only slightly now, Aurelie thought over the situation and debated as Ephie crossed to her corner chair and sat.

She had kicked off her heels and brought her knees to her chest as she always did as she paced. Back and forth, debating the possibilities and everything from here to Mars and back.

She was essentially the only human in her home other than her working men and women and her brother who came around more often than not. Strange how that redheaded reaper showed up whenever he was around. Amused by her brother’s love life, she tried to remain in focus on on task with the current situation.

It was her decision entirely of whether or not she would become a demon.

Scrunching her nose, she thought of the pain that Ephie had went through, that she herself witness firsthand and wondered if she would willingly put herself through that.

Replying to Adrian’s message with more rolling eye emojis than necessary. Aurelie leaned against the wall for a good ten to fifteen minutes before she was pacing back and forth once again.

After what seemed like an hour. Maybe even an hour and a half, Aurelie had made her decision and her decision were usual final.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

Aurelie gave Ephie a look and Ephie giggled. “You want to become a demon, don’t you, Aurelie?” Ephie questioned as she hurriedly crossed over and gave Aurelie the strangest look.

Rolling her eyes, she swatted Ephie away. “Seemingly so.” Aurelie told her as she placed her hands on her hips. “You lot can come in now.”

With a tumble all four boys entered the room and gave sheepish grins.

“Well, come on then. Let’s get this over with.” Aurelie told Sebastian as she toed off her pumps.

Eyes glowed as Ephie stood at his side. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive.”

“Then, let’s begin.”

 

~*~*~

 

Everyone watched carefully as Sebastian worked over Aurelie. As the room grew heavy with magic and thick with turning emotions.

Before long, Sebastian was pulling himself away and fumbling onto the nearest surface available for rest. Ephie, always at his side, gave him a kiss as the rest waited patiently.

Adrian, content with holding a hand he believed too cold, waited at Aurelie’s side. Holding a breath he wouldn’t let go until he was sure things had worked out exactly as they should.

Then, as they were distracted in conversation of their future lives together, in supporting each other and learning of each other.

Violet eyes opened and a smirked played on pouty lips as Aurelie listened contently to her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The ending...oml I can't even believe it. First fic has been finished and I am so proud and thankful for the help I received during the writing of this. I will be uploading polished chapters of this story in the future as well as planning out a sequel this is no way the end you'll see of this odder than usual family. Thank you for all your support, you guys! ♥♥♥


End file.
